Glass Cannon (On Hiatus)
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: Powerful, swift, but low on HP. Izuku Midoriya's Quirk is powerful but has a crippling weakness. Not to mention he finds a lot of things too much of a hassle or complete pains. Aside from his job at the nearby 7-11 to help his mother pay the bills. However he has one goal in mind. To become a hero so he can help his Mom live a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I was bored and decided to make a story where Izuku is completely overpowered but doesn't care about anything aside his Mom. Yup, this is happening. Don't expect much difference from the canon just about as much change as I like to do, I just decided this would be fun to write. Hopefully this will be fun to read... or it most likely wont and I'll be ran out of town by pitchforks, torches, and computer monitors. I'll be forced to retire and live on an island off the coast of Nova Scotia and become a hermit... is there even a coast on Nova Scotia? ... Okay there is... dang Nova Scotia is a pretty nice place... I should save up to take a vacation there.)**

 **(P/A/N: Oh and before I forget. Hopeless has been thrown in the freezer of stories. Yeah, I decided to save it for another day... the spark I had when writing the first few chapters immediately burned out. It'll be back 100% certain, just not right now. I'm sorry to the 11 of you who liked it enough to follow it, it'll be back... don't run me out of town.)**

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"U.A High huh? Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." I muttered which got the entire class's attention, and they then started to laugh.

"Huh?! Midoriya?! Good grades aren't enough for you to make it in!" Everyone sneered... what a drag.

*BOOM!* An explosion was a few inches from my face.

"Come ON DEKU!" Bakugou yelled, "Everyone at least has a power! You?! You go down in one hit! You can't possibly make it to U.A!" Bakugou yelled.

Just ignore him Izuku... he won't hit you in the classroom. Besides, they don't know the truth, and for good reason. I just got up from my seat, "Hey teacher? I finished all the homework for this week, permission to leave?" I asked.

"You can't just lea-"

"Just make sure you study for the test." The teacher said.

"Got it, see you tomorrow." I said before leaving.

* * *

It's was a deal between the principal and I. See, school makes it really hard for me to give it my all. I brought this up to the principal, he said that so long I finish the homework and get perfect scores on the tests practice or otherwise, I can come and go whenever I feel like it. Is it bad? Sure. Has the school done worse? Far worse. It surprises me this school is still running with the shady practices it runs, but hey, not my place to question.

I made it home, mom was shocked to see me home, but paid it no mind. She knows my deal with the principal, and she did spark a few questions, but the principal reassured her saying I'm the top student, the valedictorian practically. He said that me leaving the class to head home will be a 'stress relief'. She was hesitant, but agreed. Now I take up a laid back job at the nearby convenience store to help mom with rent and the bills. Heck she's the reason why I haven't given up completely yet. So of course I would help her out whenever I can.

Anyway, as you heard... I go down with one hit. My Quirk is what's responsible. See I like to call it 'Glass Cannon', it basically makes my speed and strength immeasurable, however like all glass canons my vitality is basically nonexistant. One strong hit, and I'm done. However... it wasn't always like that. See most RPGs call H.P 'Health Points' makes sense because it's your health points. However... my vitality is 'Hope Points'. Because I'm not unhealthy by any means, in fact I work out everyday to maintain my power... however I'm slowly losing any hope I once had.

Corny and cliche I know, but it's true. Rent skyrocketing, taxes also shooting up, and to top it all off, my dirtbag of a father left us all alone. So basically even with my job, my mom's job, and the sorry excuse for alimony checks my dad sends, we barely scrap by in the money department, but we're teetering over the edge here. Should taxes rise again or I get fired... then we're pretty much done.

But still mom takes these rises with a smile, the last thing she wants is to worry me more... not that I'm constantly worrying. Like I said before, she's the reason why I haven't completely given up hope... I don't know what I would do if I lose her... probably go on a berserk rampage. Nah I'm kidding... probably.

"Need help?" I asked as I walked over to her, she shook her head.

"No dear. You're home early." She said.

I shurgged, "I finished this weeks homework, the teacher said I could leave so long I study for the test, not that I need to really." I said before glancing to the wall clock, 30 minutes until work, "Besides the students are rude." I said.

"How so?" She asked.

"I made an off handed comment that I wanted to go to U.A because there was nothing better to do. Granted I could have said something mellow, but I always speak my mind. Basically they laughed at my face and said grades aren't enough." I said.

"They don't know about your power." Mom said.

"They know about the drawbacks only." I muttered.

She set the pan aside before hugging me, "You'll get in guaranteed, and if you go pro you can buy me a decent house." She quipped.

I laughed and hugged her back, "That's the plan at least." I said, you deserve nothing less than the best... for dealing with me.

* * *

I ate some food before heading off to work. Boring... but whatever pays the bills. Then the manager walked up to me, "Hey kid, shouldn't you be in school?" She asked.

"I'm too far ahead, the school doesn't care if I'm there or not. So long I ace their tests, and show up for role to make them look good they could care less." I answered honestly.

"That's... pretty scummy." She said.

"Yeah well, that means I get to work more hours." I said as a customer entered the establishment. I helped him out before continuing my conversation with the manager.

"So where you going after graduation?" She asked.

"U.A." I answered.

"T-The National School?! Are you sure?" She asked.

"If it would make me a hero faster and help out mom... then I'll go." I said simply, "Besides it's not hard to get in, just pass the test and do their pointless practical. They still do the robot thing, they basically prefer combat oriented Quirks, and even so they passed a stipulation a decade back to those who don't have combat Quirk just to not get lawsuits." I said.

She was silent before shrugging, "Well if anyone could do all of that is you." She said, "Keep up the good work, and that bo-."

*BOOM!*

I looked out the window to see a building on fire, them more buildings got set on fire. As explosions were firing out of a sludge villain but the blasts hit the buildings.

"Clair... stay here k?" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Be safe!" She called out worried for my safety.

I will.

* * *

I followed the carnage, and saw a bunch of heroes surrounding the slime villain from before. Why aren't they doing anything, it's 4 against 1 they can surely wi- Wait, Bakugou's inside the villain.

I knew his big mouth would be the death of him... guess I have to save him.

"Everyone sta- HEY KID WHAT ARE YOU?!" Death Arms yelled out, but I ignored him.

"H-Huh? What are you doing kid? Step away!" The slime villain yelled as he directed a blast at me, I moved to the side and continued walking. Once I was an inch away from him I tensed my finger and flicked at the slime villain, he splattered all over the walls. As an unconscious Bakugou laid on the ground.

"... Man what a Total Drag." I muttered as I lifted Bakugou and handed him to the heroes, "Take him to the hospital... get some air in him." I said before walking away.

"Hey kid..." Death Arms called out, I turned to face him, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you." I said, "But I'd appreciate it if you bought something from the 7-11 down the street, money is scarce at my home and I need the bonus from my boss." I said before turning back around, "I'd appreciate it even more if this didn't get out. The media and all that."

I walked away and headed back to the 7-11 I worked at. I reassured Clair that I handled the situation and let the heroes handle the fire... and that I may or may not have asked the heroes to come and buy stuff. She said she was proud of the progress I've made.

* * *

Soon my 8 hour shift is up and I headed home, It was 6:00 PM and I was pretty certain mom was cooking di-

"I AM HERE!" All Might yelled as he rushed in front of me.

"All Might? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I AM HERE! To tell you that you handled that situation with the slime villain really well young man!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, great... did any of that get leaked to the news? Because we can say you did it." I said, "Not a big fan of the media... they're such a pain in my everything."

He laughed and patted my shoulder, "I agree... But that's not what I came here to talk to you abo- BLAAK!" All Might said as he coughed up blood and transformed into a skinny version of himself.

...

...

"Do you... need to go to the hospital or something?" I asked.

"I-It's fine... happens all the time." He muttered as he explained the circumstances of why he suddenly lost 99% of his body mass while wiping the blood off of his face, "You seem pretty nonchalant about this."

"Ehh, everyone has a weakness. No and ifs or buts about it." I muttered, "For example I may be powerful and fast, but I go down in one hit." I said, "So if an enemy lands an attack as... heck about as hard as a teenager with anger problems... I go down." I said.

"Yeesh, that's a harsh weakness." All Might muttered but I waved it off.

"A weakness is as harsh as you make it out to be." I said, "So what did you need?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I would like to discuss something with you." All Might said before my mom sent me a text.

Mom: Izuku, are you out yet?

Me: Yeah, I'm right outside near the grocery store, need me to pick up something for dinner?

Mom: Yes, pick up some asparagus and fish.

Me: Okay, I'm cooking tonight, don't even think about lifting a finger.

"Care to come in for dinner?" I offered, "Just say you're an advisor to U.A." I said.

"I couldn't." All Might muttered.

"Well then looks like your talk is going to have to wait then, because I'm cooking tonight." I said, "So it's either you wait till tomorrow, or come talk to me after dinner."

"... Well alright then." All Might said.

All Might and I entered the grocery store. I picked up a filleted tilapia, it's mom's favorite, and fresh asparagus. You can tell based on the tip of the asparagus, if the stem is firm and the spear either bright green or violet tinged and they're compact together, it's fresh. Size and thickness doesn't really mean anything aside from it's age.

All Might paid for the groceries... and hey, I wasn't going to complain over free dinner. Once we made it home I told mom I had a guest.

"Who is this Izuku?" Mom asked looking at All Might, he took it upon himself to introduce himself.

"I'm an advisor at U.A, my name is Toshinori Yagi." He greeted.

"Well welcome, will you be staying for dinner?" She asked.

"If you would have me." He said.

"We have enough for him, so it's fine." I said as I prepared the stove tops for the asparagus and the fish.

* * *

Dinner was finished and I set the table for the three of us, Mom decided to spark some small talk. "So, how did you meet Izuku?" She asked.

"He came to school, one of the few days I stayed for the duration, to talk about U.A, he remembered me and found me while I was leaving work." I answered.

"You don't stay in school?" All Might asked.

"The school allows me to leave when I want. My grades are top notch and my test scores are the top of the class. I don't really learn anything there that I haven't learnd in the past on my own time. So I just leave." I answered.

"The school doesn't care?" All Might asked.

"Not really. So long I pass the tests and show up for attendance, they don't care if I stay or not. Works for me, because I don't pretty much every student there." I said, "So I have a job to help out Mom." I said as I chewed on my steaming piece of fish... perfectly cooked. Good job me.

"So why do you want to go to U.A?" All Might asked.

"Simple, because most top heroes went to U.A." I said, "I want to be a hero to buy my Mom a house and have her live in comfort for the rest of her days." I said.

All Might seemed satisfied by that answer.

We continued eating our dinner. Mom was always a curious one, as she was asking All Might a bunch of questions about U.A. Questions like, what's U.A like? What do they do there? And Will I be safe? All Might answered the question to the best of his ability... I should have said he was my boss at 7-11. Oh well, he's doing well for himself.

* * *

Dinner was pretty much over and Mom offered to wash the dishes while I led All Might out of the apartment... now is a good time to ask, "So what did you need?" I asked.

"Oh that..." All Might said, "Well, I thought you were pretty calm and collected when facing a villain attack, not to mention brave enough to walk face first into danger to save that boy." All Might said.

"He was destroying the shop, I did what anyone would do." I said.

"That's exactly my point, you did what everyone else would do, but didn't do." All Might said, "You showed more courage in a few minutes than people would in a life time. That's why... I want you to be my successor."

...

...

"Say that again?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain." He said as he held out his hand, "The name of my Quirk is One for All. It's a crystaline network Quirk, getting stronger as it's passed down. I'm currently the eight holder of One for All, and my time of being the Symbol of Peace is slowly running out." He said, "With my injury and my time limit, I need to find a new successor and fast. So that's why I want you to be him. The next Symbol of Peace."

...

...

"Oh wow... um, sorry it's a little too much for me to handle right now. Can I call you with my decision tomorrow or something?" I asked.

"O-Oh of course." He said as he scribbled me his number, "Thanks for the food, now I must be going now." He said as he left.

...

...

Am I even worthy of such a title?

Sure I wouldn't deny that I'm powerful but with a harsh weakness, but still. One for All? Symbol of Peace?

I-I need to think about this.

*End of Chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm going to say this once to avoid any confusion, Izuku is not made of glass. He's just strong and fast with low vitality. That ends this PSA about the anatomy of Izuku Midoriya, you may continue your irregularly scheduled story.)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

 _"You go down in one hit!"_

 _"You can't protect anyone... even your mother."_

 _"IZUKU!"_

"Gaah... haah... haah."

Nightmares... just nightmares. It's just a dream... it's just a dream.

I got out of bed to make sure Mom's alright. I walked down the hall and slowly opened the door... she's still asleep and unharmed. Thank goodness.

Once I exited the room and returned to my bed room... the images and words of my nightmare returned... I couldn't protect her. My power... isn't enough. I looked at my nightstand and grabbed my charging phone. I texted only two words to All Might.

IM: I accept.

To my surprise he started texting right back.

TY: May I ask why? Not to mention why you're telling me this at 3 in the morning?

IM: Nightmares.

I decided to be honest with him since he's going to be teaching me how to use One for All.

IM: In my nightmare... I couldn't protect my Mom, even with my power.

IM: I'm well aware that it's just a dream and not reality. But I can't risk that.

IM: Sorry if it's a selfish reason.

All Might took a little bit to respond back.

TY: Protecting your family is an admirable goal to have. However, do keep in mind that a hero protects everyone.

IM: I'm well aware of that fact.

... But Mom has priority.

TY: Very well, meet me at the beach at 7:00 AM. And try to sleep well.

IM: I'll try. Thanks All Might.

I set the phone aside and laid in my bed... hoping the nightmares won't come for a second round.

* * *

Thankfully... they didn't. Even more thankfully, it's Sunday so I have the weekend, not that I would have gone to school aside from the attendance. So I met All Might at the former beach turned dump. Takoba Municipal Beach Park.

"So, why are we here?" I asked.

"Simple." All Might in his skinny form said, "I need to see what I'm working with." He said.

I took that as a hint to take off my shirt and pants... leaving myself in my boxers. He gave my body a once over before nodding, "Well you are built up enough so you can handle my power without exploding. However you still need to train your body." He said as put my clothes back on, "That's why..." He muttered as he transformed into All Might, "We're going to clean up this ENTIRE BEACH!" All Might yelled.

"The entire beach? Doesn't seem too hard." I said looking around.

"Without. Your Quirk." All Might emphasized.

"Got a little harder... but still possible." I said as I cracked my knuckles and got to work.

And so... began my 10 months of self inflicted hell. I could have used a small portion of my power to do this, but that would make it too easy and as such I wouldn't gain anything from this. So I'm doing this in my base power.

Soon, 9 and a half months worth of back pain, aching muscles, lack of sleep, and a few instances of vomiting, I cleaned the whole beach. Though I must say, the food in All Might's 'Aim to Succeed American Dream Plan'... was really good and cheap too. Aside from cleaning the beach, as we

"Holy... stinking... SUPER CRAP!" All Might yelled as he saw the outcome of my hardwork, the beach is 100% spotless... and if anyone, ANYONE decides to litter again, there will be consequences.

"I'm impressed young man, I expected this to take 10 months... but you exceeded my expectations." He said before looking at me, "You're looking to be a fine vessel now. Better than 9 and a half months ago." He said with a smile before plucking a folicle of his hair, "I'll admit I was worried young man. Those already blessed with great power usually quit after a few weeks of hard training. But you exceeded those expectations above and beyong, you've earned this." I smiled and reached out, "Eat this..."

I stopped reaching, "S-Say that again?"

"To inherit my power you need to digest some of my D.N.A that's how it works." He said.

"That sounds like info you should say at the beginning!" I yelled, but took the hair anyway, "Did you at least wash your hair?" I asked.

"I washed it before I came here." He said.

I groaned before grabbing the hair... but doubt starts to fester.

"Before I eat this... I have a question." I said.

"What is it, Young Midoriya?" All Might asked.

"You said that I am a 'Worthy Successor' to One for All, and I'm flattered... but what if I'm not worthy at all. What if I fail?" I asked.

...

...

"Young Midoriya, let me tell you something. There is a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident another a reward. You may have a powerful Quirk, but it was through your hardwork and drive to protect your mother, that confirmed you are a worthy successor." He said, "But, allow me to offer you some advice. Whenever you're scared or nervous about a fight, or anything for that matter, just try and deal with it by smiling!" He said with a bellowous laugh.

Smile huh? Well... if he believes in me that much... I took the hair and struggled to swallow it, but eventually it went down.

"So, One for All will take a few hours for it to be transfered to you." All Might said.

I nodded before taking a seat on the beach, might as well take a little load off before it comes.

* * *

A few hours later, I felt something bubbling inside me, that bubbling sensation turned into power, as red sparkling cracks appeared throughout my body... it felt intense. "Is... this One for All?" I asked.

"Yes... it is." All Might said with a proud smile. "Now that the warm up is out of the way... let's get to the real training."

Next came 2 more weeks of even more hell. Apparently I broke my arm from using One for All, which explained why I woke up in a hospital bed. Yeah... I did completely forget about my one hit and I'm out weakness. All Might apologized for his forgetfulness and said we could take One for All training slow and do hand to hand. Which I prefer really. Helps build my speed and evasiveness.

And soon, the U.A Entrance Exams are upon us.

* * *

All Might drove me to U.A and I began heading towards the Examination Hall, then like a complete moron I tripped over myself and began hurdling towards the ground. Man what a waste of po- Wait... why hasn't the ground hit my face yet?

"Heh. Are you okay?" A bubbly voice asked, I turned to see a brown haired girl with rosy cheeks touching my backpack.

... Well considering I almost ate shit and died... pretty good.

She laugh at my chosen silence, before she set me on my feet.

"I stopped you with my Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But... I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." She said.

Yeah... or else I would have been out of commission right before the test... and All Might would never let me hear the end of it.

"Well gotta go, see you inside!" She yelled as she ran off.

I nodded and headed inside, this time making sure I actually walk properly, and I headed inside the exam hall.

The written exam... was easy no need to pad out that explanation, however the biggest part of the test is the practical. It's basically a beat-em up video game. Find robot villains, take them out. The higher the points, the more powerful the robot. There's also a 0 pointer robot, that's mainly an obstacle we're supposed to avoid at all cost. Borin-

"Hey you with the long hair!" A blue haired student yelled pointing at me. Right... forgot I let my hair grow out because getting a hair cut is a waste of money. "You've been muttering this whole time... it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" He yelled.

...

...

Just ignore him Izuku... he'll be eating those words like a full course meal.

* * *

After the explanation, we were let outside the examination area. Everyone is decked out in gear and amping themselves up. Oh wait... it's that girl from before, I guess I should thank her for not letting me fa-

"You, why are you here? Hoping to interfere?" The same boy as before asked.

"I'm this close to snapping... so take your hand off my shoulder." I muttered, he pulled away.

"How dare you? A hero shouldn't act this wa-"

"Stop talking." I said waving him off... sorry brown haired girl... I'll thank you later.

I'm in a bad mood right now.

"BEGIN!" Present Mic yelled.

I let everyone run ahead of me, then I walked behind them. I'll show them what I can do.

As I seperated from the main pack and I saw a gaggle of 1 pointers, I rushed over and punched them once, instantly destroying them. That's 5 points right now. I turned around to see a group of 3 pointers on the wall of the building. I flicked my finger at them and the shockwave destroyed them all. That's 20 points total.

24.

30.

45.

53.

I'm destroying more and more robots earning more and more points. I'm sitting pretty on my 53 points. I could take it ea-

*BOOOOM*

I turned towards the direction of the noise, a gigantic zero pointer. The dust and debri was flying around as it was moving. A bunch of students ran away from it... I should run to-

"Ow!" A voice yelped in agony. I turned to see... it's her. The girl from before, her leg is underneath the debri from the robot.

I began walking towards her... but I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What are you doing?" It's the same guy from before.

"What do you think? I'm going to return a favor." I said.

"Are you crazy? That think will destroy you. Besides she's not in any da-"

"Well news flash. I don't give a shit." I said as I pulled my shoulder away, "This is what separates the heroes from the wannabes." I said as I rushed towards the girl, not caring if I showed my speed or not. Once I was there I kicked the debri off of her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"M-My ankle is twisted." She muttered. I looked up to see the Zero Pointer coming closer. I set her aside.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"A-Are you crazy?!" She yelled.

I smirked at her, crazy... is an understatement.

I rushed towards the Zero Pointer. Once it locked onto me I leapt towards it's chest and punched it with all my might. I can't use One for All, so I'll have to use the power of Glass Cannon.

I pierced through the chest and was inside the robot. Once inside I wreaked havoc on it's internal wiring, punching, pulling, everything and once it fell onto the ground I climbed out.

I walked over to the girl and picked her up, "I'm going to need like 3 bottles of shampoo." I muttered.

"H-How did you do that?!" She asked.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic asked.

"Probably for the best I don't say." I said, "But I will say that we're even."

She laughed, "Yeah... I guess we are." She said.

"Hey you." A blonde haired boy said, "How many points do you have?"

"Umm... ahh 10, couldn't really find any." I lied... I hate being in the spotlight, it's such a drag.

A lot of breaths of relief flooded the area... maybe lying and getting their hopes up wasn't a good idea now that I think about it.

"Very nice, good work all around. You're heroes in my eyes, every one of you." An old woman who I recognize from the time I was in a hospital bed, Recovery Girl, said, "Here, reward yourselves. Have some gummies." She said handing another examinee gummy bears.

She walked towards me, "Hey Recovery Girl." I greeted.

"You know her?" She asked.

"Best not to question things." I said as I set her down so Recovery Girl can heal her with her bizarre healing method of kissing.

"There all better." Recovery Girl said as the girl stood up. Welp... guess I should go ho-

"Thanks for the save." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, "Don't worry 'bout it. Now I need to shower." I muttered.

Once I got home my mom ran up to me... then ran back saying I smell like a mechanics shop. I laughed and told her I took out a giant robot from the inside. She was impressed but still wanted me to shower.

Like I said I went through 3 bottles of shampoo to get all the oil out of my hair. Maybe a hair cut will be a good idea... nah, too much work. Once I dried my hair and put on a decent set of clothes I stepped out and told my mom about the exam.

"You lied about your points?!" She asked.

"I probably won't see them ever again, so it's fine." I said, "Besides the examiners know my score. That's all that matters. And you seem to ignore the fact that I saved a girl."

"Well I expected that of you. If you just ran away from her then I would be disappointed." She said.

She probably would have too.

* * *

Soon a week went by, and my test results came in. I ripped open the note and saw a hologram disk fall out, it showed All Might.

"BOOYA, I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION NOW!" He yelled out.

Yes, I can see that.

"I know it's been a while, but with great power, comes a great amount of paperwork." He laughed before coughing, "My apologies, young man. The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest U.A faculty member!" He said before the camera man gestured All Might to him, "Huh? Yes, what's the matter? Who's showboating? Oh, sorry. I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first. Wait. I have to do how many of these things?" He asked before sighing in discontent, "Right! So, moving on." He said with a cough, "You passed the written exam with flying colors young man. Not a single point missed."

... Yeah I kinda expected that.

"Not to mention your practical score is the highest among all of the students." All Might said.

Really? I only got 53... sure that's a lot don't get me wrong. But I'd expect Bakugou to have at least 80.

"While you weren't the highest in terms of villains points... there are other factors involved." All Might said, which got my attention, "But before we get to that, I have another surprise. Here! Look! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!" All Might said as a clip started playing.

It was that girl from before. She said that I sacrificed the test for her only scoring 10 points and she wanted to give her points to me. Present Mic then said that I didn't have 10 villain points, but 53. She looked shocked and asked why did I lie about that. Present Mic then told her to ask me herself when we see each other at U.A.

Wait... did Present Mic just say she passed before the results arrived? Well she didn't seem to catch that part so it's all good.

"You have a powerful Quirk, that much is for certain. But it's your actions that inspire others. And that's why I am here. You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone."

Present Mic then said that I didn't have 10 villain points, but 53. She looked shocked and asked why did I lie about that. Present Mic then told her to ask me herself when we see each other at U.A.

"How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself. After all, that is what makes a hero. And that's what my alma mater is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the greater good. So we have Hero Points!" He exclaimed, "A panel of judges watch and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya, 60 Hero Points! And Ochako Uraraka 45 Hero Points!" All Might said before turning back to face me, "You both passed the exam, and you scored the highest point value in this year's batch examinees." He said before extending his hand out to me, "Welcome, Izuku. You have made it. You are now a part of the Hero Academia."

I made it... I passed the exam. Once the projection ended I told my mom. She screamed before hugging me, saying how proud of me she was. I smiled and hugged her back.

I'm doing all of this for her. Like heck I'm going to fail now.

*End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I woke up way earlier than I was meant to, mom had an early shift at her new job, so I woke up once she left. I showered, changed, and ate a small breakfast... however I saw a note on the table.

'Izuku, I'm heading out for my new job. However since you won't get a hair cut at the very least tie it back, here use this.' The note said, on the counter I saw a scrunchie... that old fad from the past centry... I don't understand why it hasn't came back, scrunchies are waaaaaay more comfortable than hair ties.

I tied back my hair and ate my food, then I headed down to the train station to board my train to U.A. Once I got to my stop I made it to U.A 30 minutes before the first class... I might as well read the guidelines and my schedule.

Homeroom first, then mathematics, modern literature, english, blah blah blah. The only sad part is that I'm not allowed to leave class early... Oh well, maybe these students will be likeable enough so I would actually want to stay. Anyway time for the guidelines.

...

...

Oh heck no.

* * *

*SLAM*

"What do you mean I can't have a job?!" I yelled at the bear... mouse... wombat... thing, that is our principal.

"Ahh, Mr. Midoriya... have a seat." The principal said, as I took a seat... man these seats are comfortable. No! I'm supposed to be angry. "So we expect students to be 100% invested in their hero training and school work. A job would act as an unnecessary distraction."

"Unnecessary?!" I exclaimed, "Rent is rising, I need a job so that mom and I could pay for i-"

"Principal Nezu, your co-" A familiar voice... wait a minute.

"Mom?" I asked turning around to see her carrying a cup of coffee.

...

...

"As you can see Izuku Midoriya, I gave your mom a job here so she can pay the rent on her own... a well paying one I might add. So that way you can focus on your studies." He said with a smile.

"... I-I see." I muttered... well this is awkward, "S-Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem. Now run along to class now." He said as the first bell rang... yeah I kinda got lost on the way here.

"Y-Yes sir." I said before walking out of that awkward atmosphere... well today is already going great! Way to go me. Well surely class will make it a little better.

...

...

I should learn to keep my big mouth shut.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy, my name is Tenya Iida." the blue haired kid, Iida said.

"Somei?! A stuck up elitist then? I should blow you to bits." Bakugou said taking to Iida... great, the two people I DIDN'T want in my class. Just ignore them Izuku. 18/20 is still an A.

"Blow me to bits?! How awful! Do you really desire to be a hero?" He asked before turning to me... oh no he's coming this way.

"I'm from Somei Pri-"

"I heard." I said cutting him off... no, calm down Izuku, it was the test, the atmosphere was different, give him a chance. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you." I said before looking at the class... who was looking at me, "You know it's impolite to stare."

They caught the hint and looked at their desks. "Oh that long hair! Plain looking boy!" The brown haired girl, Uraraka, said.

... I'll ignore that comment.

"You made it in! Like Mic said you would!" She said, "That attack you did on that robot was awesome! You dove into him and blew him up from the inside... like that movie!"

I nodded at her rambling, I didn't know how to respond... I didn't know what movie she was talking about.

"If you're here to socialize then get out." A voice behind Uraraka said... a hobo teacher, I have truely seen it all.

He introduced himself as Shota Aizawa while he unzipped his sleeping bag, he then told us to put on our gym uniforms and head outside. Once we made it outside we were told we were doing a Quirk Assessment Test, it's based on the physical tests we did in Junior High. Softball throw, standing long jump, 50 metre dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body test, and long distance running. The only exception is that we get to use our Quirks.

"Now, to demonstrate the one with the highest score in the entrance exam step up." Mr. Aizawa said, as Bakugou stepped up... but Mr. Aizawa shook his head, "I was talking to him." He said pointing at me... dang, I was hoping to not get called out.

"Deku?!" Bakugou asked.

"How can could you throw a softball in Junior High?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"... 40 metres." I lied.

"Well do it with your Quirk." He said tossing the ball at me.

I gripped the ball and tossed it weakly... Mr. Aizawa showed his phone... 41 metres. "Hey improvement." I cheered... but he glared at me.

"Seems you aren't going to take this seriously... fine then." Mr. Aizawa said, "The person in last place gets expelled from this school. We don't have time for those who won't take this seriously." He said.

I felt everyone glare at me, "Fine..." I huffed as I pulled back and launched the ball with a tenth of my full power, the ball sailed about 500 meters.

"That's better, now then. Let us continue." Mr. Aizawa said.

Soon the other tests went along, and I still only used a fraction of my power, and in turn I earned 8th place and was safe. Then Mr. Aizawa came along and said he was lying about the whole explusion thing, calls it motivation to get us to try harder. His faux smile fell and his not caring attitude I know too much returned. He told us to pick up the syllabus and walked away.

Man... tests are such a pain. But at least they're over now.

* * *

Soon the other classes went along, and class was over. Now I have to quit my job because of the rule. I headed to the 7-11 by my house and broke the news to Clair.

"Oh I see, well makes sense considering it's an elite school." Clair said before handing me a stack of yen, "Here, today was payday anyway, the bonus is there too." She said.

"Thanks Clair." I said with a smile. I'm going to miss this place... even if it's kinda boring here.

I headed back home and handed my check to mom. "I got my last payment today, with a bonus." I said.

She smiled but pushed it back to me, "You keep it, buy yourself something nice." She said with a smile.

We went back and forth for a while, before I caved and kept the money. I'll keep it in case everything goes to heck. When it inevitably goes to heck... it always does.

"So how was your first day?" She asked while cooking.

"A pain." I muttered, "We did a Quirk Assessment test. I didn't want to show off so I used 10%, but it was still pointless." I muttered which caused her to laugh.

"I know how much you hate tests. Almost as much as you hate doing more than necessary." She commented, "But it's there for the teacher to check everyone's skill levels. So brave it out, not everything in school is fun." She said.

"I know..." I muttered, "Doesn't make it any less of a pain."

"You think everything is a pain." She said with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, go do your homework." She said.

"Already did it." I said with a smirk, but I went into my room anyway.

Hopefully class is more exciting tomorrow.

*End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" All Might yelled rushing through the door.

Everyone was awestruck by All Might's presence as he trotted awkwardly towards the center of class. Once he was there he announced what we were doing.

"Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!" He exclaimed before holding out a card, it said 'Battle', "No time to dally. Today's activity is this!"

"Battle!" Bakugou yelled.

"Training..." I muttered, great, I have to use my power again.

"And for that! You need these!" All Might yelled as panels slid out of the walls revealing cases with numbers on it. "In accordance with the 'Quirk Registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted..."

"Costumes!" Everyone exclaimed.

I smiled inwardly. Costumes, something I'm actually looking forward too. I grabbed my numbered suitcase and headed down to the locker room. I put on my costume and headed outside to face the looking eyes.

"Midoriya... what kind of hero costume is that?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, it looks like regular clothes." A short guy with what looks like a diaper said.

"Designing a hero costume is a total drag, and my mom designed it." I said, "She said that my costume should be just as lazy as I am. She knows me too well." I muttered.

"Really?" Uraraka asked.

"No, I'm lying." I said, "My costume is taking a little while, we may or may not have forgot to turn it in before the deadline so my costume has been backlogged.

Bakugou scoffed, "Typical."

All Might coughed for our attention as he began to explain the practical... via a script. You know what? He's a new teacher here, I'll let this slide.

Basically this activity is a basic Deadly Weapon premise. The villains have stashed a weapon somewhere in the building, and the heroes need to find it. The heroes win the day when they either touch the weapon, or capture the bad guys. The bad guys win if they protect the weapon for 15 straight minutes, or capture the good guys. After that the teams are determined via a random lottery.

"Shouldn't the groups be paired based on skill type?" Iida asked.

"No." I said simply, "Pros are usually placed into situations where they work with people they don't know anything about. This random variable system works for that regard." I said.

"I see." Iida said before bowing, "Pardon my interruption."

After that the pairs were decided.

Group A consists of Mina Ashido and I.

Group B, Tenya Iida and Mashirao Ojiro.

Group C, Shoto Todoroki and Minoru Mineta.

Group D, Kyouka Jirou and Momo Yaoyorozu.

Group E, Ochako Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugou... yeesh I feel bad for her.

Group F, Mezo Shoji and Koji Koda.

Group G, Hanta Sero and Denki Kaminari.

Group H, Eijiro Kirishima and Tsuyu Asui.

Group I, Rikido Satou and Yuga Aoyama.

Group J, Fumikage Tokoyami and Tooru Hagakure.

As for which of the pairs are going first it's... well look at that. Group A as Villains vs Group C as Heroes. Team A and C headed out towards a building, I got a good look at our opponents... Ice huh? But it's only covering half his side? Interesting... and the short guy, no idea what he does, but I should still be wary of him.

"Ready to roll partner?" Mina Ashido asked.

"Yeah, we should win." I muttered.

"The villains go in first. The timer starts in five minutes, when the heroes sneak in. The rest of us will watch in CCTV." All Might muttered.

"Midoriya, Ashido. You two must adopt a villain mindset! This is a practical experience, don't hold back." All Might said while looking at me... he knows I held back during that QAT? "Though I will stop you when things go too far." He said before giving us a thumbs up, "Now get to your positions!"

* * *

Ashido and I are in the faux building next to the faux weapon. Out of curiosity I tapped the 'Weapon', it's made of papier-mâché, easy to pick up if I wanted. but I left it there.

"So what's the plan?" Ashido asked.

"No idea." I said simply, "I have no idea what their Quirks are." I said.

"Weren't you paying attention during the Quirk Assessment?" Ashido asked.

"Not really. I just sat down and stared up into space then snapped out of it once my turn was on." I admitted which made her pale, "But I can figure out Todoroki's Quirk based on the ice on his body." I said.

"Well... yeah he has an ice Quirk. Mineta just has the purple balls growing on his scalp, they can stick to each other and the ground." She said.

"... Well that's, odd." I said, "But manageable. Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

The five minutes passed, and the air suddenly got colder. As we planned Ashido jumped onto my back as the whole building got froze over. "Alright, like I expected. Now they'll expect you to be somewhere else, you can just hide behind those wood panels over there, I'll handle Todoroki." I said.

"Got it." She said as she hopped off and hid behind the boards, I stayed frozen and waited for Todoroki to show up.

"Sorry about that." Todoroki said entering the room, "We're in entirely different leagues."

"You got that right." I said as I flicked my finger at him. The force sent him colliding into the wall, "Ashido." I called out.

"Right." She said as she wrapped the tape around him before he could get up.

"Shoto Todoroki has been captured." All Might said over the intercom.

"Alright, go capture Mineta... I'm kinda stuck." I said.

"Rightio captain." Ashido said before skating away with her acid.

Todoroki sturred before walking up, "Good... can you like, unfreeze me?" I asked.

"How did you know about that?" Todoroki asked.

"Took a guess. An educated one." I said, "Considering half your body is frozen, I'd figure there was something to balance out the cold, fire or something." I said.

He nodded begrudgingly as the ice around my legs melted, "Thank goodness." I muttered.

"How did you beat me?" Todoroki asked.

"Hmm? Well like you said, we're in entirely different leagues." I said.

"Just how strong are you?" Todoroki asked.

"It's... better if you don't know." I said before sitting down. "Ashido, I'm unfrozen, feel free to call if you need back up."

"Got it." She said before signing off.

"So... recommendation huh?" I asked... he stayed silent. "Jeez, way to give me a literal cold shoulder."

"If you won't tell me how strong are you, then tell me what makes you so strong." Todoroki muttered.

"Jeez, so demanding." I muttered jokingly.

"Answer the question." Todoroki said.

"Did you fail basic punctuation? That's not a question, that's a demand." I said, "And besides, I don't have to answer you. At least not until you learn proper manners."

"I'm not here to make friends." Todoroki said.

"Then we're done here." I said as I started tracing my finger over the ice.

...

...

Damned awkward silence, "Fine, it-"

"Minoru Mineta has been captured. The villains win!" All Might yelled.

"Nevermind, the event's over." I said as I ripped off the capture tape on Todoroki.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Ashido what happened?!" I exclaimed, she was covered in Mineta's purple balls... man talking about his Quirk and not making it into an unintentional euphemism is harder than trying not to make ice jokes at Todoroki's expense.

"That little midget-"

"Midget is a derogatory term, it's dwarfism." I said.

"That little dwarf, used his Quirk on me, I luckily pushed through and captured him." Ashido said.

"Well you could have called for backup." I said.

"He covered my ear." She said turning her head.

"Wow... that's actually really smart." I muttered.

After that exchange we all met up to discuss who was the MVP of this round.

"It should be Midoriya sir." Momo Yaoyorozu, the other Recommended student said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You were the one who countered Todoroki, not to mention came up with the plan to make sure Ashido didn't get caught in the freezing. You predicted your opponent's moves before they happened." She said.

"You sugar coat me. He wasn't that hard to figure out." I muttered which earned me a glare from Todoroki himself, "Don't give me that look." I said.

"A-Anyway, next match let's go!" All Might yelled as the next group went up. It was Group J as heroes vs Group F as villains. I was now officially off the clock, well I have nothing better to do... I might as well mingle with some of the students in hopes they're actually decent people.

"So, recommended student huh?" I asked.

Yaoyorozu looked at me, "Not interested." She said.

"... Okay? You still didn't answer my question." I said.

"... Did you not get the hint?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. You're not interested, and neither am I." I said simply, "If I cared enough for a relationship I would be in one right now. All I want to know is how is being a Recommended student different from the regular students. Is that too much to ask for?!" I asked.

...

...

"Sorry about tha-"

"No, I'm sorry." She muttered, "Back in my Junior High, most boys only cared about my body." She muttered.

"Well those guys are sacks of shiiiiii" I said before All Might shot me a glare, "Garbage... sacks of garbage." I said.

She laughed before extending her hand, "Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Izuku Midoriya... finally another decent person pushing the count to .667." I joked.

"So to answer your question. Recommended students are determined based on their merit during middle school, that and they need to be recommended." She explained.

"I see go on." I said.

"After that they are taken to a different variant of the test. Where they are given a written exam like always. Then a practical exam, where it was just a massive race. As well as an interview, which was done by Principal Nezu." She said, "There was one student who got first place, but didn't come to U.A." She said.

"I assume Mr. Freeze got second place?" I asked.

"Indeed he did." Yaoyorozu answered.

"Interesting." I muttered, "Kinda makes me wonder had I gone to class I might have gotten a recommendation."

"You didn't go to class?" Yaoyorozu asked, with a gasp.

"No." I said flatly, "I just didn't learn anything, so I only show up for attendance, then leave. I have straight As so the principal didn't care. So long I aced the tests and got high grades who cares where I am." I said, "So I got a job at the nearby 7-11. Help my mom with the skyrocketing bills."

"I-I see, I apologize for misjudging you." She said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely lazy and unmotivated most of the time. In fact the only reason I'm here..." I said before leaning in, "Is because I want my mom to have an easier life for the remainder of her days." I said.

"Why would you whisper that?" Yaoyorozu asked, "That's an admirable goal."

"Because I won't tell Captain Cold over there until he learns proper manners." I said simply.

"I see... but I am curious. What is your Quirk?" She asked.

"I'd prefer to keep it secret if you don't mind." I said, she nodded at my request.

"The Hero Team Wins!" All Might exclaimed.

"Oh shoot, I didn't analyze the fight." Yaoyorozu said.

"Well I prefer to listen to someone else's point of view here." I said, "Besides I snuck glances at the screen during our conversation. Tokoyami's use of Dark Shadow was masterful and a work of genius. He stalled Shoji while Hagakure snuck away and touched the bomb. Even with Shoji's ears he couldn't divert his attention towards both Tokoyami and Hagakure, he had to choose one and he chose the current threat. Koda didn't have as high hearing ability like Shoji did. Had Koda and Shoji had swapped places then it would have went differently." I said.

"Excellently worded Young Midoriya" All Might said.

...

...

"Did I say all of that out loud?" I asked... I can see the anger in Bakugou's eyes.

"Yes you have." All Might said before switching, "Now next match Team D as heroes vs Team E as villains."

"Well looks like I'm up. Nice talking to you." Yaoyorozu said.

"Good luck." I said as she walked away.

...

...

I felt intense blood lust. I turned slowly to my left, "Aah!" I yelled as I flinched away from Mineta and Kaminari.

"How did you talk to her Midoriya?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, she shot us down immediately." Mineta said.

... I should choose my words carefully. "It's called being a good person guys." I said, "And tone down the blood lust, or eliminate it all together. It's creeping me out." I said.

They thankfully left me alone, just in time to watch the match.

* * *

Yaoyorozu's and Jirou's teamwork is a sight to behold. All the while Bakugou ran off on his own, Uraraka did the right thing staying with the weapon. However it was Jirou who stole the show. With her Quirk she could not only hear where Bakugou was, but also where Uraraka is. So they avoided a blood thirsty Bakugou, while they made their way to Uraraka. is almost always a win for the two player team.

"That's why Jirou is the MVP." I answered.

"Excellent deduction Young Midoriya." All Might said, "All Right, now it's time for the next round. Group H as heroes vs Group I as villains."

"This will be an interesting one." I saidas Yaoyorozu returned next to me.

"They are both evenly matched in terms of range and close combat." Yaoyorozu said sitting beside me.

"The only difference is that Asui's long range is her tongue, she can be grabbed and pulled in for a punch." I said, "However, that won't happen." I said.

"How so?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Asui is intellegent, and above all else... extremely cooperative." I said while pointing at the screen. Once she and Kirishima confronted Aoyama and Satou, she wrapped her tongue around Kirishima's waist using him as a wrecking ball and shield against Aoyama's blast. "It also helps that Kirishima's Quirk acts as a defensive mechanism."

Asui quickly tossed Kirishima at the weapon touching it and there by winning the match.

"The Hero Team Wins!" All Might yelled.

They came back for debrief, "You want to take this one? I don't like repeating myself." I said.

She nodded and explained why Asui was the most deserving of MVP. After that the last set of teams were up, Team B as heroes vs Team G as villains.

"A team based solely on close combat vs a team based solely on range." I said.

"Iida on the other hand has the speed advantage." Yaoyorozu said.

"Yeah, I'm curious as to what they are planning to do." I said.

... It was not what I was expecting.

Ojiro jumped onto Iida's back as Iida rushed towards the bomb. Once they found it, Iida zoomed towards the bomb while Sero and Kaminari locked their attention on him, but Iida tossed Ojiro once the projectiles were getting closer. He took the front of the damage, but Ojiro touched the weapon and won the match for them.

"Iida was MVP because he took the majority of the blast, a heroic sacrifice for the benefit of the team." I said simply.

"Straight to the point... I like that." All Might said as we were all ushered out of the CCTV.

* * *

"Well done everyone, excellent team work all around, and no serious injuries, at most Young Iida only suffered a minor shock to his system, nothing major." All Might said, "Now return your costumes and head back to the classroom. Now watch as a hero exits, LIKE HE HAS SOMEWHERE TO BE!" All Might yelled as he sped away.

After that classes continued like normal. Then lunch rolled around, and Yaoyorozu sat with Uraraka, Iida, and I. Uraraka and Iida welcomed her with excitement and open arms... I just said 'Welcome'. We were eating our food... it was good, but something's missing.

"Izuku! Here's your soy sauce."

"Oh that's what was missing, thanks mom." I said as I drizzled the contents of the soy sauce bottle over my rice and continued eating... much better. I handed it back and she took it back to the kitchen.

...

...

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of rice.

"That's your mom?!" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, did I not mention she was working here?" I asked.

"No. No you haven't." Yaoyorozu said.

"Oh, well she is, my bad." I said.

"You seem uncaring over the fact that your mother is working at U.A." Iida commented.

"Oh I was shocked when I first heard about it. In fact the reason why I found out was because I went to yell at Nezu over his no working rule." I said, "He knows about our tight money situation, so he gave Mom a rather high paying job so we can pay the bills and not be homeless." I said, "It doesn't help because rent keeps rising due to heroes and villains constantly destroying the buildings."

"I relate to that." Uraraka commented, "See my parent's business is in a rough spot because of the lack of construction coming around, especially with the rise of Quirks. I want to be a hero to help them out." She said with a determined smile.

"I'll drink to that." I said drinking my glass of green tea. "What about you two? What are your aspirations to become a hero?" I asked.

"I would much rather become a hero and help people, than take over my parent's company." Yaoyorozu said.

But Iida's hesitant, "You don't have to say if you don't want to." Uraraka said.

"Like heck he does." I said, "Look at us three over here, bonding over our dreams and aspirations, and Iida over here is soaking it all in like a sponge and gives nothing in return." I said before patting Iida's back, "I'm just messing with ya."

"No, you're right." Iida said.

"I am? I mean *Ahem* Of course I'm right." I said which got laughs out of Yaoyorozu and Uraraka.

"My family is a renowed Hero Family, and I am the second son." Iida said, "Have you heard of 'The Turbo Hero: Ingenium'?" Iida asked.

"I've heard of him from the news. As well as a Heropedia Article I read when I was bored." I said, "If I remember correctly his agency has 65 sidekicks."

"Yes! He's my brother!" Iida exclaimed as Yaoyorozu and Uraraka voiced their impressed opinions through gasps and wows. "My brother is a great leader who follows the hero code. It's because of my admiration towards him that I aspire to become a hero." He said before looking at me, "Though I realize now that I'm not yet ready to lead anyone. However I shall work hard to become ready to lead."

I smiled to myself, "Seems I misjudged you too." I said which caused Iida to raise an eyebrow, "I thought you were just some stuck up jerk who was full of himself. I now know that you have a heavy weight on your shoulders." I said.

Yaoyorozu chuckled, "Looks like we've all misjudged each other."

"Well I didn't misjudge Uraraka, she's just nice to a fault." I commented.

"T-To a fault?!" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, there's being nice, then theres you." I said, "Not that being nice isn't bad, but who knows where being nice could get you." I said.

...

...

"You sound like you speak from experience." Iida said.

"I always speak from experience." I said as the lunch bell rang, "Welp time to get to class." I said as I dumped the contents of my tray into the nearby waste receptical.

... I always speak from experience.

*End of Chapter*


	5. Chapter 5

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The press was outside the gates clambering for All Might... like the annoying people they are. Remember when the press wasn't so invasive? I sure as heck don't. Anyway I ignored them and walked inside... Iida, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu... didn't, they actually answered their questions, that's the first trap.

A-Anyway, enough ranting about the mosquitos that are the press, we entered class and Mr. Aizawa had some advice over our battle trial yesterday.

"Bakugou. Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent." Mr. Aizawa scoulded.

"... Got it." Bakugou growled... I don't know if he's being genuine, or telling Mr. Aizawa what he wants to hear. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, I gave Iida a fresh start... I'll give him one too, besides he hasn't given me much crap yet. So... progress?

"Now on to Homeroom business... sorry for the sudden announcement today, but..." Mr. Aizawa said as everyone braced for the worst, "You'll pick a Class President." Mr. Aizawa said.

Wow... something normal.

And of course everyone springs at the opportunity to do something for their class... not me though. Too much effort needed to do stuff.

"Silence, everyone, please!" Iida called out which silenced the whole class, "The Class President's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader!"

"Yes! I agree. As such I nominate Iida for the position." I said as I pointed at him... which led everyone... excluding Iida, to be confused, "What? I studied politics one summer because I was bored, It's the first rule of position elections, weed out the many to get the few. Why do you think we have like 5 people for the Prime Minister Elections." I said, "That's why I nominated Iida, all in favor raise your hand." I said as 11 other people including Iida himself, Yaoyorozu, and Uraraka raised their hands. "11/20, majority rules that means Iida has been cleared for the actual elections." I said, "It's also fun to point at people.

"Oh I see, then in that case... I nominate Yaoyorozu!" Sero said pointing to Yaoyorozu in gradios fashion. "Wow this is fun."

"Alright, all in favor?" I asked as I raised my hand, along with 13 out of 20 people. "Alright motion passes, Yaoyorozu has made it to the actual elections. Anyone else?" I asked.

"I nominate Midoriya." She said pointing at me.

... Shit.

"Yeah, that's true, he knows a lot about politics." Mina said as she raised her hand... as did 17 out of 20 students. Everyone except Bakugou, Todoroki, and I voted for me. What is this America? Don't we have standard with who is leading our country.

(A/N: It's not political bias, if you don't know which leader I'm talking about... but I'm talking about JP Morgan obviously.)

"Looks like Midoriya has made it to the actual elections." Uraraka said.

"Well I step down." I said simply.

"W-What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Ehh, I just think those two will be better in the position." I said.

"Bullshit! You're just lazy!" Bakugou yelled.

"That's also true." I said as I sat back down.

The official election between the two nominated candidates as started, and by a 15-5 landslide, Yaoyorozu has won the presidency, with Iida as the Vice President.

"It's an honor to be your Class President." Yaoyorozu said with a bow.

"We will make you proud." Iida said with a bow as well.

I smiled inwardly... they were the best options anyway. The Class Presidency was pretty much the only thing that we had to do for Homeroom, and soon all the classes went by in a blur... though I still miss being able to leave class when I deemed fit. Still, these guys are way better than those assholes at Junior High, even if they have... faults.

However... I need my alone time. So I got my lunch and headed outside, there was a nice tree giving me some nice shade with a perfect view of a dead garden... a perfect metaphor for my motivation.

*VREEEE*

Oh great... loud noises.

"Security Level 3 has been broken. All Students. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion." A robotic voice over the intercom said.

Oh great... evacuation. Well at least I'm outside. I grabbed my food and walked towards the evac area... but I saw the source of the noise, the fucking media.

"Do you cockaroaches have anything better to do?" I asked, they turned to face me, then looked angry.

"Who are yo-"

"Don't you recognize him? He's the kid who destroyed the slime villain in one flick of a finger 10 months ago." One reporter said.

... I thought I told them to NOT mention this. Can't trust no one these days, well I could use this to my advantage. "I'm glad you recognize me... now could you kindly get the heck out of my school? This is kinda against the law, and inflitrating a world renowed school will probably ruin your reputation. Right to information or not." I said.

"He's right." Mr. Aizawa said, "If you leave, we'll say this was a misunderstanding."

"But it was a misunderstanding!" Another reporter said.

"As far as we know, and as far as the police will know, it's not." I said before nudging towards the melted metal door, "Unless you can explain how the heck you melted the gate."

...

...

"Fine, we'll be back for that interview." The lead reporter said as they left.

"Man... Public Media is such a total drag." I muttered, before looking at my food, "My Katsudon got cold..."

Mr. Aizawa sighed, "I'll make the announcement, and Midoriya, get to class."

"Got it."

* * *

Class got delayed on the count of the annoying prests. Pests and press. Soon class continued and we were told that we were taking a mini field trip to a rather secluded area in U.A. We were participating in 'Rescue Training'... with Class 1-B.

Apparently Mr. Aizawa and Class 1-B's teacher, Vlad King, had a 'discussion' over who should get the area we're using first. Midnight broke hte arguement by saying they should share the area. They agreed... anyway Mr. Aizawa then brought out our hero costumes, he said we could use them, but some are more well suited for the job than others. My costume however just came in if what All Might told me was true. So I wanted to break it in.

My costume was a basic yet useful design. A dark green baggy and reversable jumpsuit. So I can be cool when it's warm, and warm when it's cool. That way I won't have to make a winter and summertime variant. As for the innerworkings, aside from the reversableness it's also extremely durable. So when I consider going all out, I won't destroy my suit. Oh and it's padded to heck and back, serves as armor.

It's not flashy in anyway, but it's thoughtful, so I'm sticking with it.

Everyone has comments about my costume, mostly positive, some said it's basic, some said nothing at all. Then I just shrugged and said I like it so I'm keeping it. They seemed satisfied with that answer. However I was interested in Class 1-B, so I decided to walk over to them.

"Hey are you a-" I greeted before I was cut off by a blonde kid.

"What do you plan to do Class 1-A scu-"

"Anyway, how are you all doing?" I asked walking passed him... too much effort dealing with him.

"Oh, we are well." A strawberry blonde haired girl said before extending her hand, "Itsuka Kendou, nice to meet you." She said.

"Izuku Midoriya." I said shaking her hand, "So what's up with him?" I asked nudging towards the blonde form earlier... ranting and raving to other 1-B students.

"He... gets like that with 1-A present." She said.

... Okay. I'm just going to ignore him...

Iida took his role as Vice President in stride, ordering us to get in line based on table number so we can board the bus in an orderly fashion. Turned out the bus didn't fit that idea.

"This bus' layout ruined my boarding strategy." He muttered looking defeated.

"Iida you really need to chill." Ashido commented.

"If we're pointing out the obvious then there's something I wanna say... about you actually." Asui said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your Quirk... isn't it a lot like All Mights?" She asked.

"Sure, I throw things really hard and run really fast. Makes sense how you'd get the two mixed up." I said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Kirishima asked.

"... Who knows." I said simply.

"But-"

"Who. Knows." I re-stated.

"Moving on... how did you get into this school? Ribbit." Asui asked.

"... What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Yaoyorozu exclaimed during battle training that you skipped class, not to mention Bakugou said you were incredibly lazy." She said, "So how did they let someone like you in?"

"You could reword that a little better." I commented, "But I skipped class because I didn't need to be there." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I maintained straight As, the classes didn't teach me anything I didn't already know at the time. So I didn't show up, aside from tests and to turn in my weekly packet of homework. I usually did it in a day though." I said, "As for the laziness... ehh, there are things you shouldn't waste your energy on."

"... I see." She muttered.

"Well you don't have the makings of a true hero." Aoyama commented.

"I got that a lot." I said before smirking, "And I prefered it that way."

Before Asui or anyone could ask about my wording or the implication Mr. Aizawa told us that we are here.

"Welp, time to go work." I said as I got off the bus first.

39 of us stood in front of Mr. Aizawa, and Thirteen, I just sat on the wall where the bushes were at the edge of the main entrance.

"Where's Mr. Vlad?" Kendou asked.

"He's back at school, he had some important business to take care of... whatever that is."

* * *

*Meanwhile back at school*

"... So you two might as well take the time to listen to some of my teaching philosophies. They could prove useful during your teaching endeavors." Nezu said to skinny All Might and Vlad King, all the while pouring himself some freshly brewed tea.

'Oh great this is turning into a lecture...' They both thought in unison, but didn't dare question the one who writes their paychecks.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started. Midoriya, you might want to come closer." Thirteen said.

"I'm all ears." I called out, they nodded and continued on with their lecture... so far they're my favorite teacher for not making me join the group. There are times I want to be alone.

Thirteen's explanation consisted of the powers of Quirks, and how they can be very well used to kill, but they could be used to save, hence why the USJ... yes that's the abreviation, was created so we can use our Quirks in natural disasters.

"Now, let's get starte-" Mr. Aizawa said before he turned to face the stairwell, a black protal appeared, as people started coming out.

"Huddle up and don't move!" Mr. Aizawa said, before putting his goggles on, "Thirteen protect the students!"

"What the heck's that?! More battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?!" Kirishima asked.

Don't move... those are villains." Mr. Aizawa stated, causing everyone to tense up in fear... man what a drag.

"The only heroes I see are Thirteen and Erasurehead. Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from U.A, All Might should be here as well." A mist villain said.

So they're here for All Might, to kill him probably, makes the most sense why they want All Might.

"So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto our campus." Mr. Aizawa figured out.

"Where is he?" The hand villain asked, "I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who're eager to meet him. They want All Might. The great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here." He complained before sighing, "Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play."

Mr. Aizawa activated his Quirk and prepared to jump into battle. While the others were in disbelief over how there are so many villains and how could they not have triggered the alarm. Todoroki inferred that it had to be one of the villain's Quirk that is masking their presence and as such isn't setting off the alarm.

Mr. Aizawa told Thirteen to get us out of here and call the campus for help, before he jumped down to fight the villains.

"Let's go everyone!" Thirteen yelled... but wait, where's the mi-

"Wait!" I called out, but it was too late, the mist villain appared right in front of Thirteen and the others.

"There is no escape for you." The mist villain said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves in to this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?"

I knew it... they really are here to kill All Might. Though that's pretty damn ambitious for a bunch of villains that are being beat by Mr. Aizawa... maybe it's the muscly brain guy in the back's job.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must've been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah, well, in the end, I supposed it doesn't matter." He said as he expanded his body, "I still have a role to play."

Kirishima and Bakugou rushed forward towards the villain, "Idiots!" I yelled... but it was too late. They landed their punch and explosion in him, but he reappeared once the dust settled.

"W-What?!" Kirishima asked.

"Have you taken Physics before?! He's gas, how are you going to PUNCH GAS?!" I yelled, "Besides... think about it. He's gas, yet he suddenly appeared in front of us in a fraction of a second. I have two theories why." I said which got the mist villains attention, "The first theory was that one of the villains has a wind manipulation Quirk, we could have felt it though, so that theory was shot down immediately. The second and most likely theory... he has a warp Quirk."

There was silence, before the sound of clapping was heard, "You catch on quick... impressive." He said, before continuing his attack, "But knowing my Quirk means no difference!" He yelled as he enveloped everyone in a misty sphere, I'm too far away to get caught... but if that's how he warps people, then I need to get someone out of there fast!

I used my speed to rush inside the dome, I see a red and white hat... a student. I picked them up and did a complete 180... they were rather light, makes my life easier. Once I was out I looked to see who I got out of there. They were wearing a hat that looked like a red spotted mushroom. "H-Huh, what happened?" She asked looking at me.

"That villain used his Quirk." I said as I saw that at least 80% of the students are gone, leaving Me, the girl, Iida, Uraraka, Kendou, Ashido, Sato, Shoji, some guy with weird eyes, Sero, a white haired girl with weird arm posture, and that blonde guy from earlier. "He transported them somewhere, Shoji, can you get a lock on them?"

"Already on it." He said as he sprouted a few years on his arms, "They're all over the USJ, but I can hear them fighting."

"They probably have villains stationed around the different sectors. So they can pick some of us off while dealing with All Might." I said.

I felt the girl tense up and start trembling... she's scared. Think Izuku, how did Mom used to help me when I was scared with nightmares when I was younger?

'Whever you're scared or nervous about a fight, or anything for that matter, just try and deal with it by smiling.' All Might's words flashed through my head.

"Hey, don't worry about them. They got into this school for a reason. If anything I should be scared of the villains, the others will beat them with one arm tied behind their backs." I said with a smile... she stopped trembling, so that must be a good sign, "Besides, I'll protect you. We'll get through this, then after all 40 of us can go out and get strawberry banana smoothies. Is that cool, Itake?"

"I-Itake?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I don't know your name, and you have that mushroom on your head, and the first mushroom that popped into my mind was Shiitake mushrooms, so I decided to call you Itake... do you not like it?" I asked.

"N-No, that's fine." She said as she gave me a smile... good, she's not as scared anymore.

However, I looked up to glare at the villain, "Shoji... protect Itake." I said as I set her down next to him.

"W-What are you going to do?" Shoji asked but I kept walking towards him.

"Midoriya, get back!" Thirteen yelled, but I ignored her orders. I got close and flicked my fingers at the mist villain, he was sent flying towards the top corner, the one next to the door. Everyone was stunned by that flash of power, but I kept walking. He tried to rush towards me, but I kept flicking him away. Once I reached the door I punched it off the hinges.

"Iida... go get help." I said.

"W-What?" Iida asked.

"You're the fastest one here, by a country mile. So go to U.A and get some back up." I responded.

"B-But-"

"Now!" I yelled, "Remember what I said at the Entrance Exam, 'This is what separates the heroes from the wannabes?' Well now is a good time to use your Quirk to be a hero!" I yelled, "Now go, before I grab you by the collar and throw you outside."

Iida nodded before rushing outside, the mist villain got up once Iida left... then disappeared. Once Iida left a loud slam echoed throughout the USJ. We all turned to see the muscle villain pinning down Mr. Aizawa and slamming his face into the pavement. I was hoping he would be able to handle it... but looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty. I began walking towards the stairs.

"Midoriya, you can't be serious!" Sero yelled.

"I'm never serious." I said as I continued walking towards the stairs.

"But that'll kill you, it's suicide!" Itake yelled, trying to get me to stay.

"Well luckily I'm not suicidal. Besides, I'm of no use to anyone if I'm dead." I said before turning back around, "I usually never make promises, but when I do, I keep them. So I will beat that villain, and survive. Then I'll uphold my promise of strawberry banana smoothies." I said before walking towards the stairs again.

"But if Mr. Aizawa can't take him down, what makes you think you can?!" The weird eye guy asked.

"Wow, you're really bad at pep talks. But if you must know..." I said before winking at them, "At this point... I can't afford not to care anymore."

And then... I kicked off the top step and zoomed down to the ground level.

* * *

Once there I took out all of the villains in a flash before walking slowly towards the stunned villains and Mr. Aizawa. Once I was about two meters away I stopped, "Let him go." I said.

The hand villain was shocked for a few seconds before laughing, "Man kids these days surely are amazing, but this isn't the playground kid, I'm more powerful that you can imagine." He said.

"Then why is he doing the fighting?" I asked nudging towards the muscle villain, "That... is Nomu, he was designed to kill All Might, but he follows my every command."

"... Gross, so anyway I'm just here to get my teacher and leave, but since he won't let go... I'll just have to make him let go." I said as I launched myself at Mr. Hands On Approach, as I expected the muscle villain blocked the punch. "I figured you'd have super speed, and judging by the muscle mass... unless you been hitting the gym, you have super strength as well." I said before hopping back in front of Mr. Aizawa.

"Midoriya... get out of here." Mr. Aizawa muttered.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you, you must have a collpased lung." I said before turning back to the villains... then the mist villain suddenly reappared.

"Tomura Shigaraki." The mist villain said, so that's his name... good I was tired of calling him the 'Hand Villain'.

"Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?" Shigaraki asked, so he's Kurogiri... good now I know their names.

"No, I was stopped by that one, and one of the students managed to escape." He said.

Shigaraki tensed up and began scratching his neck... "Kurogiri... you fool... If you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." He said... then he stopped scratching his neck, "There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us. It's game over. Back to the title screen. And I was looking forwards to finishing this today. Damn it. Let's go home." He said before looking at me, "But first... he's too much of a threat," He said before pointing at me.

"Nomu, kill him."

* * *

Before I could even react, the muscle monster known as Nomu, rushed towards me and punched me square in the stomach... it hurt... a lot, but I'm not down? How? I grabbed his arm and tossed him into the fountain behind the two villains so I can process this. How can this be? My HP should be at 1 or something, aka one hit from being out of commission... wait HP, 'Hope Points', there is only 1 explanation.

These guys give me hope.

It's absolutely cheesy, but it makes sense. "You're going to have to try harder than that." I said before standing up straight and getting ready for a fight. I'm still in this, but I don't know how many more hits I can take now... I should be careful and not get hit at all or else I might be game overed. Iida will be back, to bring reinforcements, while I could take him down probably with my full power I can't risk it.

Nomu got out from the fountain and rushed towards me, I blocked his punch with my own, creating a shockwave from the kinetic energy. Stall!

"So why are you guys doing this? Why kill All Might?" I asked while dodging and punching the Nomu in the chest.

"Because heroes think they can get away with being as violent as you want if they say it's for the sake of others. Well that pisses me off." Shigaraki said, "Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villanous?" He asked.

... That sounds like a load of garbage... but I have to keep stalling. "Yeah, I hate that too." I said.

"Midoriya-"

"They use their Quirks to save people, and not care about the collateral damage they cause in return. Making people like me have to pay more for their mess. That feeling of knowing that no matter what you do, there is always an outside force that screws you over. It makes it really hard for me to give it my all." I said before dodging and punching the Nomu again... "Or is that a bad excuse of being lazy... the hell if I know."

Not that what I said was a lie, had Quirks not exist, I probably would have focused more on other things instead of having to work.

Shigaraki laughed at my reason, "You see, heroes just make other peoples lives more miserable. But why are you still fighting us?" He asked.

"Because..." I said before punching the Nomu far out of the way, "I want to be a hero for money so I can give my mom a better life. I decided to come here because I could... however, I met some people, actually decent people and not like the scum at my Junior High, I actually care about them. And seeing what would have happened had I not stepped in... well I couldn't afford to not care anymore." I said as Nomu got up and rushed back towards me, "You made a mistake attacking us now." I said as I blocked Nomu's punch with my own again.

"U.A... IS UNDER MY PROTECTION!" I yelled as I began unleashing a flurry of punches on the Nomy, who began attacking back with his own flurry of punches. Faster... FASTER!

His punches were getting deflected, I took that opportunity to knock him into the air... time to finish this thing off! As it was falling back down I used One for All and braced for the consequences.

"You won't eliminate..."

"I am here!"

"MY HOPE!" I yelled as I delivered the most powerful punch I could muster, causing a delayed explosion that caused the Nomu to soar towards the roof, then break past it... I did it...

"Young Midoriya!" A faint voice yelled.

I... saved...everyone...

* * *

...

...

My eyes shot open, as a familiar sight of florecent lights met my vision. "W-What happened?" I asked as I suddenly felt my headache.

"The other villains escaped, once All Might showed up they didn't see a point in staying." A voice I instantly recognized as Recovery Girl's said.

"Good... is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone wasn't harmed... aside from your arm of course." She said as I saw my bandaged arm, "I won't scold you for not using One for All properly, since you didn't have a choice."

"Sorry about that... I wanted to stall for All Might to come, but I kinda lost myself." I said, "I suddenly had the desire to protect everyone."

"That's why I chose you as my successor."

I turned to see All Might in his skinny form sitting in a chair.

"Oh hey All Might." I greeted as I sat up, the pain as subsided, "Oh, that reminds me. I took a hit from the Nomu, and I didn't collapse instantly." I said which got All Might's attention.

"Really, well that shows you are making progress, why is that?" All Might asked.

"It's... corny. But everyone gave me hope." I said, "I was shocked at that fact when I was still awake after the full force punch. However I came to the realization that my HP or 'Hope Points' has increased." I said.

"But how did you know it was hope? And not that you have gotten more powerful?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Because before I came here I worked out often to get stronger. However as my power and speed increased, the amount of hits I could take decreased as a result. I thought it was because I was getting stronger and in exchange I lose HP. However, as the years went by... my hope and will to do my best went down as well. Could you blame me? Every student in my Junior High was a complete jerk, rent and taxes rising every second because of collateral damage from heroes... those factors made it hard to give it my all." I said, "However, I met my classmates, they were way better than people in my Junior High. They gave me hope." I explained.

...

...

"Again, it's cheesy, but it makes sense." I said before getting to my feet. "Am I clear to go?" I asked.

Recovery Girl nodded, "Yes, school will be cancelled tomorrow for recuperation, no exceptions." Recovery Girl said.

"Oh good... in that case." I said which got their attention.

"Do you know any good smoothie places?"

*End of Chapter*


	6. Chapter 6

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

IM: Will everyone in your class be able to make it?

IK: We all said we would make it. Thank you for the offer.

IM: I got my bonus before I resigned. Besides I promised Itake.

IK: ... Who?

IM: Oh, the girl with the mushroom hat, I don't know her name, so I call her Itake, after Shiitake mushrooms.

IK: Ooh... You mean Kinoko Komori.

IM: I'm sticking with Itake, she said she liked that nickname anyway.

IM: Anyway, I'll send you the details later, I need to tell 1-A about this. Figured I'd ask your class first, they seemed like the hardest ones to convince to take a load off.

IK: You should be the one taking a load off, you were the only one who got severely injured.

IM: Ehh, pain is an illusion. Pain is in the mind.

IK: ... Are you okay?

IM: I'm fine, I was just referencing a line from a video game from the past century.

IK: What game?

IM: Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes... anyway getting off topic. I'll talk to 1-A right now. See ya.

Alright... one half of the plan is done, time for the other half. I switched to the Class 1-A group chat... I don't know if it was a great idea or a horrible idea that Yaoyorozu made a group chat and added Sero and Kaminari... half of the chat is their bull.

IM: Hey, you guys want to go out as a class?

IM: ... Along with 1-B?

TI: Midoriya! I'm glad you're alright!

IM: It was just a broken arm Iida, it's fine.

RS: 'Just' A broken arm?!

IM: Getting off topic. I made a promise to the mushroom girl I left with Shoji, I'm sure you remember her Shoji.

MS: I do.

IM: Anyway, the promise that I would survive the battle with the Nomu and take all of you out for Strawberry Banana smoothies and a day out in the town.

IM: I said all 40 of us, so if you all would not make me a liar I would appreciate it.

TH: I'm down! Smoothies!

MA: Well if you are offering Midoriya, I'm game!

OU: I have free time, sure!

DK: Hell yeah! Free smoothies!

HS: Hell yeah!

KJ: I'm down too.

MO: So am I, thanks Midoriya.

MS: So will I.

KK: Can I come too?

IM: Yes Kouda, you can come.

KK: Then I will come too.

EK: I'm in too. I'll drag Bakugou along too.

KB: Why the fuck would I go?

IM: Because I saved your butt in the USJ.

KB: I could have taken him easily.

IM: No... you couldn't have.

IM: And I know where you live, so I'll be picking you up regardless of had you said yes or no.

KB: Fucking fine, but I don't need your pity smoothie!

IM: Good, saves me money.

ST: No, I'm not here to make friends.

TI: Todoroki, this is a good chance to bond with our classmates.

IM: I'll handle this Iida.

IM: Ice Ice Baby, in exchange for you coming with us. I'll tell you what my Quirk is.

ST: You think that will sway me? And don't call me that.

IM: You know you want to know... you know you want to know how I beat that villain by myself.

ST: ... Fine, I'll come along.

IM: Great! Fantastic.

IM: Yaoyorozu, Iida, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Satou, and Asui, you in?

MM: What about me?

IM: Only if you're on your best behavior... you wouldn't want to get me angry.

MM: I-I promise!

IM: Good.

DK: Midoriya is scary...

IM: As I should be, anyway you 6?

TA: I'll tag along, but I don't like smoothies, or any cold beverage for that matter.

IM: Well good, that's why I picked the place that's near a coffee shop too.

IM: And if you say you don't like coffee I can't help you.

TA: Coffee is fine.

RS: I'm down too.

YA: Smoothies would be divine!

FT: Revelry in the Dark.

IM: I'll take that as a yes.

TI: I would like to attend as well, but Midoriya, you don't have to treat us.

MY: Yes, allow us to treat you after dealing with the villains.

IM: Great! I only had like 10,000 yen.

IM: Just kidding... kinda, thanks for the offer, but I can handle it.

MY: It wasn't an ask.

IM: ... Dang that was a rather intimidating text. I'm proud.

IM: Alright I cave.

MY: Excellent. Where is this place?

I sent them the location of this place and told them to meet me there in an hour and a half, they all agreed and signed off.

My work is done.

* * *

An hour and a half later I met up with the others... then I saw... a girl crying? Being the kind individual I am I walked over to investigate, "What's wrong with her?" I whispered to Kendou.

"She's... taking the USJ incident hard." She said while comforting her.

...

...

Idea.

I walked over to Yaoyorozu and asked for a specific request. She nodded at my bizarre and sudden request and made me the materials. I made some necessary preparations before heading back.

"Alright, prepare to be amazed." I said as I held out the deck Yaoyorozu made and a paperclip, "I'm going to need you to yell stop whenever you want okay?" I asked as I started running my thumb over the cards like a flipbook, she said stop around the middle. I took out the card and folded it into the paperclip, "Okay, this is your card alright? Keep that safe and away from me. I did some fancy shuffles while I was amping up the trick, "So when I was a kid I was fascinated with magic tricks, the sense of wonder of how did they do that? My little mind was curious." I said as I belted out a card from the middle, "Now look." I said as I flipped it over, "There's the ace of diamonds. Alright, now I'm going to fan these out and I want you to pick one." I said.

She looked hesitant but picked a card out of the deck, "I-I choose this one." She said with hesitation.

"Alright, now flip it over, if that's the two of diamonds that's cool!" I said with excitement... and the card was... the eight of hearts.

"I-Is that bad?" She asked.

"Nah give it here." I said as I took the card from her hand and placed it on top of the deck, "Because we can just do this." I said as I took the card and the one below it, gave it a shake, while switching the eight with the two of diamonds, they didn't see it because the shakes were so fast. They were amazed by that. Time to ride their amazement. "A common trick for magicians is to have a card in their ba- See there's the three." I said setting it down next to the two. "Now if I shoot one out from the center-" I said as I did just that, "See there's the four."

"Wow..."

"How did he do that?"

"Alright I'm going to drop the cards slowly, I'mma need you to yell stop. Alright?" I asked as I slowly dropped cards before she yelled stop. "Alright, now see if that's the five." I said as I pushed the last card dropped. She picked it up and it was the five.

"What?!" She exclaimed with the look of wonder in her eyes... it's working.

"Alright I think the 6 is about ehh... 28 cards from the top." I said while shooting it out, "There's the 6." I said placing it on the table... as the rest of Class 1-A came to watch the trick.

"Alright, now Kendou you see this 10?" I asked before sliding my hand over it placing the 7 over it, "Now it's a seven." I said as I placed it down next to the 6. "Alright, Itake you ready, tell me when to stop." I said as I did the same trick from the beginning on Itake, she yelled stop and I pulled out the eight. Everyone was shocked, even Bakugou. Todoroki however just widened his eyes for a second, but the intended audience is entertained so it's all that matters.

"I put a card in my pocket before I came over here... see there's the 9." I said before I placed the deck on the table. "Alright, now watch. I'm going to cut the deck into fours..." I said as I did just that, "And hopefully we can find... the 10, the jack, the queen, and the king." I said as I flipped the two top cards on two of the piles revealing the aforementioned cards.

"Wow..."

"There's the 10, the jack, the queen, and the king." I said as I placed them in their respective spots. "Now you... what's your name?" I asked while I sneakily grabbed a deck that wasn't shuffled but was missing the diamonds.

"Y-Yui Kodai." She said.

"Alright Kodai, name me a card, any card." I said.

"U-Um... the three of clovers?" She asked.

"Alright." I said as I gave the fake deck a fake shuffle, "I figured why not take all the cards and shuffled all the clubs back in order." I said as I slid the clubs revealing them to be in order, "Had you said hearts, I said what the heck, and I shuffled all the hearts in order." I said as I slid the clubs across revealing them to be in order. "Had you said spades... I figured might as well. So I shuffled all the spades in order." I said as I slid the spades to show they were in order.

"What?!" Kodai exclaimed.

"But where is the 3 of clovers?" I said as I handed her the paperclip with the card, "Why don't you pull that card out." I said.

"No way..." She muttered as she pulled the card out of the clip... it had the 3 of clubs.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed as she looked around for any sort of explanation, "H-How did you do that?! With the cards, and the flips, and the shuffles?"

I laughed, "A magician never reveals his tricks... or else they'll get boring." I said with a smile, "But you don't seem sad anymore... so my job is done." I said as I pulled up a seat and placed the diamonds back into the deck, "But card games are always fun... oh wait, the 3 of clubs is ruined." I muttered, "Yaoyorozu, can you make us another?" I asked.

She smiled a knowing smile and made me another three of clubs, "Here you go." She said.

"Alright." I said as I stuck the three into the deck and gave it numerous shuffles, "Who wants to play?"

* * *

Hours went by... and I have yet to be defeated in any card game.

"H-How have you not lost yet?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"What can I say? I'm amazing." I said with a smirk.

"Come on another rou-"

"This is a waste of time." Todoroki said, "Are you going to tell me about your Quirk or not?" He asked.

...

...

"I was wondering when you were going to be direct about it." I said as I set the deck aside, "Alright, I'll spill."

"Finally." He muttered.

"However, there's a stipulation." I said.

Todoroki sighed, "What?" He asked.

"Tell us why you won't use your fire side." I said.

...

...

"What?" He asked.

"If I'm the one spilling the beans, then you should too." I said.

"Todoroki, you don't ha-"

"Deal." He said, "But you go first."

"Smart boy. Alright, gather 'round." I said as everyone made room for themselves at the table. "The name of my Quirk... is Glass Cannon. Basic explanation is that my speed and strength are astronomical. At the cost of me having less health." I explained.

"The fucker goes down in one strong it." Bakugou said.

"I used to go down in one hit." I said.

"What?" Bakugou asked.

"Yup, I took a hit from the muscle guy. It hurt, but I was still ready to fight. All it took was my arm being broken because of my full power to knock me out." I said.

"How did you get more health?" Todoroki asked.

"You know what HP stands for in RPGs right?" I asked.

"Health Points, why?" Kirishima asked.

"Well my variant is 'Hope Points'." I explained, "The reason I went down so easily before coming here was because I had basically next to no hope what so ever. Especially since I'm in a family of two with the rent skyrocketing because of heroes being destructive with their powers, not to mention everyone at my Junior High was a complete jerk." I said, "However things started to look up. I actually have friends. My mom got a better job. I have decent teachers. Heck I actually want to be in class... most of the time. Present Mic can be really loud and Cementoss occasionally bores me to sleep. Aside from that, I'd say everything's coming up milhouse now." I said.

...

...

"So it's because of us, that you're getting stronger?" Kendou asked.

"Yeah. Which is why Todoroki." I said looking at him, "That saying you're not here to make friends is a stupid idea... You'll need allies in a pinch, and should that day come, well if you keep going the way you're going... then things aren't going to be pretty." I said while shuffling the cards absentmindedly. "But hey, less competition for number 1 that way."

He was silent... he's probably thinking about what I said... good. "Alright who wants another round?" I asked.

"What about Todoroki's end of the bargain?" Uraraka asked.

"Ahh who gives a dang? Whatever inner demons he's dealing with he can tell us if he's good and ready." I said with a shrug, "Besides... dealing with other people's problems is too much of a pain." I muttered.

"You helped Kodai a few hours ago. Ribbit." Asui said.

...

...

"Another round!" I exclaimed moving away from Asui calling me out in front of everyone.

* * *

After a few more rounds we all parted ways for home... it was getting pretty late after all. As I was about to head home Kendou called for me.

"Hey Midoriya!" She yelled as she ran over to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing... just wanted to say thanks." She said, "For doing this."

I shrugged while trying to supress a smile, "I made a promise and I kept it. Besides... having crying people around is such a drag." I muttered.

She laughed at my statement, "Whatever you say dude." She said, "But hey, if you want to do something like this again, text me."

I turned away before nodding.

"I'll keep that in mind."

*End of Chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Our day off from school was over, and it's back to the old grind. Even though it was kinda old news everyone was talking about the USJ attack. However the conversation shifted from the USJ attack to who is going to teach today. The door slid open and our answer was walking towards the podium.

"Morning, class." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here?!" Everyone excluding me yelled.

"... Now that's a man right there." I muttered.

"Mr. Aizawa. I'm glad you're okay!" Iida yelled while raising his hand.

"You call THAT okay?!" Uraraka whisper yelled.

"My well being is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet." Mr. Aizawa said which caused everyone to tense up.

"Our fight?" Bakugou asked.

"Not more bad guys!" Mineta whimpered.

"... The U.A Sports Festival is about to start." Mr. Aizawa stated.

Kirishima whispered a yes, and everyone else yelled 'Ugh! Why would you scare us like that!'

"LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" Kirishima yelled with excitement.

"Wait a second." Kaminari said while pushing Kirishima back into his seat.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jirou asked.

"They could attack once we're all in the same place." Ojiro added.

"It's probably, to show the world that the situation has been handled and U.A is as secure as ever. It's a publicity stunt, but a needed one." I muttered.

"Exactly. Plus we'll be beefing up security, so there will be five times as much security than in other years." Mr. Aizawa muttered before looking at us, "This event is a huge opportunit for all students at U.A. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but why not?" Mineta asked.

"Aside from a wide viewed spectacle, it's also used for Pros to see who to scout for internships and potential sidekicks." I explained.

"Our Sports Festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic Games. But then Quirks started appearing. Now, the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership." Mr. Aizawa explained, "For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters. The U.A Sports Festival."

"Which is a pile of horse raddish. The Olympics were fun to watch, especially the 2020 Olympics that was held in Tokyo." I explained.

"What's so special about the Olympics?" Sero asked.

"The Olympics were a spectacle, so many different sports with so many countries competing for gold. Especially with the 2020 Olympics which held the highest return in terms of new sports. Like surfing, climbing, karate, they even brought back baseball and softball after it was removed in 2008-"

"Moving on." Mr. Aizawa said which silenced my rant about the wonders of the Olympics, "This is an opportunity to be scouted by a hero agency, like Midoriya stated earlier. It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro one day, then this event could open the path for you. One chance a year. Three chances in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival." Mr. Aizawa explained, "That means you better not slack off on your training."

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Class is dismissed." Mr. Aizawa said.

Classes continued and lunch was upon us. Kirishima was the first one to speak.

"That villain stuff sucked, sure, but I'M PUMPED FOR THESE GAMES!" He yelled.

"We put on a good show, and we're basically celebrities." Sero said.

"Yeah... until Midoriya destroys us for first place." Kaminari muttered.

"Ehh, I only use full strength when I have to... going all out is a pain." I muttered before standing up, "Well see you all later, I need to have a talk with the support department."

"What for?" Uraraka asked.

"Well if I wanted to tell you I would have said it in the last sentence." I said, "Besides it's nothing worth worrying about." I said before exiting the room.

All Might texted me earlier, telling me the Support Department has something for me, it was a concensus met by the staff about the Sports Festival. I don't know what it is, but it'll probably suck.

I stood in front of the metal doors and knocked twice. The doors didn't just slide open, they blew off the hinges. Thanks to my quick reflexes I managed to catch a door before I met my impending death.

"*Cough* *Cough*... Dang, I probably rewired the circutry wrong." A feminine voice said, "Oh, who are you?" She asked.

I tossed the door to the side, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, the teachers said you had something for me?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, and I'm sure the shrunk, "Oh! Excellent! Come in come in!" She said as she dragged me inside.

There was dust and soot papering the walls, "Hatsume... if you blow up something el- Oh Midoriya, welcome, your disadvantage is ready." the teacher, Power Loader, said.

"Of course I get a disadvantage. Such a pain." I muttered.

"Oh can it and try these on." He said as he struggled to set down a box on the table. I opened them to see four braces.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Ultra compressed weights, made by yours truely." Hatsume said looking proud. "They're designed to add... ehh 250 kilos each?" She asked.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"They're meant to slow down your fast speed and eat up your strength. It was Mr. Aizawa's request, and we all agreed if what he told us was true." Power Loader said.

"... Why me?" I complained as I put on the weights... they are super heavy. "I-I really feel it." I said as I struggled to move. Even at 100% power, I could barely move. 1000 kilos total... meaning I'm walking around in 2000 ish pounds... that's a freaking ton! Literally!

"Good... now you can be slowed down for the festival. Good luck kid, you're gonna need it." He said as I slowly made my way out of the door... and towards the teachers lounge. I needed to talk to a certain blonde man...

SLAM*

"All Might!" I yelled as I slowly trudged my way over towards him.

"I see you got your disadvantage." All Might said.

"Yeah... yeah I did." I said as I sat down on the couch... causing it to break. "That's on your head."

"Y-You sat down on the couch!" All Might yelled.

"Yeah, and you agreed to this!" I yelled as I struggled to get up... but I did, "I literally need 100% just to move."

"Well good, that's training." He said, "It's old school, but it's effective. Train under intense weight and you can get stronger and faster to account for it."

"... Fine, besides it's not like I can take them off for the Festival." I muttered, "But a freaking ton?!"

"Hey, back in my hayday I could carry 15 tons." He said.

"But you're a walking pile of muscle, I'm 5'4!" I yelled.

"Man you're short." All Might commented.

"Not helping!" I yelled again, as All Might laughed.

"I'm only kidding, besides, it makes sense if you even used more than 10% of your power you could destroy the competition." All Might said, "We want everyone to show off equally so they can get some form of experience. Anyway, moving on. How is One for All coming? Any progress in that department?"

"No, in fact against the Nomu was the second time I used it. The pain knocked me out. So far I've made no progress." I said.

"Well that's bad, but you have two weeks until the Sports Festival hits, so train with One for All." All Might said.

"And if I injure myself? Who will heal me?" I asked.

"That's why I'm going to train you here, Recovery Girl will be here so broken bones won't be a problem." All Might said.

"I'm pretty sure she would be pissed if I kept coming... there has to be a better way to use One for All." I said as I sat back down on the destroyed sofa. "Let's see... I'm not as built as you. In fact I'm half your size in your muscle form. So that mean I'm no where near ready to use One for All like you do. So... maybe I shouldn't use full power." I concluded.

"That could work." He said as he got up, "Want to test that theory out?" All Might asked.

"Sure."

A trip outside to Ground Beta, that would have taken like 5 minutes to walk... took 30 with my freaking weights, now I could have taken them off, but I need to be at least semi comfortable with them before the festival. Anyway, I have 20 minutes to test this theory, and probably waddle back to Recovery Girl and heal me if I need it.

"Alright, we're here." All Might said.

"Alright, let's test the theory." I said as I summoned One for All... at 5% so we can have a ground. I threw a fully powered punch and a shockwave was sent down the fake road.

"Any pain?" All Might asked.

"... No, I'm fine... but I can't help but feel that wasn't the right answer." I muttered.

"How so?" All Might asked.

"Well, I can't really explain it properly, but this seems... one sided?" I asked, "Like I'm focusing more on the power aspect of this, but not the speed. You're fast, and it's safe to assume you use One for All for such speed right?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct." All Might responded.

"So if you're using One for All for strength, and for speed... then I'm doing something wrong by focusing on strength alone... I got it!" I exclaimed.

"W-What?" All Might asked.

Before I can respond... the bell rang, "I-I'll tell you later... but can you text Midnight that I'm going to be a tad bit late?" I asked as All Might nodded.

As I trudged my heavy body towards class, I was feeling a small sense of excitement...

I think I found the answer for One for All.

The next day was... bizarre.

"Wha... What are all of you doing here?!" Uraraka asked.

"Do you have business with our class?" Iida asked.

"They're blocking all the exits. I WON'T LET YOU HOLD US HOSTAGE!" Mineta yelled.

"They're scouting out the competition." I said as I began heading towards the door... I was slow, but I made it, "Could you all move out of the way?"

They didn't budge... oh well. I held out my hand ready to flick at a moments notice, "I'm hungry... you wouldn't like me when I'm hungry. So step... aside." I said.

"Huh, are all of you Class 1-A students this much of an ass?" A purple haried guy said.

"No, but I'm hungry... so step aside." I said walking up to him.

"Heh..." He chuckled, "Well it'll be that much sweeter when I take your spot in particular." He said.

I stayed silent for him to finish his point.

"You see... those who failed the entrance exam are placed in the General Course. However... say someone from General wins the Festival. They get to move on to the Hero Course... should a teacher agree upon it." He said, "So consider this a declaration of war... I'm coming for your spot."

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Midoriya! That's rude-"

"Yeah and coming here to tell me he'll give me the boot is super polite." I said, "Look, that whole war thing was kinda cute, but let me tell you this." I said, "I'm training to become a hero for one reason... a personal reason, if you think you're going to take that from me... then you're more stupid than brave." I said while patting his shoulder.

"Now can I eat lunch now?"

After that incident, I decided that this week was training/study week. Because some genius at U.A decided to have the midterms right before the Sports Festival... it was probably Nezu. A-Anyway I've been trying to use One for All the way I want it too.

Basically, instead of using One for All at certain areas, lets say my fist... I want to use at least 5% all over my body, my arms, my legs, the whole shubang. That way I can be fast and strong at the same time. The problem? Is actually doing that. Okay, that's vague. I can do it, but once I take a few steps, I lose my grip on the power.

While I'm making progress by activating it like that and moving a few feet, it's hard to move in that position, or at least confusing. I didn't have time to be dilly dallying with trying to use One for All, train with the weights, not to mention study which I've been slacking on lately... not that I need it badly, but I want to ace the test... I've been number 1 in my school for so long, I kinda want to keep that.

So that's why I decided to green light Operation: Power Study. Basically I use the treadmill at U.A's gym. Power Loader built a way more sturdier one for me and the ton added to my body weight, it was also in a secluded part of the gym so that way no one will know about the disadvantage and feel like they got a weak win. So I've placed my text book of whatever subject I'm studying for, today is Math, while I've been using One for All with the weights.

I noticed my time with that power has extended after a little while, not to mention the weights don't feel like a ton anymore... they feel like 890 pounds but the point is still there. I'm slowly but surely adapting to the weight change and One for All.

I just have to keep hammering.

A week and a half later, and midterms are DONE! Not that it was any trouble... but it was a massive waste of time. Did I mention I hate tests? Yes? Well I'm saying it again, tests are a waste of time. Sure it's to show the teacher how far you've come and your areas of improvement... but if the teacher was paying attention, then they'd notice the areas of improvement.

The one blessing is that they grade their tests fast... I can pocket it quickly and get back to trai-

"What did you get Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked... right, another thing I hate about tests, the students comparing with each other. I shrugged and showed her my test.

"You got 100/100 too?" She asked.

"Heh..." I chuckled, "Looks like we have to share the number 1 spot." I said before standing up and heading back outside... so far, no one has questioned my slower movement, good.

I like to keep it that way for now.

With the rest of the week I continued honing One for All. I pretty much mastered holding onto the form with the week and a half and now I want to see how far I can push One for All before I started feeling pain, all the while my body has pretty much adjusted to the weights... I was surprised by how fast my body has adjusted, but it makes my life easier.

Anyway after doing some tests I figured out that I can go up to 10% with 100% of my Glass Cannon without feeling much pain. At this point if I go higher I start to feel stinging in my body. But it's still progress, and this was a massive leap.

However, it's time to get this over with, the Sports Festival is here. Granted everyone knows my Quirk, and the weaknesses it has. Though I could take a hit from a Nomu strong enough to kill All Might, so it might take them a while, but still...

I need to keep my guard up.

We were all sitting in the 1-A waiting/locker room an hour before the Sports Festival started, apparently it's a rule so no one would be late. Everyone was preparing themselves... while I was struggling with my hair. Sure I may or may not have completely forgot to brush it for the past few months and it's tangled and unkempt... and sure I may or may not have be up to my lower back at this point in time due to me not wanting to get a hair cut since the last year of elementary... and sure it's naturally curly so it's a pain in the butt to take care of it... but I'll handle it... okay I can't!

I need help...

I looked around to see if anyone wasn't busy, then I saw Asui. Now is my chance, "H-Hey Asui?" I asked.

She looked at me confused, "What is it Midoriya? And call me Tsu."

"O-Okay, Tsu... c-can you um... can you do my hair?" I asked.

The whole room was awkwardly silent, before literally every girl, with the exception of Jirou, stood up and headed towards me.

"Ooh, I wanna do it!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Nah, let me do it! I'll make you look hot Midoriya!" Ashido said.

"I have experience with different braids and hair styles, I can do it." Yaoyorozu said.

"But I wanna do it." Uraraka whined.

"He asked me, ribbit." Tsu pointed out.

I was literally scared for my life, as I was looking at all the boys for help. Mineta and Kaminari looked jealous, while everyone else shrugged.

"Maybe you should cut your hair Midoriya." Shoji said.

"No! I'm too far gone now!" I exclaimed, before looking at the 5 girls who wanted to do my hair, "W-Why don't all of you do it?" I asked.

"Brilliant!" They all exclaimed.

"I'll go down to the nearby hair salon!" Yaoyorozu said with excitement as the other girls pulled up a chair for me to sit in... I might regret this will I? I walked to the chair and decided to let the girls take the wheel. It took 5 minutes for Yaoyorozu to come back with a basket full of hair products...

It was at that moment... where I realized that I fucked up. I fucked up in terms of not brushing my hair and asking Tsu in front of everyone to do my hair. Because the feeling of tangled hairs being pulled out of my scalp, haha... wasn't pleasant. However, after 5 minutes of brushing I think the tangles are finally all clear... thank goodness. Now it's time for the scary part... the acutally hair design part.

They already decided as a group on their design for my hair... but they also wanted to have some fun with my hair. From different braids, to buns, they gave me dreadlocks for the heck of it... it didn't look good, they gave me the Yaoyorozu, literally her hairstyle on my head which she was happy to see, heck they gave me Tsu's hair style... which was kinda painful, how the heck does she deal with it? Until it was about 7 minutes until the festival started and they did the hair style they all agreed to.

Once they were finished, the girls then walked over to see me from the front. They couldn't help but smile.

"Damn girls!" Ashido cheered.

"Yeah it looks fantastic!" Hagakure cheered.

"It does look nice, ribbit." Tsu commented.

"It's amazing!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"We did a public service today." Yaoyorozu said with a proud smile.

I quickly pulled out my phone so I can see myself... it's a pull through crown braid. Yes I know different hair styles... but...

"I like it." I said. It was nice to look at, even if it's an extremely formal hairstyle... for girls. But ehh, who cares?

"He likes it!" All the girls cheered.

"Will class 1-A head onto center stage?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

We stood up and began walking towards the center stage... but I had one thing to ask first.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu, Tsu, Ashido, Hagakure, Uraraka?" I asked.

"What is it Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked... it's now or never.

"Do you guys want to do my hair again sometime?" I asked while pointing to my hair.

Their eyes lit up with excitement.

"YES!" They all exclaimed.

I smiled at their excitement, "Thanks, I owe you one."

I normally wouldn't gice two cruds about my hair... but if it makes them happy doing it...

Then I'm fine with it.

End of Chapter*

(A/N: It legit just hit me that I did absolutely nothing with Izuku's long hair, and that was untapped story and friendship building potential, so I took it.)


	8. Chapter 8

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"LET ME HEAR YA SCREAM AS OUR STUDENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE MAIN STAGE!" Present Mic yelled into the intercom... thank goodness Mr. Aizawa can turn down his audio. "THIS FIRST GROUP ARE NO STRANGERS TO THE SPOTLIGHT! YOU KNOW THEM FOR WITHSTANDING A VILLAIN ATTACK- THE DAZZLING STUDENTS LIGHTING UP YOUR TVS WITH SOLID GOLD SKILLS!"

Get on with it already!

"THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS OF CLASS 1-A!" Present Mic yelled as all of us walked onto the stage.

Thank goodness... I was wondering if his showboating would end.

"NEXT UP, THE CLASS WHO WAS THERE AS WELL DURING THE VILLAIN ATTACK, BUT SHOWED EQUAL AMOUNTS OF BRAVERY AND TALENT! CLASS 1-B!" Present Mic yelled as Class 1-B followed right behind us.

"Next up, general studies classes C, D, and E!" Present Mic yelled with lower volume... glad to see he's not biased at all. "Support Classes F, G, and H! And finnaly, business classes I, J, and K! Give it up for all of U.A's first-year contestants!"

Phew... glad all of that is over. We all got into our respective classes and waited for the official of the Sports Festival to come out.

... Oh no.

"Now, the introductory speech!" Midnight yelled in her racy costume.

"Amazing..." One hero said.

"Seriously, the other years don't know what they're missing." Another said.

"Oh keep it in your pants all of you." I said just loud enough for them to hear. Jeez... what a drag.

"Silence, everyone!" Midnight yelled, "As for the student pledge, we have Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight yelled.

...Shit.

"Yeah, Izuku Midoriya, woo!" I exclaimed while pushing Bakugou forward.

"W-Why the fuck are you pushing me nerd?" Bakugou asked.

"Just do me this solid, I'll buy you some cake at the place down in Hosu later." I bartered.

...

...

"Fine, it better be triple chocolate." He said.

"With vanilla frosting to balance, I know, I've been to your birthday parties before, and you always get the same damned thing. Now go, you're making me look bad." I said.

"It seems we have a substitution. Katsuki Bakugou will be taking the pledge." She said as Bakugou got onto the podium and faced the microphone. I was a bit thirsty so I decided to take a drink... big mistake!

"Umm... I just want to say, that I'm going to win." He said.

I spat out my water as everyone started to boo Bakugou. "It's not my fault all of you are just stepping stones for my victory."

Everyone got angry and wanted to take him down. As Bakugou was coming back, Iida was flailing his arms in shocked anger... it was, extremely hilarious.

"Midoriya? Why are you laughing?" Uraraka asked.

"It's because, Bakugou said things, and everyone was angry, and Iida is flailing, it's funny." I said while reeling in my laughter.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started! The first game is what you call a qualifier. This is where you begin feeling the pain!" She said while flicking her whip, "The first faithful game of the festival!" She said while a wheel was rolling, "What could it be?!" She asked rhetorically, before the wheel stopped on 'Obstacle Course', "Ta-dah!"

So it's an obstacle course... well looks like I'm going to Hosu faster than I thought.

"All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest. the track is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium." She said before holding up her flogger... that thing still creeps me out, "I don't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game..." She said before licking her lips, "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desiers." She said before pointing us towards the door, "Now then, take your places contestants."

I made my way towards the door and standing right in front of it. My plan? Run as fast as I can. 100% speed, 10% One for All, let's see how fast I can go. The first green light went off.

Then the second...

Then the third.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

I wasted no time in sprinting down the track. Immediately leaving the others behind me as I sped past the door. This is too ea-

*BOOM!*

... I spoke too soon. A bunch of robots, like the ones at the Sports Festival appeared... man that's gonna suck.

... For the others.

I ran past them and ignored the first obstacle, and decided to leave them to it. The next obstacle was a giant chasm... yeah, boring! I stopped running to stretch my legs.

"MIDORIYA HAS SPED PAST THE FIRST AND SECOND OBSTACLES IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!" Present Mic yelled.

"Wait until he sees this." I said as I jumped as high as I could, but thanks to the extra ton of weight, I sank like a rock onto another plateau. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat. Once I made it across I began running again.

"INCREDIBLE! MIDORIYA IS CLEARING THIS CHALLENGE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! THIS IS ALMOST UNFAIR!" Present Mic yelled, "THOUGHTS?!"

"His speed is unstoppable, and we haven't even seen his strength yet." Mr. Aizawa said.

Because it's... kinda nothing to me, I would slow down, but that's a drag, and besides... cake, delicious cake is waiting in Hosu, and I want to go there as fast as I could. The final obstacle was a mine field, I just jumped over it, I could just rush through it and get through it that easily... but I still want to cement some challenge for the others.

Once I cleared the minefield I zoomed into the stage for my win.

"THE WINNER IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Present Mic yelled.

Yeah yeah who cares... cake! Oh, wait first things first. I rushed over towards the back wall and jumped to the teacher's viewing booth. "Hey Mom, All Might. I'm going to that new cake place in Hosu real quick. Want anything?" I asked.

"S-Shouldn't you wait for the Festival to be over?" All Might in his skinny form asked.

"Ehh, I have like... 30ish minutes before everyone gets here. So with how fast I can get there... which is about 3 minutes. Then the amount of time it'll take for me to buy the cakes and taste all the free samples I can, and come back here... that's more than enough time." I said, "Besides Mom can text me telling me to come back." I said before pulling out my phone, "So cake?" I asked.

Before All Might can say anything else Mom handed me a stack of yen, "I want a lemon cake."

"M-Ms Midoriya." All Might said.

"He's right, he ran 4 kilometers in a matter of minutes." Mom said.

All Might looked hesitant, before handing me money as well, "I'll take a vanilla cake."

"Cool." I said while grabbing the money, "Anyone else?" I asked.

"Well since you're offering." Snipe said, "I'll take a lemon cake as well."

"Chocolate for me." Thirteen said. Everyone else said no.

"Alright, anyone know what Present Mic wants? I'd go ask him myself, but he's loud." I asked.

"He likes strawberry shortcake. And Mr. Aizawa likes an espresso cake."

I typed all of that into my phone, "Alright, see you all in 30ish minutes!" I yelled before taking off to Hosu.

* * *

I... might have miandered a bit, and I also might have been jumping off roofs to get there. But it's effective! I'm practically the-

*ZOOM*

Huh? I looked over towards the source of the noise to see a dude in armor and engines jutting on the shoulders. Hey, it's Ingenium, Iida's bro. I probably shouldn't bother him... bah screw it. I began following him, as he jumped onto a roof a few houses away, before diving into an alley way. I followed him to find... oh no.

The Hero Killer.

"I've finally found you, Hero Killer." Ingenium yelled. Is he planning to take him on himself? Yeah... no.

Iida would be crushed if his brother was killed.

I jumped down from the building and was right in front of them. "Who are you kid?" The Hero Killer asked.

"Hi, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd stop by and make sure a certain Ingenium didn't get himself killed by taking on someone way out of his league." I said.

"Get out of here, it's too da-"

"Hush, we're talking here." I said which caused the Hero Killer to laugh.

"You got guts kid... now do as Ingenium tells you and sto-"

*WHAM*

I rushed over and punched him in the face, he was out like a light. I wiggled my hand, "If anyone asks... you did that."

"H-How did... who are you?" Ingenium asked.

"So your bro didn't tell you about me? What a jerk." I said as I helped him up, "I'm Izuku Midoriya. But I would prefer that name sticks between us." I said as I looked over at the Hero Killer, "You should probably cuff him and call the police." I said.

"R-Right!" He exclaimed before dialing the police on his phone, one he finished... he went to question me.

"So... how did you find me? Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked.

"I finished the first part of the Sports Festival. I'm here to check out that new cake place." I said, "I heard a 'Zoom' and I saw you, and I wanted to say hi. Then I saw you were going to fight the hero killer without any source of backup." I said before smacking him upside the helmet, "Turns out idiocy runs in the family."

"Wait... you said you know my brother?" He asked.

"Yeah, Tenya Iida. He's a bit of a loud mouth... and a pain, but he's a nice kid." I said before glacing at my phone... no text yet. "Anyway, the last thing I wanted is for Iida to hear that you got hurt during your fight against the Hero Killer. He would probably be crushed, and even more likely, went on a revenge filled quest to fight him himself... and probably lose." I said before I shrugged, "Anyway, give your bro a call... well watch the Festival before you call him, the last thing he wants is to be distracted by a call from his brother during a round or something." I said before turning to walk away.

"W-Wait." He called out.

"I'm kinda on the clock here." I muttered.

"... Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome... now this never happened. The last thing I want is to go to jail. If you have to report it, say I was given permission, I was at the wrong place, wrong time." I said.

He agreed as I sped off to that cake place.

* * *

"I'M BACK!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop, carrying a bag full of plastic containers with the holy magesty that is cakes.

"Where have you been?!" Midnight yelled as I handed her a container.

"Cake shop in Hosu, I got you this so you won't yell at me." I said as she took the container along with the bag, aside from the three containers I have for Bakugou, myself, and someone else. The containers have the names of their recipients so there's no way she can confuse them, "Give these to the teachers, bribery and all that."

"... I accept, now! Onto the next match!" Midnight yelled, as the wheel of events spun ever so fast, before landing on 'Cavalry Battle'.

"Allow me to explain. The participants will form teams of 2 to 4 people as they see fit. In theory, it's basically the same as a regular playground game. But there is one difference." She said before pointing at us, "Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course." Midnight explained.

"I get it, a point-based system like the entrance exams. That seems pretty simple." Satou said.

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on which student are on it." Uraraka explained.

"Uh-huh!" Ashido agreed.

"Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you." Midnight snapped, before regaining her composure, "Now then. The point assignments go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom. For example, 42nd place is worth five points, and 41st is worth ten. And the point value assigned to the first place contestant is... 10 million!" Midnight yelled.

...

...

"Your math is a little off there Midnight." I commented. I could just feel everyone looking at me with hunger for my points...

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Heh, good luck with that." I said with a smile. It's kinda hard not to give it my all right now, considering if I go below 100% I'll probably collapse onto the ground. Well this is hardcore training.

"First years! These are the rules you must abide by! The game itself will last 15 minutes. Individual point values will be added together to reach your team total. Everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to your headbands. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your teams score." She explained, "Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them. And another thing- Even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing until time's up." She finished.

"It's anyone's game, then." Yaoyorozu said.

"And since there are 42 contestants, there'll be 10 or 12 teams fighting on field, the entire time." Sato pointed out.

"So, if you lose your headband at the beginning, you have more time to make up a plan." Ashido stated.

"I dunno, Mina. Maybe we should wait and see how the teams turn out before we start strategizing." Asui said in thought.

"This is going to be rough. You may use your Quirks as much as you like. But there are still rules!" Midnight said, "Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card. You'll be disqualified!" She yelled before a timer appeared on the board, "Now, you've got 15 minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started."

Okay... 2 to 4 team members per group. Considering I weight a ton and then some... I can't be the rider, so I'll need someone light, not to mention ver-

"Midoriya?" A familiar voice behind me said while tugging my shirt, I turned to see...

"Hey, Itake." I said, "What's up?" I asked.

"Can I join your team?" She asked.

"Hmm, sure, what's your Quirk?" I asked.

"It's called Mushroom. I scatter spores all over the field and in turn they grow mushrooms." She explained.

"... You might have just won us the game without my help." I said, "That's great, I don't want to carry the team... well I will be carrying the team, I'll be carrying you. But You'll be putting in a lot of the work." I said.

"Y-You're not going to do anything?" She asked.

"Well, yeah I'm only going to help if I absolutely have to. I've had enough spotlight for now, considering I've finished the obstacle course in a few minutes it does that to people." I said, "... Wait! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed as I picked up my bag and held out a cake. It was designed like a red spotted mushroom, "I got this for you when I made my run to Hosu."

"... Wait, Hosu?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Didn't the Hero Killer just get caught a few minutes ago?" She asked.

"... Man news spreads fast." I muttered, "Okay, I'm going to be straight with you." I said before leaning in, "I may or may not have punched him in the face and knocked him out instantly... and I also may or may not have gave the whole credit to Ingenium."

"Did you say Ingenium?"

I tensed up as I turned to face Iida... of couse, "Hey Iida, what's up?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"What about my brother?" He asked.

"Uhh, we were discussing how awesome he was when he caught the Hero Killer. You should be proud, in fact I bet he's watching right now, make him proud." I said.

He looked at me for a few seconds, before nodding, "I see, as expected of the hero Ingenium!" He boasted before walking away.

"... Phew." I muttered, "So anyway, cake." I said as I handed it to her. She looked at it before smiling,

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now... time for the plan."

* * *

"Okay, all you first years! I hope you're happy with your chosen teams!" Present Mic yelled, "Let's get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts!"

" Hold on tight, and on my mark." I said as I pulled up my shirt to cover my mouth, "Use your Quirk."

"Right." Itake said on my back with our 10,000,045 points.

"Three! Two! ONE! BEGIN!" Present Mic yelled.

"NOW!" I yelled as I began running multiple laps around the stage, all the while Itake is using her Quirk to spread spores around. After the third lap, I stopped at our original position, just a few more seconds... now, "Alright you can stop now Itake." I said.

Everyone stopped covering their face and looked at me.

"What did you do?" Todoroki asked.

"Why don't you come and find out?" I asked.

"I rather not." Todoroki said as he sent an ice wave at me, I smashed it instantly, much to his somewhat surprise.

"What? Is that it?" I asked as I glanced at the clock, 2 minutes have passed.

"Should I use it now?" She asked.

"Wait until 12 minutes 30 seconds, then unleash the spores in front of us. How big can you grow them?" I asked.

"4 feet tall." She said.

"Dang, impressive, I thought mushrooms can only reach 6 inches?" I asked.

"Depends on the mushroo-" She said before something wet and pink swung past us. Tsu.

It's 12:30, "Now." I said.

She nodded and grew the mushroom to 4 feet. Intercepting Tsu's tongue. "What the heck?!" Everyone from Class 1-A asked, Class 1-B isn't surprised.

"Alright, that'll buy us some time." I said, "And you're getting a bunch of screen time. But wait until the secret weapon is unleashed."

Looks like the wait will be over fast. Todoroki's team is zooming toward us and fast. They were a few feet away before they skidded to a stop, "I'll be taking that now." He said.

"Get ready... at 10 on the dot." I whispered before looking at Todoroki... time to do what I do best, stall. "That's some crew you got there. The genius, the genius, the eternal second place, and the moron." I taunted.

"What did you say?!" Kaminari yelled but Todoroki stopped him.

"He's trying to rile us up." Yaoyorozu said, "He's stalling."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked as I looked at the time, 10 seconds left, "I could very easily run out of this."

"Then do it." Yaoyorozu said... 3... 2... 1...

"Alright I will." I said as Itake used her Quirk... and the four of them were coughing, badly.

"W-Wha *cough* What is this?" Yaoyorozu asked while coughing.

I looked at Itake, "You want to showboat?" I asked.

"S-Sure." She stuttered, "That's my Quirk. Mushroom. I can grow mushrooms anywhere so long the spores are there... even in your own body." Itake said, "Don't worry, the'll get out soon, but after a little while, and with medicine Recovery Girl has." She explained.

"There you have it." I said while walking away, "Like I said I could very easily run out the clock... but I've had enough of the spotlight for a while."

After that interraction we have 9:30 to go, and the other teams are still gunning for me. Bakugou decided to leave me alone and go for other teams, makes sense cement your advancement, expecially with the iron clad teamwork Itake and I ha-

*Tap*

I turned to see, that blonde guy, Monoma.

"Oh no..." Itake muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"His Quirk-"

"Is copy." He said as he aimed his fingers at me... shit!

"DON'T!" I yelled... but it was too late. He pulled back for a punch. "Itake hold on tight!" I yelled as I braced for impact.

*BOOOM!*

"GAAH!" Monoma yelled as he gripped his hand... it was bright purple, "W-What was that?" He asked.

"My Quirk... why did you think I didn't want you to do it." I said, then I saw Itake's forehead, "Where's our points?" I asked.

Itake was shocked as she felt her forehead. "T-They're gone!"

"OH NO! TEAM KOMORI LOST THEIR POINTS!" Present Mic yelled.

I looked frantically for any sign of the points... and I found them. Uraraka's team has them.

"Hatsume! Fly!" She yelled.

"Hehe, thanks for the free win!" She exclaimed as they took to the skies.

"... You spored their esophagi right?" I whispered.

"Yes." She said.

"Alright... but I have to make it look convincing." I said as I rushed towards them, "Hold on!" I yelled as I leaped up to them to 'grab' the points. I was batted away by Tokoyami's dark shadow. "Your usage of your Quirk was always a work of genius." I commented before plummeting back to the ground.

However, now that the headband has traded owners, everyone has been following them. Bakugou tried launching towards them, but was intercepted by Dark Shadow again. Meanwhile Todoroki's team was coming over while coughing, in a last ditch effort to get points.

It was when they landed that the points shifted owners. Bakugou grabbed it the moment they landed, once he did Sero grabbed him and they ran away. "Now?" Itake asked.

"Hold the line." I said as I saw the time... 45 seconds.

"Now?!" She asked.

"Hold it." I said as the time said 30 seconds.

"Now?!" She said with more urgency.

"YES!" I yelled as she activated her Quirk, Bakugou, and everyone affected by the spores were coughing. They stopped. "HOLD ON!" I yelled as I used my speed to rush over and nab the headband right when Mic yelled 'TIMES UP!'

In excitement Itake got off my shoulders and we high fived, "I told you would have stolen the show." I said with a smile.

"Your speed won us the battle." She said.

"Nah, had Monoma not copied my Quirk we would have had that easily." I said, "Besides, that spore thing was amazing. Effective yet non-lethal. I sure as heck hope I don't run into you during the battle phase." I said.

"The feeling is mutual." She muttered.

"Now, let's take a look at who our top four teams are!" Present Mic yelled, before listing off the rankings, "In first place, Team Komori! In second place, Team Bakugou! In third place, Team Todoroki, and in fourth place Team Tetsu- what?! It's Team Kendou where did that come from?!" He yelled, as Tetsutetsu and his group looked confused.

"What team was that?" I asked as I saw the aforementioned Class 1-B President, with the purple haired kid from a few weeks ago, Shiozaki Ibara, and Setsuna Tokage. It has to be that purple haried guy... interesting. I wonder what his Quirk is.

"Since there is only 14 students advancing, there will be the two students with the highest scores from the Obstacle Course." Midnight said. So that's... Honenuki and Tokoyami.

"Now, let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities. See you soon! Hey, Eraser Head. Let's grab some food." Present Mic said.

"I need a nap..." Mr. Aizawa muttered... such wise words. I could use a nap too. But I'm also hungry, and it's cake ti-

"Midoriya... I need to speak with you." Todoroki said with a serious tone and expression.

... Cake time can come later.

*End of Chapter*


	9. Chapter 9

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The air was cold and tense. I was staring in the heterochromatic eyes of Shoto Todoroki. I don't know what's going on in his head... what could he want to talk to me about.

"When you used your Quirk it felt familiar. The speed, the force, the strength... it felt familiar, like All Might's Quirk." He said.

... Crap.

"Midoriya... tell me." He said as the room went quiet, "Are you really All Might's secret love child or something?"

...

...

All tension has left the room. "That's, what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well are you?" He asked.

I smacked him in the back of the head, "HELL NO!" I yelled, "You interrupted my lunch time, and more importantly, my Cake time for this?!" I yelled.

"That's not all I wanted to say." Todoroki muttered.

"Does it involve genetics and All Might?" I asked.

"No... well genetics, yes." He said, "My father is the hero Endeavor, sure you've heard of him. Which means you're aware that he's the number two hero."

By some sheer amount of bullshit he is.

"So if you're connected to the number 1 hero, All Might, in some way... That would mean... that I have even more reason to beat you." He said.

I wanted to ask what he would gain by beating me, but I wanted him to keep going. "My old man is ambitious. He aims for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a hero. But he was never able to best All Might, so the Symbol of Peace is living proof of his failure. He's still at it, though, trying to take down All Might. One way or another." He explained.

"I get the one sided rivalry between All Might and Endeavor, but why tell me this?" I asked.

He then looked at me dead in the eyes, "Have you ever heard of... Quirk Marriages?" He asked.

... That cruel practice of having kids solely to make them have powerful Quirks? I know it all too well.

"They became a problem in the first few generations after superpowers became widespread. There were those who sought out mates solely with the intention of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships. They were simply viewed as old-fashioned arranged marriages. But, clearly, it was unethical. My father has not only a rich history of accomplishments, but plently of money to throw at his problems." He said, "He bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her Quirk. And now he's raising me to usurp All Might."

... I should have realized it earlier.

"It's so annoying. I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag. In every memory of my mother... I only see her crying. I remember she called my left side unbearable," He said while he touched his scar on his eye, "Before she poured boiling water on my face."

I shivered at the thought, but he kept going.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to show my old man what I was capable of doing. Without having to rely on his damned fire Quirk." He said as he pulled down his hand, revealing eyes full of hatred, "You see, I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and I can take first place without using it."

...

...

"That's fucking stupid." I said.

"... What?" He asked sounding offended.

"Look, I hate Endeavor as much as any other person with a brain. That dude was the main reason why taxes were so damn high. His reckless abandon for buildings as well as other places left my mom and I having to work to scrape by. However... your logic is flawed, not to mention you're underestimating me." I said, "I'm here to win, so I can get cred with the pros, and go to become the Number 1 Hero, so my mom can live the rest of her days in comfort. So if you think I'm going to lose to someone going at 50%, especially since I beat that same person with only 10%, then you're logic is fucking stupid." I said.

"Did you not liste-"

"Oh I listened to every word of what you said." I said, "You got daddy issues, I do too. Had my dad not left to America like a fucking scumbag, maybe mom and I might have not needed to work so damned hard. But we can't change who the fuck are dads are. What we can change is who our dads want us to become." I said.

"W-What?" He asked.

"He wants you to become powerful so you can beat All Might and become number 1 in his stead. Well go up to his face, give him the big middle finger, and say 'I'm not doing this for you, you scumbag' and walk away." I said, "The path to your destination is never one way, or else the freeway would be loaded with traffic. To add on to that analogy, your life isn't his car to drive. It's yours, do things however the hell you want to. If he wants you to be a powerhouse, well say fuck that, and go at it a different way." I said.

"But I don't-"

"Want to use your fire Quirk, sure whatever I don't give a flip whether you do or not. But don't think of it as your scumbag of a dad's Quirk, but yours." I said before walking away... then I stopped a few feet away from the exit, "And have you even talked to your mom?"

"What?" He asked.

"Have you even talked to your mom after the incident?" I asked again.

"W-well... no." He said.

"Then talk to her, considering she has many years to think on that incident, I'm sure she'll want to see you again." I said.

That's the second lecture I've given Todoroki... here's hoping at least one of them sticks.

Anyway, it's CAKE TIME!

* * *

...

...

"Okay, which one of you jerks ate my cake?" I asked as I looked at 1-A and 1-B accusingly.

"What makes you think it was us?" They all asked in unison.

"... Fine, no one wants to own up to it. Itake who ate it?" I asked.

"It was the tape guy." She said instantly.

"Wow!" Sero yelled.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I said before looking at him, "You better hope we don't meet in the tournament, I will end you. Because no one... interrupts cake time." I muttered as Sero nodded.

"Good, now time for lunch."

* * *

After eating in irritation after being denied my beautiful cake... it was funfetti too. Anyway, we all reconvened to center stage... what the heck is this?

"What the heck are you 6 wearing?" I asked as I saw all of the girls wearing cheerleader outfits.

"Mineta told us that Mr. Aizawa wanted us to wear these." Yaoyorozu said before pointing to the cheerleaders on the other side of the stadium, "Like them."

...

...

*SLAP*

I collided my hand straight onto my forehead, "You know for the number 1 scorer in the midterms you're pretty naive." I said, "You're the Class President, for petes sake you'd think Mr. Aizawa would have told you about that, would he? Those are the cheerleaders they ported from America." I asked.

"How did you know that?" Hagakure asked.

"I overheard it from mom yesterday. She has a tendency to talk about things going on in school." I said.

Also... why do the American girls have such big noses?

Realization dawned on her as she tore apart her pom poms, "I'm going to murder him."

"Please don't. Murder is a door you don't want to open." I said, "Anyway it's kinda too late to go back now, Midnight is about to have us-"

After that weird interractinon, Present Mic announced the final event tournament of power... thing. It was a one on one competition, the only difference it was a stick fighting competition. Everyone was confused by what the heck is a stick fighting competition.

Midnight was willing to explain. Basically you are given two options between a bo staff, and two smaller staves for dual wielding, Quirks are obviously allowed, but your only method in terms of physical attacks are with your weapons. I like that idea, it makes people think of how to use their Quirks with conjunction to their weapons, and it's convenient I practiced stick fighting when I was younger because I was bored one summer. It also gives people without combat oriented Quirks a chance to win.

"Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start. the 16 finalists have the option of participating in those activities or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina." She said before walking towards me, "I'll start with the first place team."

The first round matchup is as follows.

Me vs Todoroki... well aint that a kick in the teeth.

Iida vs Kaminari.

Bakugou vs Sero.

Kendou vs Shiozaki.

Itake vs Yaoyorozu.

Ashido vs Shinso.

Setsuna vs Tokoyami.

For the final match, Honenuki vs Kirishima.

"Okay. Let's pause for a momentary interlude! Before the battles begin, IT'S TIME FOR SOME PULSE-POUNDING SIDE GAMES!" Present Mic yelled.

* * *

... I'm going to pass, too much work. I instead headed outside to prepare myself for my battle against Todoroki. Since I can only use my Quirk for speed as well as how hard I swing my staves it basically makes barely any difference on how I would have gone with this battle. However, it's Todoroki I'm thinking about. It's a toss up whether he actually listened to my words and is considering going all out, or if he'll just use his ice. Even with his ice, what will he do.

It's not like I can't smash through the ice, but it's what he'll do after that matters. He could either jump through the smashed ice wave and attack, that or he could send another one after me. Besides I haven't picked up dial wield staves in a long time.

"You." A deep voice said... oh great.

Endeavor is here.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're Izuku Midoriya correct?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"And you are fighting my son, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, is there a point I'm missing here?" I asked, trying to sound as unsarcastic as possible... which didn't work at all.

"Steel your tongue, anyway, my son is in a... rebellious state at the moment." He said.

... Rebellious doesn't even cover it.

"I've seen your power, resembles a certain Symbol of Peace. Are you two related?" He asked.

"No." I said simply, "Our Quirks just so happen to be near the same. Strength and Speed." I said... I glossed over the whole barely any HP part of it.

"I see, well my son is destined to succeed me, and over take that fool as the Symbol of Peace in my stead." He said, "Which means he'll have to beat you to do that."

"Yeah... good luck with that." I said simply before standing up, "Good luck getting him to do that for you."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as I felt the air get hotter.

"Look, he might become Number 1, however, there is no way in heck he'll do it for you." I said before walking away, "Do keep that in mind."

I walked inside the stadium before he could respond to my statements. Man... what a pain.

"Would Midoriya and Todoroki please head to the stage." Mr. Aizawa said sounding completely over this whole thing. You know what same, I could use a nap right now. But I won't get my nap until I win this whole thing... or lose immediately. Honestly I'm weighing my options.

No... I need to meet Sero in the tournament so I can avenge my cake. Or at least beat Todoroki, then I can consider bailing so I can nap.

Todoroki and I stood on center stage, and we were presented with our options of bo staff or dial wield staves. I chose the dual wields... so did Todoroki. After that we separated to opposite sides of the stage.

"So... what do you plan to do?" I asked.

"... You'll find out." He said, that's... a good sign?

"BEGIN!" Present Mic yelled.

Todoroki opened up with an ice wave. I was half temped to smash it, but I decided around it in a flash. I was behind him when the ice wave reached higher than the roof of the stadium.

"Holy shit dude... that could have hit me." I said as he flinched to look at me, "Jeez, have some respect." I said as I rushed over to smash the whole ice wave. If the crowd was shocked before then they were speechless when I smashed it completely. "Now... where were we?"

He was shocked but for a moment, "As expected." He said before he used ice to slide towards me... now this is where it gets fun. He launched himself off his ice slide and took a powerful swing at me, I stood my ground and blocked his hit, a mini shock wave erupted from our collision.

Todoroki jumped back before sending another ice wave at me. I waited for it to get close before smashing it to pieces. Once the ice shattered he jumped towards me... I thought me might do that. I swiftly dodged out of the way, but he used his ice to surge back to me. He took a swing, but I blocked it again.

"I must say, you're pretty good at using your ice." I said, "But you're not going to win at this rate. In all honesty I could have eliminated you like 30 seconds ago... but I wanted to see what you would do... turns out to be a complete waste of time." I said as I knocked him towards the back of the stage, he used his ice to stop himself.

"Then why don't you finish me?" He asked.

"Because then this whole match would have been a waste of time." I said as I rushed towards him, but stopped a foot before him, "Whatever happened to that killer instinct? The always win no matter what attitude? This is boring me..."

He was angry now, "Why are you doing this? Did my dad talk to you?"

"That man could go suck a railroad spike for all I care. It's you I'm worried about idiot." I said as I whacked him upside the head, "Forget that sorry excuse of a human being, and worry about you. Last I checked, he isn't fighting me. Not that he would win against me, but that's not the point. It's you, your power, your fight, your everything!" I yelled.

Todoroki tensed up, "So give that man the middle finger, and fight me with your power!" I yelled as I pulled back for the finisher... then it happened.

Steam was eminating from his left side, as flames erupted from Todoroki. I jumped out of the way and reached the other end of the stage, "Heh... about time." I said.

"You're helping your opponent. You fool." He said as I see the ice on his left side melt away, "Even though you want to win this battle. Now which one of us is screwing around?" The flame tornado faded away, revealing a determined Todoroki, "I want it, too. I'll be a hero!"

"Hmm, atta boy." I said as I dropped my staves, "Well, I don't want to be a hypocrite... I might as well go all out too." I said as I pulled up my sleeves revealing the weights.

Midnight was the first to react, "Izuku Midoriya, if you take those off you won't advance to the next round." She said.

"Worth it." I said as I took off my arm weights, then my leg weights. I then tossed them behind me, a dust cloud floated around the impact zone.

"Arm and leg weights?" Todoroki asked.

"250 Kg each, adding up to about a 1000 kgs, or a ton." I said as I stretched my body, "And man... does it feel good!" I yelled as I took a large leap, causing me to launch right up to half the bleachers. "So let's go, show me your full power." I said.

Todoroki nodded and sent a massive ice wave like at the beginning, we clearly said fuck the rules at this point. I lept over it and began flying towards him. He then used his fire to send a massive flame blast towards me. All the while I dropped my staves and began to use a full powered punch... then 5 concrete pillars intercepted our attacks.

The combined force of our attacks created a massive explosion along with an even bigger shockwave. The dust cloud was massive and covered the stage.

"W-What happened just now? What the heck is up with your students?" Present Mic asked.

"The air around the ring had been thoroughly cooled down, and then rapidly expanded when heated up." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Wait, that's what caused the explosion? How hot did that fire get? Jeez, I can't see a thing!" Present Mic yelled, "Is the match still going on, or what, huh?"

... The crowd has been in suspense long enough. I flicked my finger, causing the dust to fly away, revealing an unconscious Todoroki over my shoulder, "Technically I lost because I broke the rule specifically against me, so, Todoroki advances." I said.

"H-How?" Midnight asked.

"Simple, you should have added more concrete." I said, I broke through those 5 easily and before I made it to Todoroki I toned down my power so I won't kill him. He may be all powerful, but he's still a kid." I said before handing Todoroki to Cementoss. "In a way, I'm glad I broke the rules. Tournaments are such a drag." I muttered before picking up my weights and putting them back on.

But man... what a powerful boy. If I'm not careful around him, I might actually lose to him. Key word being 'might'. I walkd up the stairs and headed to the Class 1-A spectator booth... once I was there I was met with looks of shock, confusion, and one anger from Bakugou... before it cooled down completely, and he looked away from me. "What?" I asked.

"Did you seriously have weights on the whole time?!" Kaminari yelled.

"Well... I had them for about 2 weeks." I said, "The teachers agreed this would be a proper disadvantage for me, or else I would have beaten you all by a country mile. However in turn of doing this I got stronger and faster as a result. So win win." I said with a smile.

"B-But 1 ton?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, though technically I didn't need to remove them. I didn't want to be a hypocrite and tell Todoroki to go all out while I'm being weighed down. Besides, I kinda didn't want to keep going. Tournaments are such a drag." I muttered before looking at Kaminari, "Isn't your match next?" I asked.

"R-Right! See you all!" He yelled before running off.

I took a deep breath and leaned into my chair, this is going to be a long tournament.

*End of Chapter*


	10. Chapter 10

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Izuku!"

I shot up and turned, "Mom?" I asked as I walked over to her, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked.

"Y-You lost!" She yelled while crying... I thought something bad happened. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"Mom... it's alright. This tournament was too much work anyway." I said as she looked at me, her eyes red from her short but powerful crying fit, "Besides, he went all out so did I, it was fair."

She laughed, "You were always lazy." She quipped.

"Ehh, I prefer to call it, 'Conserving my Energy'." I countered, then I remembered, "That reminds me... did you agree to the weights?" I asked.

She tensed up, "Oh look at the time, gotta go, bye!" She said before running off.

... Should have known. Well it doesn't matter ultimately. I then felt a bunch of stares behind me. "What now?" I asked.

"Your mom works here?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah, she does." I said, "That's the reason why the food is so good."

"I taste no difference." She said.

"... I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I said before sitting back down. "Anyway the match is starting."

It was... one sided. Kaminari used his indiscriminate shock, but Iida jumped out of the way of it, it's amazing how much range it has on the ground, but not in the air. Once Kaminari was dummified used his Bo staff to shove him out of bounds.

"Well... I was expecting some sort of fight from Kaminari." I muttered, but Sero and Bakugou's match is first, "Hey Bakugou, destory Sero and avenge my cake."

"H-Hey!" Sero yelled.

"I don't need your orders. I was planning on doing it anyway." Bakugou growled before stomping off.

Once they were gone, Yaoyorozu asked the all important question, "Why are you so obsessed with the cake?" She asked.

I just shrugged, "I just wanted to see how far I can run that joke into the ground." I said simply, "And I spent good money on that cake..."

"But I do have a question Midoriya." A voice said... it was Iida.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"... I would like to speak with you im private." He said.

"... Sure?" I asked as I got up to follow him.

... I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

We went far from the 1-A spectator seats so Iida and I could talk, "So what did you need?" I asked.

"I talked to my brother." He said.

"Great, what did he say?" I asked.

"He said how proud he was that I made it to the final event. But, he also told me to tell you something." He said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"He wanted me to invite you to a family dinner." He said, "I don't know why, but he wants you there."

... Probably about the Hero Killer, but it'd be rude to reject, and free food. "Sure, can I invite mom?" I asked.

"By all mean." He said, "However, did you two meet before?" He asked.

"... I'll explain at the dinner, makes it easier for me to not explain it multiple times." I said, "When is this dinner?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, at 5:30." He said.

5:30, got it. "Alright, we'll be there. Anything else?" I asked.

"That, would be all." He said before walking back to the spectator seats.

... Well that went well.

* * *

Once we made it back we saw Bakugou stick the bo staff in his mouth, and then he used his Quirk to blast towards Sero to bat him out his Bo staff. It took one hit, but it was all that mattered.

"Such brutality." Tokoyami muttered.

"Yeah." Uraraka responded.

"Ehh, par from the course." I said while shrugging, and pulling out a book, "He's basically known for not holding back at all. However, he could be a little nicer." I said as the next two combatants entered the stage. Kendou and Shiozaki. "Now this... will be an interesting one."

"How so?" Iida asked.

"They both use their Quirks for offense. It'll be interesting how they adapt when a weapon gets thrown into the mix." I said, "Kendou's fighting style is mainly hand to hand, and Shiozaki uses her vines to attack and capture. However, they're supposed to attack mainly with the weapons, and even with that there are stipulations. Like Kaminari's indiscriminate shock. So we'll have to see." I said.

Kendou grabbed a bo staff and held it with one gigantisized hand, leaving the other one for I assume defense, while Ibara got a bo staff as well. A lot of bo staffs... what happened to dual wielding? I mean sure with a bo staff you sacrifice speed and mobility for power, and it makes sense given their Quirks, especially Shiozaki's with her range.

"Man... that hurt." I heard a voice said, I turned to see a lightly bandaged Sero, I smiled.

"That's what we called karmic retribution. The cake has been avenged." I said as he glared at me.

"Will you stop talking about the cake, I said I was sorry." Sero said.

"Actually... you didn't." I said.

"You really didn't." Tsu replied.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Pay me the money the cake costs, and we'll be square." I said.

"Sure how much do they cost?" Sero asked.

"1,500 yen per." I said.

...

...

"1,500?!" Sero asked.

"Makes sense, that cake was pretty damn good." Bakugou said.

"So pay up." I said.

"... Fine." He said as he payed me 1500 yen.

"Oh I lied by the way, it costed like 700." I said with a smirk.

"W-What?!" He asked.

"Thanks for the money Sero." I said which got laughter from Bakugou and Ashido.

"He got you good." Ashido said which caused Sero to collapse into his chair with a groan.

Cake time has been avenged.

* * *

Onto the battle, and it was pretty intense. Kendou rushed forward with her enlarged hands for both offense and defense, while Shiozaki stood her ground for defense. When Kendou took a swing Shiozaki blocked it while using her vines to try and disarm her... interesting strategy. But an obvious one, Kendou gripped her hair vines and tossed her behind her and rushed after her.

Shiozaki was quick to get up and parried her swing with one of her own, which Kendou blocked. Each exchange has been met with dodged and blocks. However, Shiozaki decided it was time to end this. She used her vines to grip Kendou's arm... but Kendou was much stronger than Shiozaki, she gripped the vines that held her arm, however instead of throwing her behind her, she lifted her up and shoved her out of bounds.

... Oh wait a minute. It's Itake and Yaoyorozu's turn. Man, I'm conflicted. I like Yaoyorozu, she's one of my better friends, but I also like Itake as well, guess I'll have to root for both.

They both took the stage, after grabbing their weapons, they both prepped themselves for battle. It was... one sided in Yaoyorozu's favor. I heard she has experience fighting with weapons, and Itake... does not. She was knocked out of the ring after a few seconds.

... I should see if she's alright.

* * *

I headed down to Recovery Girl's office, after hearing that Ashido stepped off the stage on her own accord and Shinso advances. Once I entered Itake was getting healed up. "Hey, how you holding up?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I couldn't do anything." She muttered.

"Yeah, because that was a field you weren't experienced in." I said before sitting besides her. "There are many different fighting styles out there. This one? Just so happened to be one Yaoyorozu was a master of."

"Really?" Itake asked.

"Yeah, she can literally make weapons for her to use, it'd be stupid for her to not be good at using them." I said before lightly tapping her forehead, "So don't get so bummed out over this loss. Besides, no one can be as good at using weapons in battle like her or me." I said.

3... 2... 1...

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

There's the ask, "Hmm... I don't know, would that even work with your Quirk?" I asked.

"I can make it work. Besides I need a different combat style. My Quirk isn't offensive, aside from the throat thing." She said.

"Well stop thinking that offensive Quirks are everything." I said.

"You're one to talk." Recovery Girl commented.

"Hush." I snapped at her, "Look, offense is cool and all. But all that matters, is capturing the villains and helping those in need. Off the top of my head, you can make edible mushrooms, boom world hunger eliminated. You can grow a mushroom on an enemy's gun. Boom stopped a hostage situation. You can even block the door to an enemy's escape." I said, "You're Quirk isn't offensive, that much is certain, aside from the throat thing, which can and is a viable strategy. So don't think of yourself as an offensive hero. If those heroes out there don't think that, then they clearly don't have their eyes on the big picture."

She stared at me for a few seconds... before hugging me, "T-Thanks." She muttered.

I smiled and patted her head, "No problem. Now let's go."

"WHAT A FANTASTIC MATCH! TOKOYAMI'S RELENTLESS ONSLAUGHT EARNED HIM THE ADVANCEMENT!" Present Mic yelled.

"We're missing all the action."

* * *

Itake and I parted ways so we could go to our respective booths. Once we made it back Honenuki had Kirishima submerged in liquified stage, and was declared unable to battle.

"Man, I came back to a one sided battle?" I asked as I collapsed onto my seat, "Oh well, I'll watch the highlight reel of Tokoyami's battle."

So the fighters were given a 15 minute break before the second round started. And to our surprise, Todoroki is back.

"Oh, you're back, so I didn't punch you too hard." I commented, "Hey, I really respect what you did back there. Thanks."

"For what?" Todoroki asked.

"For using your fire. For listening to my yelling filled speech." I said.

He didn't respond, and looked away. Better than saying no.

After 15 minutes Todoroki and Iida headed back down to the stage. Iida landed some good hits, but was frozen by Todoroki... he didn't use his flames again. Then again, the situation didn't call for it. So it's fine in that regard.

But still... that's a tough break for Iida.

Next match was between Bakugou and Kendou. Kendou held strong, but Bakugou's swap from bo staff to dual wielding, as well as his unrelenting force earned him the edge with his flurry of swings. Kendou was pushed back and was shoved out of bounds.

Next battle was between Yaoyorozu and Shinso. Which reminds me... "What's that guy's Quirk?" I asked Ashido.

"I don't know... one moment I said something to him, the next I walked off the stage, my mind was foggy during the time." She answered.

"Said something... that must be what triggers his Quirk. Mind Control. Or something along those lines." I suggested.

"Most likely." Tokoyami said.

It didn't matter though... Yaoyorozu did the exact same thing Ashido did and walked off the stage.

"I tried to tell her, but she didn't want help." She said.

... Should I check on her? Maybe I should.

"Oh Yaomomo you're back." Jirou said.

She sat in her seat, "His Quirk is powerful. I expected nothing less than that." She said.

... No, she's crushed by her loss, I can tell. The Yaoyorozu I know wouldn't let something as petty as this get to her... I'll have to talk to her in private when I get the chance. If I call her out right now, she'll just dismiss it and say nothing is wrong.

* * *

Honenuki used his Quirk on Tokoyami, but he gave Dark Shadow his staff so he can fight in his stead. Honenuki's Quirk is powerful, but he's not fast. Tokoyami's Dark Shadow defeated Honenuki... it just took a while.

The final four have been decided. Bakugou vs Todoroki, and Tokoyami vs Shinso.

Bakugou and Todoroki's fight was intense. The most intense match of the tournament. Todoroki used his ice to start off but Bakugou smashed it after a few explosive swings. There were a few more exchanges like that, all the while Bakugou was clambering for Todoroki's fire. But he wouldn't use it.

"You bastard! I'll tell you what'll happen if you make a fool outta me. I'll kill you!" Bakugou yelled, "I don't want there to be any doubt that I'm one of the best students at the festival. That's only possible if you come at me as hard as you can! There's no point if you don't fight me with the same power you used against that nerd. If you don't wanna win this, why are you even here?!" He yelled before rushing back towards Todoroki, "Show everyone you're trying to destroy me!"

Todoroki's still not using it... what a pain, looks like I'll have to step in again.

"Hey! Todoroki!" I yelled which got his attention, "Don't play favorites now! Do you best, and go at it as hard as you can!"

Bakugou dropped his staff as he launched himself into the air as Todoroki caused flames to erupt out of his left side. Todoroki aimed his flamed up hand at Bakugou while Bakugou was spinning around. They both abandoned the rules, so really it comes down to who gets beaten first. As Bakugou was sailing closer, Todoroki... dropped his left hand and his flames.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!" Bakugou yelled as he hit Todoroki's ice barrier causing it, and the ice around him to be destroyed in a array of explosions.

The round was over, and Bakugou won the match... but he wasn't satisfied. He slowly walked over to an unconscious Todoroki and wanted him to get up, but Midnight used her Quirk to knock him out before he can hurt Todoroki any more. She then declared Bakugou the winner of the match.

The crowd was speechless from the display and the aftermath of the tournament. They were both carried off the ring, and it was then Tokoyami and Shinso's match.

Since Tokoyami knew Shinso's Quirk it was a one sided fight due to Shinso not having any combat experience in terms of weapon use. So the final match was Bakugou vs Tokoyami. Tokoyami and Bakugou met on the field. Bakugou looking angrier than ever. I felt bad for Tokoyami, he was completely destroyed in the final match due to a pissed off Bakugou and his barrage of explosive swings.

Bakugou won the Sports Festival, but Bakugou was still not satisfied. Todoroki didn't want to spend more time in the Sports Festival anymore, so he froze Shinso for the third place medal.

Anyway... Bakugou was angry and yelling at Todoroki who stood at the third place podium. So much so that Bakugou had to be muzzled on the post so the crowd of heroes... and children, won't hear his... I assume, swear filled rant to Todoroki.

All Might was in charge of present the medals and after... a miscue, with Midnight, he present the medals to the three finalists. Todoroki and Tokoyami took their medals and I assume advice with no trouble... then it was Bakugou's turn. He was growling at All Might while he held the gold medal.

After removing the muzzle, Bakugou started talking.

"All Might..." He growled, "Winning first place this way... doesn't prove that I'M THE BEST ONE HERE! EVEN IF THE WORLD CONSIDERS ME THE WINNER, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT LIKE THIS!" He yelled, which caused All Might to flinch in fear.

All Might then cleared his throat, "Ahem, in a world where we're constantly being compared to one another. There are very few who can keep their eyes focused on the tip spot. You're one of them." He said, sugar coating this whole thing for the press... I'm actually proud, All Might then held out the medal for Bakugou, "Please accept this medal. Even if you have to think of it as a scar. Something you'll never forget."

"I DON'T WAN'T THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Bakugou yelled.

"Come on now." All Might insisted.

"GET THAT TRASH OFF A ME, YOU IDIOT!" Bakugou yelled... before All Might just placed it on Bakugou's teeth... where he grinded his teeth on the neck part of the medal.

After that... interaction. All Might thanked us for participating, and we can FINALLY go home. Mr. Aizawa congratulated those who won, and that we had the next few days off to recover. I looked around for Yaoyorozu so I can talk to her about her battle... but she left early. Maybe time to herself will do her well. I on the other hand...

Had mom's cooking to look forward to.

*End of Chapter*


	11. Arbitrary Filler Chapter (Chapter 11)

(A/N: Ignore the fact that I totally forgot to make this chapter. This chapter totally came before the chapter you got yesterday, none of you have evidence that would say other wise... aside from your reviews... then that would be pretty damning evidence... but l-let's ignore that.)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I can't believe you didn't let me eat..." I muttered as Mom parallel parked in front of a gigantic mansion.

"And spoil your appetite, I don't think so. Your friend was gracious enough to invite us... to his mansion. We should be proper guests to their dinner." She scoulded.

"Yes mom." I said as I got out of the car and readjusted poorly tied tie... for once it wasn't because I was lazy, it's just that Mom and I never learned how to properly tie a tie, those internet videos make it look waaaayy too easy. Oh, and I had a dark green suit too courtesy of All Might actually, which was nice of him considering I don't have any proper clothing.

Anyway, we walked up to the fancy door and pushed the door bell... which was somehow even more grand than the door. After a few seconds and the ring died down, the door opened.

"Oh you must be the Midoriya family!" A woman... who looks about the same age as mom, said.

Mom then took over, "Why yes, and thank you for the invitation." Mom bowed, as did I.

She waved us off, "Any friends of Tenya are friends of ours." She said, "Well come in, and remove your shoes." She said.

We did as told and walked inside, I tried to not look around the mansion... oay just a peek. The walls were littered with plaques and picture frames of old newspapers, all of them talking about the successes of the Ingenium family. Some trophies, and other things like picture frames. After that we made it to the dinning hall, where Iida, Ingenium, the other Iida brothers, Mr. and Mrs. Iida, and grandma and grandpa Iida sat.

Mom and I took the opposite end of the table, once we took our seats the chefs walked in to present dinner for us. I'll never get used to the rich people life style. Anyway time to see how good the chefs are.

...

...

"Ehh, 6 out of 10."

"Izuku!" Mom yelled.

"... Did I say that out loud?" I asked as Mom nodded, "O-Oh, sorry." I muttered.

Mrs. Iida laughed, "It's quite alright, Tenya told me that you and your mother are good cooks."

I was about to comment, but Mom sent me a look that told me to do otherwise. After that Mom and the female Iida's were talking about random stuff, recipies, and their daily lives... so far so good, no one has mentioned Stai-

"So you were the kid who saved my son."

...

...

Mom shot me a look, looks like I have to lie my way out of this, "Yeah, you know, the Entrance Exam, he was about to get ran over by a giant robot but I saved him." I lied... sounds believeable.

"But what about the Hero Ki-"

*Fwoosh*

I sped over and clamped a hand over Ingenium's mouth, "Let's... not mention that." I whispered.

"Mention what?" Mom asked, in a threatening voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"N-Nothing?" I asked.

"Oh really?" She asked, "Then let go of his mouth."

... I have no options! I slowly took my hand off of Ingenium's mouth and braced for the verbal impact.

"I was talking about how he saved me from the Hero Killer." Ingenium asked.

...

...

"WHAT?!" Mom asked.

"I-I can explain." I said holding up my hands in defense.

"Then start explaining." Mom said in an angry tone. There is NOTHING scarier than your Mom angry.

"I-I was going to get the cakes in Hosu. I heard a 'Zoom', and I then saw Ingenium. I decided it would be cool to say hi to him, so I took a detour, and I saw Ingenium was staring down the Hero Killer. They saw me, I didn't want Iida to go through the stereotypical revenge plot and ultimately get himself killed. So I ran up and punched him." I explained.

"You did what?!" Mom yelled.

"H-He didn't die... I think." I muttered.

"The Hero Killer survived the punch." Mr. Iida said.

"See, so nothing bad happened." I said... but her face didn't change, "A-And no one knows about it right?" I asked Ingenium... he didn't nod.

"I reported it." He said.

"Did you drop my name?" I asked.

"No, all I said was a green haired kid stumbled on our fight. I gave him permission to use his Quirk to defend himself should it come to that. It came to that and he took the Hero Killer out in one blow. He was insistant I get the credit." Ingenium explained.

"... Okay we're good then." I said.

"However, why wouldn't you want the credit?" Mr. Iida asked.

"Because the Media will twist any story they get for their benefit. They're like people who make counterfits of the Mona Lisa for profit. You won't tell the difference, but it's a scummy practice." I said.

"You really have a disdain for the press." Classmate Iida said.

"Disdain, doesn't cover it. But I'm not trying to become a politician to be Prime Minister, so it's not my job to reform the press." I said with a shrug, "But my job is to do this." I said as I smacked Ingenium in the back of the head with 5% of my power.

"Oww!" Ingenium whined.

"That's for not calling for backup like a moron. If I hadn't been there you would have been killed. Then Iida would go on a stereotypical revenge adventure, and then he'd probably die too." I yelled before turning to Iida, "And you, where's your heroic instinct. It took me yelling at you for you to go and get help during the USJ attack." I said before walking up to him, "Granted you're young, and did it anyway, so you get a flick to the forehead." I said as I flicked him in the forehead with 5% as well.

"Oww!" He whinned as well rubbing the flicking spot on his forehead.

"Man, can't even take 5%, the Ingenium line is doomed at this rate." I sighed.

"Man, I thought Iida said you were lazy." One of the Iida brothers said.

"I am, but the last thing I want is a death that I could have prevented on my conscious." I said, "If yelling at these two idiots will save them then I'll yell at them." I said before sitting back down.

"Now... where's desert?"

*End of Chapter*


	12. Chapter 12

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"It's so weird that people recognize us from TV." Ashido said, "Everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here."

"Yeah, me, too!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"People on the street were staring at me! It was kind of embarrassing." Hagakure said.

"Sure, but isn't that pretty normal for you?" Ojiro asked.

"All it took was one Sports Festival and suddenly we're like celebrities." Kaminari said.

"That's why I wore a hood to school." I said as I took it off.

"Why don't you want the fame?" Ashido asked.

"The media is such a pain in my back... I'm good." I said.

"Midoriya, everything is a pain to you." Tsuyu said.

"Glad you paid attention to that fact." I said as the door opened.

"Morning." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa." Everyone greeted.

"Oh hey, you're face is back to normal." I commented, he Quirk glared at me.

He then turned off his Quirk, "Anyway. We have a big class today on Hero Informatics." He said as everyone tensed up... ehh I studied the Quirk laws a few years ago I'm good.

"You need code names." Mr. Aizawa said, "Time to pick your hero identities."

Everyone stood up, "This is gonna be totally awesome!" Everyone yelled.

"Aww!" I moaned while collapsing on my desk, "Thought and Creativity... my weaknesses."

Mr. Aizawa glared at us to quiet down. Which... everyone did. "This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft yet. Not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation, though." Mr. Aizawa explained.

Mineta punched his table, "Stupid, selfish adults."

"So, what you're saying is, we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited." Hagakure said.

"Correct. Now. Here are the total for those of you who got offers." Mr. Aizawa said as he flashed up the numbers on screen.

...

...

"This... is awkward." I said as I saw my offer total... 5,302. Todoroki got 4,123. Bakugou got 3,556. Tokoyami got 360. Iida got 301. Kaminari got 272. Yaoyorozu got 108. Kirishima got 68, and Sero got 14.

"HOW DID YOU GET 5,302?!" Everyone yelled.

"I-I never asked for this! Now I have to... look over my list, and pick three... and it's all too much-"

"Work, we know." Everyone moaned.

I'm happy they're catching on.

"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers." Mr. Aizawa said.

So everyone's interning... cool. I mean it makes sense, we already got to fight some villains... some more than others though.

"It'll be helpful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, in the field. Firsthand." Mr. Aizawa said.

"And for that, we need hero names!" Satou exclaimed.

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" Uraraka cheered.

"These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or..." Mr. Aizawa said before the doors swung open again.

"... You'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight said... wearing her hero outfit.

Sero, Kaminari, and Mineta stoof up upon seeing Midnight. "Keep it in your pants you three... that's weird." I commented, "And seriously do you have any other clothes?" I asked.

Mineta... took offense to that, "What, do you not like women?!" He exclaimed.

I turned to glare at him, which caused him to shrink down, "It's called thinking within my age group. She's 31-"

"I'm 23!" Midnight exclaimed.

"The point still stands!" I yelled.

"ANYWAY!" Mr. Aizawa yelled, which silenced all 5 of us. "Midnight will have final approval over your names. It's... not my forte." He said as he got into his sleeping bag, "The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A codename tells people exactly what you represent. Take 'All Might' for example." Mr. Aizawa said as Bakugou handed me some boards. Time to figure out my hero name.

* * *

Well... I hate thinking so I should get someone else to do it for me. Mom it is!

IM: Hey Mom, I need help.

Mom: Are you texting in class?

IM: Semantics.

IM: I need a hero name.

Mom: Can't you figure it out yourself?

IM: It's because I love you and I know how much you wanted to come up with my hero name.

Mom: ... Nice try, besides you should figure this out yourself.

IM: Fine... and I'm cooking dinner tonight, you work too hard!

"Midoriya! Would you like to share your texts to the class?" Midnight asked.

"Sure." I said as Ashido shot up, "Hey Mom, I need help. Are you texting in class? Semantics. I need a hero name. Can't you figure it out yourself? It's because I love you and I know how much you wanted to come up with my hero name. Nice try, besides you should figure this out yourself. Fine... and I'm cooking dinner tonight, you work too hard." I read out loud, "Sorry for being a decent son." I said before putting my phone in my pocket. Then I felt a buzz.

Mom" How about... the hopeful hero 'Aspirations'.

I have nothing better to write.

"Now, students, who among you is ready to share?" Midnight asked.

As all the others were mumbling to themselves I walked up... Mr. Aizawa has the right idea... I could use a nap. I stood in front of the class and presented my board "The Hopeful Hero, Aspirations." I said.

"That... doesn't sound like you." Midnight said.

"I'm just good at suppressing emotions... and my mom gave me the name, so I'm sticking with it." I said as I headed back to my seat and closed my eyes.

* * *

...

...

I shot awake and grabbed the thing on my face. Sero... with a marker. "Uhh..."

"First the cake... now my face?" I asked, as I pulled the marker out and crushed it with one hand, "You're really making an enemy you shouldn't be making."

"I-I'm sorry... A-Ashido dared me!" He yelled.

"W-What?! I didn't!" Ashido yelled.

"As far as I know... both of you are now under suspicion." I said, "And if I feel another marker touch my face... someone will be eliminated from 1-A, and Shinso will be given a free pass into 1-A." I said before turning away from the class and going back to sleep.

* * *

The bell rang and I felt no markers. Good... no one dies today. Now, we have until the weekend until we have to pick... gah, I have to look through my massive stack. Well might as well skim through it.

Endeavor... not on my life. Mt. Lady... that means I'll have a week with Mineta... pass. Kamui Woods? He's an 'interested'. Oh Best Jeanist... my mom's a big fan, top pick. I'll ask for his autograph to make her happy.

"Alright, I'm good." I said as I dumped the other papers over the edge.

"WAS THAT NECESSARY MIDORIYA?!" Iida yelled.

"Was yelling when you're an inch away from me necessary?" I asked back, "And yes, it was fun." I said with a smile before picking up my 15 pieces of paper... okay maybe doing that wasn't a good idea.

"Who did you pick?" Uraraka asked.

"Ehh, don't feel like telling." I said as I picked up my stuff.

I have somewhere to be anyway.

* * *

I stood in front of the iron doors of the Support Department... time for some upgrades. I knocked on the door and braced for the impending explosion. Like I expected the doors blew off the hinges, luckily I caught it before it killed me.

"Nice catch Midoriya." Power Loader said before yelling at Hatsume, "So what are you here for?"

"Heavier weights." I said as I tossed the door aside to pull off my weights to toss one up and down like a softball, "These aren't giving me much progress anymore."

Hatsume then rushed towards me, "Luckily I've made variants that now weight 500 kgs each."

"So double... sounds cool." I said, and thank good I asked my mom if we could move to the ground floor a few weeks ago.

Two tons... I feel like how I was a few weeks before the Sports Festival, trudging my body down the halls and walking to my home. Yeah... I think the trains won't be able to withstand 2 tons of weight. So walking it is. After a whole hour of trudging my body at 100% Glass Cannon, and 13% One for All... me going at 10% is taking FOREVER! So I decided to kick it up a few notches to see if I can go farther and speed up this process... and I can... still took forever though.

"Hey... mom." I muttered as I trudged myself into the house.

"Izuku? What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Weights... double... two... tons!" I said as I walked in front of her, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That's why you haven't gotten another bed frame yet." She commented before heading back into the kitchen... wait a minute.

"Hey... what happened to me making dinner?!"

* * *

A week of me trying to adjust to the two ton weight on my arms and legs, and a week of waiting for internships has come and gone. Yaoyorozu still looks off, though. She said she was interning at Uwabami's office... great showboaty Medusa... I bet you a billion yen Uwabami wants her just for her looks. Well too late to change that, but still that'll hurt her pride a whole heck of a lot more knowing a pro only wanted her for her looks.

Maybe I should visit some time during internships. No... that would distract her from her work. Besides, I have a train to... right, can't... because weights.

Son of a blue onion!

* * *

I pushed open the door and trudged in... getting the two tons... was a HORRIBLE IDEA!

"You're late." My mentor Best Jeanist said as I slowly moved my way next to Bakugou... seems he had picked the same mentor.

"Sorry... things, happened." I said as I looked at him.

"No matter." He said before turning away from us. "To be perfectly frank, I don't like you two."

"... Man going in from the start." I muttered.

"I know full well why you two chose my hero agency." Best Jeanist said, "Because I'm one of the top five most popular heroes."

"Actually... that's not true for me." I said.

"Oh? And why did you choose my agency, Izuku Midoriya?" Best Jeanist asked.

"Well to be completely honest." I said as I pulled out a book and a marker, "My mom is a big fan of yours... and it would make her life to give her an autograph." I said.

...

...

"That's... the whole reason why you chose my agency?" Best Jeanist asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Bakugou scoffed and stepped forward, "Hey, look, you're the one who made an offer for me." He said.

"Yes. Recently, all my recruits have been perfect little angels, so you two certainly stood out." He said, "You two certainly have outstanding talent, I'd say you two are already good enough to take on as sidekicks. However, you two have fatal flaws." He said before pointing at Bakugou, "You believe you're the best and you display that belief without regard for how it reflects on you or your image. You have a ferocious nature."

Bakugou looked pissed, "Dang, he told you."

"As for you." He said before looking at me, "You have talent and power, but you looked like you would rather be somewhere else than at the Sports Festival, so much so that you sped through the first part just to get some cake at the shop."

"But it-"

"I know about what you did in Hosu, with the Hero Killer." He said.

...

...

"So you read Ingenium's report didn't you?" I asked.

"Just the basics. How some kid jumped off the roof, and knocked out the Hero Killer in one punch. Impressive, but foolish." He said.

Okay... now I'm mad.

"Foolish-" I said before I felt my arms and legs get tighter... it's his Quirk. I turned to see Bakugou is also tied up as well.

"I have to correct people like you two. It's part of my duty to society. Heroes and villains are cut from the same cloth. So your job here is to watch me. I'll show you two what makes someone a hero." Best Jeanist said.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Bakugou asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm educating you on becoming an exemplary pro. That includes being aware of the way you speak, your appearence, controlling your emotions, your morals, your attitudes, everything. There are countless things you need to learn, but in the brief period of one week, I will stitch these things into the fabric of your being."

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

"... You'll need a lot of work, but yes I have finished my initial spee-"

*Snap*

I broke out of the threads, "Good, I was wondering when you were gonna finish."

"H-How did you?" One of the sidekicks asked.

"I could have done that a long time ago... but I decided to let you run out of steam. So... what now?" I asked while ripping Bakugou's bonds.

He held out a comb and a pair of scissors.

"... Oh hell no."

* * *

"Nerd, let them cut your fucking hair!" Bakugou yelled as I was holding off 5 other sidekicks. He clearly wasn't happy to do this either... but he had nothing to lose.

"NEVER! I'd rather die!" I yelled as I punched one guy in the stomach and tossed another out the window.

"You will commit murder before that point!" Bakugou yelled.

"Good, they should reap what they've sewn." I said before grabbing the scissors off the ground and snapped them in half, "That's the 13th one, how many more you got?!"

"None left..." Best Jeanist said.

"Good." I said as I picked up my weights and put them back on. "Now... I'd appreciate a simple pony tail."

"... YOU WERE WILLING TO DO YOUR HAIR?!" The sidekicks, excluding the one I threw out the window, exclaimed.

"Yeah, just cutting it was off limits." I said as I sat down on the chair, "But if I even sense a pair of scissors I will level this whole building."

I was dead serious, and so were they.

* * *

My hair styling... thing, lasted about 2-3 minutes, as for Bakugou... his lasted about an hour due to his hair being hard to control. After that hour we went on patrol, all the while he was talking about the fundamentals of being a hero, about the job, paperwork, and once again... our image. It was pretty boring, but necessary.

After that 2 hour patrol, we returned to his office to turn it in for the night. It was Bakugou and I sitting in the sidekick common room. Guess I should say something.

"So uhh-"

"Why did you choose Best Jeanist's agency?" He growled.

"My mom wanted an autograph, weren't you paying attention?" I asked.

"I'm serious." Bakugou said.

"So am I." I said, "In case you forgot I had many options. If I wanted to get experience on the field I could have gone to Endeavor's Agency. If I wanted to take it easy I could have gone to Mt Lady's Agency. But Mom liked Best Jeanist the most, so I came here."

He huffed, though seemed satisfied with that answer. But I can tell he had another question... might as well play along, "Got another question?"

"Yeah..." He muttered, "Why haven't you used your power? During Junior High, or any time really." Bakugou asked, "You could have stopped me from using my quirk on you so many times."

"Ehh, showing off isn't my style." I said, "Having people clamber at your heels about your power, having 'friends' who want to be around you in case you become a high tier hero so you can vouch for them, this whole 'spotlight' thing is more trouble than it's worth." I explained, "Heck, holding grudges is..." I said before pointing to Bakugou.

"Too much work." He recited.

"Exactly." I said with a pair of claps, "Besides, you're not like that same asshole from Junior High, you're like 2 levels above him. You're still an asshole, but a tolerable asshole."

"Hey..." He growled.

"But you're improving. Must be the realization that there will almost always be someone better than you." I said before tapping his forehead, "So don't get cocky, and don't be overly flashy. Instead hone your craft so you can live up to be someones better."

He scoffed, "There is no one better than me." He said.

"Oh yeah? I'm walking in your speed with two tons of weight added onto me." I said.

"Unfair." He muttered.

"No it isn't." I said, "I go down in like 5 strong hits. I just account for that by improving my speed and strength. So you should get to training." I said before I laid on my futon, "Well, that's enough speeches for one day."

Bakugou didn't say anything, but laid in his futon facing away from me.

... Here's hoping that would help him... might as well since I'm on a helping streak.

*End of Chapter*


	13. Chapter 13

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"What the fuck... are you doing?"

I turned to see Bakugou rubbing the crap out of his eyes, "Good morning sunshine." I greeted which earned me a middle finger, "Just whipping up some breakfast, one thing I'll give Best Jeanist, is that his fridge is stocked with quality ingredients for me to play with behind his back. Want some? I'm making some food from the opposite side of the world."

Bakugou scoffed, "Yeah, what? Some pancakes?"

"Arepas." I said.

...

...

"What?" Bakugou asked.

"Arepas. It's most prominent in Venezuela. Mom was feeling... adventurous last Sunday, so I made them. It was pretty good." I said as I handed him one. "It's stuffed with Mozerella." He looked at is suspiciously before bitting into it.

Chew... chew... swallow. "Ehh, needs hot sauce."

"On the table." I said as I continued tending to the arepas. It went a little while before the door swung open. Best Jeanist in the house.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Best Jeanist asked.

"Cooking. What's it look like?" I asked as I handed Bakugou another one. "You can put some meat on top if you want."

"Already on it." Bakugou said as he grabbed some chopped up steak

I nodded before looking at Best Jeanist.

"Hungry?"

* * *

"Mmm, this is esquisite. What is it again?" Best Jeanist asked.

"Arepas. Venezuelan food." I said before eating more.

"Well it's excellent, though I must ask, how did you learn to make it?" He asked, "And why did you make so many?"

"I read a lot of recipie books when I was younger, it was the urge to learn that all kids had at one point, as for why I made so many..." I said before I put on my coveted delivery man hat while taking off my weights, thankfully the floors can take the weight, "I'm going to do a food delivery run for my classmates... see you guys in like 5 minutes." I said before I grabbed most of the arepas, put them into small containers, and ran off.

First stop, Yaoyooruz's agency, which was conveniently located a few blocks away from Best Jeanist's. I ran inside and up the stairs to the top floor. There Yaoyorozu... and Kendou, that's a surprise, was still sleeping.

"Up and attem!" I yelled which caused Kendou and Yaoyorozu to shoot up and arm themselves for battle... before calming down at the sight of me.

"Oh, Midoriya, it's just you." Yaoyorozu said.

"I'm offended. Anyway, brought you all breakfast." I said as I set two containers, each holding two cheese arepas in front of them.

"What are they?" Kendou asked... but Yaoyorozu most likely knew what they were based on how her eyes widened.

"Arepas." She said with a smile.

"Ding ding ding. They're like Venezuelan pancakes, but way more versatile. Well gotta make more trips... oh wait a minute I see an ingredient for lunch." I said as I snagged the ingredient before running off.

I made more deliveries, most were with notes because I was reaching my five minute limit I set for myself. I made it back to Best Jeanist's place with 1 second to spare. "I'm back!"

...

...

"Where did you get that?!" Best Jeanist asked.

"Oh this?" I asked as I held out the ingredient, "It's for lunch, it's from Uwabami, or Medusa's place." I said.

"T-That's not something a kid should have!" Best Jeanist asked.

"What? It's just Vodka, how else would I make Penne alla Vodka, without the Vodka? Then it'd be just regular old Penne." I asked but he snagged it from me, "Fine... I'll have to make ANOTHER italian pasta for lunch." I said.

"And what would that be?" Best Jeanist asked.

"Well since you took my ingredient, I'm not making my favorite. We're having Asparagus Shrimp Linguine, that's final." I said before taking off my delivery hat.

"Fuck you I'm making lunch." Bakugou said.

"You'll poison us if you make lunch. I'm making it." I retorted.

"Hell no! You may be more powerful than I am, but I'm the King of Cooking!" Bakugou yelled.

"Well I'm the Emperor of the Culinary Arts."

"The Master of the Stove."

"The God of the Kitchen, your move."

"I'm... damn it!" Bakugou yelled.

"So I'm cooking, then." I said with a smirk, which earned me a middle finger.

After that interraction... and me cleaning the dishes. Best Jeanist took us patrolling again, there was a robbery that was on our route. We took care of it easily, even if the news reporter who was acting like a vulture... thankfully Jeanist took care of it.

After our route was done, and I cooked lunch, which got glowing reviews... though Bakugou said he could have made it better. Like he does. Soon lunch was done, and we were allowed into the gym that was built into the agency building.

"Oi, nerd." Bakugou said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"... You still have your old weights?" Bakugou asked.

"... You sure, that's a ton on your body... literally." I said.

"I'm fucking sure, give 'em here." He said, "How else am I supposed to catch up if I'm not training at least at your previous pace."

... Fair point. "Alright, they're easy to take off." I said before handing them to him one at a time. He put them all on... but he couldn't move. "... Hold on, be right back." I said before taking off and running off.

* * *

"Hatsume!" I called out which caused her to scream and drop her coffee.

"Midoriya! What are you doing here?! And my coffee!" She yelled.

"Ahh I can make a better coffee than that bilge. Anyway, I need weights 125 Kg each." I said.

"... That's less than your current ones." Hatsume said.

"It's for Bakugou." I said.

"... Hmm, helping Mr. Splodey... Alright, I'll need a ride to U.A." She said.

"Not a problem, hop on." I said as I got onto my knees, she climbed onto my back and zoomed over to U.A.

* * *

"Alright we're here." I said standing in front of the familiar iron doors of the Support Room. She collapsed onto her knees.

"W-Wow... what a rush." She said, her hair was in a frenzy, and she struggled to stand, "You should start a taxi service."

"I'm sure everyone would be terrified at my speed... but anyway, weights." I said as I gripped the handle of the door... only to tear it off.

"M-Midoriya?!" Power Loader yelled.

"I-I can fix that!"

* * *

Hatsume finished the weights while I finished fixing the hinges of the door... and apologizing to an angry Power Loader 100 times... yes he wanted 100 'I'm sorrys'... and a cup of coffee. So I fixed the door and brewed 2 cups of coffee for both Hatsume and Power Loader... all for weights for Bakugou.

He better appreciate this.

I grabbed the weights, thanked and apolgized to Power Loader one last time before reinstating Izuku Land Rides and dropping her off at her support tech company. After that I ran back to Bakugou at Best Jeanist's.

"I'm back." I said before handing him his weights, "Here, these will be more your speed."

"My speed?" Bakugou asked sounding a little annoyed, "Yeah 500 kgs in total. You don't have a strength enhancing Quirk, so there is no way you would be able to handle 1 ton at first."

"Is that a challenge?" Bakugou asked.

"It's called me not being responsible for your arm being popped off." I said.

"Fuck you I can ta-"

"Do you want the damned weights or not?!" I yelled... we're getting no where here.

"FINE!" Bakugou yelled as he took the weights and put them on. He tried to take a step, but had a hard time, "Gah, can't move..." He muttered.

"Your body will adjust, give it time." I said as I walked over to the trea- wait, it'll be crushed under two tons of pressure... weights it is then.

As I was setting up, Bakugou was walking laps around the gym, he was on his second lap after I finished my 15th rep, so progress? Sure, let's call it that. After a while we were then told that the gym was closing, and we had to get ready for bed. It took Bakugou almost an hour to climb up the stairs to the top floor... I should know I had to stay with him in case he doesn't collapse on himself. Once we made it Bakugou collapsed onto his futon.

"H-How can you deal with this?" Bakugou asked.

"Because I had two weeks to get used to it. It was surprising how fast my body adjusted." I replied, "It's only been a few hours, give it time." I replied.

He turned away from me, guess he was satisfied with my answer. I decided to follow his example and go to sleep too.

* * *

A few days passed... and next to nothing happened. Sure we busted a few bad guys during our patrols with Best Jeanist, but nothing exciting happened. Oh well, at least the gym is ni-

*BOOM*

... Maybe I should buy a lottery ticket later.

Bakugou and I headed up to the viewing deck, there was a massive fire... that's the Hosu area.

"That looks bad." I said as Bakugou nodded.

"No shit..." He responded.

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

"Well, let's go." I said as I stretched my body.

He smirked at my idea, "I'm in."

"No you two, it's too dangerous, we shouldn't get involved." Best Jeanist called out.

"Well I say we're going, so you can either come with us, or be left behind." I said, "Because some of my friends is interning over there, and the last thing I want is for them to be hurt." I said, "Now are you coming?"

...

...

"Fine, but it would take a while for us to get there by train." Best Jeanist said.

"Who said we were taking the train, hop on." I said as I squatted down.

"... You have to be joking." Bakugou muttered.

"I'm dead serious, get on and hang on." I said.

It took a while, but they got onto my back.

"Alright... let's go take down some bad guys."

* * *

"Okay we-"

*Fwoosh*

"Take that! Vile creature!"

Endeavor is here... that explains the fire. Wait a minute...

"Todoroki?!" I yelled out, as the red and white haired classmate of mine turned to face us. Bakugou and Best Jeanist got off of my back as Todoroki ran over towards us.

"W-Why are you three here?" He asked.

"Saw an explosion, so I carried those two and ran here." I explained, as the muscular Nomu Endeavor was dealing with knocked him away, as his cohorts, a winged and long armed Nomu went to deal with Endeavor, while the muscular Nomu walked towards us.

"Midoriya! Bakugou! Todoroki!" I heard someone yell, before the muscular Nomu got kicked away. Iida. "My brother and I came as fast as we could, are you three okay?" Iida asked.

"Okay?" I asked as I activated One for All at 15% along with 100% of my Glass Cannon, "I'm pumped... let's go boys." I said as I got ready, "Time to show the League of Villains what happense when they mess with one of the U.A's Elite." I said as they nodded and got ready as well, "Alright here's the plan. I'm going to knock that muscular Nomu into the air, Bakugou you use your Howitzer Impact to hit it directly, then Iida will follow up with a 'Recipro-Burst', Todoroki will finish it off with Ice."

"Fuck you, I'll call the shots here!" Bakugou yelled, before Iida could say anything, I decided to play along.

"Alright, what's your plan then?" I asked.

"Okay, you knock the Nomu into the air, and I hit him with a Howitzer Impact, Iida will follow up with a 'Recipro-Burst', then Icy-Hot over there will finish it off with his ice." Bakugou explained.

"That's exactly what Mido-" Iida said before I covered his mouth.

"Perfect plan." I said with a hint of sarcasm, "Ingenium, Best Jeanist, you two are more well suited for evacuating the civilains. Once that is done, join the fight."

"R-Right, come Best Jeanist." Ingenium said.

Best Jeanist looked hesitant, but went along with Ingenium. "Alright, now let's do this." I said as I rushed forward and rapidly punched the Nomu, knocking it into the air right into Bakugou's Howitzer Impact. Iida with perfect timing, unleashed his Recipro-Burst and knocked the Nomu back down into a ready Todoroki, he froze the Nomu entirely solid.

"I'm... surprised that worked." I said... then the Nomu broke out of the ice, "I should really keep my mouth shut."

He rushed towards us... before a yellow blur came in and knocked the Nomu away, "You youngins shouldn't underestimate your enemy." He said.

... He's an old guy, but it's amazing he's still up and running like time hasn't caught up with him.

"I'll handle this!" Endeavor yelled as he gripped the Nomu's head and unleashed a bright blue fire blast, before it collapsed onto the floor. I looked to the side to see all of the other Nomu's down for the count.

Even if he is destructive and lacks concern for civilians... I'll give him this, he's extremely powerful.

* * *

The fires are pretty much killed thanks to the Hosu fire department, after that Endeavor walked up to the four of us. "Are you boys alright?" Endeavor asked.

"I mean we didn't get hit once... so we're good." I replied, as Best Jeanist, Ingenium, and the old hero who told us his name was Gran Torino walked over to us.

"You kids are crazy to want and come here!" Gran Torino yelled, "Especially you... Though I can see why Toshinori took a liking to you."

Toshi- Oh... OH yeah, All Might mentioned him a few times.

"Who is Toshinori?" Todoroki asked.

"Oh, a friend of my mom, and a personal trainer." I responded.

"How come I never heard of him?" Bakugou asked.

"It's called PERSONAL, for a reason Bakugou." I replied, before looking around the area- oh my god! "It's the cake place!" I exclaimed.

Everyone followed where my finger is pointing, at the small cake place, "That's the place you got that cake from?" Bakugou asked.

"Heck yeah! We're going!" I exclaimed as I held out a credit card, "It's all on Endeavor's tab!"

...

...

"H-How did you?!" Endeavor yelled as he dug through is wallet. He isn't going to find a credit card in there.

"Midoriya, give him back his credit card." Best Jeanist ordered.

"... Fine, ruin my fun." I said as I handed him the credit card, before holding out another credit card, "Well, we'll put it on your tab." I said.

Best Jeanist pulled out his wallet... no credit card, "H-How did you do that?!" Best Jeanist asked.

"A magician never reveals their secrets." I said before handing him back his credit card. Ingenium tensed up... but I waved him off.

"... I like Ingenium too much to do it to him."

* * *

Endeavor ultimately paid for our cake run, and at long last... cake time has truly been avenged! "I must say, these cakes are delicious." Best Jeanist said.

"Told ya." I said as I finished my funfetti cake... or a white cake with sprinkles baked inside. Also known as the best invention the world has had since the lightbulb. It was also cool to see the owner's reaction to three heroes coming into his small establishment to eat his baked goods. After our cake run, we all parted ways to our respective internships.

Once we made it back I picked up my weights and put them back on. After that Bakugou and I went to our futons satisfied with our work. I mean why wouldn't we? We fought against a Nomu... and got cake.

All and all? Today was a good day.

*End of Chapter*


	14. Chapter 14

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"BAHAHAHAHA! HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HECK BAKUGOU?!" Kirishima and Sero laughed.

"Stop laughing! My Hair's gotten used to this and I can't get it back the right way." He muttered seething with rage, "Did you not hear me? I'll kill you both."

"I'd like to see ya try, pretty boy." Sero teased.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Bakugou yelled his rage causing his hair to pop back to normal... that's, kinda impressive actually.

"Hey, there it goes!" They said.

"Seems they haven't learned to not poke the angry bear." I commented.

"Awesome! You got to face actual villains? I'm super jealous!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't fight. All I did was help people evacuate and provide logistical support." Jirou said.

"But it still sounds like so much fun." Ashido commented.

"I spent basically the whole time training and cleaning the ship deck. Though there was this one day we caught a bunch of drug smugglers." As- Tsu, said.

"Okay, that's cool!" Jirou and Ashido commented.

"What about you Ochaco? How was your week?" Tsu asked as Uraraka was displaying... some growth interms of her power.

"I'd say that it was very enlightening." She said as she did some practice jabs in the air.

"I think she found her fighting spirit." Tsu said.

"Yeah that battle hero must've been something else." Jirou commented.

"After one week she's like a totally different person." Kaminari said as Mineta shook a finger at him.

"Different? Don't be fooled, Kaminari." Mineta said before showing the look of fear, "All women are demons at heart. They just hide their true personalities behind pretty faces."

"What the heck did Mt. Lady do to you?" Kaminari asked... I'm curious as well, but odds are I don't wanna know, "Everyone at my internship loved me- it was actually kinda great. Now if you wanna talk about the ones who really changed, it was those four." Kaminari said pointing at Iida, Todoroki, Bakugou, and myself.

"Oh yeah, the Hosu incident!" Sero said while Bakugou was gripping his shirt.

"Glad you guys made it back alive. Seriously." Kirishima said.

"I worried about you, too." Yaoyorozu said.

"You were lucky Endeavor, Best Jeanist, and Ingenium was there. To help you guys." Satou said.

"So cool! Just what I'd expect from the number 2 hero!"

"Lucky? Alive? Hah!" I exclaimed, "Those villains didn't stand a chance when they faced some of U.A's elite." I boasted.

"Damn straight. We came, we saw, we kicked their ass." Bakugou boasted as well.

"Some of the U.A's Elite? Then who else are you talking about?" Kaminari asked.

"Well if we're talking interms of Strength, Speed, Intellect, and Good Looks I obviously place second." I said.

"Second?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Then who is first?" Satou asked.

"Obviously me!" Bakugou yelled.

"Hah! No, you're like 6th." I said which earned me a glare, "It's obviously belongs to Itake."

...

...

"Who?" Uraraka asked.

"Itake. The girl with the mushroom hat. She's clearly number 1 among the U.A's elite of first years." I explained.

"I'm sorry, she's not number 1." Kaminari said.

"Coming from the guy who was caught in her attack." I commented which caused him to jump and look away, "She may not be strong interms of strength, but her Quirk usage is a work of genius, like Tokoyami's usage of Dark Shadow. The only difference is that Dark Shadow's movements are easy to dodge. Itake's spores are almost invisible to the naked eye. Once you breath in those spores you're pretty much crippled. Not to mention how she can use it as a defensive measure." I explained, "You could cover your mouth and nose to not breath in the spores, but that also leaves you in a state of sufforcation. At some point you'll need to take a breath, and when you do, she'll be ready. She'll be a dangerous hero. And with hard work and training she'll destroy everyone."

...

...

"What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." Uraraka commented.

"Anyway I'm second, Yaoyorozu's third, Todoroki's fourth, Iida's 5th, Bakugou's sixth, Tokoyami's seventh-"

"Morning class." Mr. Aizawa said as he entered the room, causing everyone to sit down in their seats.

* * *

"I AM HERE!" All Might yelled as we stood outside another ground area. "Hope you're ready to return to our lessons. Today it's Hero Basic Training. Feels like I haven't seen you in a while. Welcome back." He greeted, "Now then. Listen carefully for what's in store. We're going to be conducting a little race. Take everything you've learned from your internships and apply it to this rescue training."

Iida's arm shot up, "If this is rescue training, then shouldn't we be at the USJ instead?" Iida asked.

"Ah, that facility specialized in disasters. As I said earlier, this is a race. So prepare. You're about to step foot into Field Gamma! Inside, is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth, so good luck finding your way around. You'll be competing in groups of five. Each person starts from a different location on the outskirts of the model city. I'll send a distress signal, and you do what you must to rescue me. Whoever finds me first wins!" He explained before slowly pointing at Bakugou, "But try to keep the property damage to a bare minimum, please."

"Why are you pointing at me?" Bakugou growled.

"Alright, first group get to your stations!" All Might yelled.

Thankfully I'm in the fourth group, "Alright, see you guys in a bit." I said before walking away.

"And where are you going?" Shoji asked.

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you." I said before running off.

* * *

"Hey Lunch Rush, Hey Mom." I greeted before I opened the fridge, it was such a common occurence at this point that Mom and Lunch Rush just said 'Hi' and 'What am I making'.

"I'm making a specialty from the U.S, mainly the state of Louisiana." I said as I pulled out the ingredients. Vegetable oil, all purpose flour, already prepped shirmp (I asked Lunch Rush if he could prepare them in exchange for me making lunch today for the school), a shrimp stock made out of shrimp shells (Also prepared in advance by Lunch Rush), the holy trinity of diced green pepper, diced onions, and diced celery, many cloves of garlic, sliced okra, various edible mushrooms sliced thinnly, and that's about it.

One long cooking process later... by long I mean it took about 15 minutes, I then started incorporating the other ingredients into the pot to make 'Shrimp and Mushroom Gumbo'. "And done." I said as I started serving 6 bowls of the Gumbo. I handed two plates to Lunch Rush and Mom, and sped off for the other recipients.

I burst into the 1-B room and handed a bowl to Itake, "Here you go." I said as she looked at me confused as to why I am here.

"Midoriya... why are you here?" Vlad King asked.

"Early Lunch Delivery. Didn't you see the hat?" I asked as I pointed to my patented delivery hat.

He shook his head, but I handed him a bowl, "So you won't rat me out to the boss." I said as I waited to see their opinions.

...

...

"Oh my god." Itake muttered, "It's... amazing." She muttered.

"She is correct, this is really good." Mr. King said, "Consider your silence bought."

"Awesome. Oh and this will be served at lunch so don't be jealous." I said before running out with my last covered bowl.

* * *

"And the winner is-"

*FWOOSH*

"I'm back!" I yelled as I handed All Might his bribery bowl of Gumbo all the while snipping Sero of his win.

"W-What? Where did you-"

"Oh my... Oh my... GOODNESS!" All Might yelled as he downed the whole bowl of Gumbo, "Excellent Gumbo, Young Midoriya. O-Oh, and congratulations!" All Might yelled as he handed my the 'Congratulations Sache'.

"Thanks, now gotta go. I owe Lunch Rush a lunch off." I said before speeding off.

* * *

"... But I guess you didn't know, as I said the story goes. Baby, now I got the flow. Cos I knew it from the start. Baby, when you broke my heart. That I had to come again, and show you that I'm real!"

It was really boring just constantly stirring a pot for 15 minutes, so I decided to jam out to American songs to pass the time. Seemed fitting considering I'm making Gumbo. It was then that a second voice decided to join.

" **You lied to me!** " I turned to see Present Mic... gah fuck it.

"All those times I said that I love you."

" **You lied to me!** "

"Yes, I tried, yes, I tried."

" **You lied to me!** "

"Evev though you knew I'd die for you."

" **You lied to me!** "

"Yes I cried. Yes I cri-i-ied!"

" **Return of the mack** "

"There it is"

" **Return of the mack** "

"Come on."

 **"Return of the mack"**

"Oh my God."

" **You know that I'll be back.** "

"Here I am."

" **Return of the mack.** "

"Once again."

" **Return of the mack.** "

"Top of the world."

" **Return of the mack.** "

"Watch my flow."

" **You know that I'll be back.** "

"Here I go!"

...

...

"AYE! That was straight fire little listener!" Present Mic yelled.

"Yeah, it was." I said as I looked into the pot, dark brown, like chocolate milk, perfect. I poured the ingredients and continued stirring.

"I was about to grill you for missing English Class, but you're already doing the assignment. Impressive." Present Mic said while marking his clipboard..

"... Sure, let's go with that." I said, "What was the assignment?" I asked.

"Pick a song in English, and sing it out loud." He explained.

...

...

"You don't happen to have footage of that do you?" I asked.

"Sorry little listener, that's being kept in a high security vault." Present Mic said.

"I'll pay you in Gumbo." I offered.

"Do you want it through Email or Flash Drive?" He asked.

"Flash Drive."

* * *

"Thank you come again!" I yelled as the last student grabbed their share. Afterwards I collapsed onto my stool, "Man... what a pain."

"Excellent work Midoriya." Lunch Rush praised, "Everyone loves your cooking."

"Well they better, I learned from mom who learned from you. It should be on par with 5 star restauraunts across the globe." I muttered.

"Well still, excellent work." He said.

"If you think this is good, wait till next week. These kids lack culture. Blasphemous if you ask me. Next week Mexican Food, specifically Menudo." I said.

"Doesn't that take like 10ish hours of prep work?" Lunch Rush asked as I jingled a key in front of him.

"Nezu got me a spare key, I'll be here in the morning of next Monday." I said before heading out of the kitchen.

Lunch ended and I entered the 1-A classroom... only to see Mineta's wearing an eyepatch. "Okay... I'll bite, what the hell happened to you?"

"J-Jirou stabbed me in the eye without reaso- OW!" Mineta yelled as his ear was pierced by her earphone jack.

"Lies... he spied on us via a hole in the wall." She said.

"Now THAT seems more likely." I said before sitting in my seat. Only to see everyone looking at me. "What?"

"Where were you during the exercise?" Kirishima asked.

...

...

"In the kitchen. Did you not see me serving up food?" I asked.

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked.

"But it was so good. I thought it was Lunch Rush's cooking." Uraraka said.

"I'll pretend to not be offended. I'd say I'm a pretty damn good cook." I said.

"Ehh, needed hot sauce." Bakugou said.

"Okay, listen." I said, "No everyone has a high hot sauce tolerance like you do. That's why I put hot sauce bottles on every table to satiate you people." I said.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you came ba-"

"Oh, Midoriya!" A voice yelled. I turned to see Itake.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I-I'm here to say thanks for the food." She said with a bow. "It was amazing!"

I smiled at her praise, then I turned to see everyone looking at me. "What now?"

"You made food for her first?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. I made 5 preliminary bowls. One for Mom, one for Lunch Rush, one for Itake, one for Mr. King to buy his silence, and one for All Might... for his silence." I explained.

"B-But that's not fair!" Sero whinned.

"It's called favoritism. Unfair but it's real." I said with a smirk, before looking at Itake, "Get ready for next week though." I said before leaning in closer, "We're having Mexican Food."

"Oh! I always wanted to try that!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Then get ready for next Monday." I said with a smile.

"What's happening next Monday?" Iida asked.

"Classified Information. Need to know basis." I said while waving him off. "Anyway, you need to go to class." I said.

"O-Oh right. Bye!" She said before running back to class.

Huh... looks like I have a reason to go all out next week.

*End of Chapter*


	15. Chapter 15

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The next day we apparently have a pressing matter to address in Home Room.

"Uh... Summer Vacation is close at hand. Of course it would be completely irrational for all of you to take a whole month off." Mr. Aizawa prefaced with.

"Don't tell me." Kaminari muttered.

"You'll be doing a summer training camp in the woods." Mr. Aizawa stated.

"I FREAKING KNEW IT! NICE!" Kaminari yelled.

Everyone started to talk about what they would be doing at camp, most were fun... one was perverted, and one silenced the whole class with his glares.

"However. Anyone who doesn't the upcoming final exams... is in for summer school hell, right here." Mr. Aizawa threatened as Kirishima decided to sound off.

"Do your best guys!" Kirishima yelled.

"On the topic of final exams. There is only one week left before your final exams begin. I'm sure you're all studying constantly, right? Don't forget to keep training. The written exam is only one element. There's also the practical portion to worry about." Mr. Aizawa said before heading towards the door, "Good luck." He said before leaving.

"I've barely even taken notes this semester!" Both Kaminari and Ashido yelled... Kaminari was freaking out and Ashido was laughing like a maniac.

"And with the Sports Festival and Internship, I didn't have time to read the text book!" He exclaimed

"It's true that we haven't had very much free time lately." Tokoyami muttered.

"We'd barely learned anything when we took our midterms so they didn't seem all that hard, but I'm kinda worried about these." Satou said, "We've been through a lot, and they probably won't pull any punches when it comes to testing us."

Then it was Mineta's turn to throw in his two cents, "As someone ranked in the top 10, I'm not that concerned." Mineta said.

"What?! You were 9th in the Midterms?!" Kaminari and Ashido exclaimed.

"Aw, man, and here I thought you were one of us!" Ashido yelled.

"Don't you know weirdo little creeps like you are only likeable if they're kind of stupid?! Who's going to like you now?!" Kaminari yelled.

"Everyone... trust me." Mineta said.

"Yeah... don't hold your breath." I responded, then everyone started to look at me... I shouldn't have said a damned word.

"MIDORIYA HELP US!" 80% of the class yelled.

...

...

"Gah!" I yelled gripping my back.

"M-Midoriya?! Are you okay!" Iida yelled.

"Y-Yeah... just some back pain from carrying the whole team on my back." I said, "Seriously, you shouldn't depend on me to bail you out too much. The universe knows I save you all pretty much daily. Besides, you have the third best and the fifth best helping you." I said pointing at Yaoyorozu and Iida respectively.

"A-Alright... but third best? I don't think so." She said.

"I didn't say that so you could be modest, I said it so you would be inspired. So will you help our sorry classmates... and Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Asui-"

"Tsu."

"...Tsu?"

...

...

Her eyes are sparkling.

"Yes let's do it!" She exclaimed jumping out of her seat. As everyone cheered at her agreement.

* * *

After Yaoyorozu explained the grave lengths she would go through to make sure we all pass, lunch came around. But still... what's the practical about.

"Hard'd to believe they'd give us anything too crazy." Iida said as he dug into his lunch.

"The written exam questions will be all the stuff we from class... so easy peasy." I said as Uraraka paled.

"Do you really think it's going to be that simple?" Uraraka asked.

"Though the practical exam is one I'm having trouble figuring out." I muttered.

"It's a comprehensive test of everything we learned this year." Hagakure said.

"Yup, and that's about all we could get Mr. Aizawa to tell us." Tsuyu added.

"Okay, so then it'll cover combat training and rescue training. Oh, and basic training." Uraraka said.

"Hmm... well studying won't be enough. We need to be in good shape to pass the prac- gah!" I yelped, "Alright, who was the pric-"

"Oh, sorry. You're head's so big that it's hard to miss." Monoma said.

"You shouldn't talk all that crap, considering you almost blew yourself up trying to use my power." I countered.

He ignored my comments, "I heard you and some other students ran into the League of Villains again. Honestly, it's like you guys are gluttons for punishment. It's starting to get dangerous right? Oh I wonder what kind of villains you will bring upon us by your ac-"

*Whack* *Slam*

"That's not cool Monoma. Jeez."

"Oh Kendou, how you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good, and so was that food you made yesterday... what was it again?" She asked.

"Gumbo, I can send you the recipe if you want." I said.

"I'm good for now. Anyway I was listening... I know you're all worried about what's going to be on the big final practical. I heard it's going to be combat against robots like the entrance exam."

"Huh?" Iida asked

"Really?" Uraraka asked as well, "How did you know that?"

"One of my friends who's a few grades up filled me in. I know. Cheating. But oh, well." She said.

"... No, I don't think so." I said which got a confused look from Kendou, "That sounds too easy given the stakes. Especially for me." I said.

"Oh right, you're super strong and fast." Kendou said.

...

...

"I'm almost 100% certain." I said as everyone looked at me, "We're going up against the te-"

*FWIP*

"Mmph?"

"Midoriya... teacher's lounge. Now." Mr. Aizawa said.

... Seems I was right on the money. I got up and followed Mr. Aizawa to the teacher's lounge. Once inside Mr. Aizawa let me go. "You're way too smart for your own good you know that?" He asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But there is a few logisitical problems with that idea. Mainly me." I said as I walked over to the white board. "Okay... so this is the pairings I think will happen for our final if my theory is correct." I said as I wrote the combination of students along with the teacher that suits them for a challenge.

"However... there is a problem. Me. I'm obviously going to fight All Might, makes sense. However, whomever I'm fighting with will have a guarantee pass. And if you're grading it based on who does the most or any work. Then what then?" I asked... then I saw Mr. Aizawa write stuff down, "A-Are you writing my combinations?!" I yelled

"Yes. Thanks for making my life easier." He said before setting his notebook aside, "As for you... I already have a solution for you."

"What?" I asked.

"If I tell you, you'll prepare for it. You already know the practical. No need to give you of all people a bigger advantage. Speaking of... if you say anything about the test to anyone. Instant fail, no going to the Summer Camp, and staying here at Summer School Hell. Got it?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"C-Crystal." I said.

"Good." He said as the bell rang, "Now back to class."

* * *

The moment I entered the classroom I was swarmed by all of 1-A, and 1-B. "He's back!" Kendou yelled.

"What happened? Did you figure out the practical?" Mineta asked.

"Yes, but I can't say it." I said.

"Why not?!" Kaminari yelled.

"If I do, then I will fail instantly. No second chances." I said which caused everyone to back off, "So for my sanity. Don't ask me about it."

"... Fine." Tokage said.

"And what are all of you doing here? Get to class, go!" I yelled as I shoo'd the entirety of 1-B out of here... wait. "Hold on! Itake!" I called out. She turned to face me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're having a study session at Yaoyorozu's this weekend, want to come with?" I asked.

"Hey! Where's the charitable offers in this direction?!" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Oh, I guess you all can come too." I said.

"Midoriya-" Iida said.

"Don't 'Midoriya' me. You want me to help you? Then those are my demands. The others are a bonus I guess." I responded.

"Yes, I would like to come." Itake said.

"Great. I'm sure the rest of you jerks are coming right?" I asked.

The other 18 looked at Kendou, the mom of 1-B, who nodded, "Yes, we can go."

"Then it'settled, and you're helping us Kendou, you have no choice what so ever." I said with a smirk, "Now leave, class is going to begin-"

"Right now." Mr. Aizawa said as 1-B sped out of the classroom.

We'll see them later.

* * *

The rest of the week was filled with intense training and studying. Due to final exams being next week, I'll have to delay my cooking day to next week... but the weekend rolled around and our 1-A and 1-B study session has arrived.

Most were enthusiastic, some were indifferent, two were rambling about darkness, one would rather be shredded in a paper shredder than be here, and one had to be forcibly dragged here by me.

"Alright." I said as I slammed Bakugou into a chair, "Everyone's here."

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" He yelled at the fact that he had to be carried here.

"Hush, the adults are talking." I said as he started spewing a slew of swears at me, but quickly died down to growls. "So, for efficiency the four of us will take a specific field. I will take Math."

"I shall take English." Iida said.

"Modern Art History." Kendou stated.

"And that would leave me with Modern Literature." Yaoyorozu concluded.

"Now, that doesn't mean we won't be able to help you with different fields. I'd say we're pretty good at everything. So if the leader of your specific field is busy with a question feel free to ask us anything. We good?" I asked as everyone nodded, "Okay, break."

* * *

"Okay, so you then divide by ten." I said as I tapped the equation in front of Itake.

"But what about this?" Itake asked pointing at the next equation.

"That's called an Integral. It's the opposite of Derivative-"

"You know others need your help right?" Iida asked.

"Yeah yeah give me a minute." I responded.

"You said that ten times, and I gave you a minute for each time you said it." Iida countered.

"Hmm... you're right. Give me five minutes." I said before focusing on Itake again..

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled.

...

...

"...Snrk. Hahaha!" Itake then burst into laughter, I smiled and decided to have a little fun.

"Aww see look what you did. You made her laugh and ruined her concentration. 15 minute penalty, automatic first down." Midoriya joked.

Giggles flew out of Itake's mouth, which made Iida even more annoyed, which made her laugh even harder, it's an infinite loop of hillarity. Perfect.

"You're making it worse Iida." I said before hammering the nail home, "You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy my antics not fuel them! Bring balance to this study session, not plunge it into laughter!"

That's when Iida broke. He was flailing his arms and spouting random nonsense, and in turn Itake erupted into full blown laughter. Iida then cooled down and pinched his nose.

"I hate you..." He muttered... oh he's making this too easy.

"You were my brother Iida, I loved you."

Itake continued to laugh, it was then Kendou who stepped in to stop this. "Alright, that's enough Ita- Komori will die from laughter if you don't." She said, though she was fighting back a smile.

"Seems my nickname is sticking." I quipped. "And hey, it's not my fault Iida kept giving me material to work with." I said with a smile as Itake calmed down.

"Oh so now it's MY fault?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention?" I asked pouring more fuel into the ever growing flame that is Iida's impatience.

"Hah... oh my gosh." Itake muttered trying to regain her breath.

*Bu-Bump* *Bu-Bump*

Huh? Why is my heart racing when she's laughing? And why do I want to hear more of her adorable laughter? Wait, adorable? I mean sure she's cute as a button, but why is my heart beating so fast?

Weird. I'll have to ask Iida or Uraraka or someone about it later. Anyway time to finish off this act.

"And this is why Star Wars Episode III is the best of the prequel era, and one of the best Star Wars films ever."

* * *

(A/N: Yes, it did just hit me that I haven't done any P.O.V changes. But hey, 15 chapters late than never right?)

 ***Komori's (Itake's) P.O.V***

The study session continued on after that... rant/act. Midoriya finally gave up and helped other people, though the moment I had a question he came over instantly, much to the annoyance of others.

"Oh you don't have to help me right now." I said but he shook his head.

"Oh hogwash, you're on the top of my priority list." He said.

Tetsutetsu then responded., "How is that fair?!"

"It's not, life is never fair. Besides, if there is one I would like to go to the camp the most it's Itake. Then Kendou, she's the second most tolerable one out of you lot..." He then listed off his personal 'tier list' of us, and I was at the top. My face burned with embarrassment... and Tokage was quick to point that out.

"Seems you got the strongest student's attention. Not bad." She teased as my face burned hotter.

"I-It's not that!" I whisper yelled, thankfully Midoriya didn't hear it due to his ramblings.

By my sheer bad luck, the pink girl from 1-A, Mina Ashido decided to join Tokage's team, "Well he certainly prefers you over anyone else... I remember last week he told us that he thinks you're the strongest one here, even ahead of him."

"N-No way." I countered.

"Way. It's obvious he has like you more, heck he might have feelings for you." She said.

"N-No he doesn't." I countered again... but someone else joined the fray, the girl with earphone jacks for earlobes, Kyouka Jirou.

"No, he does. And besides, he's the one who would actively try for you. He saved you specifically during the USJ attack." Jirou said.

"T-That was because my hat was noticable!" I countered.

"He also held and comforted you." Monoma said joining the conversation.

"I-I was scared and it was for the good of the group I keep calm." I responded.

"He also made you food earlier than anyone else, and the only ones he made food for is Lunch Rush, All Might, Mr. King, and his Mom." Tsunotori said.

... Dang it, I forgot about it.

"Do you concede?" Tokage asked.

"... Fine, I might think he's a super sweet guy. And he makes me food before anyone else. And saved me and cheered me up during the USJ incident. And purposefully didn't use his Quirk unless absolutely necessary to give me the spotlight." I said.

...

...

Oh who am I kidding? He's super nice to me and I like him! Gah! But why me though? He has other better looking girls in his class?

"Because he didn't care for a relationship at the time." A voice behind me said.

I jolted and turned around, revealing Yaoyorozu.

"W-Was I saying that out loud?" I asked.

"Yup." Tetsutetsu commented

"Loud and clear." Kendou responded.

"You're lucky Midoriya bailed to the bathroom, just to not answer a Modern Literature Question." Honenuki said.

Everyone heard me! This is the worst day of my life. "What do I do?" I muttered.

"The nerd probably doesn't have the brain capacity to understand the feelings of a crush." The blonde haired angry guy of 1-A, Katsuki Bakugou sneered.

"That's not nice du-" The red haired kid of 1-A, Eijirou Kirishima commented, but was cut off by Bakugou.

"First off, he doesn't show up for school, and the only women he has come into contact with are his mom and the bitch at his old job, along with his classmates. And even so he has openly stated he isn't interested." Bakugou commented, "So he never had a crush before... but it's not a foreign concept to him."

"But what do I do?" I asked.

"The fuck if I know, I'm not fucking cupid!" He yelled, "But if you want my opinion, jump face first into it. The worst thing he could say, is that he doesn't share your feelings, and knowing your current relationship he'll probably let you down easy."

...

...

"What?" Bakugou asked.

"That was... surprisingly deep."

"What's surprisingly deep."

We all flinched to see Midoriya flicking his hands to remove the excess water.

"Uhh... this poetry right here!" Ashido yelled pointing to the book, "Deep stuff right here."

"... Ehh, poetry doesn't do it for me." Midoriya said before the grandfather clock sounded off. 8:00. "Well this was fun, but I gotta go cook dinner for Mom. See y'all later." He said as he packed up his things and headed out the door.

...

...

"He seems too focused on finals. I'd recommend confessing after." Shishida suggested.

"B-But that's too soon!" I exclaimed.

"Well better soon than never. Besides the more you wait, the more stressed you get." Yanagi said.

"B-But... Fine." I muttered as everyone cheered.

"The ball is rolling ladies and gentlemen! And Bakugou!"

"Fuck you!"

During the commotion I packed up my stuff and began heading to the station, with one ever massive question on my mind.

How do I confess my feelings without making a fool of myself?

*End of Chapter*

* * *

(A/N: The ship be sailing! All it took was 15 chapters! A new record! Anyway, man this chapter took for freaking ever, but it's here, and it has my chapterly dosage of pop culture references and randomness!)


	16. Chapter 16

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Alright, put your pencils down. The last person in each row bring the answer sheets to me... and Midoriya wake up!"

"Snk! Huh? Oh, it's already over? Man I'm getting slower." I muttered cracking my back.

"You're the best guys!" Ashido yelled at Yaoyorozu and I.

"Yeah, I didn't leave anything blank at least." He said with confidence.

Well... that's improvement?

After the answer sheets were collected we were bused to the location of the practical, and most of the teachers are there in front of us.

"Now then, let us begin the last test. Remember it's possible to fail this final, if you want to go to camp then don't make any stupid mistakes." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Uh, why are all the teacher's here?" Jirou asked.

"Because... you're looking at who we are facing during the practical." I said.

"What?" Jirou asked.

"T-The teachers?" Uraraka asked.

"Impressive deduction, Mr. Midoriya." A voice inside Mr. Aizawa's scarf said. Out comes Principal Nezu.

"I had a hunch, but when Mr. Aizawa wrapped his scarf around my face, it confirmed it for me." I replied, "Like he said... I'm too smart for my own good. So enlighten me, what's the deal on my situation?"

"... That's right, you're incredibly strong, even with the weights." Ojirou responded.

"We shall get to that soon, but first. Let us explain the actual practical. No need to get hasty now." Principal Nezu said.

"As Midoriya explain, you all will be divided into pairs. These pairs along with whomever teacher you will have to fight against, have been decided based on multiple factors. However, the pairs were made not by us... but by Midoriya himself." Mr. Aizawa said.

I felt everyone's eyes fall upon me, "Wow... way to throw me under the bus like that." I muttered.

"But what Mr. Midoriya said brings up a intriguing point. He is much too powerful to be paired with any teacher, even All Might might have trouble against him, and after all this final is for you to see improvement." Principal Nezu said.

"Which is why, we had 1-B do their final on Mondays, and why you had to take them on Tuesdays." Mr. Aizawa said, "We were lucky, that one student failed their final exam." He said pointing behind us. We turned to see Neito Monoma.

"Monoma failed his practical. Was the only one to do that." Principal Nezu explained.

"That's not fair!" Hagakure said, "Giving him a second chance?!"

"... I see now. 21. 10 pairs and me." I said.

"Exactly correct. Now, here is where you come into play Midoriya. You won't have just one team..."

It dawned on me, "No way..." I muttered before looking at all of the teachers, "I'm fighting all 10."

"Correct!" Principal Nezu cheered, "That will be the equalizer. While Mr. Monoma will have a second chance, all of you will have a third partner, Mr. Midoriya. You will be put into all 10 pairs, making it a team of three. However, that's not all of your restrictions, Mr. Midoriya."

"First it's 10 straight rounds. No stopping by Recovery Girl in between matches." Mr. Aizawa started.

"In case you forgot. I go down in like 5 strong hits." I said.

"But you can go faster than the speed of sound." Mr. Aizawa countered.

"No, I can't go that fast." I responded.

"But you can still go fast, if you get hit, then it's your fault. Anyway moving on. Using your Quirk to fight as well as using your Quirk to move others around is prohibited. The only time you can use your Quirk to fight is when the two other members of you team fall. You are mainly there for guidance. However, one staff member said that making your Quirk a one and done situation is too harsh, so you get three strikes... use your Quirk three times and you're out." Mr. Aizawa said.

"So the first two are freebies?" I asked.

"Correct. Also, YOU are not allowed to step out of the exit. If you do, instant failure. As well as, you are not allowed to give them the right answer. Because that would be too easy. Guide them, but don't hold their hand." Principal Nezu added.

"So I have to guide them, but not tell them the right answer?" I asked.

"That is correct." Principal Nezu said.

"Permission to whack them upside the head should their plan be stupid?" I asked.

"So long you don't tell them the right answer then by all means." He said.

"Tehehe..." I chuckled before cracking my knuckles, "That's going to be fun, so for your sake, don't do anything stupid."

They all fearfully nodded... everyone except Ashido.

"Bah, he wouldn't hurt a gi-"

*Whack*

I took off the weight on my right hand and slapped her on the cheek. It wasn't a hard hit by any means, just enough to send the message that I couldn't care less about gender constructs.

"...Ow!" She exclaimed rubbing her cheek.

"I would should the need call for it, same with hitting a guy too. I'd call myself a pacifist but willing to get violent should the need call for it. If that thing about hitting a girl was true, then the world would be dominated by female villains." I responded before putting my weight back on, "Anyway carry on."

"I plan to." Mr. Aizawa said before looking at me. "One more thing to you Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa interjected, "While you have 10 teams, this is all lumped into one final. If you fail, even once. Game over."

...

...

"That's totally unrea-"

"I'm fine with that." I said.

"Midoriya."

"I'm fine Iida. It's my burden to bare. So do you want me to say the pairs? Or do you want Mic to have the spotlight?" I asked.

Mic gave Mr. Aizawa a pleading look, but Mr. Aizawa shook his head. "I'll handle it."

The pairs are as follows.

Kirishima and Satou vs Cementoss.

Tsuyu and Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm.

Iida and Ojirou vs Power Loader.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu vs Mr. Aizawa/Eraser head.

Uraraka and Aoyama vs Thirteen.

Kaminari and Ashido vs Principal Nezu... man they need a lot of work.

Kouda and Jirou vs Present Mic.

Hagakure and Shoji vs Snipe.

Mineta and Sero vs Midnight... oh dear gosh we're doomed!

"And Finally, Bakugou and Monoma... against."

*Fwoosh* *SLAM!*

"I am here! To fight!" All Might exclaimed as Monoma and Bakugou looked on in fear, "You're going to have to work together boys. If you want to win."

"... Heh." I chuckled, "This... is going to be fun."

"To complete the exam, you'll have thirty minutes. In order to win, your objective is put these handcuffs on your teacher. Or you can win if you escape from the combat stage." Principal Nezu explained.

"So we either have to capture the teacher or run away." Kaminari repeated.

"Umm, but is it really okay for us to just jet?" Ashido asked.

Principal Nezu gave her a thumbs up... is that even his thumb- Focus! "Yup."

Present Mic then spoke up, "It's going to be much harder than that combat training y'all went through earlier. After all, you're going up against someone waaay better than you!"

"Better? Really? Wait, aren't you just the announcer?" Jirou asked.

"Don't poke the guy who can blow our eardrums out with a verbal stick please. I prefer not needing a hearing aid." I muttered.

"This time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle. As strange as it is, please picture us as villains." Thirteen explained.

"Assumin' you come across your enemy. If you think you can win agains them, then fight. However..." Snipe started.

"... In instances where you're outmatched, it would be smarter to run away and find help." Mr. Aizawa finished.

"So fight to win, or run to win." Bakugou muttered.

"That's right. It's a test of your decision-making skills. But with these rules, you're probably thinking your only real choice is to flee. That's why the support course made these super-clever accessories for us." All Might said holding up a... wait a minute.

"BEHOLD! ULTRA-COMPRESSED WEIGHTS!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"These babies will add about half our body weight to our physiques. It's not much, but they will eat up our stamina and make it harder for us to move around." All Might said before struggling, "Oh shoot, these are heavier than I thought."

"... Hey look." I said before pulling my sleeves and pant legs up, "We match."

"Oh that's right. You had the weights long before this." Uraraka commented.

"Yeah, but I upgraded to double the weight." I said.

"D-Double?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, I'll plateau if I stick to the same equipment." I responded before looking at Aizawa, "I assume I'm forced to wear these?" I asked.

"You're free to do whatever, so long you don't use your Quirk in combat or to escape." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"Oh, thank frick." I said as I took off my weights and dropped them onto the floor, making mini dust clouds around them. I rolled my arm and got a few satisfying cracks out of it. "That was getting hard to deal with." I said before zooming around.

"W-What the..." I heard Snipe mutter. I eventually returned to the ground.

"That... was fun." I said.

"Remember, you can't use your Quirk to fight, and you are not allowed to flee got it?" He asked as I nodded. "Now, let's begin. The teas will take the practical exam in the order you were called. We have a stage prepared for you. Satou, Kirishima, and Midoriya. You're up."

"Yes sir." They said.

"Those waiting their turn to fight can either watch the exams or try to strategize as a team, it's your choice. That's all." Mr. Aizawa said as the teachers entered the facility. I picked up my weights and set them inside a reinforced locker that said 'Midoriya's Weights'. Once they were put away for now, I followed Kirishima and Satou.

Let's do this.

* * *

"So, if we capture Cementoss we get more points right?" Kirishima asked as we were walking down the road of the faux city.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Satou said as they turned to look at me.

"... Well that's an idea. But what's your plan?" I asked.

"We will use our strength and take him down head o-"

*Whack *Whack*

"Oww!" They yelled.

"Now... think about your Quirks... what do they have in common?" I asked.

"They... make us super strong?" Satou asked.

"Technically correct, but think deeper. Every Quirk has a weakness... what's your Quirks weakness?" I asked.

...

...

"... Time limit." Kirishima said.

"Thank goodness, I was about to smack you both for taking to long. So with that in mind, what's the massive problem with your plan?" I asked.

"... We'll run out of time before we get to him?" Satou asked.

"Ding Ding Ding, get these two a medal!" I cheered, "Cementoss either doesn't have a time limit or one that is long after 30 minutes. So with that in mind, what is a better plan?"

Kirishima looked around... then walked towards the building. "I have an idea." He said.

"Which is?" I asked as Kirishima and Satou walked close to me for a huddle. "One of us climbs into the building and takes to the rooftops, while another stays down here and distracts Cementoss. He can't focus on both of us, and even if he did, his Quirk wouldn't get to the person on the room in time." He explained before looking at me.

"... What? Sounds like a solid plan to me. But who will go onto the roof top and who will distract Cementoss? There's an obvious answer here." I said.

"... I should go onto the rooftops." Satou said.

"Interesting why?" I asked.

"With my Quirk, if I eat 10 grams of sugar I get strong for 5 minutes. After I get tired." He said.

"I see, go on?" I asked.

"That way, I won't be close up onto the action, and if I need to I can limit my sugar consumption... right?" He asked.

"I don't know if it's right. But sounds like a well thought out plan to me. All it needs now, is execution." I said, "Welp, good luck with that." I said as they ran off to face Cementoss.

Like I, and eventually they, expected. Cementoss was having a hard time multitasking with Kirishima's onslaught, and Satou's rooftop run. However, Satou wasn't getting blocked by cement walls? Weird. Oh well, works for him. Satou eventually made it to the exit, earning them the passing grade.

"Excellent job boys." Cementoss said as I patted Kirishima on the shoulder.

"Not bad, not bad at all." I said which earned me a tired smile from Kirishima, "But I have to ask... why didn't you stop Satou?" I asked.

"... The rooftops were made of metal." He explained.

"Oh, I see. Your Quirk only works on cement or cement infused materials." I said.

"Correct. But that hardly matters now. He and Satou passed." He said.

...

...

"Shoot! I have to get to the next test." I said, "Catch you all later!" I yelled before speeding off.

... 1 down 10 to go.

* * *

Tsu and Tokoyami were standing outside their areas waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late." I said.

"So Kirishima and Satou passed. Probably due to your help." Tsu said.

"Trust me... they would have failed had I not smacked them upside the head. They were going to rush face first against Cementoss of all people. Not a good sign, but they'll learn." I said, "Anyway what's your guy's plan for Ectoplasm?"

"Mr. Ectoplasm can make clones appear anywhere he desires, ribbit. I've researched how many he can make based on videos of his 'glory days', I counted 30 times." Tsu said.

"So we decided to utilize our skill sets to make up for our weaknesses, specifically mine." Tokoyami started, "I am excellent at long range attacks, however close range..."

"He's not very good, ribbit." Tsu finished, "So, at the start I'm certain that Mr. Ectoplasm will send out a bunch of clones at us at the beginning. We will run at first, then after Mr. Ectoplasm sends more he will attack the clones he can, while I use my tongue to pull him away should clones get too close."

...

...

"Any thoughts?" Tokoyami asked.

"I didn't slap you two... so it's fine by me." I said before walking towards the entrance, "However, having a plan is one thing. Executing properly is another. So let's see if you can execute."

Both Tsu and Tokoyami nodded before all three of us entered the building. We were then greeted by a lone Ectoplasm... that lone Ectoplasm turned into 8 of them. Tokoyami stuck to the plan by launching Tsu up to another level, she then used her tongue to give him a lift to her level.

"So far so good." I said as I waved bye to the Ectoplasm clones before jumping to their level. Once all three of us got there, more clones arrived to stop us. Tokoyami handled the ones far away from him with his Dark Shadow, however, more clones appeared right in front of him. Tsu used her tongue to take Tokoyami to another level away from the clones.

I counted 15 out of his 30 limit. One we made it to a hall way, I counted 8 again. So we're at 27... so either he can make 3 more, or he his limit is longer than 30. Well that doesn't matter, because a lone Ectoplasm... probably the real one, stands between them and the door.

"I'm impressed you've made it this far. But... THIS IS WHERE I STAND!" He yelled as he created a gigantic clone of himself, and captured Tsu, Tokoyami, and I. However, I saw Tsu's tongue reach out for something... so that's her backup strategy. Interesting. Tokoyami sent out Dark Shadow to fight off the lone Ectoplasm. He was putting up a good fight, not letting Dark Shadow cross the finish line. However Tsu told Tokoyami to call Dark Shadow back so she could give him something... time to see if this gambit pays it's dividends.

Dark Shadow took the item and rushed back towards Ectoplasm, he took one last kick before placing the handcuff on his peg leg.

"And that's all she wrote." I muttered before destroying the giant clone and landing with Tokoyami and Tsu on my shoulders.

"Excellent job you two." Ectoplasm said with a smile... at least I think it's a smile anyway.

"Well, my job of doing nothing is done. You two had it done yourselves." I said before walking away.

2 out of 10, time for the next bout.

* * *

"I like this idea! I'll be Pidge and Keith, the arms. You'll be Lance and Hunk, the legs. And Ojiro will form the head and be Shiro!" I exclaimed. "Form Voltron!"

...

...

"I feel like this lowers the success rate of my plan." Iida said.

"Nonsense! Let's go!" I exclaimed pointing towards the exit. I can feel Ojiro's nervousness on my back.

"Umm... can we go now?" He asked.

"Haah... Fine." Iida muttered before he got ready, "RECIPRO-BURST!" Iida yelled as he sprinted down the way, avoiding all the traps Power Loader set. However the ground in front of us collapses, so Iida leaps into the air and tells Ojiro to wrap his tail around his leg. Once he leaned back to wrap his tail around his leg, Iida used his 'Recipro Extend' to spin around rapidly.

Ojirou with excellent timing sent himself flying towards the exit. Power Loader was what stood in his way though. With one tail bat Ojiro sailed passed the exit.

"Good job Iida." I said as I let go of him before he fell back onto the ground.

"W-Wait, Midoriya, why are you floating?!" Power Loader asked.

"Oh, I passed by the montioring room on the way here. I gave Uraraka a good luck high five, and now I'm weightless. It was mainly for the Voltron joke." I said with a smirk.

"B-But that's cheating!" Power Loader asked.

"Is it though? None of you said using other people's Quirks to your advantage was against the rules." I countered, "Besides... I can't do much and I was itching for a good gag. So it was either that or I stood at the entrance and did nothing. Besides, my play by play announcing isn't good at all."

...

...

"Fine, fair enough." Power Loader said.

I suddenly fell ass over elbows onto the floor... I could just feel Uraraka laughing at me right now.

* * *

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"BAHAHAHAHA! Oh please tell me you got that on video?" I asked while trying to keep my laughter in check... and failing.

"I did, ribbit." Tsu said as she showed me the video of Midoriya falling on his butt, then looking really mad.

"Oh, it was so worth giving him weightlessness."

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V... again. I mainly did that for the gag.***

"Yup... definitely laughing at me." I muttered as I got off of the floor... then looked to my right.

"And... I'm stuck." Iida said.

...

...

"Pbt! Hahahaha!" I laughed and took out my phone to record the sight before me. Iida is currently stuck up to his neck in the dirt... am I bad friend for laughing at him? Probably... will I stop? Nope.

"S-Stop laughing at me." Iida ordered.

"H-Heheck no! Itake will get a kick out of this one." I said, until Power Loader dug him out.

"Don't you have a match to get to?" Power Loader said.

...

...

"Shoot! Gotta go!" I yelled before I pocketed my phone and ran over to the next test.

3 out of 10. So far so good. But this one... might be difficult.

* * *

Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and I were hiding in an alley way. Todoroki was looking around the courner for Mr. Aizawa before he turned back towards us. "Our success will depend on which one of us finds the other first. Once we spot him, I'll draw him to me. Then you can run to the escape gate and win this thing for us. Just stay close to me until then." He said before looking at me. "Is that fine?"

...

...

"Normally I would say something. But you're forgetting an important part about this. So I won't say anything until you figure that out." I said.

"What?" Todoroki asked sounding annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not supposed to just give you the answer now am I?" I asked.

"... Fine." He muttered before looking at Yaoyorozu, "C'mon start making things." He ordered.

"... Sure. No problem." Yaoyorozu muttered.

... At this rate. This will be a failure, Yaoyorozu has lost most if not all of her confidence. It wasn't this bad during the Sports Festival... it must have been Uwabami's internship. I saw the commercial... remind me to slap her when I see her. Objectifying my friends how dare she.

Anyway, that's where it gets hard. How can I tell Todoroki that Yaoyorozu wants to say something... without telling him that?! Fine... I'll let this thing run it's course. The moment it's totalling I'll step in.

Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and I are running down the road, all the while Yaoyorozu is making Russian dolls. All the while Todoroki is using his ice.

"Let me know is your Quirk is acting strangely at all." Todoroki said as he continued running, Yaoyorozu hesitated before following.

"I'd expect nothing less from you Todoroki." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked.

"You were able to come up with a plan to use against Mr. Aizawa so quickly. You knew exactly what was best as soon as we started." She said sounding absolutely... sad.

"This is nothing." Todoroki, who can't read emotional cues even if it's brighter than neon lights, replied.

"No. You're wrong." Yaoyorozu said standing still... she stopped making dolls, "As students who got into U.A through recommendations, we started from the same place. But in terms of the practical skills that a hero needs, I haven't really managed to do anything that stands out. During the Cavalry Battle, I just followed your orders. And all I did for the tournament was beat Komori... then was thoroughly defeated the next round."

...

...

I glanced upwards... Mr. Aizawa is right above us.

"Wait, Yaoyorozu, you stopped making those dolls!" Todoroki said, before looking around, "He's coming!"

"I'm sorry!" She said as I looked above him.

"If you know I'm here, then you should be acting." Mr. Aizawa said. Todoroki swiped his hand at him, but Mr. Aizawa dropped before his swing could hit, "I would suggest that you prioritize evasion since I've taken your power from you."

"Yaoyorozu, Midoriya. GO!" Todoroki yelled fighting Mr. Aizawa all alone.

Yaoyorozu flinched, before running away. I followed her close behind her.

We were running, but Yaoyorozu was breathing heavily, she's growing more and more hysterical by the second.

"M-Midoriya, w-what should I do? What's the right answer?! W-Where's the exi-"

*Whack*

I slapped her across the face, she landed on her butt while clutching her cheek. "You were getting hysterical. Take a moment to breath."

"T-Take a moment?! Mr. Aizawa is coming!" Yaoyorozu countered.

"...*Sigh* Make me a smoke bomb... we need to talk." I said.

"But..."

"Or we could talk in the open. Either way, we're talking." I replied.

"... O-Okay." She said as she handed me a smoke bomb from her forearm. I heard Mr. Aizawa leap towards us, so I pulled the pin and drop the bomb onto the ground. Once the smoke has risen I pulled her far away from him.

"This should be far enough. Okay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing's wrong." She replied.

"I already know what's wrong, but I want to hear it from you. What's wrong with you?" I asked again.

...

...

"I-I don't think I'm worthy of coming here. I got in on recommendations... but I feel like I don't deserve it. If anything you deserve it more than me-"

"That's a steaming pile of bullshit and you know it." I said which quieted her down. "Dude, I'm lazy as shit. If I had gotten in on a recommendation, then I would have questioned the criteria for that award, because I'm the least deserving. As for you, you're way more deserving than I am."

"B-But you're-"

"You're equal if not greater than I am in terms of intellect. Not to mention your Quirk is way more versatile than mine, and above all else. You give 100% of your effort 100% of the time. Sure I may be stronger in terms of strength and speed, but last I checked, you don't go down in like 5 strong hits or something along those lines... I could be highballing even." I said as I gripped her shoulders, "You're our Leader, our Class Rep, and above all else the top of the fucking class. Show some confidence girl!"

"O-Okay!" She stuttered.

"Now, repeat after me. 'I am amazing'!" I said.

"I-I am amazing!" She repeated.

"I am going to be a hero!"

"I am going to be a hero!"

"I will go out there and beat Mr. Aizawa's ass!"

"I will go out there and beat Mr. Aizawa's... butt."

"Louder and more feeling! I WILL GO OUT THERE AND BEAT MR. AIZAWA'S ASS!"

"I WILL GO OUT THERE AND BEAT MR. AIZAWA'S ASS!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled before letting her go, "Now, let's find that dead weight known as Todoroki, he deserves a slap too."

"Right." She said as we headed outside. Only to see Mr. Aizawa stand in front of us.

"Nice pep talk there Midoriya... but I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." He said as he glared at us.

"Think you can handle him, or should I?" I asked.

"You can't attack or else you'll get an instant failure." She said sounding more confident. "So shield your eyes!" She yelled as she threw her dolls at him. He slashed one of them, revealing a flash grenade that blinded him. We took that opportunity to run.

"I see, blinding Mr. Aizawa so he won't erase our Quirks, clever girl." I praised.

"His Quirk has been weakened because of the USJ incident. As such, I exploited it for an advantage." She said.

"Heh... that's why you're the president." I said as we caught up with Todoroki. Yaoyorozu untied him and slowly lowered him back to the ground.

"Todoroki make an ice wall!" Yaoyorozu yelled as Todoroki made a giant ice wall seperating us and Mr. Aizawa.

"Impressive, now what's ne-" I said before I saw Yaoyorozu open her costume to make something from her chest... Well that's something I didn't need or want to see.

"Is that Mr. Aizawa's scarf you're making?" Todoroki asked turning away as well.

"It is. I don't know the material it's made of or precisely how it's constructed, so it's not exactly the same. But I created my own version with a special material woven into it. Since this is a residential area, we must keep collateral damage to a minimum. And he moves his own restraining bonds so quickly. It makes it difficult to catch him. So, you see, here is my plan." She said as she explained her plan, all the while making the materials for said plan. I bowed out of it, mainly because it's their test, and it's their job to see it to the end. So I jumped onto a nearby rooftop that had a good view of the action.

"And here they go." I muttered to myself as the pair walked away with their cloaks. Mr. Aizawa noticed them and launched his capture scarf at them, however he snagged the manniquens they made and not them, so Yaoyorozu reached back and launched the catapult at Mr. Aizawa, Todoroki used his flames to activate the scarf's woven material Yaoyorozu mentioned earlier. The scarf encircled Mr. Aizawa, renduring him immobile. Slap on the handcuffs and it's game set and match.

"A little sloppy, but I'd say she's out of her slump." I said to myself as I jumped to catch up with them, "Good job you two." I said while ruffling their hair... it was hard to do since they were taller than me... stupid 5'5 height.

"It was thanks to you, that this all happened." Yaoyorozu said.

"Heck no, you did it. And because of it." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"'I WILL GO OUT THERE AND KICK MR. AIZAWA'S ASS!' I now have something to show everyone. Everyone will flip their lids when they hear you swear." I said with a smirk.

"D-Delete that immediately!" She exclaimed while trying to grab my phone, but my speed is second to no one.

"But we got to document this for the ages... oh and that reminds me." I said before walking up to Todoroki.

*Whack*

"OW!" Todoroki yelled clutching his cheek.

"I slapped her earlier, and what you did kinda caused all of this. So I slapped you. Fair is fair after all." I said with a smirk before looking at Mr. Aizawa, "So, question. Why didn't you storm the base to capture us. Nothing was stopping you?" I asked... I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"... I didn't know if you had laid traps there, so I played it safe and waited for you two to leave." He said.

"Okay, sure, you big so-"

*Fwip*

"Mmph."

"Finish that sentance, and you will be sentenced to Summer Camp from Hell, the Ninth Level." He threatened.

"I-I didn't commit treachery!" I exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be getting to the next match?" Todoroki asked.

...

...

"You right. See you later." I said before speeding off.

4/10. Almost halfway there.

* * *

"... How did you two even accomplish this?" I asked as I watched Uraraka and Aoyama hold onto the bar for dear life while Thirteen was using their Quirk.

"I don't know just help us!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Come on, just figure out a plan. I can't really do much to help you." I said... I mean it's true. I can't attack because I'll get DQ'd. I can pull them up, but I'll be sucked into the blackhole... Thirteen will probably hold back, but I can't leave that to chance. So I'll just have to let them work for it. Wait... Idea.

"Hey, Uraraka, listen to this." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"'I WILL GO OUT THERE AND KICK MR. AIZAWA'S ASS!'."

...

...

"Pfft.. wait, aaah!" She exclaimed before falling towards Thirteen.

"W-Wha-" Thirteen hesitated... checkmate, and another video opportunity.

Uraraka used her Gunhead Martial Arts against Thirteen slamming them onto the ground, all the while Aoyama surged in and grabbed their other arm. All the while Uraraka slapped the handcuffs on them.

"I figured you would hold back. You may be a 'Villain', but you're still a teacher. Sorry, but I needed to pass." I said with a smile... then Uraraka glared at me.

"W-What the heck was that for?!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry I threw you into the lions den. But I couldn't do it. Our else I'll get disqualified, and I couldn't give you a winning plan. So I... danced around the rules." I said.

...

...

"You're lucky that worked out." Uraraka muttered, "But did Yaoyorozu really swear?"

"Oh heck yeah. I was giving her a pep talk, and she said that. It was AWESOME! Oh that's so going in the highlight reel." I said before glancing at the 3 of them. "Well, you three are done. Time for the next one." I said before walking off.

5/10 I'm halfway there... ohh living on a prayer, moisturizing hair, Gandalf at the fair, and all that jazz. Well it's time to deal with the other 5 rounds.

* * *

Oh this will be a pain in my butt.

"Okay, so, what do you wanna do?" Ashido asked Kaminari while we were running towards the exit.

"Ah, let's just run. Even if he does find us, he's tiny. I can take care of him with my electricity. Maybe you shouldn't even use your power. It might look bad if you melt the principal." Kaminari commented.

"I know, right?" Ashido asked.

... Okay, I can't take this anymore.

*Wham* *Whack*

"Oww!" They both yelled.

"You're both stupid." I muttered, "Do you really think it's going to be that ea-

*Bang* *BANG*

"Shoot, he's on the move." I said.

"HE?!" They both exclaimed as things started to fall behind us. The three of us began running away from the debri.

Interesting... I'm almost certain. While we're running, he's sealing off our exits... though he's not that cruel, so he'll probably leave one just to kick us in the teeth. However, the carnage has ended... for now.

"Kaminari, can't you just zap him or something?!" Ashido asked.

"I have no idea where he's hiding, and I don't wanna waste all my shots yet. Want me to end up brain dead?" He asked.

"Okay, you two use your anti-matter you call brains and think. He's destroying parts of the land, but can't be where the destruction is because he's small and frail. What could he be doing?" I asked... if talking in riddles in enough to give them a clue, then so be it.

"I don't know! Explosives?!" Kaminari asked.

"THINK INDUSTRIAL!" I yelled back.

"... A Wrecking ball." Ashido said.

"Give the kid a medal! We need to find the wrecking ball Principal Nezu is in and capture him." I said.

"But how?!" Kaminari asked.

"... By using up one of my freebies." I said as I squatted down, "Hop on."

They climbed onto my shoulder as I jumped into the air. By pure bull luck, I'm sailing in the direction of the wrecking ball. "Kaminari, you know what to do right?"

"Hell yeah!" He responded as we are getting closer and closer. "Alright!" Kaminari yelled as he kicked off my back and grabbed onto the wrecking ball, sending electricity through it shorting out the crane and leaving Principal Nezu helpless.

We climbed up the wrecking ball and saw Principal Nezu, sipping his cup of tea.

"Excellent job you three. You have defeated me." He said as Kaminari used the handcuffs on him, "However, you are down to one more free use of your Quirk Mr. Midoriya."

"I know, I'll use it wisely... or not at all." I said... though with All Might that would be difficult, but still, the hardest one in terms of not losing my mind is officially over... and it wasn't that bad now that I think about it.

"Well you two have fun figuring out how to get out of here. I have somewhere else to be." I said as I stepped out of the wrecking ball and sailed off.

I could hear 'Hey! Come back!' off in the distance. Ehh, they could figure it out.

6/10, and so far with not as much hiccups as I expected... but these next three will be hard... then the big bang. Bakugou, Monoma, and I against All Might. I can't lay a finger on him... so it's Bakugou and Monoma against All Might.

Help me...

* * *

"Let's avoid combat with Present Mic and head straight for the escape gate. Sound good?" Jirou asked as Kouda nodded his head. While not a bad plan... I can almost guarantee that Present Mic is at the exit already. Considering he can attack at a range with his stupidly loud voice he could just chill at the gate.

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Gaah!" I exclaimed as all three of us covered our ears.

"So loud!" Jirou muttered before looking at Kouda, "Kouda! You can control animals with your Quirk, can't you?" He nodded his head, "Okay, get some birds to attack him or something."

Kouda waved his hands around... well thank goodness I read a book on JSL, so I have a faint idea as to what he's saying. "Something something something, Present Mic's voice, something, animals run away." I recited. "Sorry my JSL is very slim. But I get what he's saying. The animals are scared of Present Mic's loud voice so that won't be much help in this scenario."

"His shouts make me feel like my eardrums are gonna burst. He's not just better than I thought he'd be. He's like a super powered death amp. A speaker of doom." She said before we continued running towards the exit. "There's no way we can get close to him. And even if we could he'd probably see us coming. I bet he's just standing at the gate waiting for us!"

"COME OUT! I'M GETTING BORED!"

"I don't think I can... take it anymore!" Jirou exclaimed... because of her Quirk, her hearing is more sensative than Kouda and I's. This is a bad match up for her... why did I do this!

"HURRY UP ALREADY!"

Then the shouting stopped. "Any more of this and we might go deaf. What now?" Jirou asked then she looked at the rock, "Hey Kouda! You control bugs and stuff, right? Look at this! An ally!"

Kouda paled and shrieked. Jirou held out the ant to him again, he then ran away. "So... he doesn't like bugs." She muttered.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Present Mic yelled.

Jirou used her jacks to try and cancel out Mic's shout. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Do you have a plan Kouda?" Jirou asked but Kouda shook his head, "Gah, what about you Midoriya?"

"Even if I did, I couldn't tell you." I said while picking at my pounding ears.

"LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!"

I'm half tempted to just distract Present Mic, bite the bullet and let them pass... but no. This is their fight.

"Kouda. Just tell me if it's possible for you to control bugs or not, okay?" Jirou asked.

Kouda gave a thumbs up.

"Good." She said as she shattered the boulder with her jacks, revealing a bunch of bugs. Kouda shrieked in fear, "I know it's scary bu-"

"HEEY!"

"Our opponent is way to strong! This is the only thing I can think of!" She exclaimed, "If you can pull it off, we still have a chance. You can do it. You wanna be a hero, don't you? If so, then we gotta pass!"

I... don't need to step in. Even if my ears are dying.

Kouda, after getting over his internal dilemna rushed over to the bugs and squatted down, "Go on, tiny ones, hear my call, now is the time for you to take out the man who's responsible for all this terrible noise..."

"You can talk?!" Jirou and I asked.

It took a minute, but we can hear Present Mic shriek in fear, the bugs got to him. Kouda carried Jirou towards the exit.

"Not bad, and to think... I was contemplating running far away and taking Present Mic's throat blasts to the face. But thankfully I didn't need to." I said while patting Kouda's shoulder, "Good job there."

He smiled and nodded. Oh, there's Present Mic and the army of bugs coating his leg. I swiftly took a picture for blackmail purposes,"I don't see what the problem is though... I think bugs are cool." I said as I let a snail climb onto my hand. I smiled before setting them onto the ground so they can live out the rest of their snail days.

Well my ears are ringing, and I can't stop by Recovery Girl... Looks like I'll have to deal with it for the next 3 matches.

* * *

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"Shoji. Midoriya. At this rate, we'll be trapped here forever!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Don't worry. He's only one man. Still, escaping this will be a Heruclean task. The only advantage is that our opponent's movements are slowed because of those weights." Ojirou said, before Snipe tossed out a smoke grenade.

"A smoke bomb! He's trying to blind us. But at least it's going to affect his vision at the same time." Shoji muttered.

"I can still sense your presence here." Snipe said as he was still firing off shots.

Shoji and I bolted once the pillar crumbled after being shot at so many times. Hagakure was gone, using her stealth ops to their advantage. Shoji must have noticed as well because he rushed out towards Snipe... clever, stealing off of Snipe's attention.

I ran behind him and followed him towards Snipe. Shoji was held at gun point. However I saw a floating pair of handcuffs zoom towards Snipe.

"There I got him!"

My perfect video moment senses are tingling. I pulled out my phone and started recording at the perfect time, Hagakure pulled on the cuffs causing Snipe's elbow to brush against her breast. An awkward moment ensued before Hagakure got mad.

"MR. SNIPE YOU PERVERT!" Hagakure yelled.

"It was an accident! I couldn't see ya! I didn't do it on purpose! I promise! Forgive me! I would ne- MIDORIYA ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?!" Snipe yelled.

"Heck yeah. This is going in the highlight reel." I said.

*Bang*

He shot his gun at my phone, but I pulled it away in time.

"Nice try." I said waving my phone around.

9 shots, 9 misses, "You're really not good at this are you?"

"Dangnabbit! GIVE IT HERE!" He yelled.

"Nope, sorry. Gotta go, bye!" I exclaimed before running off.

One more before the final mission. Let's do this.

* * *

"LOOK OUT! YOU CAN'T GET TOO CLOSE TO HER!" Sero yelled taping Mineta and sending him away, before Midnight opened his mask and filled his nostrils with her Quirk 'Somnambulist'. Sero quickly fell asleep, causing him to fall onto her lap.

"Hold on, time out." I said before holding out my phone and got ready to take a picture. Midnight noticed and posed above him. More blackmail! "Okay, time in!" I yelled as zoomed over to grab Sero and get him out of here.

"H-HEY!" Midnight yelled.

"Two freebies!" I yelled back... but that means I'm out of freebies. So I'll have to fight All Might without my Quirk or I'm done for.

In retrospect, I should have abandoned Sero.

I rushed Sero back to where Mineta landed. Once there I laid him down and tried to wake him up.

"Sero... Sero. Sero! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

*WHACK!*

"Oww!" He exclaimed gripping his face.

"Good, that's what you get for not thinking ahead." I muttered, "Jeez, you made me use my last freebie on you... OH MY GOSH MINETA WHAT'S WITH YOUR EYES?!" I exclaimed as he frantically wiping the blood out of his eyes... was he that jealous?! "Did you know, that in Dante's 9 circles of hell, those who are infatuated with lust have to deal with storming winds with no rest?" I asked.

"N-No?" Mineta muttered.

"Well now you do. Now in my version. Lust is level 9. So FOCUS ON THE FREAKING MISSION!" I yelled before slapping the both of them. "Gosh... I just one more team. Just one more team like Iida's, Jirou's and Tsu's team. Is that too much to ask for. Team with an actual plans and not just rushing in there like blind idiots?" I muttered.

"There you all are." Midnight said as she brandished her whip.

"Hey Sero, a riddle. What's white, sticky, and can save us in this scenario?"

"Oh I can think of one." Midnight said.

"I'm sorry, is your name Sero? No? Didn't think so." I said before looking at him.

His eyes widened in realization, as he made three strips of tape for us, and placed his over his mouth. I smiled and nodded. "It's not giving him the answers if he figures out what we need this for." I said as I placed mine over my mouth as did Mineta.

"Interesting plan. But do you really think you can fight me in a state of sufforcation?!" Midnight asked as she flicked her whip at us.

I didn't even need to tell Mineta what to do. He instantly used his Quirk to trap Midnight's whip on the ground and bind her hands to it by throwing a ball at the handle. She couldn't let go, or pull out her whip. She couldn't stop us from escaping.

All three of us escaped. Once we were out the gate I pulled off the tape and breathed in some air. "Not bad... took a bit of work on my end. But not bad, and I have more blackmail." I said as I flashed Sero the picture. He and Mineta looked mad... for completely different reasons.

Aaannd that's my cue to jet. This is the final match. Let's see how much of a disadvantage I'm at.

I used up all of my freebies. So if I use my Quirk I'll fail. I can't hit All Might with my Quirk or I'll fail. While I could... in terms of loopholes, can attack All Might without my Quirk... that won't do much of anything. And above all else I can't leave or else I'll... you guessed it, fail.

So in order for me to pass, I need either Bakugou or Monoma to escape. And knowing Bakugou's desire to be the best, he'll want to fight All Might, and Monoma would probably run, but with All Might's speed he could just catch up to him and take him down instantly. Man, why do I have to deal with hard and difficult scenarios. Well... I've come this far.

I can't fail now.

*End of Chapter*


	17. Chapter 17

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"About time you damn nerd." Bakugou said.

"Good to see you too. So do you two have a plan?" I asked.

"We fight." Bakugou said.

"We run." Monoma said.

How did I guess this? Actually it wasn't that hard to figure out. However, something I didn't guess... was Mr. Aizawa's voice over the intercom.

"A slight rule change by the request of All Might." He started, "Midoriya is allowed to use his Quirk to fight."

"But...?"

"But he must wear his weights."

*Fwoosh* *Fwoosh*

"Deal." I said putting them on, "I've been doing nothing this whole time, and the only time I did do something was slapping people."

"However, the other rules apply. Using your Quirk to transport your classmates, and you escaping is still prohibited." He explained.

"I already went through my freebies." I informed Monoma and Bakugou.

"But we can still fight." Bakugou said making mini explosions in his hands.

"No, we have to run! We can't beat All Might-"

"You know there's a word out there, it's on the tip of my tongue. Starts with a C ends with an E. A synonym for 'Agreement'?"

...

...

"Compromise?" Monoma asked.

"Yes, morons. You two want to do two different things. So compromise." I said as I pointed at Bakugou, "You want to fight." I then pointed at Monoma, "You want to run. So what should you two do."

"... Fight." Bakugou said.

"... Run." Monoma added.

"So with that in mind. What's your plan?" I asked.

"... I'll go around the battle zone. All the while You and Bakugou will fight off All Might. He should notice me not being there, but he would be too focused on you two that it won't matter." Monoma said, "Your thoughts?"

"So long I get to fight All Might, I'm all for it." Bakugou said with a sadistic smirk.

... We're so doomed.

* * *

We entered the battle stage. Once we did Monoma took off to the right, hoping to go around the perimeter of the battle area. All the while Bakugou and I began walking towards the center, towards All Might.

"You made sure to give him your power in case All Might finds him first right?" I asked.

"I felt him tap my shoulder. He's fine." Bakugou said.

"Good now le-"

I looked in front of me and saw a giant wave of dust and debri. It was too fast and too sudden, I couldn't brace for the sudden impact, as Bakugou and I fleww faw backwards.

"Who cares if I destroy a city... or capture one of your friends." All Might said as I saw him holding onto Monoma... looks like that plan failed. All Might walked out of the dust cloud and slammed his foot onto the ground, causing another shockwave to erupt from him.

"If you just think of this as an exam and not a real fight, you'll be sorry. I'm a villain now, heroes. Remember that. You'd better come at me with everything you've got. I won't pull my punches." He said.

... Man, he's so intimidating. I like it... wait, Monoma's hand.

'Pretend'. I see... interesting.

"Bakugou, change of plans." I muttered.

"I know, save him, and fight." He said as he got ready. Seems he's none the wiser about Monoma's signal. Works for me.

"Right. Let's go." I said as I got ready to fight.

"Here I come, HEROES!" All Might yelled.

"Get back!" Bakugou yelled, I jumped back and Bakugou utlized his 'Stun Grenade' enveloping All Might in a bright white glow.

"I'll take him now." I said as I dove into the white light and punched him square in the face. Once he was staggered I grabbed Monoma and set him aside.

"The minute I say 'Plus Ultra' Get ready to run." I whispered before rejoining the fight.

Bakugou sent a blast to All Might's front, while I kicked him in the back and jumped over him.

"Monoma's conscious, don't yell it out." I muttered before unleashing a flurry of punches, which All Might dodged with ease.

"Get back nerd!" Bakugou yelled.

I nodded and pulled back, Bakugou used one of his gauntlets to blast All Might, but he jumped out of the way.

"Is he going to wake up anytime soon?" Bakugou asked.

"The moment I say Plus Ultra he'll get up and run. We need to cover for him."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Gaah!" I yelled as I jumped out of the way, "Well so much for the Element of Surprise. PLUS ULTRA!" I yelled as Monoma got up and ran towards the exit. Bakugou and I stood in front of All Might. "Time for the second phase."

"I won't let you!" All Might yelled as he rushed towards Monoma, but I chased after him and punched him in the side. He blocked and I started unleasing a flurry of punches, not to hurt, but to stall. Bakugou joined in and began attacking as well, but All Might is too fast!

"It seems you haven't noticed, Young Midoriya." All Might said.

"What?" I asked.

"Those weights are heavier than your normal ones. Combined about 100 kilos heavier. Not enough for you to notice, but enough to slow your movements." All Might said as he blocked one of my hits.

"Then I'll just have to swing faster then!" I yelled as I started upping the output of One for All. If I can withstand up to 2.1 tons without much reprocussion, then I should be able to use One for All... at 15% without much reprocussion. There's a light stinging sensation, but after trudging around in 2 ton weights for a few weeks it helps me get used to One for All.

"D-Did you get faster?!" All Might asked.

"Like I said." I answered before punching him in the stomach, "I'll just have to swing faster!"

I glanced towards Monoma, he's about half way to the exit, and All Might looks nervous. "Sorry boys... but I can't let him just run!" All Might yelled as he gripped Bakugou's forearm and batted me away with Bakugou. As I was sent flying into a building Bakugou was cast aside so All Might could chase Monoma.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I pried myself off the building and rushed towards All Might. "BAKUGOU GET UP!" I yelled... but he didn't move. Is he fucking out cold?! Oh great, I'm stressed out, and when I'm stressed out I swear... Mom's gonna kill me.

No, forget about that now, my life is on the line here. How much time do I have? I kicked All Might into a building to check my phone, I set a timer for 30 minutes so I can have a fair estimate as to HOOOW MUCH TIME IS LEFT! 5 fucking minutes?!

"Monoma, run! We have 5 minutes left!" I yelled.

"R-Right." He said before running towards the exit.

"Nice try heroes!" All Might yelled as he continued rushing towards Monoma... damn it, I'm all alone against All Might... while Monoma runs.

"Alone or with a partner makes barely any difference. Let's go All Might!" I yelled as I rushed towards him.

"I respect your courage, hero!" All Might yelled as he turned to face me. I threw a punch, but he read it like a magazine at the dentist. He grabbed my hand and slammed me repeatedly on the ground. Only for him to throw me far from the exit. Shoot, Monoma's all alone and there is no hope for me to make it there in time.

I glanced at my phone... two minutes. What are my options. If I rush back then I would just be thrown back. Monoma is no where near the exit, and even if he was All Might would just throw him back. I can't step out of the door... or I'll fail. I can't defeat All Might before the time limit. And Monoma can't take my power or else he'll destory his body. So what's the plan here?!

... I only have one option.

I looked at Bakugou's unconscious body. Sacrifice one, to save the other two. I gripped Bakugou's arm and spun him around to build up speed. I just have to time it right... NOW!

I let go of Bakugou's body and pulled out my phone... 30 seconds left. I rushed after him in case All Might would get him... and I want to at least make my sacrifice good for the highlight reel, Bakugou will be a literal rocket.

"H-Huh... what the hell?!" Bakugou yelled.

"Just let it happen! You're sailing for the exit!" I yelled while recording this whole thing.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RECORDING IT?!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"HIGHLIGHT REEL!" I yelled back.

"Oh no you don't hero!" All Might yelled but I kicked him down onto the ground.

There was 2 seconds to spare, as Bakugou sailed out of the door. They passed... but I failed.

"Well, at that point. A sacrifice needed to be made." I said before walking away.

Better if one person failed then two people.

* * *

"MIDORIYA FAILED?!" Everyone except Iida, Uraraka, Asui, and Yaoyorozu exclaimed.

"... Yes, yell it to the heavens, that'll go great for my self-esteem." I muttered while tapping my desk. It was the next day... also know as the last day before summer vacation starts.

"HOW?!" They asked with the same high volume.

Before I could answer Mr. Aizawa entered the room causing everyone to sit down.

"Morning. Unfortunately one of you failed the practical due to infringing on the rules set for that person."

"What am I? Lord Voldemort? You could just say my name you know..." I muttered.

He ignored me, "So, when it comes to the training camp in the woods... EVERYONE IS GOING!" Mr. Aizawa exclaimed.

Should have figured as much... but of course, "There's always a catch."

"I will get to that, but first, allow me to explain the purpose of the practical exam. For the practical battles, the teachers made sure to leave a way for the students to win, even with Midoriya's help. Otherwise you never would have stood a chance. We were interested in observing how you each worked together and approached the task at hand." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"But didn't you promise that the teachers wouldn't be holding back?" Ojirou asked.

"We've had this man for what? 3 months now, and you haven't caught on to his method of teaching yet?" I asked, "He was lying to us, in order for us to try harder."

"I'm glad someone was paying attention. As for the training camp, it will focus on building your strength. We were never going to separate you." He said with a smirk, "That was just a logical deception we used."

"He tricked us all... I should have expected this!" Iida muttered shaking, before shooting up out of his seat, "Mr. Aizawa, this is the second time you've lied to us. Aren't you afriad we'll lose faith in you?" Iida asked.

"Uh, a little blunt there, Tenya." Uraraka said.

"That's a good point. I'll consider it. But I wasn't lying about everything." He said.

"Here comes the catch." I muttered.

"Failure is failure. As such we've prepared extra lessons for you specifically." He said looking at me. "Though, considering you and Yaoyorozu got a perfect score on the written exam... and the fact that you finished in under an hour just so you can nap, you clearly don't need them. Works for me... that way I don't have to teach you. However, we have... other things in mind for you." He said with a smirk that could give any villain nightmares.

"... Awesome." I muttered.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

The remaining classes rolled over, and it was after school time.

"This is going to be great. I'm so glad we're all going together." Ojirou said.

"Looks like we'll be at the training camp a full week." Iida said.

... Which reminds me, I need to pick up... some things before the trip. For reasons.

"Man, I don't even have a bathing suit." Kaminari muttered, "Guess I need to buy some stuff."

"Like night vision goggles." Mineta said.

"Whatever for?" I asked glaring at him.

"U-Uh... reasons." He stuttered.

"It better be for good reasons." I threatened.

"Guys, since we're off tomorrow and we finally finished exams, I have the best idea! Why doesn't 1-A go shopping together!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Hey, yeah! We've only hung out like once as a class." Kaminari said.

"Bakugou. See you there right?" Kirishima asked... but Bakugou just walked away not saying a word. Probably upset that I failed the final just to save him and Monoma. Ehh, like I said. Sacrifices.

"What about you Todoroki?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I visit my mom on days off." He said.

"You party poopers! Don't you ever get tired of being serious?!" Mineta asked.

"Good idea... hold that thought." I said before pulling out my phone, "Hey, Itake? Wanna come to the mall with 1-A and I?"

"Oh, sure, can I bring some of the 1-B girls?" She asked.

"Hold that thought." I said before looking down at Mineta, "You already know what I'm gonna ask."

"I-I'll behave!" He exclaimed.

"Good..." I said before putting my phone back onto my ear, "You're clear to go. Oh man, do I have things I wanna show you."

"Oh, like what?" She asked.

"It's a surprise. But I'm 100% certain you'll love them." I said a smirk growing on my face.

"I'll be waiting then. Bye!" She said before hanging up.

I put my phone away before looking at the others, "Oh yeah, Itake, and some of the 1-B girls are coming too. You have absolutely no say in it."

"B-But-"

"Great. Well gotta get going see you all later." I said before leaving to home. Oh shoot... I failed the final exam.

Mom's going to kill me.

* * *

"YOU FAILED?!" Mom yelled.

"W-Well yeah. But it was a sacrifice play. Save my partners by throwing myself into the lions den. It was a simple math decision." I said.

She sighed with annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Did I mention I love you a lot?" I asked.

"Yes, you did. 15 times before you told me YOU FAILED YOUR FINAL EXAM!" She yelled.

"Guess I have to say it 15 more times." I bartered.

"... And you make dinner every day until the training camp rolls around." Mom raised.

"I can, and I always say I would because you work so dang hard." I argued.

"Don't get smart with me." She said with her patented Mom Glare (TM). My one weakness... and cantalope, their phones are bad.

"O-On it." I muttered as I began making dinner.

Well... this is what I get for being a good person. Ehh it was kinda worth it.

That way I won't have to constantly fight my mom to make dinner.

*End of Chapter*


	18. Chapter 18

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I WILL GO OUT THERE AND BEAT MR. AIZAWA'S ASS!"

"Snrk! Bahahahaha!" Itake laughed, as I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, man I should be a motivational speaker. My words are magic." I said as she continued laughing. "Oh wait, look at this one." I said as I played the video of Iida being stuck in the ground.

"Gahahaha!" She laughed as we reached the point where Iida was yelling at me to 'stop recording this instant', "H-How did you take these videos?" She asked.

"I smuggled my phone into all of my matches. Like heck I'm going to miss these moments, these are going into the highlight reel." I said.

"You keep saying that. But what highlight reel?" Ashido asked.

"Oh the Year 1 highlight reel. I have a lot of ammo for it, and it'll be one to remember." I said with a smirk.

"Ha! With only 5 photos and a few videos?" Kaminari asked.

"Hehe... never underestimate me Kaminari." I said as I waved a flash drive in their faces.

"W-What is that?" Kirishima asked.

"Oh nothing... just a flashdrive that contains the videos of your singing assignment with Present Mic." I said.

*Stab*

"It WAS a flashdrive that contained those videos." Jirou said with a smirk.

"That's okay, I made copies." I said as I held out another. "Like heck I'll bring my highlight reel videos to this place without a backup plan."

"B-But that's not fair! You didn't even participate." Satou said.

"I did... I was singing in the kitchen while making that Gumbo. I aced that assignment, and I bribed Mic with a whole pot of Gumbo for the flashdrive." I said, "So... I have a lot of material... but none of 1-B." I said, "Man, I should have recorded the magic trick from the Smoothie Run we did. Oh well."

I began scrolling through the pictures. Most laughed, some were embarrassed, and one was trying to destroy my phone... rude.

"Okay, this means war then..." Uraraka said as she showed Itake her phone.

...

...

"Pbt! Hahahahaha!" She couldn't stop laughing. It was a video of me falling flat on my butt after Uraraka removed the gravity.

"Et tu, Itake?" I exclaimed faking betrayal.

"B-But it was funny. You looked so confused. Ahahaha!"

"... W-What is this?! Are you Godfathering me? Are you taking my cannolis after you kill me? Man... I can go for a cannoli." I muttered.

Itake laughed harder, "Y-You derailed your own speech!"

"What? Cannolis are amazing." I joked.

"You know how to make cannolis?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I know how to make a lot of things. Cannolis are one of them, in fact aside from native dishes, Mom loves italian." I said, before looking out the window.

"Oh we're here."

* * *

We stood in the middle of the Kiyashi Shopping Ward, then everyone split off to get their own things. Yaoyorozu left with Kendou to see a new store that opened up, and everyone else did everything else. Leaving only Itake and I alone.

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

"O-Oh, some stuff. What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, I was planning to walk around and

"Yeah, wanna come with? We'll hit up stores along the way if you need stuff." I said as I held out a fat stack of yen.

"W-Where did you get all that money from?" Itake asked.

"Shady business." I said... then waited a few seconds to let it sink in for a bit, "No I'm kidding. But I was saving up for this moment."

Okay that was a lie. All Might gave me money to buy stuff, weird but I'm not going to decline free money.

"So, let's roll!"

* * *

 ***Komori's (Itake) P.O.V***

"Bug Spray?" Midoriya asked.

"Check." I respond.

"Sleepwear?"

"7 different sets."

"Sleeping bag?"

"Own one."

"The will to live? They have it at half off."

She snorted, "Where did you draw that comparison?"

"What? If you're shopping at UNIQLO, then you pretty much lost all will to live... or at least look decent." He said before looking around, "What about Manga? I assume it's gonna be a long bus ride."

"I don't read Manga."

"Video games?"

"Not that either."

"...What do you even do in your spare time?"

"Homework. Study. Read. Like a normal student?"

"... We're changing this. Once the training camp is over, we're changing that."

"H-Huh?"

"You heard me. You must bare witness to the wonders of video games. And if you don't like it, I'll eat my patented delivery man hat... but don't say you don't like it just to see me eat my hat. I'll know." He said.

"Hahaha. Darn, there goes my master plan." I said with a smile.

Midoriya looked back for a second.

"You're being sarcastic... Sniff, I'm so proud!" Midoriya said before pulling me into a hug.

I felt my face heat up a million degrees. S-Should I say it no-

"Itake... get out of here." He whispered.

"W-What?" I whispered back.

"You know that guy from the USJ? Shigaraki, the one with the hands? He's here." Midoriya whispered.

"W-What do we do?" I asked.

"Go call someone, the police, a teacher, anyone." He whispered before pulling back, "So can you get those for me?" He asked.

I took the message. "Right, be right back." I said as I walked away.

... Please be safe.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"... What brings you here?" I asked turning around to face him.

"... You're sharp." Shigaraki replied.

"Yeah... and I'm sure you're not here to kill me, at least not anymore now that I know you're here. So give me a reason as to why I shouldn't kick your ass and throw you in the depths of Tartarus?" I asked.

"... I need your opinion on something." He said.

I was half tempted to punch him. But people are so close to him, even if I rush at him with all I got he could kill someone, I could strip my weights but that would give him more time to kill at least one person. Plus I can't use my Quirk in public or else I'll go to jail for vigilatism, stupid law, but a law none the less. I'll have to stall him. Maybe get some sort of information out of him subtly.

"Fine, but you're paying for lunch."

* * *

"How can I heeeeelp you?" The waitress asked as she looked at Shigaraki's face.

"Oh don't mind him. Skin condition. Heat makes his skin wrinkle, hence the hoodie." I lied. If he makes a scene then hell would break loose.

"O-Oh, I apologize sir. What would you like to order?" She asked.

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake." I said, "And a bacon double cheeseburger."

"I'll have a cola." Shigaraki said, "And a turkey sandwich."

She wrote that down, before taking our menus and walking away. Afterwards she returned without beverages.

"So... what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the things you said at the USJ." Shigaraki said.

"They were 100% honest by the way. Even if I was stalling for All Might to come." I stated.

"So in that case, why are you a hero?" Shigaraki asked.

"I'm in it for money. Like I said at the USJ, with Endeavor flashing his Quirk around us common folk have to pay for the destruction, there are few exceptions where the Heroes pay for the damages, but that happened once in Mom and I's lifetime. So if I become a hero, I make money and she can live in comfort for the rest of her days." I explained before drinking some of my milkshake, "So what about you? Child abandonment?"

He tensed up, "H-How did you?"

"Well it was that or psychological torment. I went with the most likely one." I responded.

"... I was alone, but Sensei saved me."

Sensei... so he's not the mastermind. Good to know.

"Sensei, gave me hope. Gave me purpose. It's my goal to destory society and create my own perfect society." He muttered.

Creepy, but I could work with this, "So what?"

"What what?" Shigaraki asked.

"You need a plan to do anything." I said... this could either go great, or terribly, I need to tread lightly. "Unless you plan to destory everything that opposes you, which would end with no one else alive."

...

...

"I don't have a plan." Shigaraki said.

... I don't know if it's a good great or a bad great. It's good because he doesn't have a plan yet. Bad, because I don't have any info.

"I have a question." He said.

"Shoot." I replied.

"What's driving you? What's your conviction?" Shigaraki asked.

"My mom, my friends, a lot of things." I said... vague answers, perfect.

"... I see now." He said.

"Wait see what?" I asked.

"I get it now... why I haven't accomplished anything yet! Friends! I need allies, powerful allies!" He exclaimed while standing up. "If I want to make this society crumble to the ground, if I want to kill All Might to show the world that they won't function without their pecious symbol... I need allies! Oh I'm so glad we had this conversation." He said as a portal appeared right behind him, "But I must be going."

"WAI-" I yelled... but it was too late. He was gone.

I punched the table. He left... I didn't get any info out of it, aside from this Sensei figure. He got inspired out of my talk... and worst of all? He left me with the fucking check!

"Damn it." I muttered as I looked at the shaking waitress.

"*Sigh* I'll take that to go please."

* * *

"Midoriya!" Itake yelled as I walked up to her. "The police are here, where's Shigaraki?" She asked.

"Gone... the warp villain, Kurogiri, got him. I talked with him, but nothing much came out of it." I said... it was a white lie. I don't want to just drop the bombshell that Shigaraki isn't the mastermind behind the League.

The police and detectives at the scene questioned everyone. I was taken to the station with All Might... in his skinny form for further questioning. I told them everything about the talk Shigaraki and I had.

"He said what?" All Might asked.

"He has a 'Sensei'. Says he picked him up while he was abandoned. He's a lot of things... but as far as I know, a liar isn't one of them. So there's someone behind the League, and I don't like that." I said... I saw All Might tense up.

"What?" I asked.

"What, what?" All Might asked.

"Don't 'what what' me. I saw you tense up. You're hiding something from me." I said.

...

...

"Alright... I'll explain. Tsukauchi, could you step out for a moment?" All Might asked.

Tsukauchi took the hint and stepped out. "Why can't he stick around?" I asked.

"He already knows about this, but doesn't like to hear things like this twice." All Might explained, "Anyway... as much as I would like to discuss this behind closed doors, I must explain this."

"Explain what?" I asked.

"The history of One for All."

*End of Chapter*


	19. Chapter 19

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"The history of One for All?" I asked.

"Yes." All Might started, "I should start with where One for All came from. It originated from another Quirk all together. All for One."

"... Why am I not surprised?" I muttered.

"All for One, as the name implies. Allows the user to steal and give away Quirks, should they desire." All Might explained.

"So, everything was there. Ripe for the taking. With that kind of power... they could rule the world." I stated.

"This all started during the 'Advent of the Exceptional'. A time when society still hadn't managed to adapt to the changes." All Might started, "Back then... the norms of what it meant to be a human suddenly collapsed, and with that... laws became meaningless. Societal Progress haulted. It was catastrophic."

"I feel like I said this before... but I'm saying it again. 'Without the advent of the extraordinary, humanity would be enjoying interplanetary travel by now'. That quote seems to fit in this scenario."

"Correct, and in that age of confusion of disorder... one man took the initiative and brought people together. You might have heard about this." All Might said. "He would steal Quirks from other people... and with his over-whelming power... spread the influence of his organization. He was responsible for manipulating so many others into commiting such wicked acts, which was his intent. Before long, he had taken over Japan. A true lord of evil."

"I've read rumors online when I was bored... but I couldn't find anything of the sort in any history text book. Then again... it would make sense why they wouldn't put the biggest travesty in Japan's history since Hiroshima and Nagasaki in the text book." I said.

"Correct. When a person has power, they instinctively seek a way to use it." All Might said.

"You mentioned that One for A- Sorry, All for One, can give away Quirks?" I asked.

"Yes, with that power he could instill trust in others... or get them to submit. However the load was too much to bear for those who received it. Many would end up becoming mere puppits, unable to speak. Like a Nomu." All Might explained, "However, there was one case where his granting of a Quirk resulted in a mutation. A blending. The man had a quirkless younger brother. This brother was small and fragile, but he had a strong sense of justice! And the deeds of his big brother pained him... so he opposed the tyrant. But the elder brother gave the younger brother a power-stocker Quirk by force. To this day we don't know whether or not it was out of kindness or if it was to force the brother to submit." All Might explained.

"But that power turned into All for O- Damn it, turned into One for All? I'm going to just call it the good Quirk." I said.

All Might chuckled, "Whatever works for you. Anyway, you are correct. The younger brother actually had a Quirk all along. a Quirk that allowed him to pass down his Quirk to others. That Quirk along with the 'Power-Stocker' Quirk were fused. That's how One for All came to be." He said extending his arms with gusto... before putting them back down. "An ironic tale, no? Justice is always born from evil."

"So this man. He could take whatever Quirk he wants right? If this is the same guy that is the mastermind of the League of Villains. Then does that mean he has stolen a Quirk that makes him live forever?" I asked.

"Yes. With his near immortality, and his indefatigable strength, as well as the state of society at the time... his defeated younger brother pass the mission to future generations. Though it was a shadow of what it is today... the power grew and grew. All in the hope that it could one day stop the older brother..." He explained.

Then it hit me.

"Your wound. Does that mean?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'm glad you've been paying attention. It was my generation that brought him down. At least that's what I thought. He survived, and he's on the move again as the brains of the League of Villains. One for All is a power that's inherited for the sole purpose of beating All for One. Which means that someday... you will fact that ultimate evil... perhaps." All Might finished.

...

...

"I realize that this got a bit dark-"

"Well that's simplifies things." I said.

"What?" All Might asked.

"We know what to do now. You and I need to beat this One for A- damn it! The evil Quirk's ass and win. With you and I fighting him we'll take him down easy." I said.

"I'm glad." He said with his trademark smile.

"So any other secrets I should now about? This guy's weakness? Any sort of info on the League? Your credit card information?" I asked while holding out his credit card.

"... I'll never get used to you doing that. How did you even get that? We were sitting the whole time?" All Might asked.

I laughed and handed it back to him. "I'm glad, I'm going to run that gag to the ground. As for how I did it, it was when you got up to sit in front of me."

"Okay... why did you learn that?" All Might asked.

"Look, there were times where Mom and I needed a few thousand yen to make ends meet. So I pick pocketed some people and passed it off as a bonus... don't tell Mom." I pleaded.

It was then that I heard the voice of my fears.

"She already knows." Mom said as she opened the door revealing an angry face.

"Uhh... Mom, how are you this fine evening?" I asked with a smile... but her face didn't waver at all. I looked at All Might, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I'm blameless in this situation." All Might said, "But how much of this conversation have you heard?"

"The part where I learned my son was a thief!" She yelled as I backed up.

"I-It was for the greater good!"

* * *

"Oww..." I muttered as I rubbed my sore cheek. I faced a face slap, and a long lecture about the ethics of honesty, and my dinner debt was extended to this week and the Training Camp as well. No, really. Mom called Mr. Aizawa and he said that I would be forced to cook for everyone in the Training Camp. Yeah well... jokes on them! I was planning to cook there anyway, and now I don't have to break into the kitchen now! So HA!

Ahem... anyway... that bombshell was dropped, but nothing changed. I know my mission, beat All for One... got it right this time!

... But I feel like I was supposed to do something... oh right!

I pulled out my phone and pulled out the 1-A group chat.

IM: Hey guys, a question.

KB: Fuck you, nerd!

IM: Okay, guys excluding Bakugou, I have a question.

TI: Midoriya! I'm glad you are alright!

OU: What's your question Midoriya?

IM: So I've been having this problem.

FT: What a mad banquet of darkness.

IM: Exactly.

IM: Whenever I see Itake smile, and hear her laugh. My heart beats really fast, faster than when I'm exercising.

IM: Am I having a stroke or something?

Everyone sent '...'

IM: Was doing '...' really necessary?

MY: Midoriya... I believe that is a 'Crush'.

IM: Oh, so that's what a crush feels like!

TH: Are you serious?

IM: Pretty much, every girl in from my past school was a complete jerk. And I wouldn't classify any of you as 'Crush Material'.

IM: Except Kouda, he's the best one.

KK: ^_^

IM: See? Case and Point.

MA: Wow.

OU: I'll pretend to not be offended.

TA: Ribbit.

IM: Well Tsu, if it makes you feel any better... I'd say you're one of the best in 1-A... tied with Kouda.

TH: Meanie.

KJ: Fuck you.

IM: You're welcome!

MY: A-Am I not pretty?

IM: You're drop dead gorgeous.

MY: Really?

IM: I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true.

That, and I don't want to crush her self-esteem after I busted my butt building it back up.

MY: Thank you.

IM: You're welcome.

IM: Anyway, going off on a tangent. I have a crush on Itake, what do I do?

MA: Well I don't know we would help you since we're not 'Crush Material'.

IM: I mean I can ask Kendou for advice.

MA: WE'LL HELP YOU! WE NEED SOME ROMACE ACTION!

IM: It's 'Romance'.

MA: SHUSH!

MA: Tooru, it's time for plan 'Operation: Delta Alpha Tango Echo'.

IM: That's literally 'Operation: D.A.T.E'.

MA: I know a stroke of genius if I do say so myself.

TH: I'm on it! I have our shades and everything!

IM: Okay... I can sense this ending in failure... so I'll just ask Kendou.

IM: Anyway, I'm recovering from the slap Mom gave me. So bye.

MA: HOLD THE FRICK UP! Your Mom slapped you?

IM: Yeah?

MA: Well what happened?

IM: She found out... something bad.

MA: I see go on?

IM: She found out how I managed to get us the remaining amount we need to meet ends meet.

MA: Drugs?

TH: Gambling?

MM: Prostitution?

KB: Assassination. Has to be.

IM: No, tried and failed, ew, and I would be in jail.

IM: No, I was and still am a master pickpocketer.

DK: NANI?!

HS: WHAT?!

ST: That explains so much.

OU: TODOROKI?!

ST: What? He stole Endeavor's and Best Jeanist's credit cards as a joke.

IM: Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.

IM: And I'm paying for it in spades. Meet your chef for the Training Camp.

Everyone did '...' again.

Then everyone said 'What?!' With varying degrees of exclamation marks and capitalization.

IM: Yeah, Mom pulled the Aizawa Card, and that's added to my punishment of failing the practical exams.

MY: But how could we trust you later?

IM: Yaoyorozu... Momo... honey. You're loaded and I didn't take your money. I may be a jerk, but I wouldn't steal from family and friends.

IM: I have a moral code. Honor Among Thieves and all that.

IM: Plus it makes for a great party trick... and paying for pizza.

IM: However, I do find some pretty interesting things. Like in Mineta's bag.

-You were kicked from the chat by Minoru Mineta-

Awesome...

I was added back in a few seconds after.

IM: Rude.

MM: Have you heard of the bro code? One does not talk about a dude's personal belongings.

IM: I would... if I wasn't an only child. Or cared enough.

IM: ANYWAY, This is getting nowhere! I'm going to talk to Kendou. Good night.

I bailed from the chat, then turned to Kendou and I's chat.

IM: I have a dilemna.

IK: Does it have to do with Kinoko?

IM: Alright, who spilled?

IK: No one, it was pretty obvious you have feelings for her.

IK: So I assume you're here for advice?

IM: Yes. Help me. Help me Obi Wan Kendoubi, you're my only hope.

IK: ...

IM: That nickname is sticking, no amount of giant hand punches will change that.

IK: I kinda like it so it's fine. As for your advice... just grow a pair and tell her how you feel. I'd recommend the Training Camp at night. Moonlight confessions are kinda her weakness.

IK: In a few weeks ago we watched a terrible romance movie. Everyone but Kinoko, Setsuna and I fell asleep. Setsuna and I were bored out of our minds, but Kinoko was enthralled by the movie, and cried during the moonlight confession part of it. Hell she said she wanted to be confessed to under the moonlight, with the bright stars out.

IM: Seems simple enough.

IK: Heh... good luck. She talks about you all the time.

IK: As their appointed big sister, I approve of this.

IM: If you're the sis, I hate to meet the dad.

IK: Trust me... you don't want to meet him.

IM: Please for the love of gosh, don't tell me it's Vlad King.

IK: Good Luck, this is the test of your commitment.

She left the chat before I could ask any more questions.

Well... this just got slightly harder.

... Bring it on.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: So now that we're at this point of the cannon, time to make something apparent. The Movie. Yes, I will make a chapter out of it. But that won't come for a long time. At least until Feburary. Mainly because that's when the movie comes out on DVD. I don't remember every detail about the movie, specifically the part where they go all Bruce Willis and climb up the solider infested tower Ala Die Hard. So yeah, I'll just gloss over that part for now. But know it's coming.)


	20. Chapter 20

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

We had an emergency meeting the next day. It was about Shigaraki and the Kiyashi Ward incident.

"And we've had to cancel our previous accommodations last at the last minute. We won't reveal our actual destination until the day we depart." Mr. Aizawa said, as everyone started commenting on that.

"You should have took his ass out." Bakugou said to me.

"Well sorry, jail wasn't exactly enticing at the moment. However... I learned some stuff." I said.

...

...

"Care to elaborate?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"I can't say. Need to know basis, and happen to come across that information basis." I said.

Everyone looked disatisfied... but it's not like I could spill the beans. At least not yet anyway.

After that, we had a end of the semester ceremony and we were released for the week of down time we had before training camp.

* * *

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

... Why does the universe hate me? I just came back from my mini vacation to I-Island... and all I wanted was a few more hours rest from the thrashing I took... and this happens.

Visitors.

"I'M FREAKING COMING!" I yelled as I stomped over to the door and opened it... revealing Kaminari and Mineta, smiling suspiciously, "Okay I'll bite... why are you two smiling?"

"We got permission to use the pool, for Endurance Training, wanna come with?" Kaminari asked.

...

...

"... You just want to see the girls in bathing suits don't you?" I asked.

"W-What?! Pssh, of course no-" Kaminari said before I tapped his forehead.

"Don't lie to me." I said with a hint of anger.

"W-We were!" Mineta yelled, which earned him a look of shock from Kaminari.

"Dude!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry... but he's terrifying when upset." He whimpered.

"As I should be." I said before pulling out my phone.

"W-What are you doing?" Kaminari asked.

"Just asked Iida to tell everyone about this. It is an 'Endurance Training' right?" I asked, pumping up the intimidation factor in my glare.

"Y-Yes it is!" Mineta exclaimed.

"That's what I thought." I said as I texted Iida about this.

"Now let's get going."

* * *

We arrived at the pool. The girls, like Mineta admitted to, were there in their school swimsuits stretching. All the while Iida and the guys are there limbering up. Once I arrived I was bombarded with questions... what am I? A celebrity?

"Why are you wearing a shirt to swim Midoriya?"

"Why do you have your weights?

"Why are you even here?"

All valid questions really.

"I prefer them. It's for my Endurance Training, and I don't have an answer to that question, why am I here when I could be sleeping after carrying all of you during what happened a few days ago." I answered.

"Fuck you I did a lot!" Bakugou yelled.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I said, "Now if you'll excuse me... To the Mermalair!" I said before walking over the pools edge.

"MIDO-"

*SPLASH*

I sank like a rock to the bottom of the 10 ft pool... got me some time to reflect- Something wrapped around my waist, and it was pulling me up.

"We got him! Midoriya! What's a matter with you?!" Kirishima asked.

"I was fine." I said as I climbed back out. "It's not like I couldn't take these off easily. These was just so I could sit at the bottom of the pool without any extraneous effort." I said.

"O-Oh..." Kirishima muttered.

"Ehh, it's fine. Now... this time for real. Back to the Mermalair!" I said before jumping back down to the bottom of the pool. Now... back to reflecting.

The Training Camp is coming soon... a few days actually. I still don't know what my punishment is... aside from cooking for everyone for the duration of the camp. Oh, and that's a good time to talk to Itake... what did Kendou say? Moonlight confessions, seems simple enough... but that sounds too si-

I felt someone tap my shoulder... it was Tsu, who pointed upwards. Oh fine.

I took off my weights and kicked back up to the surface. "What now?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just that we wanted to know if you were alright, you were down there for 9 minutes." She said.

"5 mintes already? Dang, it felt like a minute to me. Anyway, I'm fine, I know my limit... now I'm going back to internally monologuing." I said before diving back down my weights back on.

Now... where was I? Oh right, Itake. Moonlight confessions seems too simple, and this needs to be perfect. Nothing too big so it would overwhelm her... but nothing to small. Hmm... I could bust that thing out again.

Yeah... that could work.

I sat there for a few more minutes. Hmm... yeah I think now is a good time to get out.

I kicked out of the water and landed back onto the ground, "What did I miss?"

Everyone was panting, "How long was I down there?" I asked.

"9-9 minutes... from the last time, then 9 minutes now." Sero answered.

"Huh... I improved by 10 seconds, not bad." I said before stretching out. "Well, I might as well join you."

* * *

A few more hours pass, and everyone else was tired. Ehh, par from the course really. It was then, that Bakugou suggested that the boys participate in races. "Ehh, I'm good." I said.

"Why the fuck not?" Bakugou asked.

"Because I would win, plain and simple." I said.

"Yeah fair, I would like a chance to win." Kaminari said.

I nodded and sat back to watch. Bakugou sailed over the pool to win his set. Todoroki used his ice to win his set. Iida used his Recipro to win his set. The final match was Iida vs Bakugou vs Todoroki. The girls got out of the pool to watch, and cheer for their favorites to win. The three stood at the ready, as Yaoyorozu started the race.

... Only for the three of them to face plant into the water.

"It's 5:00, pools closed." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Crystal." I said as I headed towards the lockers.

"What no comment?" Mina asked.

"I'm already up to my eyeballs in punishments. The last thing I want is to push Aizawa so far that he has to get creative." I said.

"That's correct. The smartest thing you ever said." Mr. Aizawa commented.

"The smartest? Really? After I figured out the Kurogiri's Quirk, figured out the practical exam, created the pairings that YOU used, and that's the smartest thing I've ever said?" I asked.

"You're pushing it." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Alright, time to wash the chlorine off!" I exclaimed speeding into the locker rooms. After a hasty shower, I put on my clothes and sped on home. Once I made it home I finished off packing my stuff for the training camp that I promptly procrastinated with.

Once that finished I set my suitcase aside and laid on my reinforced bed... tomorrow's the day. The day of the week long training camp.

I'm excited... and also scared.

* * *

"Midoriya, you failed?" Itake asked.

"Ok... right, I never told you. Yeah, it was a matter of save my own skin or help Idiot A, and Idiot B pass." I said pointing at Bakugou and Monoma, "So I did my valiant sacrifice for the lives of others."

"We would have passed without you!" Bakugou yelled.

"You were literally knocked out, Monoma was running from All Might, and we had 30 seconds left. But that doesn't matter... I failed. But the extra lessons won't help me... so to not waste Mr. Aizawa's time, he is going to give me a punishment. Which is?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh that, right. You won't be riding with us. The buses won't support your 3 tons of weight." Mr. Aizawa said.

"So I have to run to the location?" I asked.

"Exactly." Mr. Aizawa said, before handing me a slip of paper.

"Izuku Midoriya is hereby granted to use his Quirk to run to Summer Camp. Yes... I mean it. -Shota Aizawa A.K.A Eraser Head. P.S: While you can call me for confirmation I would appreciate it if you didn't." I read out loud as I leaned closer to Itake, "I expected something worse." I whispered.

"You probably shouldn't say that." Itake whispered.

"You're right." I said before walking over to Mr. Aizawa, he gave me the location of the camp... all I have to do is run there. Sounds easy enough.

"Welp, see you guys there!" I said.

"Hold on Young Midoriya." A familiar deep voice called out, I turned to see All Might, who held out a wrapped box. "Think of it as a really late birthday gift." It said 'Open in case of Emergencies'.

I took it... and only two seconds passed before everyone was up in arms.

"YOUR BIRTHDAY PASSED?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"It was during my trip to I-Island, cut me some slack." I said before gettig ready. This time for real.

I took off.

*End of Chapter*


	21. Chapter 21

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Hmm... theoretically I could make it there in about 5 minutes... but everyone else will be there in about an hour given the bus speed and overall distance of the camp from U.A. I also started way before everyone else. So doing the math... I have about 50 minutes of free times until I'm supposed to get there, assuming I should arrive there with everyone." I muttered to myself as I reached the junction where the left leads to the way I'm supposed to go, or the right which leads to the town... and you can guess which way I want to go.

I turned right and sped to town. Hmm... a restauraunt... I am pretty hu-

"Disgusting! You call this food?!" One patron yelled as he sped out of the restauraunt. Okay... they said curiosity killed the cat... well I'm going in!

... Looks like a pretty decent restauraunt so far. But asthetics can only get you so far. I looked around for a plate... found one. Alright time to see what's wrong.

...

...

Well I must say.

"This tastes like shit!" I yelled before storming into the kitchen... Oh my goodness it's dirty!

"Aye you! What are you doing in my kitchen?!" A guy with a gruff beard asked.

"This is your kitchen? Are you the head chef?" I asked.

"Yes, now get out of he-"

"Then your food is complete garbage! How are you keeping a float?" I asked while grabbing a mop. I swiftly cleaned up the kitchen. "Now." I said while grabbing some ingredients and a menu, "I'm gonna show you how it's done."

* * *

"Thank you come again!" I called out another satisfied customer. And it only took... over two hours. Well shit. Oh well "Well I think you all got the hang of it. I must take my leave."

"Wait young man." The head chef said, he and his co-chefs are behind him as he handed me a packet, "This is for you. For saving our restauraunt... and an apology. You are clearly the better chef."

"Yeah. I am. But now you know how to satisfy your customers. Now don't let me catch another angry customer. You hear?" I asked.

"Yes sir!" He and the other chefs said.

I smiled and headed out. Well there's my good deed of the episode. I pulled out the packet and inside was 50,000 yen. Nice, free money. All I did was teach the chefs how to cook and cleaned their kitchen in about 5 seconds.

Well enough dilly dallying. Time to get on with the triiii pet store/adoption center! I rushed inside to see a bunch of puppers! Look at 'em! Running around, rolling around, phasing through the grate, play figh- Wait, phasing through the grate?!

"Arf!" A lone doberman puppy yelped as they were hopping around wanting to play.

"Well hello there little..." I said as I held them up near my face, "Girl. How are you?" I said while petting her.

"Arf arf!" She barked.

... I want her. I want her to come with me. Everyone will love her. I picked her up and brought her to the counter, "Adoption." I said.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before looking at the puppy, "Are you sure? She has a Quirk that allows her to phase through walls." She said.

"Don't care. I want her." I said.

"Well alright. I'll bring out the papers." He said.

I smiled and looked at her, "You're coming with me... Hmm, what should be your name?" I asked her as she tilted her head... dang it why are you so adorable! Hmm... I got it!

"Polterpup!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me for a few seconds before licking my face. "Perfect, Polterpup it is."

I filled out the forms and I bought some starter stuff with the money the head chef gave me. A collar and leash, a bowl, puppy shampoo, ehh she doesn't need a bed right now she can just sleep with me.

It was then that I felt light nibbling on my hand... chew toys too. And what else? Oh right, food stupid.

I pulled out my phone and researched what's healthy for Dobermans, because she's going to live as long as she can. Hmm... protiens, high in protiens low in other additives like corn, wheat, and such. Hmm... this one says 'High Quality', it better not be lying or I'll sue. High in protien, low in grains, antioxidants, calcium, phosphorus for their joints, hmm, seems good to me. And all it costs is... 5,400 yen?! Well... it's high quality so it being expensive should be expected, it's also a massive bag so that too.

After my pet shopping spree... and buying a backpack at a nearby convenience store for storage, I only have 35,400 yen to my name. But it was all worth it! I have Polterpup.

Alright, this time for real. No distractions. It's barely... 2:20. And I have to get to camp. "Hang on Polterpup. We're going for a ride." I said as I gently tied her safely around my chest with the leash and began running.

* * *

"Okay I'm he- Oh they're not here. Well I am two hours late." I said as I untied Polterpup as she hopped down to walk around.

*Boom*

I looked towards the source of the noise... it was in the forest. That has to be my classmates... but where are they going towards? I scanned the forest, and off in the distance is a building of some kind... well that's as good of a hint as I could see.

"Ready to go Polterpup?" I asked.

"Arf." She said with a nod.

I picked her up and jumped down into the depths of the forest. I then put her down. "Stay close alright? You can phase through walls, but I don't know if you can phase through enemies." I said.

"Arf." She replied.

"Good girl." I said as we headed inside. Just follow the destruction, and I'll catch up with the othe-

"Roar!" A loud roar was heard. It was a giant monster.

"So that's what's causing the others to fight." I said as I rushed to punch the monster in the face, causing it crumble into dust of the Earth... or dirt. "Let's keep moving Polterpup." I said as I saw her shaking in fear, but she shook it off and followed close behind me, "Good girl. I'll keep you safe."

More dirt enemies showed up, and I smashed everyone of them, and after taking down like 20 I decided to say screw it, pick up Polterpup, and sprint the rest of the way.

I made it to the building I saw earlier and set down Polterpup. "I'm here." I said as I saw Mr. Aizawa with two women dressed in cat costumes. "Umm... any reason there are women dressed up in cat uniforms? And should I be concerned?" I asked.

"No, these are the Wi- What is that doing here?" Mr. Aizawa asked pointing at Polterpup.

"Hey, SHE is my puppy. I got sidetracked on my way here. She's my puppy, and I won't take any backsass towards her." I said, "Besides, she's special. She has a Quirk." I said.

"She has a what?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"A Quirk. She can phase through walls. I'd say she's useful. So I adopted her. Anyway, where are the others?" I asked looking around.

"They are still in the forest dealing with my pets. But you have gotten through rather quick." She said as she licked her lips, "I CALL DI-"

*BAM*

"Me-Oww..." She muttered before clutching her stomach.

"I have my eyes on someone right now. Besides, you're like 30, and I'm 15 moving on 16, there's a problem here. A massive problem." I said before walking towards the building.

"So where's the kitchen."

* * *

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

I kept a hand over my mouth to make sure the contents of my stomach stayed in my stomach. We've been fighting for what... 4-5 hours? Anyway we're all tired... and to make matters worse, we have no idea where Midoriya was. He would have helped with that immensely.

We made it to the campsite at least?

"It'll only take 3 hours... yeah right." Sero complained.

"I'm so hungry I'm gonna die!" Kirishima exclaimed... yeah, same here.

"Sorry, that's how long we would have made it." Pixie Bob said.

"Flaunting the power gap in our faces...?" Satou muttered.

"Mew mew mew... we actually thought it would take longer... but one of your own has came here already. A few hours ago at that." Pixie Bob said.

"Wait... one of our ow-"

"Get back here Polterpup!" A loud familiar voice yelled as a dog phased through the wall of the building. Midoriya shoved through the door and picked up the puppy. "Jeez, you're a handful... I like tha-"

"Midoriya?" Iida asked.

...

...

"This is awkward." He muttered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Everyone including me asked.

"Uhh... pet store/adoption center?" He asked as the puppy waved at us with their paw, "Meet Polterpup." He said while letting the puppy walk towards us.

...

...

"CUTE!" I exclaimed while picking up the puppy and nuzzling their little puppy face. They responded with licking my face.

"She's really affectionate. As for you all, dinner is ready." Midoriya said as he headed back inside. The puppy hopped out of my arms and followed him inside the building.

"Alright, go get your luggage from the bus. Drop your things off in your rooms, then come to dinner in the mess hall. After that you bathe. Then it's bedtime. The real training starts tomorrow." Mr. Aizawa said, "Now get moving."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Kirishima yelled as I placed more food on the counter to the right of their table.

"Thank you, that will be 5,000 yen please." I quipped... but Yaoyorozu handed me the money. "Yaoyorozu... I was joking." I said pushing it back.

"O-Oh, my mistake." She said as she put the money back.

I rolled my eyes before heading back into the kitchen... then Polterpup phased through the door again. "Why do you- You know what fine we'll hang out here." I said as she barked happily while teething on her chewtoy.

"We're here!" A voice from the door exclaimed.

"Hello!" I greeted as Polterpup jumped up from the sudden appearance of other people and walked towards them.

"Shishida she's looking at you. Your kin." Tokage said.

"His kin's name is Polterpup." I said as she trotted towards me.

"Why Polterpup?" Kendou asked.

"Because he can phase through walls like a ghost. So Polterpup." I said.

...

...

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

"I know it's cool right?!" I said as I pet her head. "Anyway dinners on. The Pussycats gave me full access to their kitchen, and Mr. Aizawa gave me funding to get ingredients... so that means I have full control as to what we're having." I said. Which means at long last I can finally cook that Mexican buffet I've been procrastinating on due to exams and stuff like that.

"Welp gotta get back to cooking, see ya'll later."

* * *

 ***Komori's (Itake's) P.O.V***

"So... what's the plan?" Itsuka asked me.

"I-I don't know. He seems busy tonight." I said.

"He'll be busy every night. But I agree with you with the tonight part. He did have to run here, and cook for us. So tonight is a no go." She sakd.

"R-Right." I stuttered... man why is confessing so nerve wracking?! Why does nervousness have to be an emotion! Sure it helps with your fight or flight situation, but still!

And why does his food have to taste so good?!

... This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

After eating, 1-A and us went to the bath to... well, take a bath. It was nice and warm and...

"PLUS ULTRA!"

"Oh no you don't!" A familiar voice yelled as the sounds of a struggle, and a slam was heard on the other side of the wall.

...

...

*Knock* *Knock*

"Sorry about that... Mineta decided to get gutsy with his pervyness. We'll make sure he take a cold shower later." That voice was Midoriya's.

"Thanks dude. We owe you one!" She said.

"Well in that case, can I borrow 5,000 yen." He said... as Yaoyorozu got out of the bath. "Joking again Yaoyorozu." He said.

"Well, make it sound like you're joking." She countered with a pout.

"Well I was joking the first time, so you shoul- Oh don't even think about trying again Mineta!" Midoriya yelled as the sounds of his sprinting footsteps were getting quieter and farther away.

"Yup... he's a keeper, Komori." Tokage teased.

"H-Hush." I said while turning my burning face away.

... I already knew that.

 ***End of Chapter***


	22. Chapter 22

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Thank you come again." The clerk at the international grocery store said with a bow, as I made... at least I'm certain that I made the biggest string of purchases that store has ever seen. Everything I need is in my hands... in a bunch of plastic bags... and now I have to run back to the campsite... yeah I should have thought this through.

"And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more. Just to be the guy who cooks a mexican buffet for Itake and others. Yeah that doesn't work... at all..." I muttered as I walked down the highway in the middle of night-morning, carrying semi-frozen meat and a few other metric tons of ingredients to feed 40 people. On the plus side... I don't really need to train as hard as the others, so I can spend the rest of my days cooking.

A few miles later I made it back to the campsite. And it's currently... 12:20 AM. I should not only cook dinner, but also make Itake, and the others some breakfast. I opened the fridge to see a boat load of eggs... Omelettes it is then... actually hold on, just to be sure.

IM: Any vegans around here?

KB: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU AWAKE AT 12:30 A-FUCKING-M?!

IM: Just answer the question Bakugou.

Everyone said no, with a mix of explatives, and fuck yous.

TA: So long there is no frog legs I'm good.

IM: Well thank goodness I'm not cruel and heartless. I'm just making Omelettes for you jerks.

IM: Let it be known, that I, Izuku Midoriya would get up in the dead of night-morning to cook for you jerks, and I get no thank you in return. I'm so generous.

TI: Midoriya, thank you for your effort in cooking us breakfast in the really early mornings.

IM: Thank you, see why can't any of you be like Iida and Tsu?

KB: I swear to whatever God you worship.

IM: None.

KB: I swear to whatever Universe you worship. I will fucking kill you if you DON'T LET ME SLEEP!

IM: Okay, see you guys in 10 minutes so I can interrupt your sleep again.

I left the 1-A chat and moved to Kendou and I's personal chat.

IM: Are any of you in 1-B vegans by any chance?

IK: It's 12:30 in the morning.

IM: Yeah, it's called being a good person and making you all food to fuel your bodies. So vegans or no?

IK: Give me a second.

IK: No one.

IM: Good. I'm making Omelettes.

IK: I'd like mine with chili please.

IM: Aight.

Alright, Let's get cooking!

* * *

IM: Hey I'm here in ten minutes as promised.

KB: FUCK YOU!

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *SLAM*

"GAAH!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright you jerks and Kouda, up and attem. And eat your breakfast." I said as I laid out two platters containing 29 omelettes, "They have different things, so feel free to fight to the death for them. As for me, I'm heading over to the girls side." I said before walking back to the kitchen to grab the remaining omelettes before walking to the girls side.

*Knock* *Knock* I didn't slam the door open this time.

"Up and attem, breakfast is here." I said as I placed the platter of omelettes in the middle of the girls room. "They all have different things, fight amongst yourselves over them, except two of them have chili, and one has mushrooms. One of the chili omelettes are for Kendou, and the mushroom one is for Itake. Kick rocks, I'm going to start on dinner." I said.

"Dinner? It's 5:00 Am?" Kendou asked.

"Yeah, the dinner I want to make takes hours to prepare. So you better appreciate me." I said before walking back to the kitchen.

... Was that too direct? Is that what people who have crushes on others do? Am I doing too much? Am I doing too little? Am I being too overbearing? Man... crushes are complicated. Why can't it be a cut and dry 'Hey, I like you. Want to go see a movie?' Or something along those lines?

Well I can't say that... I'm pussyfooting around this myself. And I don't wanna be a hypocrite. A-Anyway, I should be cooking.

I was tending to the massive pots on the burners, then Mr. Aizawa entered the kitchen. "Come on outside Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa said.

"In a minute." I said as I lowered the heat the pots are cooking in. "Alright coming."

* * *

"Today, real training camp begins. Ideally, you will emerge stronger. Strong enough that you will acquire your provisional licenses. More specifically, there's a growing hostile force out there. Through this, you'll be prepared to face it, so stay sharp and work hard." Mr. Aizawa said before tossing me a ball. "To start... here Midoriya. Try throwing this. Last time right after school started, your record was 503 meters. How much have you grown since then?"

I nodded and began taking off my weights. "I threw it for 10% of my power last time. So to keep a good track, I'll stick to there." I said as I stretched my arm and pulled back. "Shinkuu... HADOUKEN!" I yelled as I launched the ball far into the forest.

"710 meters." Mr. Aizawa said while I put my weights back on. "Now Bakugou, you throw this time." Mr. Aizawa said as he tossed Bakugou a ball, "Your record was 705.2 Meters, let's see how much you've grown."

Bakugou stretched before pulling back, letting out his battle cry, "GO TO HELL!" As the ball sailed into the forest.

"753.9 meters." Mr. Aizawa said.

"It's far, but not as far of an improvement as Midoriya." Sero said.

"That's because of my weights. I'm constantly using my Quirk just to be able to move in them." I said.

"Correct. You all have been through a lot these past three months. Undoubtibly you've all grown. But it's only your techniques and minds that have matured. Well, and your bodies a bit. But as you've all seen, your Quirks haven't caught up with the pace. Starting today, you'll improve your Quirks. This'll be so harsh that you'll wish you were dead, so do your best to not die." Mr. Aizawa warned.

...

...

Awesome.

* * *

"Oh, and Midoriya, these are for you." Mr. Aizawa said as he handed me a box. Inside are... weights. "These are not like your current weights. They are 750 kgs per." Mr. Aizawa said.

"So three tons total?" I asked as he nodded. I took off my current ones and put these ones on. "They don't weight anything..." I muttered.

"Oh right... Uraraka. Let them go." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Right, release." She said as my arms fell down to my sides... Okay, there's the weight. It's not like when I first got my first upgrade. While I'm not as fast as I was with my 2 tons total, I can still walk with these.

"Alright, I dig them." I said as I began walking around. "Well, I'll be getting back into the kitchen now."

"Oh no you don't." A gruff voice behind Mr. Aizawa said. Oh great.

"Lock on with these stylish gazes!" Mandalay said.

"We've come to lend a paw and help!" Another member of the 'Wild Wild Pusscats', Ragdoll said.

"Coming out of nowhere..." The biggest member, Tiger said.

"Stingingly cute and catlike!" Pixie-Bob said, before they all got into a group pose.

"Wild Wild! Pussycats!" They exclaimed.

...

...

"Well I'm going to cook now." I said.

"W-Who do you think you are?" Pixie-Bob asked.

"I'm the guy who plans to cook for everyone in the camp. And the stuff I'm making requires precision and timing. Heck, I'm pushing it just by coming out here for the explanation. So... bye!" I said as I used One for All at 13% to speed out of there. I only ran for 3 seconds before Tiger zoomed in front of me.

"Too slow!" He said before throwing a punch, a punch I blocked and returned with a kick to his stomach. He blocked it and let out an 'Oof' before I began running again. "It's going to take more than that to stop me-"

"Arf Grr..." I turned to see Polterpup growling at Tiger, he jumped in fear before rushing back a few feet.

"Atta girl Polterpup!" I said with giving her a pat on the head. She then followed me back into the kitchen so I can finish preparing dinner.

* * *

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"Oi Nerd! When's dinner comin'? We're starving out here!" Bakugou so rudely asked.

I walked over to the door.

"It'll be ready, WHEN IT'S READY!" I yelled before slamming the door. He's lucky the food is almost done... just a few minutes.

* * *

Aaaaannnddd... done. I put all of the food onto a rolling table and opened the door.

"Alright you ungrateful dirtbags. Excluding; Itake, Kouda, Yaoyorozu, Kendou, Tsu, Iida, Shiozaki, and Uraraka. Dinner's on. What we have here is various mexican dishes ranging from 'Tamales', 'Menudo', 'Pozole', 'Mole Poblano' sweet and spicy variants, and that's about it." I said as I pushed all of it in front of them. They all shot up and rushed towards the table. I stood in front of them waving a wooden spoon around menacingly. "I want you all to line up. The previously mentioned names line up first in that order, the rest can line up after them." I said as I waited for the previously mentioned names lined up in the order I stated, before the others lined up. "Alright... everything seems to be in order. Now go 'head." I said before standing aside.

Everyone took their respective servings. Yaoyorozu was allowed to get more due to her Quirk, aside from that it was pretty orderly. Probably because I was glaring at them and verbally daring them to step out of line and see what happened. They didn't dare to risk it. Once they and the staff here got their servings I grabbed my portion and sat with my class. Once I sat down I pulled out a pocket notebook from my... pocket.

"Hmm..." I muttered while looking over the list.

"What's that Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"My list of food I want to make." I said as I handed her the list. "I made Mexican, Gumbo which is a part of American food culture... yes it exists, and Italian. Now all that's left is Indian, Russian, German, Sweidsh, various African dishes, and French cuisine." I said which got Aoyama's attention.

"You know how to make all of that?!" Everyone, including the staff exclaimed.

"It's amazing what books, and my young curiosity got me." I said.

...

...

"DIBS!" Pixie Bob yelled before Mr. Aizawa wrapped his scarf around her and dragged her back.

"Thanks." I said as he nodded, "Anyway I need to pick what to make tomorrow... Itake, what do you want?" I asked.

"Why does she get to pick?" Ashido asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I asked, as my face heated up a little bit.

"Hmm... I want, Russian." She said.

"Ooh, adventurous. I like that." I said as I finished off my dinner. Thankfully those are easy and far less time consuming to make. I might actually be able to get some sleep tonight.

After that, we all returned to take a bath. Mineta tried to climb the freaking wall again, and failed miserably... again. Once all that was over with, and forcing Mineta to take another cold shower, we all returned to bed.

I laid down and rested my eyes for an hour... then my quiet alarm went off. Time to go shopping.

Now most people would say... maybe getting only an hour of sleep isn't a good idea.

But to that I say 'Utter Rubbish'!

* * *

"Thank you come again." The same clerk from yesterday said with a bow.

"I probably will." I replied before walking out and began heading back towards camp.

"I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Russian Eats. Where U.A sleeps. And I'm the only one I walk alone." I sang as I continued walking down the empty... road, towards the campsite. Thankfully the store had a sale tonight. So with my bags upon bags of ingredients I unlocked the kitchen and set the ingredients on the stove to begin cooking.

A few hours into the cooking process I completely forgot... breakfast for the crew.

IM: Cooking breakfast again. Any preferences?

KB: AGAIN?!

IM: I'm cooking breakfast for everyone excluding Bakugou. Any preferences?

No response.

IM: If no one answers I'll make you all a basic b*tch American Breakfast.

KB: DID YOU REALLY CENSOR YOURSELF ON TEXT?!

IM: Sorry, did someone say something?

TI: I prefer my eggs over easy.

TI: And I must agree with Bakugou this time, it's rather early for you Midoriya.

Before I could respond, another group chat has popped up. Uh Oh... it's Mr. Aizawa, the fuzz is here!

SA: Midoriya... I'm only going to say this once. Go to bed.

IM: A sorry *Bzzt* You're breaking up *Bzzzzzt*

SA: It's a text message.

...

...

IM: Bye!

I silenced that chat and sighed with relief... he's going to give me heck tomorrow. Well, time to bug 1-B... specifically Itake.

IM: Hey, Itake, I'm making breakfast. Mainly a basic american breakfast. Want anything specific?

KK: It's super eraly. But... eggs, mushrooms, and french toast sounds nice.

KK: *early

IM: Got it. Now go back to sleep.

KK: ...

KK: You were the one who woke me up in the first place.

IM: A sorry *Bzzt* you're breaking up.

KK: You're such a goof. Bye.

I smiled to myself and set my phone aside... alright, for the second time.

Let's get cooking!

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Slam*

"You know the routine." I said as I set three platters full of breakfast on the ground. "I didn't bother making portions, so fight over it. Good luck, and don't kill each other... or touch my stuff. Or one of you will die. Looking at you Kamakiri."

"Why me?!" He exclaimed.

"I dunno. You were the first one I saw." I said before heading back into the kitchen. Part one is done. Time for part two.

* * *

 ***Komori's (Itake's) P.O.V***

*Knock* *Knock*

H-Huh?

"Breakfast is on." A voice said... I opened my eyes and looked toward the source of the noise. Midoriya. He laid out three big platters full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes... and two slices of french toast. "But first... a moment of silence for the fallen pigs and lost baby chickens who made this breakfast possible... okay that's enough. Uhh what else... Oh, the french toast is Itake's. Alright carry on." He said before leaving.

...

...

He really did it.

"Haha, did you really doubt him?" Setsuna teased, jumping on the opportunity... did I say my thoughts out loud again!?

"I-I knew he would make breakfast for us-"

"Dude, it's obvious he's all over you. Look at you, getting the most powerful student wrapped around your fingers, *sniff* I'm so proud!" Setsuna said giving me an over-dramatic hug.

"H-He's just being nice... and he forgot the mushro-"

"Oh hold on, I forgot. Here, your mushrooms." He said handing me a plate of grilled mushrooms... with garlic herb butter on them, before leaving.

"You were saying?" She teased with a smirk.

"... Okay, he's perfect." I muttered.

"Then stop teasing him, and more importantly. Stop letting him tease you, and confess. If this is not signs of him liking you back, then I don't even want to know what the signs of him liking you are. Like what? Him carving out your name on the fucking moon?!" She asked.

"Don't say that. He will probably do it if it's mentioned." Ashido said.

"Hah! Too right!" Jirou said.

"So?" Setsuna said.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright, after training. He'll be cooking all day probably." I said.

"You better... this is starting to get painful. And my betting deadline is coming up." She said.

"Y-You bet on me?!" I exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! It was all Ashido's idea. So do it for me!" She exclaimed.

"... I'm doing it tomorrow." I said.

"RUDE!"

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I think I was getting too obvious. Dang it, that will completely undermine the plan I have. Oh well, I still have a chance." I said to myself as I gave Polterpup her breakfast. I recieved word from a red cat lady... in exchange for grilled fish, that we're having a 'Test of Courage', tonight. That will be perfect. It took even more fish to rig it so Itake's turn was last. Needless to say I'm cooking a lot of fish, along with actual dinner.

Man, this is going to be a bit of a pain. Worth it.

Wow, I never thought those two sentence would be said... or thought, by me in that order.

* * *

"OI FUCK FACE WE'RE STARVING!" Bakugou yelled while banging on the door again.

"Really, again?!" I yelled before opening the door just to whack him with the wooden spoon. "It'll be ready in a minute. SO GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I yelled before slamming the door in his face.

I made the finishing touches and brought the food out. "You know the drill. Do it." I said as everyone lined up orderly and single file. "Good. Alright, today's dinner is dishes made in Russia. Pelmeni, Beef Stronganoff, Cabbage Rolls, and Pirozhki. Alright, get to eating." I said as everyone orderly and calmly grabbed their share and sat down... man why can't it be like this every day?

After everyone was satisfied, it was time for Operation... I can't believe I'm saying this but Delta Alpha Trinity Echo. 1-B is up first thanks to my bribe. All that's left is to bring out the big guns. The big guns being a triple decker cake.

... Too much? Too little? Well I can't really back out now, it would be a waste. Now all that's left is to wait for the signal from Mandalay.

 ***30 minutes later***

"Everyone!" Mandalay said.

Here's the signa-

"We're being attacked by two villains. It's possible that there are more! Everyone who can move, get back to camp immediately!" Mandalay ordered.

What?! Oh no... Itake. Everyone!

I set the cake aside, ripped off my weights, and grabbed my emergency gift All Might gave me... now is a pretty big emergency.

I ripped it open... it held a flare gun, and another note. 'Should the situation call for it. Shoot the flare off, you only have one shot make it count.' The note read. I can handle these villains.

"Polterpup, stay here... don't follow me." I said as I sprinted out of the kitchen. I then ran up the trail that leads up to the mountain side for a better view.

"... with a nice view, and I ended up finding a face not on our list." I slowed my run to a stop... a villain, walking towards that kid that Mandalay and Pixie Bob were taking care of.

"Hey!" I called out which got both the kid and the masked man's attention. "Get the hell away from him!" I yelled.

"Oh? And what would you do-"

*SLAM*

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT!" I yelled as I lifted his unconscious body over my shoulder. "Kid... get to somewhere safe." I said.

"B-But-"

"GO!" I yelled before looking over the cliff side. Blue fire, and purple mist.

"I'm REALLY pissed off right now."

 ***End of Chapter***


	23. Chapter 23

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I looked around for any sign of either villains, Itake, or any student who can give me a low down. After seeing none of them, I decided to just throw all caution into the wind and head towards the smoke and fire. Once I jumped off the plateau I began running to the right towards the trail to see if I can catch anyone. Once I made it to the trail I heard something.

"... You're not the ones we got beef with." It was faint but I heard it.

I headed towards the noise, which was back towards the camp grounds. Only to see Mr. Aizawa fighting with a guy who uses blue fire.

"Midoriya!" Mr. Aizawa exclaimed.

The villain stopped using his Quirk to look at me. Then smiled, "So you took him out... I would have expected him to put up more of a cha-"

*WHAM*

"Shut up, you're not even real." I said as I continued punching him before he turned into a brown mush. "I don't know when the attack started, but I know 2 ish minutes passed since Mandalay's message. If you're telling me you ran from the fire, to here and aren't even tired, then you're beyond human." I explained before looking at Mr. Aizawa. "I'm going to find the others... don't try to stop me." I said before running off again.

There are three places Itake could be. Each one worse than the last. First, is the test of courage area, second was the gas area, and lastly the fire area. I'll start with the test of courage area since it's the closes-

"Should I go ahead and crush her pretty little skull?" A voice asked.

I turned on a dime and headed towards the direction of the noise. Only to see Mandalay, Tiger, and some of the 1-B students near her. But the villains spoke out first.

"Muscular... that rumble from earlier... you beat him?!" The big one of the two villains asked.

I slammed Muscular's unconscious body on the ground, "With one punch... I'm only going to ask this once. Kinoko Komori, brown hair, her bangs cover her eyes. Where. Is. She?" I asked.

"I know you... you're the one on the priority kill list." He said.

"Wrong answer." I said as I rushed over and punched him in the gut, knocking him out instantly.

"B-Big Sis Magne!" The lizard villain exclaimed... oh, he's a woman... doesn't matter now. I then rushed over broke the lizard villain's sword and swiftly knocked him out too. I dragged their bodies next to Muscular's. I then surveyed the area. Mandalay and Tiger are here. With Honenuki, Kamakiri, Manga, Bondo, Rin, and Tokage with them.

"Kamakiri... fill me in." I said.

"R-Right. Villains are here. One with a gas Quirk, one with a fire Quirk as you can see. The gas knocks people out. We assume it's poisonous." He explained.

"Aside from these three and the gas and fire guy. There are still unknown villains. Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"I'm sure all of them are in the Test of Courage area, which is also within the smoke area and fire area." He explained.

"Have you seen Komori?" I asked.

"No... I'm sorry." He said.

...

...

"Mandalay, relay this to everyone. 1-A, 1-B, " I said.

"What?" She asked.

"This is a message and request from Izuku Midoriya. Be on the look out for Kinoko Komori. The moment she is found. Bring her back to camp. Everyone should use their Quirks to fight and protect themselves. I will take out the remaining villains in this camp. Stay safe and don't do anything stupid." I said.

She nodded and relayed the message. "Alright, the message is sent." She said.

"Good. Now tie these scumbags up." I said before turning towards the smoke.

"I'll be back."

* * *

"Hmm Hmm Hmm... too shallow, not enough." Another voice, a shrill and crazy voice. A villain. I rushed towards the source of the noise.

"Ochako! Tsu!" I called out."

"Midoriya!" They both yelled as the villain... a young girl, looked towards me... and was staring waaaay too long.

"You." I said as I stood in front of them. "Kinoko Komori, brown hair, bangs over her eyes. Where is she?" I asked.

"I-I saw her in the gas area." Ochako said.

"What?!" I asked.

"She went third." Ochako said.

...

...

I clenched my fists in anger. "DAMN IT!" I yelled as I rushed towards the girl and punched her square in jaw, knocking the mask off and her onto the ground. "Take her to Mandalay and Tiger." I said.

"B-But-"

"NOW!" I yelled as I looked at them, "You've seen me relaxed, and you've seen me serious. But you've never seen me THIS FUCKING LIVID!" I yelled as I rushed into the smoke.

Where is the smoke use-

*BANG*

THERE!

I rushed towards the source of the gunshot, and I saw a person. I quickly punched them in the face breaking their mask and causing him to collide into a tree, the smoke disappeared thanks to my speed, but he's still conscious. I grabbed his gun and walked over to pick him up.

"I'll only ask this once. Kinoko Komori. Brown hair, bangs over her eyes. Where is she?" I asked as I held the barrel of the gun right over his unmentionables... "Answer me, or there won't be a second generation of your sorry ass." I said.

"Midoriya!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I turned to see... Itake, unconscious.

I slammed the person into the ground, rendering him unconscious. Afterwards I rushed over to pick her up. "Itake... Kinoko? Wake up... please?" I pleaded as I leaned my ear into her chest.

... *Bu-Bump*

"Her heart's beating... she's alive." I said as I held her unconscious body close... then handed her over to Kendou. "Take care of her... I'll be back."

"W-Where are you going?" She asked as Tetsutetsu was coughing agressively.

"I'm going to make sure the League of Villains learn to never attack my friends. Fool me once, shame on them, fool me twice shame on me, fool me three times... there won't be a fucking third time." I said as I was about to run towards the fire zone... only for the sound of a chainsaw to echo throughout the forest.

The fire zone can wait.

* * *

"CRAP CRAAP! THIS GUY'S BAD NEWS!" A voice yelled... 1-B... and Momo.

"Oy! Big guy!" I yelled as I rushed towards the chainsaw Nomu.

"Guh?!" He moaned but I slammed my fist into it's face knocking it down. I then walked over and gripped it's chin with both hands. With the strongest pull I could manage I ripped it's head out of it's body. I then dropped it onto the floor and stomped on it, ending any hopes of it regenerating.

"Are you two alright?" I asked.

"M-Momo's hurt." Awase said.

"I-I'm fine." She muttered.

"No you're not. Awase take her back to camp. The smoke is cleared and as of right now. The midpoint to the entrance of the 'Test of Courage' is devoid of all villains, excluding the fire area. Steer clear of that, and you should be fine." I said.

"W-What about you?" Awase asked.

"I'm going to wipe out the remainder of this attack squad. So far 6 of them have been taken out. Excluding the fire guy, and someone who can make clones. So there are at least 2 more I need to take out. Since I'm here I'm going to check the rest of the path." I said before moving towards the path.

"Good luck, and stay alive... please."

* * *

As I was running down the trail... the air got cooler.

"FUCK OFF HALF AND HALF BASTARD!"

And... there's Bakugou. I rushed towards the souce of the slew of curses... only to see a guy with gigantic steel teetk piercing Todoroki's ice.

"Shoto, Katsuki!" I yelled as they looked at me.

"Fucking nerd, why are you here?! And who said you can call me by my first name." Bakugou asked.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I saw Tsuburaba on Shoto's back.

"Somewhere in the forest." Shoto said, "What about you? Have you seen anyone?"

"Quite a few. I have taken out 6 of the at least 8... now 9 villains here. I also killed a Nomu." I said.

"You fucking murdered someone?" Bakugou asked with a smirk on his face, "I take back what I said. Katsuki it is."

I rolled my eyes at that, "It was instinct. It was going to regenerate and hurt the others. Besides... it was an act of mercy on him, better to be dead than go around with chainsaws and drills for arms." I said.

"Flesh... flesh." The villain said.

"Can it BDSM Man!" I yelled as I jumped up and kicked him in the teeth, snapping them in two as he fell onto the ground. I followed up with an axe kick while he was on the ground. "We're talking here." I said as he shot upwards before falling back down unconscious. "So It's safe to assume that all of the villains in the test of courage area are good. Now all that's left is to go into the fire zone." I said.

"You can't go in there alone." Shoto said.

"Yeah fuckface. Hogging all the glory for yourself." Katsuki scoffed.

"Glad to see you care for my well being." I said sarcastically, "But I'll be fine. You have Tsuburaba, take him to camp and stay there. Everyone else should be heading there too... unless things got complicated." I said before turning towards the direction of the fire zone. "It's safe to assume there are 10 villains here. Excluding the one responsible for the fire, and a cloning villain, there is still one out there unaccounted for. Everyone is at least in pairs. So stay close to each other and keep talking, you'll know if one of you gets caught the moment one stops talking." I said.

Katsuki was about to open his mouth but I held up a hand. "They hurt Kinoko..." I said, which made Katsuki flinch, "This is personal now... so for your safety. Stay out of it." I said before picking up the BDSM Man and ran off.

... No, I should check on Mandalay and Tiger, see if the others made it back yet.

* * *

"Tiger, Mandalay." I said as I tossed the BDSM villain near the pile of unconscious and tied up villains. "I found Katsuki, Shoto, and Tsuburaba. Role call, did people make it back?" I asked.

"Excluding Bakugou, Todoroki, and Tsuburaba. Everyone excluding Mezo Shoji, Fumikage Tokoyami, Kyouka Jirou, Tooru Hagakura, and Yuuga Aoyama are still missing. Everyone else is at the camp grounds." She said, "But why are they here? They wouldn't hold an attack just for the heck of it, there must be a goal in their minds."

...

...

It's not for money of fame. If it was for money they could have just kidnapped Momo and asked for a kings ransom. It can't be for fame either because they're pretty infamous right now especially after the Hosu attack.

All Might? No, after I foiled that plan they would need a bigger army than this. Even with Muscular and BDSM guy.

... It has to be.

"Katsuki. They want Katsuki." I said.

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"Katsuki was livid during the award ceremony of the Sports Festival. The villains saw that as him trying to be a hero, but is more suited to be a villain. They want to convert him to the villain side." I said, "The only counter point is that Katsuki helped Shoto, Tenya, and I fight off Nomu at Hosu. But, maybe that would make the villains want him even more, they know how powerful and how violent prone he is." I said before rushing back, "I have to go check on them!"

... Please, let me be wrong for once.

* * *

"BREEEEEEEAAAAA!"

What the fuck?!

I ran towards the source of the noise... only to see Katsuki and Shoto creating light around Fumikage with Mezo heavily wounded.

"Fumikage are you alright?" I asked kneeling down to his level.

"I'm alright Midoriya... and Fumikage?" He asked.

"What? I'm out here fighting for all of your safety. I think we're on first name basis by now." I said, "A-Anyway getting off topic. I'm almost certain as to why the villains are here." I said.

"Which is?" Mezo asked.

"Katsuki." I said, "They want to take Katsuki to convert him to the villains side." I said.

...

...

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Katsuki scoffed.

"Is it? You were unhinged during the Sports Festival award ceremony. They saw that and view you as prone to getting violent and angry. Plus the only heroic act they saw you do is fight off Nomu at Hosu city with Shoto, Tenya, and I. But I theorize that would make them want you even more, you're powerful and teetering over the edge of snapping." I explained.

"Huh?!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Assuming your theory is true... which somehow they always are... what do we do?" Shoto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We take him to camp escort style." I said, "Mezo uses his hearing to listen in case the last villain comes around. Fumikage and Shoto will be in the front and back respectively. I'll be next to him should the villain try an arieal assault. My speed should be able to catch him even if they try something to get Katsuki." I said.

"Hey, I don't need to be protected!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Protected or not. We'll be able to get one of the last villains this way. So either you'll be treated as a V.I.P, or we'll use you as Live Bait, which do you want to be?" I asked.

...

...

"Fucking... fine. We'll do it your way, damn nerd." Katsuki said.

"Good. And keep talking. Should the villain get us we'll know immediately." I ordered.

"Right." They all said.

"Got it." Katsuki replied.

"Then let's get moving."

* * *

"So Midoriya- I mean Izuku." Mezo said.

"You can call me whatever, but yeah?" I asked.

"Is everyone else alright?" He asked.

"Yes, the only three missing is Kyouka, Tooru, and Yuuga. They're in the fire zone since it's the only place I haven't checked. The minute you all are safe I'll check on them. Right Shoto?" I asked... no response!

The three of us turned to see them gone. "How? I didn't even sense him?"

"The boy you speak of. I took him with my magic." A guy with a yellow coat, a cane, and a mask said while tossing a pearl up and down, "This talent isn't someone who should be on the hero side. We'll take him to a stage where he can shine more."

"Hey! Doctor Strange! Give Katsuki and Shoto back." I said.

"'Give Katsuki and Shoto back'? That's a strange thing to say. They doesn't belong to anyone. They are their own person you egoist." He said.

"Coming from the guy who took them without their consent. You hypocrite." I said, "But you think you have the upper hand here... but you don't. What's your move? If you run back to your cohorts I will follow you and take all of you down. You may be swift and stealthy, but now that I have a lock on you, you won't be getting much distance. If you sit and wait I can just jump up to you, knock you out, then go find your cohorts myself. Hell, even if Kurogiri comes here and warps you away, I can just run into the portal and take you all out from the inside. All your options are covered." I explained, "So let's try this again. Give. Them. Back." I said as I got ready to rush him the moment he makes a move.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage yelled as an angry Dark Shadow rushed the clown... only for him to jump out of the way and sail off in another direction.

"Shit! Option 1 it is then. I'll go after them. You two head back to camp." I said.

"B-But."

"No buts, you two can't keep up anyway." I said as I sped off in his direction.

I hope I can make it in time.

* * *

He keeps zig zagging around trying to throw me off. But I won't give up that easily. He led me around what felt like circles... until he eventually landed near a clearing... I'm expecting a trap. Once I ran into the clearing I ducked out of the way of a blue fire blast.

"I assume you're the real deal?" I asked as I looked around for Magician Man.

" **Indeed he isn't**. Indeed he is." A black and white Deadpool said.

"... So we got Anti-Deadpool, Bizarro Doctor Strange, and Blue Dormammu. Man, you all must have trouble with Disney." I quipped.

"Enough, we're wasting time. Where are the others?" Blue Dormammu asked.

"Taken out. It's just you three..." I said while getting ready to fight, "And the guy who took all 7 of them out, including that Nomu of yours."

"You took out Spinner, Magne, Himiko, Mustard, Moonfish, Muscular, and our Nomu?" He asked.

"Question... is Moonfish the gas dude or the BDSM iron teeth dude? Either way I took both out. Along with Muscular, Spinner, Magne, and I killed your Nomu. Ripped his head clean off and stomped on it's head. They won't be coming back from that." I said.

"Impossible. **Super Possible!** " He said.

"Anti-Deadpool is Wrong... then right." I said getting ready... so who wants some?

...

...

*Clap* *Clap*

I looked at all three of them... no claps.

"Well done... Izuku Midoriya." A deep voice said.

"Who wants to know?" I asked as a tall figure with a mask and a suit walked up.

"Mr. Compress... hand him the three prisoners. We have no need for them anymore." He said as Bizarro Doctor Strange handed me three pearls, they reverted back to Shoto, Katsuki... and Ragdoll. I figured it out.

"So your plan wasn't to capture Katsuki... it was to lure me to you. Taking them was bait." I said which resulted in him nodding.

"Indeed. Shigaraki wanted allies sure. But he realized that you were the biggest threat to his goals. In terms of strength... and intellect. He wanted to be here just so he can take you out himself, but I told him to have patience. There was no need to throw his life away for a short term goal." He said.

"Nerd... who is that?" Katsuki asked as he and Todoroki stood up.

"Heh..." I chuckled before bowing,"Well I must say, it's an honor to meet you. After all this time."

"All for One."

*End of Chapter*


	24. Chapter 24

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Who is that? Who is All for One?" Shoto asked.

"You two get Ragdoll out of here." I said.

"You want us to fucking run?" Katsuki asked.

"Yes. All for One can steal Quirks." I said which made them jolt in fear. "They probably stole Ragdoll's Quirk before handing her off to me. The last thing I want is you two to lose your Quirks."

"Well what about you?" Shoto asked.

"They're here for me. So I'll give them all of me. Besides who knows what kind of Quirks this guy's got under his belt. We can't risk it." I said, "Now go!" I yelled.

They hesitated, but they left. "YOU BETTER FUCKING WIN!" Katsuki yelled before running off.

I'm glad for once he's cooperating. "Now. Is it a 1 vs 4 scenario? Or...?"

Seems my question is being answered through action. Kurogiri has arrived right next to All for One. "Sir, we have rescued our wounded teammates. Shall we evacuate?" He asked.

... Shit! I should have launched their unconscious bodies throughout the forest or something!

"No, just take Dabi, Mr. Compress, and Twice. I'll take care of our target." He said as Kurogiri made portals.

"Understood sir." He said as the 4 other villains left... leaving All for One and I alone. He looked away towards the portals, now's my chance.

"Now... back to u-"

*Fwoosh*

I aimed the flare gun upwards and shot the lone flare into the night sky. If that does what I think it does, back up will be here soon... that means I have to stall until then. "So, how do you want to do this? Knife fight like in Michael Jackson's 'Beat it'? Thumb War?" I asked as he looked up into the sky.

"What is that?" All for One asked.

"A signal flare. Back up is on the way." I said as I rushed over to punch him, but he swiftly blocked it. "You are going to be banished into the depths of Tartarus, All for One!"

He broke up my punch and delivered a punch of his own, one which I blocked as well. Damn it, stall!

"So All for One. Surely one of vast intellect such as yourself has a backup plan should I defeat you. So tell me... does Shigaraki have All for One?" I asked.

He paused before jumping away. It took him a second before laughing. "Indeed, All for One is currently budding under Tomura Shigaraki. However, for the next two years I have access to the Quirks All for One currently has stockpiled, but I cannot steal or give away anymore." He said as he began walking closer, "How does it feel? Knowing that regardless of what happens... we lose nothing? All of our allies are back under our control and All for One is currently blooming within Shigaraki. All the while you lose everything. The trust that All Might has spent all of his life building up for... destroyed in a matter of minutes?"

...

...

"Heh... Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!" I cackled, "Oh, that's funny how so far up your ass you are. We lose everything? Like hell we'll lose everything! Who gives a damn what the media says? The media is a pile of garbage full of lies and slander, they're like maggots feeding on a dead carcass. What we did gain from this... is experience. We know what we're dealing with, and above all else, you know what you're dealing with. I took out 7 out of the 10 villains you brought, including killing that little Nomu of yours. So no, we didn't lose anything, we gained a lot. As for you and your little squid squad, you not only got humiliated by a 15 soon to be 16 year old boy, but they're about to lose you." I said walking right up to All for One's face. "With you gone... what will Shigaraki do? How will he control himself without his precious 'Master'? He'll run the League to the ground in a few months tops." I said before kicking him away.

"Now let's go! Come at me!" I yelled.

"Precocous brat! Alright!" He yelled as he rushed at me as well.

Come on All Might... hurry up and get here!

* * *

 ***Todoroki's P.O.V***

"Ragdoll?!" Mandalay yelled as she and Tiger rushed towards us taking the heavily wounded, but still breathing Ragdoll off our hands. "Where was she? Where is Midoriya?" Mandalay asked.

"He-He's fighting off a villain by himself." I said.

"What?!" They asked.

"That was their fucking plan from the start. They took Icy-Hot and I hostage, they traded us for him. He ordered us to stay out of it." Bakugou said before a bright green light shot up into the sky, "That has to be fucking him."

"Mandalay, help Ragdoll back to the camp, and send a message to Mr. Aizawa and Vlad King. We need to give him support." Tiger said as he ran towards the flare.

"Right, follow me." Mandalay said as we followed her back to the camp. Once we were there we were crowded by our classmates and 1-B.

"What happened? Where's Midoriya?" Uraraka asked.

"He's fighting off the leader of the League." I said.

"What?!" Everyone excluding Mandalay exclaimed.

"We have to go help him!" Kirishima yelled.

"Absolutely not. You stay here where it's safe. Tiger, Eraser Head, and Vlad King ran off to give him a hand." Mandalay said.

"But he could be in danger. He can't take a lot of hits. We have to help him!" Kirishima yelled.

There was arguing and bickering, most of the room wanted to go, the others wanted to stay, but it took one person to silence the crowd.

"Don't be a fucking moron." Bakugou was the one who silenced the crowd.

"What do you mean?! He could be in dange-"

"And what would we do to help? Even if we did ignore Mandalay, and rushed in to help the nerd, what would that do for him?" He asked before looking at us, "The villain's name is All for One, and he could steal Quirks. It's safe to assume he has some sort of speed up Quirk. With that he could rush over and steal one of some of our Quirks. How would the nerd react to the fact that he was too slow to save us from losing our Quirks? Huh?" He asked.

Everyone quieted down. "He would be crushed, and he would think he wasn't good enough to save us." He said as he looked away. "I want to join the fight and save that damn nerd as much as all of you. But right now, the only way we can help him is to stay out of his way... and make sure his damn puppy doesn't run off after him."

Polterpup wimpered after she was mentioned.

...

...

"He's right." I said, "Right now, we're most needed in here."

"... Damn it!" Kirishima said whie punching the wall. "Midoriya... I hope you're kicking his ass!"

"That nerd is the most powerful student we have. I wouldn't be surprised if they beat him already." Bakugou boasted.

...

...

I hope that's the case.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

*Slam*

"Gaah!" I yelled as I was punched into a tree.

"Are you alright Midoriya?!" Mr. King asked.

"I-I'm fine..." I yelled as I stood back up. That's the third hit... I've clearly improved since the USJ... but by how much? "You're gonna have to do better than that to beat me." I said as I sent finger flick shockwaves at All for One. Damn it, I fired that flare 7 minutes ago! Where the fuck is All Might?!

Tiger rushed in for close combat, "THIS IS FOR RAGDOLL!" He yelled as All for One blocked every punch before knocking him away. I rushed over to catch him before he collided into a tree like I did.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes, this villain is powerful." Tiger said.

As expected, the four of us can't hope to beat him, especially since Eraser doesn't work on All for One, probably because of the millions of Quirks it has on stockpile.

"Damn it. Close combat isn't working." Mr. King said.

"Just keep fighting. Back up should be here soon." I said as I used my finger flicks again.

"I sure hope so." Mr. Aizawa said as he used his scarf to try and restrain him... but it didn't work as planned. Everything we have is either not very effective or doesn't work.

"This is getting rather boring... time to end this." He said as he started floating up into the air. Here comes a big one!

As he brought his hands together to unleash an attack, a call was heard... the beautiful call of fucking backup.

"I AM HERE!"

We and All for One turned towards the source of the noise, as All Might rushed in to collide with All for One, the sheer power from their duel sent all of us back a few feet.

I couldn't help but smile. "About fucking time All Might." I said.

"Normally I wouldn't condone swearing Young Midoriya... but I'll make an exception. I apologize for the delay. But don't worry, more help is on the way." He said as he and All for One dropped onto the ground. "But for now go! All of you! I'll handle All for One."

We were hesitant, but he fled. "You better beat him!"

You have to beat him.

* * *

 ***All Might's P.O.V***

I saw them run off into the forest, before turning my attention back to All for One. I used most of my time during the day... I'll have to push through my limit. "U.A is roughly 70 kilometers All Might, and yet you took 7 minutes to get here. How weak have you become All Might."

"Right back at you, you scum of the Earth. Wanna fill me in on that mask?! When did your neck sprout an industrial zone?! You're certain you're not over exerting yourself?" I replied getting ready to fight him a second time. "I won't make the same mistake I made 5 years ago. All for One!" I yelled before rushing into battle, "I WILL THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS THIS TIME!"

Our punches collided as the force created a cyclone with us at the epicenter. The trees surrounding us have been uprooted and flung in all directions. One however was knocked out of the way, most likely due to Midoriya and the others.

"I have only come to kill Izuku Midoriya... but if you insist on fighitng, then I accept your challenge. I do despise you after all." All for One ever so gracefully reminded me, "You have crushed all of my comrades with those fists one by one and then the world sang your praises as the 'Symbol of Peace'. The vista you view stands upon a mound of our dead must be nice, SURELY?!" He asked as he delivered another punch, which I blocked with my own 'Detroit Smash'. Our sheer force cancelled each other out, "As if I'll let you fight as 'freely' as you'd like. Heroes always have so many things, that need protecting."

"Shut up. That's how you always toy with others! You destroy them! And rob them! You use them to dominate them! All the while sneering down from your wanton perch at those live their day to day lives! I will never... EVER ALLOW SUCH EVIL!" I yelled as I unleashed a full power Detroit Smash.

All for One was laying on the ground, his mask shattered by my punch... but I can feel my body reverting back to my weakened form on it's own.

"How awfully sentimental, All Might. Truth be told, I've heard more or less the same line before. From the mouth of the previous wielder of One for All... Shimura Nana." He muttered.

"I don't want to hear my Master's name... from YOUR FILTHY GODDAMNED MOUTH!" I yelled as I heard a helicopter soar overhead... crap.

"She was a wretch of a woman who concerned herself solely of her ideals, devoid of any and all talent...! As the progenitor who birthed One for All, I feel ashamed; the way she met her end was truly, truly pathetic... Where should I even begin...?"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, but he knocked me off of him and sent me carrening into trees. I can hear the propellers of a helicopter. My secret won't be safe for long... but that's a small price to pay for taking All for One out.

"Tomura toiled so tirelessly to erode the public's faith in heroes but perhaps it's acceptable for I to deal the final blow... but you do realize, All Might. That just as you hate me I too hate you. Certainly, I killed your master, but you robbed me of all that I worked to amass. That's why I want you to die the most savage, ugly death possible!" He yelled as his arm expanded drastically... he's getting ready to unleash a powerful attack, I need to dodge- "Are you sure you want to dodge? Look behind you. Inside that building, lies your precious students well within the range of this attack."

Shit! I-I have to take it.

*FWOOOSH* The sheer pressure of the shockwave was enough to uproot numerous trees behind me, but the campgrounds and the students are safe.

"I shall snatch away all the things you've been protecting. Starting with the pride you took in soldiering on despite your injuries. Show the world how pitiful you really look..." He said as the dust settled... revealing to the world my true form, "... Oh Symbol of Peace." He taunted, "Your cheeks hollow, your eyes shrunken! What a scrawny 'Top Hero' you've become! But don't be embarrassed that's your true form isn't it?!"

"... That's how you see it? Well however much my body may be withering away... and however much that's been exposed for all to see... My heart is still the heart of the Symbol of Peace! And that heard isn't something you could ever take the smallest piece away from!" I yelled as I stood up tall ready to fight.

All for One laughed and clapped, "Magnificent! How could I forget that childish obstinacy of yours. I wonder if your heart will remain unscathed after hearing this... you see..." He said before pointing directly at me. "Tomura Shigaraki is Nana Shimura's Grandson."

...

...

I-Impossible!

"This entire time, I've been devising that which would upset you. I orchestrated an opportunity for you and Tomura to face off and you smacked him down beaming with the pride of victory so blissfully unaware."

"... You lie."

"Oh, but it is the truth. Surely you don't doubt that it's something I would do, don't you?" He gloated while placing his thumbs on his cheeks, "What's this, All Might? How odd... Whatever happened to that smile?"

"You... You bastard!"

"Just as I thought... how delightful! I did manage to rob you of a precious piece of your heart!"

H-He's a relative of master's?! Him?! What have I done?!

"AAAAHHH-"

"HAAAAHHH!"

*WHAM*

All for One was sent flying away from me, and in front of me... stood Young Midoriya, "Y-Young Midoriya?!"

"You... HYPOCRITE!" I yelled, "Weren't you the one who told me at the beginning of this fucking Cinderella story 'Whenever you're feeling scared or nervous about a fight, or anything for that matter, just try to deal with it by smiling'?! And the ONE TIME you get to practice what you fucking preach, and you're not smiling?!" He yelled.

I looked over his body, "M-Midoriya... your arm."

"It's my left arm. Anyway, unlike you, I'm true to my word. I promised that I would stand by your side and we would kick this asshole's... ass together and win. So stand All Might. STAND AND BE THE SYMBOL OF FUCKING PEACE!" He yelled as All for One stood back up and floated up to the sky.

"So I see you still have some fight in you boy." He said.

"So long there's still a healthy solider in the platoon, the battle is never over." Midoriya said, "You better be ready to have a bad time."

All for One was silent, before laughing, "You got guts boy, I'll give you that." He said as he began listing off more Quirks he's using. "Springlike limbs, Kinetic Booster times 4, Strength Enhancer times 3, Multiplier, Hypertrophy, Rivets, Air Walk, and Spearlike Bones. The shockwaves All Might has been dealing with were just to wear him out, not kill you. In order to kill you for sure, I will punch you with the ultimate combination of Quirks that I have right now!"

...

...

"Now that's a special kind of ugly." Midoriya said before standing tall, "Well, bring it the fuck on-"

"Young Midoriya!" I yelled which caused him and All for One to face me, "This isn't your fight."

"Now is not the fucking ti-"

"As your teacher, I need to reprimand you... after we take him down." I said as I used the last bit of One for All I have left to expand my right arm.

Young Midoriya blinked, before smiling, "Never in my life have I been excited to get yelled at." He said as I walked up to his left side, "Let's take him down."

"Once and for all!" I yelled.

"How unsightly! You two should die graceful deaths!" All for One yelled as he launched towards us, unleashing his ultimate attack. Midoriya pulled back his mangled left arm and used surged One for All through it.

"Young Midoriya!"

"WHO CARES! JUST PUNCH HIM IN HIS UGLY ARM!" Midoriya yelled in agony and we collided out punches with his.

"IMPACT RECOIL!" All for One yelled as the impact on our punches surged through our arms. Blood surged out of them.

"Y-Young Mid-"

"I'M FINE! JUST A FLESH WOUND!" He yelled as he and I were being pushed back through the deforested land. "LIKE HELL WE'RE GOING TO LOSE TO YOU! GO RIGHT!"

I took the signal and dodged right, he dodged left. We took that moment to land combined punches to send him flying backwards.

"Nggh... A clever trick! BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" He yelled as he surged back towards us.

"THAT'S BECAUSE MY BACK WASN'T IN IT THAT TIME!" I yelled as I surged my power through my right arm, as did Young Midoriya. We dodged his initial swing, and All for One is open... time to finish this. "Goodbye... All for One!

"UNITED! STATES OF SMASH!" I yelled as Midoriya and I slammed All for One into the ground, causing a cyclone of soil and trees to fly around.

And goodbye... One for All.

"Haah... Haah... w-we did it, Toshinori." Midoriya said, "T-Time to showboat." He said while raising his broken right arm.

I nodded before raising my arm up shakily, I bulked up my arm... before bulking up my entire body.

"A-All Might!" A voice behind us yelled, I turned to see Endeavor and Edgeshot. It was then that I heard a soft thud... Midoriya fainted from exhaustion.

Tonight was a long night for him.

* * *

Edgeshot, Endeavor, Kamui Woods, and other heroes who saw the flare came to check on the students. Numerous ambulances and police cars came to tend to the wounded and unconscious students, as well as escort the students out of the forest. As for me, I was escorted to an ambulance of my own to tend to my wounds.

As for me... my time as the Symbol of Peace, and the Number 1 hero, is over. The last sparks of One for All have all but faded from my body. I can only maintain my 'All Might' form for about 5-7 seconds before I go back to my true form. I am unofficially retired, all the while, Endeavor will take over the mantle of Number 1 as of tomorrow.

My successor, Izuku Midoriya, has fulfilled his promise to take down All for One with me, at the cost of breaking his arms. He will make a full recovery, since he has only broke his arms one before this, and that was when he used One for All for the first time.

On my way to an ambulance, I overheard Mandalay say that Kurogiri came and warped the unconscious members of the attack force away from them. The only thing that was found was a decapitated Nomu. No one said who killed it, probably for the best we don't know.

We defeated All for One, my master's killer, but I can't rest easy. My new job as the previous holder of One for All...

Is to help Midoriya be ready to face off against Shigaraki and the League of Villains.

*End of Chapter*


	25. Chapter 25

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

...

...

"H-Huh?" I asked as I sat up... only for a sharp pain to surge through my arms, "Gaah!" I yelped.

"You're awake." Someone said, I turned to see it's just the doctor.

"How long was I out? And did everyone make it out okay?" I asked.

"You were unconscious for 10 hours, and all the other students are fine. Some of them are still unconscious due to them breating in toxic fumes, but they are expected to wake up in a few days." He explained.

"... I see." I said as I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my right arm.

"As for you... you broke your arms with your Quirk. However, your left arm is especially bad. Recovery Girl came in and healed you, hence why you were unconscious for 10 hours, but she could only heal so much, as such we bandaged your left arm, however I would recommend you not use your left arm for a few days. However, your right arm wasn't as bad, it healed completely as opposed to your left." He explained.

"... So am I discharged?" I asked.

"We would like to run a few more tests first." He said.

"... Fair enough."

* * *

The tests consisted of a few X-Rays, to see if their analysis is correct, apparently it is, I could barely tell from the X-Rays, but I'm not a doctor so it's not my area of expertise. After those tests I was cleared to go home. But before I left I asked if there was a 'Kinoko Komori' here at the reception desk. She said she was, room 203. I nodded, thanked her for the information, and exited the hospital... only to be swarmed by 17 kids.

"MIDORIYA!" They all yelled.

"Arf!" Polterpup barked.

...

...

"Please tell me you didn't wait out here all night." I said.

"Alright then... we won't." Ochako said.

"But are you alright? Kero?" Tsu asked.

"I'm fine now... but this might be the last time you get to see me." I said.

"W-Why?! Are you dying?!" Kirishima asked worried.

"I will die... Mom is going to be so mad." I said.

...

...

"We'll miss you Midoriya. We'll give you a day in your honor." Denki said with a bow.

"But are you alright? You took on the entire villain attack force, and their leader. Not to mention you fainted after the leader was defeated." Momo asked.

"Momo, I'm fine. I'm here talking to you right?" I asked with a smile.

It was at that moment, where everyone was silent, "You called her Momo?" Mina asked.

"Well yeah. I laid my life on the line to save all of you. I think we're on first name basis by now, Mina." I said.

I was then bombared by a collective 'Aww' and a massive group hug. With Shoto and Katsuki abstaining.

"Okay, okay, love hurts." I said as they all backed up.

"That's why, I didn't join the hug." Shoto said.

"Well... time for me to be sent straight to hell. Let's go Polterpup." I said as she barked before walking beside me.

Time to face my fate.

* * *

"IZUKU!" Mom yelled with tears rolling down her face as she hugged me. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAAAAAYYY!" She yelled.

"Ow..." I muttered as she backed away.

"Sorry... but what were you thinking?! Facing the villains like that, and the big villain at that!" She scoulded as she smacked me in the back of the head... luckily I didn't face any head injuries...

"It was my protective instincts." I countered as she sighed.

"Who do you take after? I surely didn't teach you to rush into danger." She asked.

"It's probably best you don't know." I replied.

"Oh I already know it was All Might... speaking of, how is All Might?" Mom asked.

"He survived, I helped him finish off the leader of the villains. But he's retiring. All that's left is to announce it officially." I said. "There are also some students who are still unconscious from the attack." I said.

...

...

"Well you survived, so I'm sure they'll pull through easily." She said trying to reassure me.

... I hope so.

"So how long do you need that cast for?" Mom asked.

"About a week. If I go see Recovery Girl I can shorten it to about 3 days." I said, "And knowing Mr. Aizawa I'm going to need this arm."

"Well, want to go now?" Mom asked.

"... Maybe tomorrow." I said as I began moving to my room. In all honesty I'm surprised she wasn't up and arms over Polterpup... well actually it's not that surprising, she was worried out of her mind about me. But she didn't say another word... she knows I'm still tired... bless her patient soul.

Once I made it to my room I didn't even bother to kick off my shoes or even change, I just collapsed onto bed, I then felt a weight on my back... Polterpup.

Well... time to get some sleep.

* * *

...

...

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Bzz*

Hmm... who the hell is calling? I reached over to my night stand and picked up the phone... All Might.

"Mom, I'm heading out. All Might wants to talk." I said, "Stay here Polterpup."

"Arf!"

"O-Oh, alright, be safe!" She said as I headed out to the place where all of this started, 'Dagobah Municipal Beach Park'.

"So what did you need?" I asked as I walked up to All Might.

"Getting right too it. Alright, as you might have figured out already, One for All has completely left my body... I can't even maintain my 'All Might' form for even a minute." He said as he buffed up and threw a few jabs to demonstrate, only to deform in a matter of seconds. "You may be powerful, and that shows since you took out the entirety of the villain attack squad by yourself and held your own against All for One. But, your wreckless attitude and willingness to throw yourself into harms way... reminds me of myself when I was our age." He muttered, "Regardless! You need to stop being so wreckless kid! You're no good to anyone if you're dead. It's fine to jump in and save others, but it takes more courage to acknowledge you need help. You're not alone. Remember that."

...

...

"Got it." I said simply.

"Do you really? You don't sound like you do." All Might said.

"I got it..." I said.

"No, you're worried about something... no, someone." All Might said.

"Well yeah, a lot of students are unconscious right now..." I said.

"That's right... Young Komori is among those students is she not?" All Might asked as I tensed up.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered.

He just smiled and patted my head, "Well, I wish you luck."

"L-Luck?" I asked.

"Of course, it's obvious you have feeling for her." All Might said as I felt my face heat up.

"S-So?" I asked.

"So... you should go visit her, or at least check and see if she's awaken. Once you do, I think that would be a good time to tell her." All Might said before standing up and heading towards the stairs, "But... that's just me."

...

...

If you were to tell me at the beginning of this whole adventure, that in four month's time I would develop feelings for a girl who can make mushrooms, and have All Might of all people give me relationship advice... I would laugh directly at your face.

This makes me worry about the up and coming events... this is one of the seven signs of the apocalypse. A fore-telling of impending doom.

Or I could be just blowing this all out of proportion... all equally likely.

* * *

I took All Might's advice, mainly because it alligned with my original plan.

After I went to U.A to get healed by Recovery Girl now I only need to use this ca, I went to the hospital to visit Itake. The receptionist said that she wasn't awake, and probably won't wake up all day. I said thank you, bowed, and went home... it's not like I can just sit outside and wait, I won't want to be thrown out onto the road. The next day she didn't wake up, but the third day... which was today, the receptionist told me that she's awake and us currently accepting visitors.

I nodded and rushed up to room 203, once I was there I flung open the door.

"Itake!" I yelled, which made her jump before looking at me.

"Oh, Midoriya, it's yo-"

I rushed over to hug her, she tensed up... but she hugged me back. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"What happened?" She asked, "All I remember was going through the Test of Courage, then gas, and I woke up here."

...

...

"Villains attacked the camp." I said.

"What? How did they find us?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said, "I wish I knew."

"W-Well what about the others? Are they alive?" Itake asked.

"Yes, I made sure that everyone was safe. The only ones really hurt was you, Kyouka, Tooru, and a few others who breathed in the gas." I said, "The moment I heard Mandalay's message, the message where she said villains are attacking... I might have... wiped out the entirety of the attack force." I said.

"You what?!" She exclaimed.

"Shh." I shushed, as she quieted down. "I... I was angry... and scared. So I rushed out of the kitchen to fight." I said.

"B-But why were you in the kitchen?" Itake asked.

...

...

"Midoriya?"

"I-It was supposed to be a surprise..." I muttered.

"Huh?" Itake asked.

"I bribed Mandalay and Pixie-Bob, to make it so your group would be the last one. But you can only rig luck by so much. But regardless, you went third, but I didn't know that until the attack happened... anyway, getting off on a tangent. The reason I wanted you to go last... was..."

"What?" Itake asked.

... Wow, now that the time is here... confessing is really freaking hard!

"I... I like you!" I blurted out.

"H-W-What?!" She asked.

No turning back.

"I-I like you. I like you a lot. The reason I was in the kitchen... was because I made you a triple layer cake with the message 'I like you. Please date me'." I said she laughed at that, "I-I wanted you to be last... was so I can delay my confession. But... things happened, and I couldn't really say it." I said before looking at her, expecting an answer.

She was silent, "I-It's fine if you don't feel the same wa- Mmph!"

She kissed me.

She kissed me.

She kissed me.

SHE KISSED ME!

She broke the kiss, and I was just baffled by the sudden display of affection.

"I like you too." She said with a smile and a bright red blush, almost as red as mine. "W-Was that too far?"

"No-No, it's fine... I just... have no idea how relationships work. What now? Do we buy a house in Nova Scotia or something?" I asked as she laughed.

"W-Where did that idea come from?" She asked.

"I read it from one of Yaoyorozu's romance novels. She left it in the bathroom when we did the study session, and the first thing I saw was 'House in Nova Scotial with my new girlfriend'... so I just assumed-"

"Do you have the money to buy a house in Nova Scotia?" Itake asked.

...

...

"Fair enough." I said.

"Well if it makes you feel better... I don't know what I'm doing too." Itake said, "So... how about we take this slow?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'd like that." I said.

"... Oh wait. I almost forgot. Your birthday." Itake said.

"Oh right. I kinda forgot too." I said.

"How does one forget their own birthday?" Itake asked.

"I don't really celebrate. Aside from the birthday bonus I get from my old job, nothing much." I said with a shrug.

...

...

"Unacceptable." Itake said, "We're celebrating your birthday."

"That works... there's this place Mom and I would go to on the rare occasion that we do celebrate my birthday. We can invite everyone and make it a 'Good Job Surviving Inpending Doom' party." I said.

She laughed, "Works for me, it's your birthday." She said as she gave me a hug.

"Excuse me, Ms. Komori... we need to run one last test before you're free to go." The doctor said.

"Well I think that's my cue to go home, I'll text you later when it's a go ahead k?" I asked as she nodded. I grabbed my bag and headed out. As the reality sunk in fully.

I have a girlfriend... and not just any girlfriend, the number 1 U.A first year... in my clearly unbisaed opinion.

Excuse me while I start crying.

* * *

"Izuku? Why are you crying?" Mom asked.

"I-I got a girlfriend." I said as I wiped the tears away... it was at that moment where I realized that I probably SHOULDN'T have said that.

"YOU GOT A WHAT?!" Mom asked as the sound of a broom hitting the floor was heard.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" The downstairs neighbor yelled.

"SHUT IT, MY SON HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed at the floor... okay I really regret telling her. "WHO IS SHE?"

"H-Her name is Kinoko Komori, she's the girl who was on my cavalry team at the Sports Festival." I said.

"Oh her... she is rather cute, not to mention was the first one, and only one who wanted to join your team." She said, "When do I get to meet her?"

"Well, she said we need to celebrate my birthday..."

"Perfect! We'll go tomorrow. Bring all of your friends, I got a bonus." Mom said.

I whistled in approval, "Way to go Mom, making bank." I said as she bowed.

"Thank you, I try." She said, "Oh, and All Might came in earlier. Said they're having a Dorm system at U.A, and he wants me to come as a 'Dorm Mother'."

"Oh awesome! Since we will be staying at the same place, we can finally leave this expensive cesspool of an apartment." I said.

"Well it's expensive because it came furnished." Mom said.

"Yeah, this sofa that I'm certain they found in the dump, and a 100 yen carpet. Totally worth the 10000 yen extra... why did we stay here again?" I asked.

"I... don't have an answer for that." Mom said.

"Okay... remind me to pick the apartment once the Dorm system isn't required." I said as I pulled out my phone... might as well invite everyone. I decided that telling 1-A and 1-B seperately was a completely waste of time. So I made the Class AB group chat... the most creative name I could think of.

IM: Hello, I made this group chat because telling you all thing seperately was a pain in my back. Anyway, my birthday is coming up and Mom wanted to invite all of you to go have dinner.

IM: Okay, that's a lie, she mainly wanted to see Itake, but extended it to all of you.

IM: so what do you all say?

KB: Fuck you.

IM: Well at least there wasn't any exlcamation marks. And my mom hasn't seen your mom in ages, so you don't got a choice bud.

KJ: My family want me to stay with them. They don't want me to get hurt.

IM: Okay well tell your family, that the guy who busted his back... and arms to take out the villains and the boss villain with All Might will be there to make sure nothing happens.

KJ: Okay, relaying the message now.

KJ: Okay, they said's it's cool.

IM: Did everyone else who was knocked out due to the gas say that to their parents as well?

IM: If not, I have plan B.

Everyone who was gassed said they could attend.

TI: But Midoriya, taking all 40 of us to dinner? Can you surely afford that?

MY: I agree, we could pay for it if you would like.

IM: Aww, the rich kids wanna pay for my stuff. I feel so loved.

IM: No.

DK: Well... there's that.

IM: Besides, my Mom got a bonus and wants to burn it all on me. Who am I to stop her. Besides, it's not like I'm going to like a 5 star restauraunt. This is a guilty pleasure place really.

IM: Minoru I can feel you typing something bad, don't even think of it.

MM: I wasn't... fine.

IM: Great, see y'all tomorrow.

ST: HOLD ON A MINUTE, DON'T THINK WE FORGOT!

IM: How can I hear you scream from my apartment?

ST: You and Kinoko, what's the deets?

MA: Yeah! Let us know!

IM: I remember back when privacy was a respected thing.

IM: But it's not my call.

KK: Yes, we're dating.

ST: I KNEW IT! THAT'LL BE 2000 YEN MONOMA!

IM: But our fee is 20%.

ST: Fee, I don't owe you shit!

IS: Language!

ST: Sorry bible lady.

IM: But you do, it was our actions that earned you money. So by the laws of the universe, 20% is ours.

IK: You can't argue with the laws of the universe Setsuna.

ST: But that's not... I didn't... Fine.

IM: Pleasure doing business with you.

IM: Oh and here's the location.

I sent the location into the group chat. Wait for it...

TI: Midoriya... are you certain you want to go here?

IM: Oh yeah, that's a classic, reminds me of my childhood.

IM: No, I'm not changing it. Deal with it.

I logged off from the chat before they could riot even more. Welp, my job is now done.

Now all that's left is to wait for tomorrow.


	26. AFC II Filler Boogaloo (Chapter 26)

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Hello, party for... 47?" The waiter asked.

"48." I said as Polterpup barked... we couldn't really leave her at the apartment... she would just phase through the door and come with us. Thankfully this place is fine with dogs.

"Okay, 48." She said as she picked up 48 menues and brought them to the massive amalgamation of 15 different tables... yeah Mom rented out this whole place... All Might chipped in.

See, I would have been fine with the 44 of us, including Bakugou's parents because Mom invited them, but Mom decided to go the extra mile and invite not only All Might, but Aizawa, Midnight, and Present Mic. Two of those three were happy to be here, one was dragged here by the aforementioned two. He looks so done and I love it.

"So why here of all places?" All Might asked.

"Because, this place, is by far the best burger joint in all of Japan. No and, ifs, or buts about it." I said as we walked to see a bunch of tables pushed together to satiate all 45 of us. Itake sat to my left, and my Mom and All Might sat to my right. Once we all ordered our food, and it was brought out... it was time for me to achieve the actual reason I wanted to come here.

I picked up my burger and caressed the sesame seed bun, "Hey..." I greeted as everyone looked at me like I was weird, "And that's when I began to pray: Lord, show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this. But my God, she looks delicious. And my body's saying 'Hell yes'."

"Nerd, do you really have to do musical foreplay, with a fucking burger?" Katsuki asked.

"Yes... this was the pure reason why I chose to come here. Because this place is so bad for me, but it's so delicious." I said with a smirk before biting into it.

"Damn Kinoko... you have competition with a burger." Tokage said with a smirk.

"My love to this burger is like my relationships in middle school." I said as I finished it, "Non-Existant."

...

...

"What?" I asked.

"How... did you finish that so fast?!" Mina asked, as Momo finished hers.

"Like that." I said pointing at her. And the minute I pointed at her, she let out a burp.

"O-Opps, S-Sorry." Momo said.

"Ehh, 6/10." I said.

"I agree, pretty amateurish. This is how it's done." Katsuki said before letting out a bigger burp.

"Katsuki!" Aunt Mitsuki exclaimed.

"Not bad, not bad." I said, "But watch this." I said as I took a swig of soda, letting it sit for a second, before letting a bigger burp.

"Damn it!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Boys... I'm disappointed..." Mom said looking mad.

"Thank you, someone is stop-" All Might said before Mom raised a hand at him.

"Let a pro show you how it's done..." She said as she prepped herself before letting out a massive burp.

The whole group was silent, before Katsuki, Mom, and I let out uproarous laughter. "That's my Mom!" I exclaimed feeling the most proud I've ever felt.

"I-Inko!" All Might exclaimed.

"Oh don't even try All Might, Mom is the master, she taught Katsuki and I everything we know. She's the coolest Mom ever." I said.

"Fuck yeah! You should take notes hag!" Katsuki said which earned him a smack.

"She's the Mom every house needs." I said, "She's not the hero we deserved, but the hero we needed."

"What a mad banquet of darkness." Fumikage siad.

"You know what Fumikage? You're such a Sacapuntas, you sacapuntas." I said.

...

...

"What did you say to him?" Itake asked.

"I called him a pencil sharpener." I said which made her laugh.

"O-Of all things?" She asked.

"That's the only thing in Spanish I know that isn't food." I said, "Anyway, not that we're on the topic of my Mom's awesomeness, this reminds me of a story of when Katsuki and I were playing Hero Smash Beta."

...

...

"OH! I remember that! That was badass!" Katsuki said.

"What happened?" Ochako asked.

"So here's the story. It was before Katsuki became a massive prick with his 'Inferiority Complex' so when we were five. The newest fighting game of Pro Heroes came out. It was Katsuki's birthday, so Aunt Mitsuki invited me and Mom to his birthday party." I said.

"I opened the present, and challenged the nerd to a battle. We had our fair share of wins and loses, but in comes Aunt Inko." Katsuki continued.

"She. Whooped. Ass. Half of her battles were flawless victories, the combos she did were absolutely incredible. There was one time where Katsuki and I had to team up on her, and her win percentage was above 500." I said.

"It took us 3 fucking years to finally beat her. The nerd begged Aunt Inko to buy it for him so he could practice to beat her." Katsuki added.

"But that backfired, because I played while they were in school. Couldn't let them beat me that easily." Mom said, "The reason I was that good was a during my pregnancy with Izuku, I played 'Hero Smash Alpha' to work through the labor pains. My best character was Best Jeanist."

"Mine was Miruko." I said.

"Mine was Edgeshot." Katsuki said.

All Might was dismayed. "No one played as me? I was certain I was in both those games."

"Uhh... ahem... Uhh, I hate to break it to you All Might... you weren't all that good." I said.

"W-What?" All Might asked.

"A lot of the 'heavy' characters aren't good. Sluggish, and very easy to hit and combo. Katsuki and I tried to play as you... but it didn't work out at all." I said, "They couldn't have you be as good as you really are, so they nerfed you a lot."

He hung his head in shame, "I-I see..."

"But I think you got buffed in Hero Smash Omega." I said, "Hmm, got any more stories Katsuki?" I asked.

"Let me fucking think, Oh, remember the time she cussed out Endeavor on T.V?" He asked.

"She what?" Shoto asked.

"Oh yeah... let me tell you something." I said as I placed a hand on the table, "This happened when I was 11, back when rent wasn't 10 million yen a day. Anyway it all started when Endeavor attacked a villain near our apartment. Mom and I were watching T.V, which was by the patio. So while we were watching T.V, a villain, who can stick onto walls, was latched onto our glass patio door. Endeavor... being the best villain in regards safe Quirk use, unleashed a massive fire blast at the villain, he jumped out of the way, but hit our patio door. The door shattered, and being the awesome Mom she is shielded me from any glass." I said, which got shocked gasps from everyone.

"He did?" Itake asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the best part." I said. "You should have seen her, she was livid with maternal rage. So she stormed out of the building, I followed her with concern, and when we got down Endeavor caught the villain and was talking to the press. The broke through the press and pointed directly at his face... and she. Went. Off on Endeavor. She was yelling at him, scoulding him with a swear in between every word. He was shocked, and didn't know what to do, so he just took it to the face. The recording made it out, but it was swiftly taken down, and no trace of it was ever recovered." I said... but a smile was ever present on my face.

"... Don't tell me." Katsuki and Shoto said.

"Except I recorded it!" I said, "Mom and I didn't exactly have a lot of money, so we had an old fashioned T.V. People say VHS is an outdated medium. But to that I say, peanuts!"

"Do you still have it?" Shoto asked.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I have it." I said, "That's a gold mine right there. But people don't have VHS systems any more, so I went the extra mile and converted the contents of the VHS to a DVD. I took care of it like it was worth millions of dollars... because it is."

"... I want to see it." Shoto said.

"Oh we will my friend... oh we will." I said with a smirk, "Oh, and that's Endeavor's son."

"He is?!" Mom asked as Shoto tensed up, "I am so sorry..."

It was only a matter of time before someone asked, "What is wrong with Endeavor?" It was Tsunotori.

"Let me tell you." Mom, myself, and Todoroki said.

"Jinx, you both owe me sodas." I said, "But go on ahead, Shoto. It has more impact when you say it."

"With pleasure." He said as he stood up and took a deep breath.

"Oh shit, he about to go off." I said as I held out my phone to record him... this is definitely going on the highlight reel.

Then Mr. Killjoy, I mean Aizawa stepped in.

"Okay, that's enough." He said.

"Boo! How dare you be the voice of reason?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, ONE OF US!" He exclaimed looking at All Might, Present Mic, and Midnight specifically, "Had to."

"But... the highlight reel." I muttered.

"Tell another story!" Tokage exclaimed, long forgetting her dinner.

"Hmm... Mom, you got a story?" I asked.

"Umm... Oh, how about the time you and Katsuki got stuck together?" Mom asked.

"Oh! That was fucking hilarious!" Aunt Mitsuki said.

"Oh this I got to hear." Tooru said.

"So, the two boys were playing hero and villain, Izuku was the villain and Katsuki was the hero. Anyway, Katsuki finally caught up with Izuku and instead of saying he was captured, he pulled out a pair of real life handcuffs to make it seem like he was a hero capturing the villain. Katsuki... somehow had one end of the cuffs on his right arm, because he cuffed Izuku's left arm. So Izuku was asking Katsuki, where's the key, and Katsuki said... and I quote, 'Villains don't get to escape'." Mom said.

"Izuku was freaking out asking Katsuki where's the key, because he really needed to pee, and Katsuki, realizing what he had done wrong was looking for the key to the cuffs... turns out the idiot lost them. So Inko and I took two hours to saw through the cuffs so Izuku could pee, he almost didn't make it, but rushed into the bathroom. You can guess what he found in the bathroom." Aunt Mitsuki said.

"I found the freaking key." I answered for them, "Maybe Mr. Warden, should have let me use the bathroom!" I yelled.

"Oh shut up... Ashley." Katsuki said with an evil smirk.

...

...

"We do not talk about that." I said.

"Oh my god I forgot about that!" Mom exclaimed.

"What do they mean?" Itake asked.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hell no, you're not getting out of this one." Katsuki said as Mom began telling the story.

"Remember how I said I used to play video games when I was pregnant with Izuku?" Mom asked as everyone nodded... there is no escpaing this now, "Well, I used to have a 'Nintendo 3DS'. Once Izuku was 3, I gave him my 3DS, and out of all of the games I had for the handheld, the two he loved the most were the games called 'Warioware'. It's a came that consists of playing a bunch of minigames that revolve around doing different things." Mom explained, "But one of the characters in the game is named 'Ashley', she's a 15 year old witch girl. Which became his favorite character."

"It's just that her theme song was amazing!" I countered... but they were having none of that.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you beg me during halloween to make you an Ashley costume?" Mom asked with a smirk.

"I-I deny all accusations." I said... but Mom pulled out her wallet and tossed out a photo at Itake... shit. It was a photo from the dreaded halloween party when I was 3.

"Aww!" Itake exclaimed as everyone... and I mean everyone rushed over to look. Which was met by more 'Awws' and a few laughs.

You know what... maybe I should force feed someone One for All and just die.

"Hey nerd. 'Whose the girl next door? Living in the haunted mansion'?" Katsuki teased.

... You know what, I'm owning my 3 year old self, "Better learn my name, because I am Aa-Ashley!" I said with a smirk, "And three year old me was the life of that party. I still have the tape."

"He does have a point there Katsuki, all the parents loved him." Aunt Mitsuki teased.

"Shut up! Everyone loved me!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"But one more tidbit about the Ashley thing, you know how Izuku would say 'What a drag'? Or 'Total Drag'?" Mom asked.

"He always does..." Kyouka complained.

"Well, he got that from Ashley." Mom said.

"No way..." Kendou said holding back laughter.

"Yeah, her games are called 'Total Drag' because they need you use the 'Touch Screen' to play the games." Mom said.

"Oh my god that's adorable." Itake said.

"L-Listen... 3 year old me thought it was a cool thing to say... then school lost my interest, and it... kinda stuck." I defended... then pleaded guilty immediately after.

Katsuki laughed at my embarrassment... but Aunti Mitsuki came to save the day.

"Don't think you're getting out of this Katsuki." She said, "If I recall... you two dressed as Kat and Ana the year after."

"Oh that's right!" Mom exclaimed, "Katsuki walked to my house and asked... and I quote, 'Which character in the stupid game was cuter? So I can beat Izuku!'. So I showed him Kat and Ana, he looked so content that he rushed back home to tell Mitsuki."

"I forced down my laughter and said 'Okay Katsuki, we'll make you that costume when Halloween rolls around again'." Aunt Mitsuki explained.

"But Kat and Ana are a duo... so you can guess what happens next." Mom said.

"Oh my god..." Mina said with a smile.

"Yup, we had Katsuki dress as 'Ana', and Izuku as 'Kat'. They were so embarrassed when they saw their matching outfits." Mom said as she threw out another photo for the class to see.

"Look at what you caused Katsuki!" I yelled.

"Me?! This was ultimately your fault!" Katsuki yelled.

"Well, you brought it up just to embarrass me... and now we're both suffering because of it." I said.

"Well it was funny when you did it! Now look what you made me do!" Katsuki said.

"Shut up Taylor Swift!" I yelled, "We spent this whole time talking about how awesome Mom is, at what cost? We destoryed all sense of coolness we had."

"You never had 'coolness' that isn't even a word!" Katsuki yelled.

"Excuse me-"

"WHAT?!" Katsuki and I yelled, which made the waitress flinch.

*WHACK* *WHAM*

"APOLOGIZE!" Both Mom and Aunt Mitsuki yelled.

We both stood up and bowed, "We're sorry."

...

...

"Their moms are terrifying." Minoru said.

You don't even know the half of it.

* * *

The waitress said it was closing time. We asked for the check, then headed out with what little dignity we had left... then I felt something wrap around my shoulders.

"Well... I think you looked very adorable in those costumes." Itake said with a smile... "And those are going in the highlight reel." She said waving her phone around in my face.

"... I don't know whether to feel embarrassed of proud." I said.

"Alright lovebirds. Time to head home." Present Mic said.

"You are to be at the dorms tomorrow at 12:30, 1-B included. Don't be late." Mr. Aizawa said. We all nodded and parted ways for home.

Whelp... at least everyone knows how cool Mom is.

*End of Chapter*


	27. Chapter 27

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"Class 1-A... I'm glad to see you al- Where is Midoriya?" Mr. Aizawa said looking cross, "It is literally the first day... and he's already late."

We were all looking around for any sign of Izuku... then a loud noise was heard.

*FWOOOOOSSSH*

"I AM HERE!" Izuku yelled standing in front of the class.

...

...

"What?" He asked.

"Why is your shirt and pants covered with splotches of blood?" Mr. Aizawa asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"U-Uh, blood? What blood? This is... um- Ketchup! Yeah, those leftover burgers were great." Izuku said.

"Oh an un-related note." Yao-Momo said while holding out her phone, "Why is there 23 messages, all from different numbers, apologizing for saying perverted comments about me and my costume?"

Mr. Aizawa then glared at him.

"Oi! Lies and slander! I had nothing to do with that. I wish I did! Who the heck comments about my friend like that?" Izuku asked.

"They said it was due to a green haired boy around my age." Yao-Momo said.

"Man, green hair is all the range these days let me tell you." He said.

"They also said they had green eyes, and 4 freckles in the shape of a diamond." She added.

"Man, genetics are all the range these days." He said but Mr. Aizawa wasn't having it, "Uhh... please be gentle?"

"As far as I bothered to care... I didn't hear any of that." Mr. Aizawa said, "Just wash your clothes."

"Y-Yes sir!" He said with a salute.

"Anyway... I'm going to give you a quick overview of the dorms. But before that... The training camp was meant to earn you your provisional licenses. And that's still your goal." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Oh yeah, that's right! That's what we were doing." Satou said.

"With everything that happened, I totally forgot..." Tooru said.

"Now then, let's get a move on." Mr. Aizawa said, as well all began walking towards the dorms.

"Um... hey, Mi- I mean, Izuku?" Yao-Momo asked.

"You can call me whatever you want. Now what's up?" Izuku asked.

"Umm... thank you, for doing what you did." She said with a bow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Wink" He said being coy, "But let me tell you, who ever did that is such a hero, sending that message. Definitely deserves to be number 1. Wink. And we should totally not talk about this in front of my Mom or else I'll die. Wink. Please... Wink..." He said.

Yao-Momo laughed. "Well alright. But thank you."

"... You're welcome. Thankfully there was only pages about you... but we'll discuss that after the tour." Izuku said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yao-Momo asked.

"All will be explained in time." He said without giving much information.

Yao-Momo decided to drop it for now, as we entered the dorms.

* * *

This.

Place.

Is.

HUGE!

IT'S LIKE A MANSION!

"Uraraka!" Iida yelled as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Each student dorm building holds one class. Girls on the right, and boys on the left. But the first floor is the common area. Food, baths, and laundry are on this floor." Mr. Aizawa said as everyone... including me, stared in awe.

"There's even a courtyard." Sero pointed out.'

"So spacious! So clean! And a sofa!" Mina exclaimed.

"Did my ears deceive me?" Mineta muttered creepily, "Baths and laundry are in the common area? Is this a dream?"

"Did you not remember what I- I mean, what some heroic and handsome someone did to the people online who commented about Momo? Now imagine what the aforementioned stud of a gentleman would do if someone actually did something perverted?" Izuku asked looming over him.

"N-Nevermind! I'm sorry!" He yelled with a bow.

"Good..." He said before moving back to his original spot. He is the hero we needed but didn't deserve.

"They are also seperated by gender... like Midoriya said. Watch yourself." Mr. Aizawa said, using his words to strike fear into Mineta. A deadly combination.

"Y-Yes sir." He said absolutely pale.

"Rooms start on the second floor. There are four rooms per gender on each floor with five floors total. Everyone gets their own room. They're luxurious spaces equipped with their own AC, toilets, fridges, and closets." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"Woah, even a balcony." Izuku commeted.

"This is about the same size as the closets we have at home." Yao-Momo commented.

Like... a mansion.

"Uraraka!" Iida yelled in concern.

"These are your rooms. The belongings you sent ahead have already been placed in your rooms, so unpack and get settled in today. I'll tell you more about what will happen from now on tomorrow. That's all. Dismissed." Mr. Aizawa finished.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa." Everyone said.

"Oh, and Midoriya... your new set of weights came in." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Oh thank goodness... I'm feeling my body shrivel up." Izuku said.

...

...

"It's only been three days." Sero commented.

"Yeah, three days without 3 tons of weight on my body... I feel... naked without them." He joked. "Anyway I'm going to unpack, see ya'll in about 30 minutes." He said before zooming away.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Iida yelled.

I should unpack too.

* * *

Many hours later... and I'm finally done. The other girls came to check on me, and after I told them I was done, we headed down to check on the boys.

"Boys, and Mama Midoriya, are you all done with your rooms?" Mina asked as all 6 of us ran down to the common area.

"I finished 3 hours ago." Izuku siad.

"Speedy schmuck." Kaminari said to Izuku before looking at us, "Yup. Just relaxing now."

"Well, the girls were all talking just now..." Mina said.

"And we have an idea." Tooru continued.

"Want to have a room presentation contest?" Mina asked.

"Nah, sounds like a total drag." Izuku said.

"Too bad!" Mina said as we all rushed to the second floor and threw open Izuku's dorm room.

"Wow... it's really plain." Tooru said.

Izuku's room consisted of his bed with a cover on it, a lone blanket folded in the back corner, a game sphere, a 3ds, and a rack on the wall that holds his weights, oh and a T.V.

"Yeah, there's nothing here..." I said while opening the closet... only for Izuku to rush in front of me and close it.

"There is absolutely nothing in there." Izuku said.

...

...

"Stand aside." I said.

"Never." He said as I placed all 5 fingers on him, "Damn it!" He yelled as I shoved him aside to open the closet.

...

...

"Oh my god." I said failing to hold back laughter as I held out a red dress.

"You kept it!" Mama Midoriya exclaimed as he curled into a ball.

"Y-You made it, why would I get rid of it?" He muttered.

"Aww, what a precious son." I teased.

"H-Hush, and let me down." Izuku said as I released him, causing him to fall onto the floor. "Oww..."

"O-Oops." I said as I hung the small costume back into the closet.

"A-Anyway, let's move on." Izuku said as we all exited the room... then a loud yell was heard.

"You kept the Kat one too!" Mama Midoriya said holding out another costume.

"NEXT DORM!"

* * *

Tokoyami's room was edgy. Aoyama's was the complete opposite. No one dared to go into Mineta's room. Ojirou's was like mine... except even more plain.

"It's so bare in here." I said.

"Did you move anything in at all." Tooru commeted.

"Please tell me you just haven't unpacked yet." Mina said.

"Jeez, don't roast the man over it." Izuku commented.

Iida's was chock full of glasses and books... Mina and I stole one. Kaminari's was tacky. Kouda's had a bunny, and Polterpup came in to play with him... adorable.

"Highlight reel." Izuku said recording the interaction. Once that was over we all exited the room... only for some of the boys to complain.

"Man this sucks... I feel so judged right now." Kaminari said.

"Hey what a coincidence... I don't feel great... at all." Ojirou said.

"Same here." Tokoyami said.

"Et moi." Aoyama muttered.

"That's because the boys are getting picked on." Mineta said stomping in, "They said it was a contest to see who had the coolest dorm room. So what about them?" He said pointing at us, girls, "We have to see the girls rooms to tell which one's best. Their interior design skills should be held at the same standard as ours maybe even higher. So show us those dorms."

*FLASH*

"What the hell? It's not raining outside, what's with the flash of lightning?" Izuku asked looking out the window before looking back at us. "Anyway, the wording could be a little better... but for once, I agree." I said, "You should print that speech and hang it on a wall. Izuku stamp of approval."

"I'm into it!" Mina exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jirou... wasn't as excited.

And with that, the Class 1-A First Annual Dorm Room Decoration Competition of the Gods, is officially underway.

"You could have just called it 'Class 1-A Dorm Decor Competition'." Izuku said.

"Shush, let me have this.

* * *

We headed up to the fourth floor. Kirishima's was 'Manly'. Shoji's was... completely empty.

"Genius!" Izuku exclaimed, "That way you don't have to clean anything!"

Next up was the 5th floor. Sero's was asian, I love it. Todoroki's was... entirely Japanese.

"H-HOW?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"We have this kind of floor mats at my home. They'e much more comfortable than hard wood." Todoroki said.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!" Kaminari yelled.

"HOW DID YOU REMODEL THIS ENTIRE THING IN JUST ONE DAY?!" Mineta exclaimed.

Todoroki deadpanned, "With hard work."

"... Now that's a man right there. You have officially taken number 3 on my tier list." Izuku said.

"W-Wait, I dropped?" Yao-Momo asked.

"No, you're number one. I decided to just erase myself out of my tier list. Congratulations. Tenya and Katsuki fell to make room for Tsu and Koji, who are second and third respectively, and Ochako rose up to fifth... though is teetering after the stunt she pulled in my room. Sorry Tenya." Izuku explained.

Iida dropped his head and clenched his fist, "I-I see... I'll try harder!"

He's actually taking that list seriously?!

And the last of the guys is Satou. It wasn't very interersting... but.

"Oh crap I forgot about that! I finished up packing really early, so I baked a cheffon cake. I thought we could all eat it together." He said as he pulled it out, "It hasn't been iced yet but... want some?" He asked.

... Cake... need.

All of the girls rushed over to get a slice. It's... delicious.

"Okay... Shoto, you had the number three spot for a whole 2 minutes, but you're back down to 6th, Rikido took over." Izuku said.

"H-Huh?" Satou asked.

"What? I have respect for those who are good in the kitchen." Izuku said, "Not as good as mine, surely. But it's good."

"And where is my ranking?" Mama Midoriya asked.

"You're omnipotent, like Itake, you don't get a rank." Izuku said.

Anyway it's time for the girl's dorms.

* * *

"This is... embarrassing." Kyouka said as she showed us her room.

It was full of instruments.

"Sick..." Izuku said.

"Your room's girlier than this." Kaminari said to Aoyama.

"Because I got style." Aoyama said as Jirou stabbed them in the ears as they were writhing in pain.

"We're done here..." Kyouka said.

"100% deserved." Izuku said as we stepped out.

Next was Tooru's. It's completely pink.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Izuku gagged, "Too... pink. At least add some purple or something." Izuku said as Mineta walked over to her drawer, "I didn't mean you Mineta..." He growled.

"S-Sorry." He flinched before walking back to the group.

Mina's was next. It was awesome.

"Now this is a room. That doesn't make me wanna vomit." Izuku said.

"Woah..." Everyone said.

Next was mine. It wasn't very novel.

"It's not very interesting I know..." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah but... nom. It has complimentary snacks." Izuku said eating one of my Mochis

"H-Hey! How dare you touch things without asking?!" I yelled.

...

...

"Oh wait." I said, "S-Sorry."

"I was waiting for if you would notice." He said with a smirk.

"Mine is next, Kero." Tsu said as she showed us her room. It had a mini pond and nice frog designs on the walls.

"I dig it, 9/10." Izuku commented.

"Wow..." Everyone said.

And lastly... Yao-Momo's.

"The thing is, I... maybe miscalculated a few things. My room's a little bit more cramped than I intended." She said showing us her room, a gigantic bed sits in the middle of it with nothing else, "And maybe not as creative as yours."

"THAT BED IS HUGE! You can't even walk in here!" Kaminari yelled.

"It's my furniture from home so I thought it'd fit... I had no idea how small these dorm rooms would end up being." She said.

"Definitely top tier material." Izuku muttered, thankfully Yao-Momo didn't hear.

Oh yeah... definitely top tier.

* * *

"Alright everybody! Has everyone cast their votes in? Remember you can't vote for yourself guys!" Mina said as she tallied all the votes. "Izuku what is this?! You can't vote for Satou, Kouda, and Yao-Momo!"

"Hey! You didn't specify in the ballots that we can't pick more than one." Izuku said.

"Fine..." She said as she tossed the paper onto the pile.

"And now... TIED with 5 votes each. Izuku and Satou!" Mina said.

"Huh?" Satou asked.

"Nani?" Izuku asked in a joking manner.

"Ochako, Kouda, your Mom, Tsu, and Iida voted for you." Mina said.

"Oh wait a minute, Mom we never saw your room." Izuku pointed out.

"Ehh, it's pretty much the same as yours... excluding the game consoles, weights, and your... childhood momentos." She said with a smirk.

"I regret stating that." He said sinking into his chair.

"As for Satou, I, Yao-Momo, Tooru, Kyouka, and Kirishima voted for him." Mina said, "Because the cake is delicious."

"Oh I see how it is... I've been replaced as head chef." Izuku said, "Works for me! Cooking is too much work."

"NO!" Everyone, including Satou, and excluding my Mom, yelled.

"We need your cooking..." Kaminari said.

"He was joking." Mom said.

"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed as we all looked at Izuku, who laughed.

"Hey, she knows me well." Izuku said before standing up and stretching. Anyway... I'm going to bed. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite... but they might." He said before disappearing upstairs. We all took his advice and headed up to bed.

And tomorrow... we start training for our Provisional Licenses.

*End of Chapter*


	28. Chapter 28

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"As I told you all yesterday our first priority is to acquire provisional licenses." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Right." We all said.

"Hero Li- What is it Midoriya?" Mr. Aizawa said.

"Um, is it possible for us to take this meeting somewhere else?" I asked.

"Completely irrational... where do you suggest?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"The dorms." I said with a smirk.

"Why?" Mr. Aizawa asked sounding more and more ticked off with the time I'm wasting.

"There is something there that will make this easy for both of us." I said.

...

...

"Fine, this better be worth it." Mr. Aizawa grumbled.

"Oh trust me... it will."

* * *

All of 1-A, including Mr. Aizawa, Midnight, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm headed to the 1-A dorms. Polterpup then rushed over just to be with me.

"Alright, now why are we here?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

Just watch." I said as I walked over to the T.V.

"If you suggest we watch T.V-"

I ignored him and pushed the secret button right next to the T.V, to show a hand scanner, I placed my right hand on it to reveal a secret stair case.

"What... is this?!" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"I'll explain down stairs." I said as I descended down the stairs with everyone behind me, "Welcome..." I presented as I opened the door, "To the 1-A War Room."

Inside was a massive circle table, with 25 seats around it. On one of the walls was two massive screens, all at my disposal. "Now, take a seat gentlemen and gentlewomen." I said as I put on the general's jacket and hat that was hanging on the wall, afterwards I turned on the screen, revealing 1-B waiting for us. "We have much to discuss."

"Ahh, General Izuku, General Polterpup, glad you can join us." Itake said playing as 1-B's General.

"Arf!" General Polterpup barked as I had just finished putting her into her General costume.

"I apologize for the delay General Itake, our Lieutenant General was a but antsy today." I replied, getting into the role of General.

"Midoriya... what is this?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"And who the hell made you General?!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"As you can plainly see, Lieutenant General Aizawa and Colonel Katsuki, Marshal Nezu has created this war room for us to utilize for secret meetings, be they what they are." I explained, "However, the scanner can only be activated by the hands of the Generals, and the Marshal."

"So it's for you guys." Midnight said.

"Correct, Lieutenant General Midnight." I said, "Now, onto the meeting."

"Our Lieutenant General has just brought up the Provisional Licensing exam. He has mentioned that it has a 50% passing rate of all who take it." General Itake said.

"Indeed." I said as I pulled out a few documents, "While information on the test itself is scarce, but from what we compiled, along with the number of hero schools around Japan, we deduced that it would be divided into two sections. The first section, is to weed out the applicants. It would be unethical to have 15,000 students take the exam and not have that number shortened, because then it would be hell to track, even with three different testing areas. Safe to assume it's going to be a combat portion to start out, how would they weed out the students? Well it has to be fair to those without combat oriented Quirks, like Tooru and Koji, and others of the sort. So I theorize that it's a targeting based system, how will that targeting system be implemented? The most likely method is we will have targets on our bodies, and we would have to defend against projectiles." I explained.

"The second part of the exam, will be on something involving rescuing civilians. Either it's a disaster or a villain attack, either way, that's what we're up against." General Itake said.

"How did you get this information?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Our methods of gathering intellegence is classified I'm afraid." I said, that and if I tell them that I got all of this information off of online forums about the exam, then my credibility would be in shambles. "Moving on. It's time to address something that's been a common demoninator during our research... something that is referred to as the 'U.A Crush'. General Itake, if you would."

"Yes sir." She said as she turned on the other screen.

"Now, the aforementioned 'U.A Crush', is a nonspoken agreement made by the other test examiners. It's self explanitory, it's there to eliminate us immediately." I explained.

"But why would they come after us?" Shoto asked.

"Excellent question, Colonel Shoto." I said.

"Colonel?" He asked.

"I'm in the same rank as Icy-Hot?!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"The reason we are targeted out the gate... is because we're the only school out there that has information out there." General Itake said.

"Indeed, the Sports Festival. Due to us using our Quirks during the Sports Festival, the other schools already have an unfair advantage over us, thanks to it being a national event." I explained, "Not to mention is they take out an elite school such as U.A, they will have a better chance of passing."

"But what do we do about that?" Tooru asked.

"Another excellent question, Second Lieutenant Tooru." I said.

"Second Lieutenant? I'm lower than Todoroki?!" She asked.

"In order to combat this upcoming threat. We would need to adapt and change our fighting style." General Itake said.

"Correct, and as such... we need to come up with Ultimate Moves." I said.

"Ultimate Moves?" Tenya asked.

"Correct, Colonel Tenya. Lieutenant Generals... if you will." I said handing them the floor.

"Do I get a cute outfit like that?" Midnight asked.

"I apologize Lieutenant General Midnight. We do not have the outfits you seek." I said with a bow.

"Pity..."

"Moving on." Ectoplasm said, "Super Moves are killer techniques sure to hand you the victory."

"And any such technique that's truly one with you admits no imitation. The meaning of battle lies in how far you can push your unique skills." Cementoss said.

"Your moves are your symbol! In this day and age, if you're a pro without any Ultimate moves, you're an endangered species." Midnight said.

"However, now that Midoriya and Ita- Komori, have touched on it, we shall explain the License Exam in depth." Mr. Aizawa said, "Whether they encounter incidents criminal or accidental, disasters natural or man-made... it's a hero's job to rescue people from all kinds of peril. And the exam for the license will of course be judging your aptitude." Mr. Aizawa explained, "Insight, agility, judgement, and fighting prowess. Along with other criteria such as communication skill, charm, and leadership ability. The exam will test your aptitude at many of these skills." Mr. Aizawa said.

"But within that paradgim, the item that will recieve far and away the most emphasis for upcoming heroes is fighting prowess. So prepare for that, you won't have any cause for concern! Just keep in mind that having moves for battle greatly influences how likely it is you pass." Midnight explained.

"If you can resist getting caught up in the sway of the situation and maintain stability on field. Then you'll be in possession of a high-level fighting prowess." Cementoss said.

"However, there's no reason our super move has to be offensive by nature. For example... Iida's 'Recipro-Burst'. That sort of extreme speed boost on it's own is intimidating enough to be an 'Ultimate Move'." Ectoplasm said.

Tenya was tingling with excitement, "Is it... really suitable to be an Ultimate Move?"

"I get it... so we gotta come up with moves that'll give us a big advantage in battle." Rikido said.

"Your training camp was cut short, but the Quirk training we began there... was part of the process of creating Ultimate Moves." Mr. Aizawa said, "So for the next ten days, or the reamining days of your Summer Vacation, you will work to create your Ultimate Moves..." He said before looking at me, "Anything else you would like to add?"

"Yes, but that would eat up more times than I would like to eat up, I'll discuss after our training. Meeting adjorned."

* * *

Hmm... Ultimate Moves. "Would me taking off my Weights count as an Ultimate Move? It makes the enemy believe that I'm fighting at full potential, but once I take them off they'll be scared." I said, hoping it would work... spoilers, it didn't.

"No, speaking of, why do you still wear the weights?" Ecto-Clone asked.

"It helps with Quirk training." I said, "I need to use 100% of Glass Cannon just to even move. As I keep going higher and higher in terms of weight, it helps making my Quirk stronger. And it gives Hatsume a sense of purpose." I said, then I remembered, "Oh speaking of, I need to go to the Support Department."

"After your training." Ecto-Clone said.

"Fine." I said as I got ready.

After a few hours of training... and taking down a few Ecto-Clones, All Might with his arm in a sling, came to offer me advice.

"You're fighting a lot like me." He said... before walking away. Well that was... helpful?

I decided to ignore it for now, I'll think on it when I'm not in training mode. Then 30 minutes later 1-B came and said it was their turn to utilize the TDL.

"Eraser! Your time is up! It's 1-B's turn to utilize the TDL." Vlad King said.

"Alright, 1-A le-"

"Itake!" I yelled as I rushed over to her, to pick her up, "Hi."

She laughed, "Hi." She said as I set her down.

"Ready to show 1-B why you're the General?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am Nezu's Right hand woman after all." She boasted.

"Still can't believe he put you ahead of me... giving me his opposite hand." I mumbled.

"That's because I wear the pants in this relationship." She teased.

"You're not even wearing pants. You're wearing a dress." I countered.

"I'm wearing shorts underneath!" She countered back.

"Yeah wel-" I said... oh.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"So that's what your eyes look like." I said.

...

...

"You never seen my eyes before?" She asked.

"No. They were covered by your bangs." I said.

"Oh..." She muttered.

Damn this is awkward.

"I-I think they're pretty." I said, breaking the silence.

"O-Oh, t-thank you." She stuttered.

"Alright you lovebirds!" Tokage said, "You get on out, we need to train."

"R-Right, see you later." I said before getting out of the awkward atmosphere.

After that... interaction with Itake, I told 1-A to meet me in the dorms in 10 minutes. Gives me enough time to go see Hatsume and see if it's ready.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

I stepped back. 3... 2... 1...

*BOOM*

The door flew out off the hinges and I caught it once again. "You really need to invest in sturdier doors." I commented as I set the iron door to the side.

"Oh, Midoriya, what do you need?" Hatsume asked as Power Loader came out of the smoking room.

"Hatsume! We just put new more sturdier hinges!" He yelled.

"Well now you know you need even sturdier ones." I said as Hatsume pointed at me.

"What he said!" She said as a pair of hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"... You're going into the penalty box." A girl said.

"H-Hey!" She yelled as she was dragged inside... okay... never seen her before.

"So what do you need Midoriya?" Power Loader asked as I stepped inside.

"I asked Hatsume to make me something." I said.

The girl who dragged Hatsume inside looked at me. "What was it?"

"A digital Lexicon with voice recognition, one that is capable to be wrapped around a wrist." I said.

"Oh that! I just finished it alone with the storage and voice recognition part of it... all that it needs is the information." Hatsume said... in a wooden cage that said 'Penalty Box'.

"I can handle the information part of it. How is the other part of it?" I asked.

"Oh that's going well." Power Loader said, "But we need the final say from her."

"I'll handle that part. But I'm going to need that Lexicon." I said.

"On the table." She said, "The name is Yuyu Haya." She greeted.

"Izuku Midoriya... I haven't seen you around here. Third year?" I asked, "And doesn't that constitute as cruel and unusual punishement?"

"Exactly! I demand a trial!" She yelled.

"Really? Then who will be your lawyer?" Haya asked as Hatsume looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, I don't defend hopeless clients." I said.

"B-Blasphemy!" She yelled.

"But thanks for the Lexicon!" I yelled before speeding out, "I'll be back tomorrow!"

Now I need to get the go ahead.

* * *

Like I asked, all of 1-A is in the common room.

"Okay, what did you need us for?" Mina asked.

"Simple." I said as I pushed the secret button and then put my hand on the scanner, "There is still stuff I'd like to discuss."

The stairs to the 1-A war room were revealed. Once we were inside, I put on my General's outfit and got ready.

"So what did you need to bring us all here for?" Momo asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Major General Momo, because this is mainly about you." I said.

"M-Me?" She asked, "A-And Major General?"

"Yeah, why the fuck is she above us?!" Bakugou yelled.

"Because she's top tier in my tier list. Deal with it." I said, "Anyway, it's about your costume... it's complete and utter shit."

"W-What do you mean?" She asked with offense.

"It's impractical." I said as I brought it up on the second screen, "It leaves your heart wide open to attack, and it leaves your..." I said while gesturing around my chest area, "Things, exposed."

"Just say fucking breasts nerd!" Katsuki yelled.

"Moving on, I don't know about you. But I don't want to lose my Major General, nor do I want people online doing creepy stuff." I replied.

"Well I don't see you having a better design." Mina said.

"Oh ye of little faith." I said as I skipped to the next screen, with a full redesign.

"I kept the open stomach aspect of it, aside from that it's all original. Let's start with your top. Not only will it cover your heart and your breasts, but it also acts as a kevlar vest, your top also has a back window so you can make something from behind you. Now, should you need to make something massive, your top also has a zipper, so you can unzip, make something, then re-zip. Simple and easy." I explained, "Now onto the other stuff. Your shorts are simple, just a pair of shorts so that way you won't be walking around in a bikini all day. It gets tiring punching perverts online for you."

"So it was you!" Denki said.

...

...

"Anyway moving on." I said ignoring Denki's trademark stupidity. "I kept your support belt. it has 7 pockets, holding whatever you want, first aid, painkillers, high in fat snacks, whatever you desire. Kneepads, self explanatory. Ankle shoes, durable fiber on the outside, comfortable foam on the inside. They have a zipper too, easy to take off. Now, onto the big change. Your dictionary that you carry behind you... gone."

"T-Then how will I look up on my Yaoyo-rictionary?" Momo asked.

"By using this." I said as I tossed her the Lexicon. "That digital Lexicon is voice activated. Ask it to show you whatever you need at the moment and it'll show up. Now question... how many of those Yaoyo- whatevers you got?" I asked.

"I have 8." She said.

"Great, I'll need all of them." I said.

"A-All of them?" Momo asked.

"It's all there working and functional, all it needs is the actual info. So I'll just transfer it all into the Lexicon, and you'll be good as silk." I said.

"Y-You don't have to do that for me... you already done so much with this redesign... I'll do it." She said.

"Works for me!" I yelled, "But it'd take forever, so I'll help you with that... unless Major General Tsu, Koji, and Rikido would wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure, ribbit." Tsu said.

"I can take a one." Rikido said.

Koji nodded.

"Sick, I knew making you three Major Generals was a good idea." I said with a smile, "Now all that's left is for you to agree to it. Please... for the love of all that is good... agree to it." I pleaded.

She laughed. "I agree to it."

"Great! Go tell Power Loader tomorrow, he'll send the redesign to the companies, and they'll get to work." I said, "Alright, that is all I would like to discuss. Meeting Adjorned." I said.

"About fucking time." Katsuki said as he left the building. As everyone else started exiting, Momo walked up to me and hugged me. It was a stiff friend hug... probably because I'm 5'5 and she's 5'7, therefore she had to bend down to be at my height.

"Thanks." She said.

I returned the hug, "You're welcome. Though it was mainly for me, that costume was really bad."

"I know... I heard." She said with a laugh, before pulling away.

"So I'll be by tomorrow to pick up two of the dictionaries." I said.

"W-Wait you were serious?" Momo asked.

"Hell yeah." I said, "Now that I'm 1-A's general-"

"Grr..."

"One of 1-A's Generals fine. Entitled schmook." I muttered, "There's going to be some changes under my lead. Starting with your and everyone's costumes, ending with the demise of the League of Villains."

She smiled and clenched her fist in front of her, "I'll be right by your side when you do."

"That's what I like to hear." I said giving her a salute, "Now go to bed Major General Momo."

"Yes sir!" She said with a salute before walking up the stairs.

Oh yeah...

Being one of the Generals is fun.

*End of Chapter*


	29. Chapter 29

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"And... done." I said as I finished typing into the digital Lexicon, the contents of my two dictionaries. The five of us decided to type together in the common room to speed this process up. Momo took three, I took two, Tsu, Koji, and Rikido took one. After that we sat down and took a breather, all the while massaging our cramping fingers. "So... want to test it out that way we can be certain we didn't screw it up again."

"Don't remind me of that time..." Rikido said.

"It took another hour just to delete the wrong stuff, ribbit." Tsu muttered.

"Alright." Momo said, "Lexicon."

"She goes by Lexi, Hatsume named her apparently." I said.

"Okay, Lexi, show me the molecular structure for a sword." Momo said, as 'Lexi' showed the molecular structure for a sword right in front of her. "It works!"

"Oh praise the sun!" I yelled.

"It's nighttime right now, ribbit." Tsu pointed out.

"... Praise the moon!" I yelled.

"Arf!" Polterpup cheered, she's here for emotional support, and lord did we need it.

"Now can't you shorten it? Say, 'Lexi, Shield'?" I asked.

"I'll try." Momo said, "Lexi, shield." Momo said.

... It worked.

"That girl is a genius." I muttered, "She deserves the Nobel Quirk Prize. She and Melissa."

"Now all that's left is to wait for your costume to come." Rikido said.

"Yeah... yeah I do." Momo said.

"I'm so glad to be rid of that piece of cloth you called a costume." I said.

"Okay we get it, you hate it." Rikido said.

I smiled, "So how are your Ultimate Moves coming we only have 8 days left until the exam? Not to mention we haven't come up with a plan to counter the 'U.A Crush'." I said.

"There's something I really want to do, but m body just isn't ready yet... I need time to develop my Quirk and improve my general endurance." Momo said.

"I perfected a move that make me more frog like than before." Tsu said.

"I'm improving how long I can stay in sugar mode for." Rikido said.

Koji was signing something, "Something... something... more reach with Anivoice." I loosely translated, "Man I need to pefect my JSL."

"What about you Izuku?" Tsu asked.

"I don't know, I mean my Quirk is improving due to me using it practically 24/7 with my weights, except when I go to sleep, and even then sometimes I wear them to sleep." I said, "But All Might told me, that I'm being too much like him. And to be completely honest I have no idea what he meant by it." I said, "I think this is the first time I'm stu-"

My eyes widened, "I think he figured it out, ribbit." Tsu said.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

"What's it?" Momo asked.

"What he meant by that. My fighting style is literally punch and I win. Like All Might, meaning instead of punch people and win. I need to kick people and win. I'll become a mixed fighter, that way no one will know what the hell I'm doing, and above all else, I'll be using all of my potential in my legs, speed and strength." I said, "I've been stuck on the fact that I'm supposed to have an 'Ultimate Move', well to that I say peanuts! I'm going to perfect a whole new style." I said.

"Brilliant!" Momo said.

"You'll be an unstoppable machine with your legs and arms fighting." Rikido said.

Koji nodded frantically.

"I agreed, I'm so glad you're on our side." Tsu said.

"Of course I would, if I became a villain Mom would kill me. You don't want to see that woman when she's mad." I said, "I'm certain she's the only one who can beat me in this world. Let me tell you nothing hurts more than getting hit by your Mom in the name of tough love."

"I know that all too well, ribbit." Tsu said.

"Same, my Mom is a killer when she saw my grades in Junior High." Rikido said.

Then Koji started signing, "Something... never hit me."

"Same here, my mother would resort to grounding or something of the sort when my grades and behavior isn't up to par." Momo said.

"You lucky people." I muttered.

"I wouldn't say that, my mother and father were usually never around, they would go to business meetings often and come home on late hours." Momo said.

"You unlucky rich girl." I said, "But don't worry, we'll make up for the time your parents completely neglected you. We'll be the family you never had." I said as I walked up to hug her, everyone else following suit.

"But I wasn't... fine." She said as she accepted the hug.

"Now you're learning... you can never escape us, no matter how hard you try." I said.

"He's right, ribbit."

"You're stuck with us forever." Rikido said catching onto the joke.

Koji nodded.

"One of us... one of us..." We chanted.

"Okay that's creepy!" Momo yelled squirming uncomfortably, as we all laughed.

"And as our official sister, you ae forced to be subjected to our antics. It's a part of the blood contract." I said.

"I-I never si-" She said as I pulled out a contract and a quill pen, "No."

"Just one prick, you won't even feel it." I said.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Fine." I said as I walked over and pulled out a bottle of ketchup, "This will have to do." I said as I squeezed out a drop of ketchup and dabbed the quill pen onto the drop.

She nervously nodded, most likely questioning what she's subjecting herself to, as she signed the contract. "T-There."

"Great!" I yelled as I crumpled up the contract and tossed it into the bin.

"W-What was that for?" Momo asked.

"Like you need to sign a fucking contract to be one of us... I just wanted to see if you would actually do it." I said, "The moment you agreed to talk to me during the first battle training was the seal on the contract. Maybe talking to some weirdo wasn't a good idea was it."

"You... are the worst." Momo said.

"Thank you... I try my best." I said with a bow, before stretching, "Well I think I've tormented Momo enough, I shall take my leave." I said as I walked up to my room.

Alright... now who should be next on my list of torment. Hmm... Kyouka would be fun, but then again... Tenya's reactions are fun to watch, no... I need him to still like me so he could teach me how to kick without landing on my face.

Kyouka it is!

* * *

 ***Jirou's P.O.V***

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"IZUKU GO TO HELL!" I yelled.

"What did he do this time?" Yao-Momo asked.

"This time? You know what nevermind. This prick was blasting pop music, the WORST music genre known to man!" I yelled.

"Oh... so that's why he sent us all a text that said 'Wear noise canceling headphones'. Everyone came to me to get one." Yao-Momo explained.

"He did?! He didn't send me a text!" I yelled as the music stopped and loud laughter was heard from inside Izuku's room.

"Man, that was worth it." Izuku said before opening the door, "Don't worry, I'll make it better." He said as he pushed play on his phone.

... The Beatles. My favorite band from when I was a kid, my dad would blast it all the time.

"Okay... all is forgiven. I didn't know you listened to the Beatles." I said.

"Oh yeah, I listen to a lot of British Rock bands; The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Queen, Muse is my personal favorite, but the Beatles are a close second." Izuku said, "Fun fact my Mom is a huge the Beatles fan."

...

...

"Okay, Mama Midoriya just got 100 times cooler." I commented.

"100 times infinity is still infinity." Izuku replied.

"True, but she transends reality, she creates numbers beyond infinity." Yao-Momo said.

"Now you're catching on... oh here comes the chorus." Izuku said.

"Baby you can drive my car! Yes I'm going to be a star!" Izuku and I sang before looking at Yao-Momo... only to get nothing.

"I-I don't listen to British Rock." She said.

...

...

"Unacceptable." Izuku said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, that's bad." I said in the same tone

"We need to remedy this." Izuku said.

"Yes... we do." I said.

Yao-Momo backed up, "W-What are you planning?"

"Just let this happen." I said placing a hand on her left shoulder, "You'll feel better after."

"H-Help me..."

* * *

Like the good people we are, we dragged Yao-Momo into the common room, sat her down, and blasted a bunch of British Rock bands Izuku had on his phone, which were the 4 he mentioned before.

He started with Led Zeppelin, then Queen, then his favorite Muse, then the Beatles.

"That took me back." A voice said, Mama Midoriya came and sat with us.

"So, Momo? Are you enlightened to the majesty that is British Rock?" Izuku asked.

...

...

"I liked it, and would like to listen more." She said.

"We did a service today." I said.

"Yes, we did. And now our work is done." Izuku said, "But I'm still blasting the playlist. Only randomized. Let us say our thanks to the beautiful Spotify, only 1000 yen a month, get your first 14 days free."

...

...

"Okay." That's all I had to say to that really.

Everyone soon came down, we had breakfast, and then continued training for our Ultimate Moves.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"So I need two things." I said to Hatsume... who somehow got back into the 'Penalty Box' again.

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Hatsume said.

I rolled my eyes and smashed the wooden cage, "There, you're free, now help me."

"H-Hey!" Power Loader yelled.

"If you plan to keep her in jail, bolster security." I commented.

"Yeah, my breakout buddy saved me." Hatsume boasted, "So what do you need? A rocket launcher? A shock net? A motorcycle with cupholders?!"

"No, No, and keep that one in the backlog." I listed off, "But what I need are two things. Light yet sturdy iron soles, and leg braces."

I have something else... but I'll save that for later.

"Ooh, easy peasy, in fact I have those right now." Hatsume said as she rushed into the back room, chanting, 'I'm Free!' all the while.

"You're fixing that cage." Power Loader said.

"The cage was obliterated, there's no fixing that. Maybe you should make it a steel cage, so that way people like me who want to pass the stinking License Exam, don't have to punch her out." I said.

Before Power Loader can rebutt, Hatsume came with the items I need. "Try them on!"

Huh... "They fit perfectly."

"Hehehe... of course, my eye for detail is second to absolutely no one." She boasted.

"Great,thanks Mei, I'm taking them and leaving." I said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Power Loader yelled as I stopped, "... You need your suit instructions, how else would I report what changed to the design company."

"Oh right... that stupid rule." I said as I handed him the instructions.

After all that stupid paperwork, I was free to take my new soles and leg braces and practice kicking the crap out of dummies... with Tenya's instruction that is.

This... will be fun.

* * *

It was the next day, I decided to take the rest of the days until the License Exam off, tormenting my classmates takes a lot of work. So during that time I was practicing my kicks. And I'd say I'm making pretty fast progress, at first it was hard to torque my body in the way I wanted, mainly because I never done it before. But after the first few hours of eating dirt, I think I'm well off for now.

"AP SHOT!" I heard Katsuki yell, as he shot a slab of rock with a concentrated blast. Piercing a hole through it, "HAHA! I did it!"

Heh, not ba-

"Hey, WATCH IT!" He yelled.

Shit! That rock is going straight for All Might, I jumped from my rock podium and was closing in on the rock, "Haah!" I yelled as I kicked the rock with all my might, shattering it into tiny pieces. I landed gracefully and skidded to a stop, "Nailed it." I said as I saw the looks on Mr. Aizawa's and All Might's face. Aizawa's face of utter shock was amusing, but the proud smirk All Might gave me was my favorite.

"You alright there All Might?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"What was that, Izuku?" Denki asked, "You just waltzed in there and showed some amazing destructive power."

"I thought you were a puncher." Eijiro said.

"Well, I'm only using half the potential of my legs by just using them to run, so I became a mixed fighter. There was something else I wanted to add, but then I would be out of tricks." I said with a smirk, "So for now... becoming a mixed fighter with punching and kicking the stuffing out of enemies will have to do."

"Y-You still have more?!" Eijiro asked.

"Duh, what? You think I of all people would only think of kicking and nothing else?" I asked, "While it's not an 'Ultimate Move' per-say. But who the hell says you need just a move. This isn't a fighting game, I'm going above and beyon-"

"That's enough, Class A!" A loud voice, I recognize as Mr. King's, rang out in the TDL, "Today, Class B is scheduld to use this place in the afternoon."

"You can't just interrupt my monologue." I said.

"Eraser, hurry up and get your class out of here." He ordered.

"Not even a please? Did you mother neglect to teach you basic manners?" I asked.

"That, and we still have almost ten minutes." Mr. Aizawa said, "You're not good at using time wisely, Vlad."

"Hey, did you know?" Monoma asked, "The provisional licensing exam has a 50% fail rate."

"Yeah... we mentioned it during the war room meeting." I said... as Itake walked up to me.

"Actually... you neglected to say that." She said.

"I did... oh, shoot, nevermind my bad. It does." I said, "Which is why 1-A and 1-B are applying to different places since there are three different sites to take the te-"

"You know, that's for US to explain." Mr. King said.

...

...

"So that way we don't have to beat each other to get in. We just have to beat the other schools to get in." I said, completely ignoring his statement, "But since it's rather rare for a first year of anywhere to get their Provisional License."

"Which means, we'll be dealing with second and third years. Who have more time to train their Quirks." Itake said, "We'll have an uphill battle out from the gate.

"Indeed..." Mr. Aizawa said, with a look in his eyes that was upset that we stole his explanation, "But don't psyche yourselves up too much, but be aware of what you're facing." After that we were promptly booted out for 1-B.

We only have a week left... time to continue training how to use my kicks... or... man, what do I call it?

Shoot Style? That's a terrible name! And has little to do with kicking... I'm rolling with it.

Time to perfect my 'Shoot Style'.

* * *

"Alright, it's the night before the exam. Time to explain the game plan." I said as I dawned my General Uniform.

"Arf!" Polterpup barked.

"So, first things first. The U.A Crush. Except opposition to be rough, and opposition to be immediate. Now, how do we deal with it? Well I have two options." I said, "One, the guaranteed option. I punch the air with so much force that a lot of the students fly back and we get them. But I'm sure some of you want to pass the test on your own merits, I respect that, but the option is there. Option two... defense measures. We all huddle together and stick with a defensive measure. If our theory of the first part of the test involved projectiles, then they'll run out if they rush us like wild squirrels." I said.

"But what if I don't wa-"

"If you don't want to stay in the huddle, then by all means bail and do your own thing. But I want all of you to pass, I don't want to slap people tomorrow because of their ineptitude. But if you fail, please note that there is a slap in your immediate future." I threatened.

Katsuki tsked, but nodded.

"Good, now we don't know what the second phase will consist of surely. So I will come up a plan and tell you all when that time comes. Until then, rest up and fuel up. Tomorrow is the big day."

"Yes, General!" They all chanted... excluding Katsuki and Shoto.

"Meeting Adjorned." I said as everyone began to leave... man I love this place.

Well, time to take my own advice. I took off the jacket and hung it on the wall with the hat, afterwards I headed up to my room.

Tomorrow's the big day... best not screw it up.

*End of Chapter*


	30. Chapter 30

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Everyone out. We're here." Mr. Aizawa said as we all exited the bus, "Our test site, the National Takoba Arena."

Nice place to have an exam.

"Getting nervous now." Kyouka said.

"Still no clue what this test is about. Can we really earn our Privisional Licenses?" Minoru asked.

"Mineta." Mr. Aizawa said bending down to his eye level, "It's not a matter of **can**. You **will**."

"R-R-Right. Of course." He said.

"Earn your provisional licenses by passing this test, and you won't be eggs anymore, but full-fledged hatchlings reborn as semi-pros! Show them your best!" Mr. Aizawa said.

"Yeah, we're going to hatch from those eggs!" Eijiro yelled, "Time for our cheer! All together now, plus..."

"ULTRA!"

A tall boy yelled behind Eijiro, "Uhh... Hi, how you doin?" I asked.

"It's bad manners to intrude in other group's huddles. Inasa." Some guy behind him said.

"Ah, you got me!" He yelled. "I am so... very... sorry!" He slammed his head into the pavement in apology, causing blood to roll down his forehead.

"Who's this whacked-out big ball of excitement?" Denki asked.

"He's like Iida and Kirishima... squared!" Hanta yelled.

"U.A's in the east. Shiketsu's in the west." Katsuki said.

"I JUST ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY SAYING IT! PLUS ULTRA! I FREAKING LOVE U.A HIGH! IT'S TRUELY AN HONOR TO COMPETE ALONGSIDE THE FINE STUDENTS OF U.A!" He yelled.

He's... excited. I like him already.

"Inasa Yoarashi." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Do you know him, Sensei?" Tooru asked.

"He's really, really enthusiastic. But from what he was saying, he actually seems like a nice dude." Eijirou said.

"He's... very strong. This year... he got placed into your grade at U.A under special recommendation. His top grades were enough to open the doors for him, but for some reason, he decided to not marticulate." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"Interesting... doesn't change the battle plan a bit." I said.

"This guy says he's a big fan of U.A, but he turned down the offer to attend? I don't get it." Hanta said.

"Weird." Mina replied.

"Weird or not, he's the real deal. Keep an eye on him." Mr. Aizawa advised.

"Eraser?! Is that really you Eraser?!" A loud and kinda obnoxious voice yelled, Mr. Aizawa shivered with fear... whoever this person is has my respect and admiration, "I saw you on T.V and at the Sports Festival. It's been too long since we got to meet face to face." Oh wait a minute...

"Ms. Joke." I said.

"Let's get married." Ms. Joke said with a giant smirk.

"Aah!" Mina squealed.

"No." Mr. Aizawa stated simply, which made her only laugh.

"No thanks?! Just do it!" She yelled.

"You're the same pain in the neck as always, Joke." Mr. Aizawa said.

...

...

I can't, NOT, pass up this opportunity. "Jeez, I heard of for better and for worse, but come on, this guy's your first option?"

Mr. Aizawa glared at me, but Ms. Joke laughed, "I like this kid!"

"Sorry, I'm taken, but thankfully Liam Neeson isn't around anymore to play as me." I replied.

"I take that back, I love this kid. Where did you find him?" Ms. Joke asked.

"In class, where I always am." I said.

"Stop... please." Mr. Aizawa said.

"I agree, those jokes are bad." Shoto said... oh this is too perfect.

"Well why don't you two just **chill** out." I said with a smirk, which caused everyone to boo "I'm just **shivering** from your collective boos. But if you think these are bad... well this is just the **tip of the iceberg.** "

"Izuku... stop." Ochako said.

"What? I'm just trying to **break the ice**. Trying to decrease the **gravity** of the situation."

"These are bad, stop." Denki said.

"But it's quite **shocking** to get it from you Denki." I responded.

"You're just doing this to annoy us stop." Tooru said, oh this is too easy.

"What? Am I that **transparent** with my intentions?" I asked.

"You're making it easier for him, stop fucking talking." Katsuki said.

"Aww, look at you trying to **defuse** the situation." I said.

"BAHAHAHA!" Ms. Joke laughed, "Man... do I feel sorry for you Eraser."

Trust me... I won't be the only one requiring pity." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Okay, I'm done... for now." I said, "But it's not my fault. They just made it easy."

...

...

"He has a fair point Shota. Besides, you can't **erase** this from your memory." Ms. Joke said.

"Eyy, pound it." I said extending my fist at her, which she responded with a fistbump.

"What a mad duo they make." Fumikage said.

"You couldn't be more right." I said with a smirk.

"IS your school here too, Joke?" Mr. Aizawa asked cleraly done with our conversation.

"Teasing you is always good for a laugh, Eraser. And yeah! come on over, everyone! Meet U.A!" Ms. Joke yelled as a group of students looked over and rushed towards us.

"Whoa! It's really them!" One guy with black hair yelled.

"All those guys are from T.V! Wowee!" One girl yelled too.

"Taking this test as first-years? Pretty fast paced, huh? Well, with everything that's happened... no wonder they're so capable." Another guy with long black hair said.

"This is class 2-2 of Ketsubutsu Academy! Say hello to my students." Ms. Joke introduced.

"My name's Shido! U.A's had it rough this year, right? The hits just keep coming." He said.

I got a good look at his face.

"But you guys still have your hearts set on becoming heroes. That's awesome!"

I've seen a face like that before...

"I believe the heroes of tomorrow need to have that kind of fortitude!"

The girl has it too.

"What a straight talking, eloquent, cool dude..." Denki muttered.

I hate it.

"Guys..." I muttered.

"Izuku? You're shaking."

"LET'S, ahem, let's go inside..." I muttered as I walked away from them, all of them.

The rest of 1-A followed me, "Are you okay, Izuku?" Ochako asked.

"Slight change of plans..." I muttered, "That guy, Shido, and the girl with the hair do? They're mine to eliminate."

"E-Eliminate? Are you alright Izuku?" Tenya asked.

"Yeah, they seem like nice people." Denki added.

"Let me tell you something..." I muttered before looking forward, "People who put on faces like that... are the same as villains." I didn't say a word after that.

I didn't need to.

* * *

"Now, THAT, is a hero costume." I said as Momo exited the changing room in her newest costume.

She laughed, "It's all thanks to you."

"Well I didn't make it, but I'll gladly take all the credit. If you want, I have a winter variant I can show you once we beat everyone and get our licenses." I offered.

"I would love that, thank you." Momo replied.

"Hey! Where's the charitable offers for costume redesigns in this direction?" Ochako asked.

"Well the day after the test, I'll open up 'Izuku's Costume Critiques' only 5,000 yen per. Momo that's a joke please don't give me money." I said as I could just feel Momo pulling out her wallet, only to slowly put it back, "Put that in your locker you goof, if you lose it I will first laugh at you, then personally beat up everyone until I find it, then laugh at you again."

"G-Got it." She said as she rushed back into the locker room.

"Bada bo do boop, that's Momo!"

* * *

The head examiner is apparently super tired, but his explanation was clear. There are 1,540 of us, and like I expected, it was a free for all at the start. The head examiner says that the title 'Hero' should not be given to those seeking reward or recompense, but should be one earned through self-sacrifice. Pretty poetic stuff. He then went to explain that doing things without reward... especially now, is harsh... heroes do have bills to pay. So whether it's for dedication or a reward, there are heroes out there working to put bad guys away.

After that long speech about the ethics of heroism, the actual rules have been revealed. The cut off is the first 100 students. As for how to weed out the examiners, it's based on a target/projectile system... like I predicted. Man, I'm on a roll. How it works is each of us will be given 3 'Weak Points', to be placed anywhere on the body, so long it's visable to the naked eye. As for how they are taken out, we will be given small softballs to use as either projectiles or tagging weapons. Each of us will be given 6, and we are tasked with taking out 2 minimum to pass.

"Yes... so we'll be handing out balls and targets once this place opens up. The exam will begin one minute after the examinees are fully equipped." He finished... before we could even question that statement, the whole building surrounding us began to literally open, "With every type of landscape available, you should all be able to find areas suited for you."

The whole building opened up... man, this place is crazy!

"Make the best use of your talents. We've carefully thought about all factors as we came up with these environments... what a drag. So much lost sleep..." He muttered.

Man... do I relate to that.

All of 1-A stuck together... aside from Katsuki, and Shoto. Shoto has an excuse, can't use his Quirks well if we are all in his way, and Katsuki... well he wants to do it himself. Thankfullly Eijirou and Denki went with him. He needs some company.

After we bundled together and put our targets on, a countdown started, going down from 10.

5...

4...

This is it.

3...

2...

Time to pass.

1...

Now.

* * *

 ***Aizawa's P.O.V***

"The U.A Crush." Joke said.

"The U.A Crush... a tradition spaning many years, catches most if not all U.A students off guard. Except this year's." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Joke asked, "Kids hoping to be heroes are a dime a dozen you know. And how far their determination will take them, has nothing to do with how famous they are. Pretending they're the stars of the show and looking down on others is a good way to get your just desserts." She muttered.

"That would be true... if not for one person. Izuku Midoriya." I said pointing at him.

"He's your it factor?!" Joke exclaimed before laughing, "Oh man, you really are a jokester, haah, he's not fit to be a hero, not with what I've seen of him." Joke said.

"He may act like an irrational, fun loving, slacker, but inside that body... is a brain of a genius." I answered, "He out right predicted this whole exam. Down to the targets and the projectiles. He even outright said that U.A was going to be targeted."

"H-How, the tests are different every year." Joke asked.

"But that's not the only thing you should worry about." I said.

"What?" Joke asked.

"He was shaking earlier, and that kid... has faced more danger, and more risk than all of us pros combined, in the span of 4 months. So he wasn't shaking out of fear... which leads to my point." I said as I saw him take off his weights behind Yaoyorozu's grounded shield, "Never, make him angry."

*FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"W-WHAT?!" Joke exclaimed.

Before she could say anything else, Midoriya rushed out and grabbed the girl from earlier with Shido, slammed her onto the ground too knocking them both out. Once they were unconscious, he swiftly eliminated them.

"Finally... someone passed. 99 more spots left people, pick it up now." The examiner said.

"Didn't you say you watched the Sports Festival? How did you not see him use that speed and that strength? He beat the obstacle course in 3 minutes." I asked.

"I-I was in the bathroom during that time, 3 minutes?! He's insane!" Joke yelled.

"There's a reason why Nezu appointed him as leader of 1-A, even if it wasn't direct." I said, "The whole class views him as a leader, and... even if he doesn't say it, he views them as his family, people he wants to protect, people he wants to see succeed with his own two eyes. In his own words, they're his 'Hope'. Which makes him stronger." I said.

"So what? Is 'Hope' the source of his power?" Joke asked.

"No, his power and speed are all natural. The trade off, he has low vitality. However, 'Hope' gives him more vitality, allows him to take more hits." I explained, "But like I said before... never make him angry. During our summer camp in the woods, villains attacked, you know the story. But what you don't know... is that Midoriya, in a blind rage, wiped out the entirety of the vanguard, and stood toe to toe with the mastermind behind the League of Villains. In fact he and All Might combined took him down."

"H-He did?" Joke asked.

"So I have to ask... what did Shido do to anger him?" I asked.

"His fake smile was what pissed me off."

"GAAH!" Joke yelled.

"Also, I didn't know you thought so highly of me Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya added.

"Don't flatter yourself, and what do you mean, his fake smile pissed you off." I asked.

"It's self-explanatory. I hate people who use smiles to make themselves seem nice, and lovable, and friendly... despise it. People who put on that kind of face, for that kind of intention... are the same as villains." Midoriya said.

He looked away, I decided not to question him about it... Joke on the other hand.

"That's not a good comparison, he's a nice ki-"

"Joke. Stop." I said.

"But-"

"Read. The atmosphere." I said.

"R-Right... sorry." Joke muttered, but Midoriya stayed silent.

It's clearly something about his past... it's not my place to force an investigation. He'll tell us when he's good and ready.

But... his eyes tensed. "Aizawa... have we come into contact with that blonde chick from Shiketsu?" He asked.

"No... we haven't, aside from the incident outside." I responded.

"Then how is she able to transform into Ochako?"

"What?" I asked as I looked around for this girl.

"There." He pointed to the second Uraraka, "The real Uraraka is up there." He said pointing to the floating girl.

"... She could have bumped into her when Yoarashi was talking with you all." I countered.

"Could be..."

"Oh look, another one passed. WHAT?! 120 students are taken out by a single competitor!" The announcer said, "N-Nothing beats a surprise like that to wake a guy up. Keep up the pace ladies and gentlement."

"But I also have a hunch, so I'm going to see if that hunch is correct." Midoriya said as he began walking back towards the 1st floor.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Just the man I wanted to see." I said as Yoarashi entered the break room.

"Hello! I see you were the one who passed first!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, not important." I said waving it off, "I need to know... that blonde haired girl, the one you were walking with?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What's her Quirk?" I asked back.

"... I don't think that's information I should share." Yoarashi said.

"Answer the question... it's important." I said.

He looked me in the eyes... he could see I'm not fucking around, "Alright. It's called 'Glamour'. It allows her to create visual and auditory illusions. For a short period of time. Her range can stretch to a large room."

"Does her 'Glamour' involve her melting into grey goop?" I asked.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Judging by your reaction... it isn't." I said, "How does it work? Is it noticable if it's an illusion? Or is it passive?"

"I-I don't know why-"

"Answer the question... please." I said.

...

...

"It's a type of gas, expelled from her mouth." Yoarashi said.

"... Then that confirms it." I said.

"Confirms what?" Yoarashi asked.

"That we have a fake girl in the test right now." I said.

"W-What?" He asked.

"The Quirk you told me, and the Quirk I saw her use, while similar, doesn't match the Quirk you're telling me she has 100%. Odds are... it's a villain posing as a student." I said.

"W-What? Well what should we do? Should we call a pro?" Yoarashi asked.

"Yes... but not yet. If we call a pro and stop the test, she... he... they, could get a student hostage. We need to do this swiftly... and above all else, quietly. So what we discussed here, cannot, and will not leave us. Got it?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, got it." He said, "B-But wait... if that Camie is a fake... then where's the real Camie?"

"I wish I could tell you for certain. When did you see... no, nevermind, that's a stupid question." I said, "Did you notice anything weird about Camie?"

"Yeah... three days ago she was normal. Using her normal 'Camieisms'. But after... she was quiet, and didn't use her Camieisms... I thought she was under the weather but didn't want to miss the test and be left behind." Yoarashi said.

"So if it was three days ago... then she must still be in Shiketsu to keep supplying D.N.A or something along those lines, probably knocked out in a broom closet in the school." I said.

"Oh thank goodness..." Yoarashi said.

"But there's still Anti-Camie. It has to be the League of Villains who are after me and my class... But who." I muttered before pulling up a chair and sitting down, time to deduce this shiz.

It's not Blue Dormammu, or Bizarro Doctor Strange we know their Quirks already, and don't fit the description. Hands on Approach wouldn't risk bringing himself out here since he's the leader of the League. It's not Kurogiri... that's obvious. Gas Man? No, doesn't make sense, his Quirk is some sort of gas Quirk that knocks out people, not illusions. Muscular... why did I even mention him? It could be Anti-Deadpool, wait, not it's grey goop, Anti-Deadpool's Qurik turns them into brown goop. Small, but distinct difference. Who's left? Magne, Lizard Man, and that girl Ochako and Tsu were fighting... oh and Moonfish but... yeah. What was... wait, it has to me that girl. She was the only one to come into contact with Ochako out of all of them.

"I know who it is." I said.

"Y-You do?" Yoarashi asked.

"Yes. But that makes no difference to the plan. Keep quiet, and calm down we'll get your friend back." I said before standing up.

"W-Where are you going?" Yoarashi asked.

"Going to talk to Eraser head."

* * *

"Mr. Aizawa!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"We have something to talk about... need to know basis, and she doesn't need to know." I said.

"W-What's that supposed to me-"

"Alright, let's go." Mr. Aizawa said as he got up and followed me into an abaondoned broom closet, "This is your secret meeting place?"

"I needed somewhere quiet and discrete. Anyway, there's a fake student here, a villain from the League." I said.

"What?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"They... well, she is posing as Camie, the one from Shiketsu." I said.

"... And the evidence to support that statement?" He asked.

"Yoarashi's account said her Quirk is 'Glamour' it allows her to create illusions, but he said that it's based on gas eminating from her mouth." I explained, "And he also said that last night she was acting like her normal self, but come test time, she was completely different, more quiet and didn't use her normal mannerisms... whatever they are."

"... Do you know which one it is?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"I called her a she for a reason. She was the girl Ochako and Tsu were fighting during the camp. She must have gotten some form of D.N.A from Ochako, blood most likely, and even more likely injested it to transform into Ochako. The same could be said for Camie." I explained.

"Then what's the plan?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"... Wait for the end of this part of the test. If it is her, then we don't want to rile her up and let her attack other students, I told Yoarashi to keep quiet about this too. We have the element of surprise, we need to keep it for until the plan is active. Once the first part is over, we need you to use your Quirk on her and confirm our suspicions." I said.

"I see... thank you for bringing this up to me, instead of acting on your own." Mr. Aizawa praised.

"Yeah... oh and one more thing..." I said.

"What?" Mr. Aizawa asked back.

"Can I borrow a towel?"

* * *

"Yuuga what are you doing?!" I yelled.

It was the final minutes of the first part. 11 of us passed, now and there was 10 spots left. Fake Camie wasn't one of them, but that's slightly less important.

A lot of the other students were rushing towards the light, but then suddenly, pidgeons came from the sky and blotted out the sun. Koji and the others here to make one last freaking stand!

But the pidgeons were a distraction, because Minoru began unleashing an onslaught of his purple headballs throwing them all over the ground. Next it was Rikido, Mashirao and Fumikage's turn, they knocked them all down onto the balls, while Mina and Tooru was providing support with her acid and blinding them with light.

"Two more! Eight left now!" The announcer said as Tooru and Mashirao got their targets.

Seven left!

Five left! Come on almost there!

Four left!

Tthee left!

Two left! But that wasn't Class 1-A... I have to hope it's fake Camie for the trap to work.

"Come on! Finish them!" I yelled, as Tenya and Yuuga rushed over to get their last target! They did it!

"Oh my god!" I yelled while clasping Momo's shoulders and shaking her, "That was Indiana Jones right there! Holy shit that was incredible! I'm getting the vod of this for the highlight reel!"

"I-I-It W-a-a-as, N-Now S-S-Stop sha-a-aking me-e-e." She said.

"O-Oh... sorry." I said as I let her go.

It took three minutes for the champions to get here. Once they were here I walked over to Yuuga, "Dude... that was amazing!" I yelled as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "All hope seemed lost, then you bust in like a freaking beauty queen, that laser into the sky was gutsy, I love it! That was totally the moment in the movies where you're like 'It would have ended before they made it'. And you proved it!"

He looked at me before smiling, "Of course, as you know... I can't stop sparkling."

"Damn straight you can't!" I yelled... before Fake Camie entered the building. She looked at me and waved.

I waved back.

"Izuku... who is that?" Ochako asked.

"Someone... hey Momo, can I have a towel? A big one?" I asked.

She raised and eyebrow... but made me a large towel.

"Thanks." I said. "ERASER NOW!" Eraser Head jumped out of a crowd of students and used his Quirk on Fake Camie, she melted into gray goop, before transforming into, thankfully a fully clothes girl from the League of Villains.

"H-How did you know?" She asked as I rushed over and gripped her arms.

"It was pretty obvious to be honest... not to mention gutsy to attack during the provisional license exam... alone." I said, "Maybe Shigaraki finds you... expendable." I said before knocking her out with a chop to the head. I then handed her to Mr. Aizawa, "Turns out I didn't need this towel after all. So what's the call? Do we cancel the test?"

...

...

"Are you certain there isn't anyone else from the League of Villains here?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Almost certain... I was thinking a clone from Anti-Deadpool would be here... but I don't see anyone rushing in to save her." I said.

I also don't see Kurogiri coming in and dropping A Nomu... maybe what I said was true, Shigaraki sees her as expendable.

... Interesting.

"So, then we are good to continue the test... but we'll have to delay about 30 minutes to get some more pros on the scene. We can't let another incident like this happen again." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Yes sir. Oh, and tell someone to search Shiketsu... odds are there is the real Camie locked up in a broom closet somewhere." I said, he nodded and walked away, probably to make some calls and take her to a nearby police station.

"You knew she was here?" Denki asked.

"I had a hunch after I passed and was watching on the bleachers. I confirmed it with Yoarashi, but I couldn't really act on it because I didn't want her to kill one of you before I got her. I needed to keep the element of surprise. So I had Aizawa lie in wait while we hoped fake Camie would pass. The gambit paid off, and we caught her." I said, "So that decreases the League's numbers down to 9. And if you'd ask me, I'd say she's one of the bigger threats, the ability to change your appearance to whomever, is useful, and better out of the League's hands." I said before walking over to the screen.

Time to hear the second part of the exam.

* * *

The second part of the test... and the one that will net us our Provisional License, is surrounded around rescuing civilians who were caught in the bombing of the previous testing area. Our jobs is to help the civilians, and tend to their wounds as bystanders, or people who just so happen to be there at the time. However, instead of random civilians, we will be acting as if we already have a Provisional License. Also apparently the elderly people and children are people from 'Help Us Company'... okay, we'll roll with that.

To summarize, the HUC's are classified as 'Casualties' for this incident, and it's our job to save them. We will be graded via points, and if we exceed a certain threshold we will pass the test and the license will be ours.

Due to the incident with Fake Camie, we have an extra 30 minutes for them to sort this out, so 40 minute break. Guess I could take a break and enjoy the lunch buffet.

Oh Shiketsu is coming over.

"Hello there, Bakugou." The really hairy one from Shiketsu said, "Shishikura the slant-eyed guy, did he come after you?"

"Yeah, and I knocked him out." Katsuki replied.

"I knew it... He must have been all manner of rude to you, and hurt your feelings. He tends to push his values on others, you see. He probably went nuts at the sight of a famous kid like you." Hairy dude said. "I want to build a good relationship with U.A from here on out. We apologize."

"A good relationship?" Minoru said.

"I agree whole-heartedly, put 'er there Chewbacca." I said extending my hand.

"C-Chewbacca?" He asked.

"Well yeah. I don't know your name... and you're really hairy. And Star Wars is a fantastic series before Disney bought it, so Chewbacca." I said with a smile.

...

...

"Heh, been a while since someone gave me a nickname." He said before giving me his hand to shake. Nagamasa Mora." He introduced.

"Izuku Midoriya, and I'm sticking with Chewbacca if you don't mind." I introduced.

The rest of Shiketsu then turned around, "Best regards."

Then Shoto walked up to Yoarashi. "Hey, you with the hat. Did I do something?"

Yoarashi looked at him, anger clearly on his face and eyes. "I'm really sorry to say this... oh son of Endeavor, but... I don't like either of you." He said simply.

... Well that Shiketsu/U.A verbal treaty lasted about 5 seconds.

"Something about you changed a little then, sure... but those eyes... are the same as Endeavor's." He said.

"What's wrong, Yoarashi." Chewbacca asked.

"It's nothing!" He yelled back before running back.

"Oi, dirtba-"

"Let him go, Izuku." Shoto muttered.

... He's clearly not focused right now.

"Look, Shoto. You two clearly have beef, about what? I don't know, and odds are you don't remember. But don't let that beef get in your way of the License. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes... General." Shoto muttered before heading to the lunch buffet.

That's about as good as we're going to get at this point. Well we have... 26 minutes left until impending doom arrived... time to strategize. "Hey Momo, can you make me a whiteboard and a marker?"

"Sure?" Momo asked as she handed me my two things. "Alright, 1-A gather round, time to come up with a winning strategy."

Katsuki looked like he would rather drown in sewage than listen to my speech... but Eijiro, God bless, dragged him in.

"What's the plan General Izuku?"Eijiro asked... I'm so glad they are rolling with the General thing.

"Well, Colonel Eijiro, the plan is simple. As the announcer stated, we'll be rescuing HUCs to pass. We have the entirety of the 'City' to find them and tend to them. I assume there's a time limit, either until all the HUC's are rescued, or an actual time limit. Safe to assume both. So here's now we do this. We all stay relatively close together."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Because while some HUCs will be in plain sight, there could be some hidden, or trapped, somewhere. Kyouka and Mezo our our best bet when it comes to locating people with their Quirks." I explained.

"Makes sense." Kyouka stated.

"Now, we need to discuss categories. Our heavy lifters. Eijirou, Rikido, Mashirao, Koji, that's your jobs." I explained.

"Rodger." Eijrou commented.

"Count on us." Rikido said.

Koji nodded.

"I think I got this." Mashirao said.

"Need more confidence bud." I replied.

"I got this!" Mashirao yelled.

"That's more like it. However, it's also safe to assume that there will be some unstable buildings around, so Hanta, Momo, Minoru, and Shoto that's where you four come in." I explained.

"Gotcha." Hanta said.

"We can do this." Momo stated.

"I can do that no problem." Minoru said.

Shoto just nodded.

"We also need 'Transporters' Ochako, Tenya, Mezo, that's where you three come in any wounded we come across, carry them to a 'Medical Point' where someone declares it as." I stated.

"Sounds good!" Ochako exclaimed.

"I shall carry out that task!" Tenya said.

"I can do that too." Mezo said.

"That's what I like to hear. Now I can almost be certain there will be dark spots. All around the grounds. Fumikage, Yuuga, Tooru, and Denki, but please don't use too much wattage, you're meant to be a light source not an attacker." I explained.

"I shall take this role." Fumikage siad.

"Tres manifique." Yuuga replied with his trademark poses.

"I got this!" Tooru exclaimed.

"Same here!" Denki yelled.

"Now all that's left is the 'Bargers'. It's safe to assume to say that there will be people trapped somewhere, trapped with no method of escape. That's where Mina and Katsuki comes in." I explained.

"Gotcha!" Mina said.

"That's a lame as fuck role." Katsuki said.

"Which leads to my next point. These may be your 'roles', but it's not 100% what you should be doing, but before I get to that, Momo can you make us... 20 walkie talkies?" I asked.

"I can always eat more after the meeting." She said as she made us each a walkie talkie.

"Channel 1 everyone." I said as everyone turned the dial, "Check, 1 2... got it, good." I said before hanging up, "Now, onto my next point. Those are your roles, but if you see a MUC go after them, you're being constantly checked for your points. So even if your role is officially over don't just stand there and do fuck hell nothing. Help someone, even if they're not in our school. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes, General." Everyone excluding Katsuki said.

"Alright, now final parts. Katsuki... tone down your... you-ness." I said which made everyone snort.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Katsuki asked.

"Don't be all angry and yell at everyone. They may be MUCs, but they're still playing as children and elderly. Treat them as such. The last thing we want is for you to fail just because you seemed really angry." I said.

He tch'd, but nodded, "Crystal." He said.

"Good. That's all I got."

"Wait... what about you?" Mina asked.

...

...

"Oh right, forgot." I said as I put on my coveted delivery man hat, "I'm the delivery man."

"What will that do us?" Rikido asked.

"It ties into what Momo will also do." I said as she looked at me, "Momo's Quirk will be invaluable to us, with her ability to make whatever she has knowledge of, and with that Lexicon, it's anything. She can make bandages, splints, anything we'll need. But how can she get it to us? With me of course. With my speed I can get from point A to point B in a fraction of a second. Anything you need call up on the walkie talkie. Aside from that I'll be a part of the enforcers, and if the transporter team needs me I'll be there too." I explained.

"I see..." Momo muttered.

"It's a pretty big task... but you're one of my Major Generals, you can do this with one arm easy." I said.

She looked at me before smiling, "I'll do my best."

"Your best better be passing, because it is. Let's bring it in." I said before setting the white-board aside and put my hand in the middle, everyone took the hint and placed their hands on top of mine... even Katsuki, without the help of Eijirou. "We've worked hard to get to this point, face many hardship to get to where we're at, and we're no where near done. Once we get out there let's be one mind, one heartbeat, for one purpose, that purpose being getting our provisional licenses and getting one step closer to becoming pro heroes. So let's show the examiners the true power of U.A's elite!" I yelled as a chorus of yeahs and one 'fuck yeah', "U.A here to stay on three. 1, 2, 3!"

" **U.A here to stay!** "

"That's what I like to hear. Now, rest up and fuel up. We have 20 minutes left till the test."

* * *

It's time.

The walls of the break room fell down, revealing the destroyed remains of the city. "We have our roles, we know our objectives, now we gotta execute. Remember, help not only us but other schools, this isn't a competition anymore. And don't be afraid to call for help."

"Right." Everyone said as we ran into the destroyed city. We stuck together for now, and once we made it into the city we saw a wounded MCU posing as a kid yelling for his grandpa.

"Hold on, watch me." I said as I rushed over.

"YOU GAWTAAA SAVE HIM!" He yelled.

"We will find your grandfather soon, but first can you walk? Momo, make me some bandages so I can wrap his headwound." I said.

"R-Right." She said as she gave me a small roll of bandages.

"M-My leg hurts..." He muttered.

"His breathing is off as well. The soot from the explosion must have impacted his respritory system." I said as I finished wrapping his head. Once I did that I carried him on my back, "Analyze everything about the HUC! You can tell what they need at the current moment, good luck I'll be back soon!" I yelled out before rushing over to the medical area, which was the unfolded break room.

"Not bad kid... not bad at all." the HUC praised.

"Heh... you haven't seen anything yet." I commented as a girl told me to set him down over to the left side.

They haven't seen anything yet.

* * *

"Izuku, we need bandages we're right in front of the giant building!" Kyouka yelled.

"Izuku, we need your help to carry another MUC, we're by the same area." Tenya yelled.

"Izuku, we also need help carrying an MUC, we're by the lake, but take care of the other stuff, ribbit." Tsu said.

"Copy that, I'll take care of all three, give me a moment." I said before gently placing a wounded MUC on the medical area. I then ran over to Momo who was also there tending to the wounded as well, once I made it there she handed me a roll of bandages, "Now you're learning." I said with a proud smile.

I rushed over to the giant building first, handing the bandages to Kyouka before carrying the MUC Tenya said, I then rushed over to the lake to help Tsu. So far?

Everything is going smo-

*BOOOM!*

Me and my big fucking mouth.

"The villains have shown up, and they're on the move! You hero candidates on the scene will suppress the villain incursion." The announcer exclaimed.

It's Gang Orca.

"What's the call General?" Mezo asked.

"Whomever isn't needed out in the field come evacuate the wounded in the medical area away from the battle. Katsuki... I need your help to kick Gang Orca's ass." I said.

"Hahahaha! Now you're speaking my fucking language." Katsuki said.

"I can help with the evacuation." Mina said.

"Me too." Mashirao added.

"I shall come as well." Fumikage said.

"I can help fight." Shoto said.

"The more the merrier, just hurry. I'll buy you two some time... and try to save you a piece." I said.

"You fucking better, can't have you soaking all the glory." Katsuki commented.

I put my walkie talkie in my pocket before rushing into battle."Gang Orca." I greeted.

"I recognize you... you're the kid who helped All Might fight off that big villain." Gang Orca said.

Stall him... fear tactics.

"Who? Oh All for One right... ehh he wasn't that tough." I said.

He clearly saw through my bluff, "Both your arms were broken, he was clearly tough."

"Ehh, those were flesh wounds." I said before I heard the sound of ice forming. I jumped out of the way of Shoto's attack. "But I'd say that attempt at stalling for allies was a success."

"... Heh, well you certainly got points for deceiving me, even though based on your strength you could have very easily beat us." Gang Orca said.

"With 10 million minions by your side with ranged weapons? I'm good thanks. Not saying I can't beat you, but better safe with more allies than rushing in fact first like an idiot." I said, "Besides, the more I talk, the more time the evac team has to evacuate the MUCs." I said.

"Quite the silver tongue you have there... but enough talk." Gang Orca said.

"I agree, time to fi-"

"Blow the heck AWAAAYYY!" A loud voice yelled as a massive fust of wind blew apart our protective ice wall.

"Wind..." Shoto muttered.

"A villain incursion is it?! What a heated turn of events they've decided to go with!" Yoarashi exclaimed before looking down, "Why did you have to show up...?!"

"Why don't you help evacuate the area? Your Quirk's suited for that. We'll take care of these guys." Shoto commented.

"Hmph." Yoarashi muttered.

I swear to the multiverse... if these two screw this up by infighting.

Shoto used fire, but Yoarashi used his wind, causing the fire to fly off course, "Why fire?! The heat made my wind rise!"

"Cuz he blocked my ice a second ago. I thought you came here to help. So stop blowing my flames of course." Shoto responded.

"Yeah? Well you're here trying to steal all the glory!" Yoarashi countered... I think that was a counter anyway.

"That's rich coming from you." Shoto responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled, "I shouldn't be surprised after all... you're Endeavor's son!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Katsuki and I yelled which silenced both of them and stunned Gang Orca and his minions.

"I don't know if you have noticed, be WE HAVE A FUCKING TEST TO PASS!" I yelled, "If you two are just going to fight about who the fuck knows what, then be productive and help with the Evac! Or I swear to whatever God you worship, the minute this test is over I'm slapping the both of you so hard that I-"

*Swish*

One of the minions tried to shoot me with cement, I dodged and flicked him into, "I'M YELLING HERE!" I yelled before sighing, "Katsuki, let's go, if they won't attack, we'll take the initiative."

"About fucking time..." Katsuki muttered as we rushed into battle, we decided to take down the minion's fir-

*FWOOSH*

I looked back to see- A WAVE OF FIRE!

"Katsuki look out!" I yelled as I dragged him and myself out of the blast radius, "I take back what I said... I'm slapping them twice."

"I want a slap too." Katsuki muttered as we got off of the ground... only to see Gang Orca using his Quirk to scramble both Shoto's and Yoarashi's senses causing them to fall onto the ground. Once they were taken care of, the minions and Gang Orca turned their attentions towards us.

"Alright Katsuki... You take the 500 on the right, and I'll take the 500 on the left." I said.

"Screw you! I'll take 500 and 1!" Katsuki yelled.

"That's the spirit Colonel!" I yelled before we blasted off to take care of the inflantry. They began to shoot us with their cement guns but we dodged and began taking them down in droves. Then something glorious happened... something I never thought would happen.

Shoto and Yoarashi are finally working together, it's a Christman freaking Miracle!

They enveloped Gang Orca into a prison of fire, while this was happening, some of the cement shooters veered away from Katsuki and I to shoot Shoto, but he used his ice to blow their shots.

While they were distracted I used my Shoot Style to knock out a few more of them, before getting ready to take on more. Then, the reinforcements have arrived.

"General! We're here to help!" Mashirao yelled as he knocked out a few more. That must mean the evac was successful and backup is on the way.

"Boy am I glad to see you, you're definitely getting promoted after this." I responded as I helped him take out more.

"Heh, I'm surprised you didn't take them down." He replied.

"Things happened, but no time for small talk." I said as we continued to fight. Mina, Fumikage, Tsu, Chewbacca and other students from other schools arrived to help with the combat. However, Gang Orca freed himself.

"WELL?! WHAT NOW?!" Gang Orca asked as he began walking towards them. Time for the General to step in.

"GET AWAY FROM MY COLONEL!" I yelled as I delivered the strongest kick I can muster, he blocked it with his arm brace, but that soon shattered, and the force sent him flying into the wall, but it didn't really matter.

"Ahem, at present every last HUC member on the field has been rescued from immediate danger. Therefore, I declare this test over!" The announcer yelled, "The results will be announced once all the scores have been tallied. Those with injuries please proceed to the medical area... Everyone else, get changed and stand by for instructions."

I quickly rushed over to Gang Orca, "Are you alright? Didn't mean to kick that hard." I said helping him up.

"Oof, that had a bit of muster behind it. But I'm alright, good job out there." He said dusting off his shoulders.

"Well what can I say, I am their General." I replied.

"... I can see that." He said before pointing me towards Shoto and the others, "You should head on back, the reveals will be in 30 minutes."

"Right." I said as I rushed back towards Katsuki, Shoto, and the others.

Here's hoping Shoto pulled through even if he and Yoarashi royally screwed each other.

* * *

"This waiting is totally the worst part." Kyouka commented.

"Totally." Ochako muttered with a nervous face.

"Same here." Minoru said with an equally nervous face.

"I understand. As long as you tried your best." Momo said trying to ease their worries... bless her heart.

Shoto was looking at the floor... he isn't confident on if he'll pass. I'll be honest, neither am I at the moment.

"It's been a long battle, boys and girls, but for now it's time for the results. Before that, though... regarding the scoring system, We of the Heroes Public Safety Commission, along with the members of the HUC were deducting points on two issues as we watched you perform." The announcer said before tapping on the screen, "Essentially... we judged you on your abilities to act flawlessly in a crisis. Anyhow, here are the names of those who passed the test, in alphabetical order. Keeping everything I've said in mind, please take a look..."

...

...

There I am. So is Katsuki, Momo, Ochako, Tenya, everyone in 1-A... except one.

Shoto isn't up there... neither is Yoarashi.

"Todoroki!" A loud voice yelled, it was Yoarashi. The two stared at each other for a few seconds... before Yoarashi slammed his head into the ground. "I'M SORRY! It's entirety my fault that you didn't pass! My pettiness is to blame! I'm sorry!"

"Nah, I started it back then... there's no need to all this. You approached me openly and honestly as well as helped me realize somethings." Shoto said.

"Todoroki you fai-"

"Stand up." I said as I marched over to Yoarashi, he got his head off the ground and looked at me, "You realized your mistakes... once they were too late, so I'm only giving you one slap."

*WHAM*

"OW!" He yelled gripping his face.

"You get one too." I said as I slapped Shoto on the left side of the face.

He didn't say ow, but he gripped the impact area of his face.

"I have the right of mind to yell at you two pricks. But I already yelled everything I wanted to say earlier... and my throat is sore. You better hope you rock the retakes in a month, or there will be 9 levels of hell to pay." I said.

"Wait... retakes?" Shoto asked.

"... Oh, I got ahead of myself didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah... you did." The announcer said, "Well anyway, I assume you've all had a chance to view the results. Next, we'll be handing out score sheets. We've explained the scoring system in detail, so read them over."

"Midoriya." One of the test handers said as he handed me the test.

...

...

"Oh fuck, no." I said.

"What? Did you barely pass?" Denki asked as I showed him my score.

"99... I GOT 99 FREAKING POINTS! I WAS OFF BY 1 POINT!" I yelled.

...

...

"Snrk, BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone, including Tenya, and Shoto of all people, laughed.

"Hush, this is pathetic! I failed as a General... what did I do wrong?" I asked as I looked at my reviews. "Did well as a leader, and your planning before the second portion was excellent."

"So they were watching even during break time?" Momo asked.

"Yeah seems like it." I said before continuing to read, "Using your speed to help with supply delivery was a good use of your Quirk. Your ability to stall the enemy with your 'silver tongue' was excellently done it not only bought the evacuation team time, but it allowed your allies to come and assist you. The only problem? You shouldn't scold your teammates in the field of battle, good intentions or not." I read out loud before turning back towards Shoto and Yoarashi, "So I'm sure you're aware... but I'm saying it again anyway, leave petty shit out of work. Or else it'll screw other people too, specifically ME!"

"But how the fuck did you get a better score than me?!" Katsuki exclaimed showing me his 79.

"Refined talent? Natural good looks? My charming attitude? All of the above probably." I said.

Before Katsuki could rebut, the announcer continued his speech. He explained that now that we passed the exam, we are allowed to use our Quirks in EMERGENCY SITUATIONS. He emphasized that part. He then began to explain All Might's retirement, and how that's impacting heroes and villains across Japan, and us earning our Provisional Licenses will help combat the villain uprising and set a new standard for heroes, but this next part was important.

"Now then... ahem... for those of you who didn't make the cut. Don't be disheartened by your scores. You don't have time for that. Especially because there's still a chance." He said, "As one of you hinted at, if you sign up for a three month long training course, and pass each individual test at the end... you too will be rewarded your provisional licenses."

He then began to explain that the 100 of us who passed the prelims, have potential worth cultivating and growing. He then stated that just because some of us failed doesn't mean we don't have hope to succeed, as such the three month training course, for those who want it, they would have to juggle the course and regular school work, but there is always the next test in April.

I glanced towards him... and he nodded, knowing what I was implying, "I won't let you down again, General." He said.

I smiled, "Good, and until you pass the course, you're officially demoted from Colonel to Lieutenant Colonel." I said.

He nodded, "I'll be back for my rank."

"You better." I said, before walking up to Yoarashi, "And you... I promised Chewbacca over there that Shiketsu and U.A will bridge relations. So you better pass too, and drag real Camie with you. She was robbed of her opportunity."

He nodded and prepared to slam into the ground, "And for the love of all that is good. Stop. Slamming. Your head. Into. The ground." I said as he paused a good foot away from the ground.

"Y-Yes sir-"

"IT'S GENERAL!"

"YES GENERAL!" He yelled with a salute.

"That's what I like to hear, at ease." I said as he stopped saluting.

19/20, while still an A, isn't 100%.

Shoto you better pass the three month course.

* * *

"Huh... not bad lookin." I said as I looked at my license. Name, height, age, weight, hero name: Aspirations, it's funny how that slowly became fitting, I don't know if that's good or not... my lazy character trait has been erased... I'm sad.

Well might as well send a picture to Mom and All Might.

"Yo, Eraser!" It's Ms. Joke, "Glad I caught you. I was thinking we should bring our classes together for some joint training."

"Sure, sounds good." Mr. Aizawa said.

"HEY!" Yoarashi yelled while rushing towards us.

"It's the Shiketsu guys." Tsu pointed out.

"TODOROKI! I'LL SEE YOU AT THE TRAINING COURSE! BUT I STILL DON'T REALLY LIKE YOU! JUST APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE FOR THAT SORRY!" He yelled before speeding away.

Well... at least he's not being a jerk about it. Oh it's Chewbacca.

"Hey, Chewbacca... I apologize for getting physical with Yoarashi." I apologized.

"It's quite alright, he needed something to learn from... that slap to the face will be like phantom pain for him until he passes." He said.

"Well keep an eye on him... I'm appointing you as General in my place." I said.

"I am honored to be given such a role." He said before heading over to his school

... There's still one thing left to do.

"Hey, Mr. Aizawa." I said as I was the last one to get on the bus.

"What is it Midoriya?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"... I want to see Toga."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N Damn this was a long boy. I debated on whether or not to split it up into two chapters, but I decided to just leave it as is. Bad decision? Probably, but it's for a good cause. This chapter is now... OVER 9,000! Words... bad joke? Yeah it was, but come on, it had to happen. Anyway, the next few chapters should actually be fun. For once I'm excited to write the Overhaul Arc, it's a freaking miracle! Anyway time to get to work.)


	31. Chapter 31

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"You want to what?!" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"I want to see Toga." I said.

...

...

"Why? What could you possibly gain from visiting Toga?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"An ally Mr. Aizawa." I said.

"You can't be serious. You can't possibly be serious." He said.

"I'm 100% serious. Shigaraki, sent Toga, on a suicide mission pretty much. Why else did she not have an ally, hell Anti-Deadpool could have sent a clone and it would have worked all the same and if it failed then they wouldn't have lost an ally. Heck Kurogiri could have pulled her out, but didn't. They left her, she's expendable to them... and I-"

"Want to bring her to our side? Right?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Yes." I said.

"That's extremely idiotic!" Mr. Aizawa yelled.

"But it's an opportunity Shota!" I yelled which really got his attention. "We can't keep having these stupid trades with the League! We need a win here! So why don't we take advantage of this situation, and try to bring Toga back to the light. Her ability to disguise as someone is invaluable! And we need to get that ability in our hands here! And plus would you imagine the media's reaction to this when it works? It would bring back the trust we lost. If the media knows that we reformed a member of the League of Villains, then trust in U.A will be mostly restored. We need this Mr. Aizawa!"

... And, she reminds me of me when I was younger.

"And if it fails? What then?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Then she goes back to the police, we literally lose nothing in this scenario. We either gain an ally, or lose nothing. It's not like the League doesn't know where U.A is, or isn't aware of the Dorm system." I said.

...

...

"You're insane you know that?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Oh yeah, well aware." I said.

"Nothing will convince you otherwise?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I said,

...

...

"Fine."

* * *

"Himiko Toga, you have a visitor." The guard said as Mr. Aizawa and I walked into the interrogation room.

"Well isn't this an awesome surprise!" She squealed as she tried to lunge at me... only to be pulled back by a chain, "So why are you here? To laugh in my face?"

"... Mr. Aizawa, could you step out?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Worth a shot." I said as I placed my feet on the table, "So, what's up with you? You're mentally unstable... yet look young, 16 maybe?" I asked.

"Right." She said.

"Anyway, so what's your deal? Abusive parents? Bullies? Both?" I asked.

"Both." She said her face turning serious... wow, I never thought I'd see that in my lifetime.

"Heh... we're alike you and me. My dad was a massive prick, and kids at school would beat me up whenever they felt like it-"

"Is there a point to this?" Toga asked.

"Yes, and I was getting to that." I said, "Anyway, looking at you now... you're an anomaly. And on the ride over here I was thinking that the anomaly was because they were unhappy or sad. And I thought that maybe all they needed was... I dunno some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends?"

"The League are my friends. Twice, Dabi, Spinner, everyone are my friends." Toga said.

"Is 'Twice' the guy with a black bodysuit?" I asked as she nodded, "Well if they were your friends... then why didn't they send a Twice clone of you to the scene, I saw... is Dabi the flame guy? I'm just going to say he is, I saw Dabi's clone use his Quirk, so surely it can." I said, "If they were your friends... then why did they send you on this suicide mission, when there were many options to not leave you at risk?"

"I-I don't know?! It's because they trust me not to screw it up!"

"It's because they saw you as expendable." I said, "Shigaraki lost All for One, do you really think he would take unnecessary risks? They threw you to the wolves. They aren't your friends." I said.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she stood out from her seat to try and strangle me... but eventually gave up. "So what they sent me to this mission?! So what?! They gave me purpose! Since Stain got captured I've had nothing, but Shigaraki gave me a reason to continue what I do."

"And look what that got you." I said as she glared at me... she was crying.

"Y-You don't know them... they'll get me ou-"

"Do you know them?" I asked, "You've been with them, for what a two weeks? A month? For all you know they could have been using you for your power."

"Then why are you here for? You probably want me for my power, or want me to get media attention." She said.

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't it." I said.

"SEE-"

"But you're like me when I was a child, when my dad left." I said which silenced her, "And forgive me if I want to prevent that from happening, or getting any worse, I don't want someone else to deal with what I have alone. I want you to join us, come to U.A, I want to help you."

...

...

"Heh... and what if I betray you all? What if I kill you all?" She asked.

"Well looks like we'll have to wait and see if that's the case." I replied.

"Y-You can't be serious." Toga asked.

"Believe me, he is." Mr. Aizawa said.

"You're insane..." Toga muttered.

"I know I am."

* * *

We signed her off and drove back to U.A, once we arrived Principal Nezu, All Might, Cementoss, and Midnight stood outside.

"Young Midoriya, I hope you know what you're doing." All Might said.

"I do... and talking like that will have the opposite effect!" I yelled.

Principal Nezu stepped forward, "Well I for one approve of this decision. It would be fantastic to see Himiko Toga walk down the path of rehabilitation." Principal Nezu said before handing her a bracelet, "With that you will be able to enter and exit the gate, but of course you need a permission slip first, those are the second part of opening the gate."

There's obviously a tracking device on that, it would be stupid if there wasn't one. I want Toga to be reformed, a lot. But as of right now she's at 50% trust worthiness. The tears and the frustration is genuine. Unless she's a phenomenal actor, then she deserves a 'Quirky'.

"Now then, follow me to the 1-A dorms." Principal Nezu said. Oh right... this will be hell to explain to the others.

I'm doomed.

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Izuku, General. I haven't questioned any action or decision you've made up to this point... but what the fuck?!" Denki yelled.

"I agree, she's a villain-"

"A villain who is partaking in U.A's new rehab program." I lied a little bit, it's more of a demo, "And you all talking like that will have the OPPOSITE EFFECT OF WHAT WE WANT!"

"Well excuse me for not trusting THE GIRL WHO TRIED TO KILL US!" Ochako yelled.

"Yeah, I agree, ribbit. How can we trust her?" Tsu asked.

"Want a trust run? I got you." I said, "All of you lock your doors... I'll keep mine open."

Mom was the first to react, "Izuku, that's dangerous!"

"But a proper test to see if she's trust worthy." I said with a smirk before walking towards the counter.

"But Izuku, as vice rep I must say-"

"Tenya, honey, I'm going to ask you one question... and I need you to answer me as honestly as humanly possible." I said.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" I asked.

Tenya opened his mouth... only for him to close it again. That cycle went on for a few minutes, before he turned towards the others.

"Don't look at me I got nothing." Denki said.

"Yeah, he's been pretty spot on." Hanta added.

...

...

"Fine, but I don't like it." Tenya said.

"I know you all don't. But give her a chance. And besides... it's not like I was the best at first impressions." I said.

"... That's also really fair." Momo said.

"Now... if you'll excuse me... I really really need to use the bathroom."

* * *

 ***Toga's P.O.V***

It was midnight, and everyone else was asleep. I'm almost certain their doors are locked. Time to see if Midoriya was true to his word when he said his door was unlocked.

I headed down to the kitchen to grab a knife. Once I found one I headed up to Midoriya's room... it was unlocked, and his dog isn't here either, it's just me and him. I walked over to his sleeping form and held the blade side down... all I have to do is stab him.

...

...

I said... all I have to do is STAB HIM!

...

...

DO IT! COME ON!

...

...

WHY CAN'T I DO IT?! It's easy just take the knife, and stab him in the heart. You've done it before, messier in fact, so just doing that should be easy. Just do it.

...

...

Why won't my body cooperate? Why am I hesitating to kill him? Why can't I kill him?

Is it because he didn't abandon me? Is it because he told me about his past? Is it because he wants to save me? Is it because he trusts me?

Why... why does he want to help me? Why me of all people?! Like Uraraka and Asui said, I tried to kill them! So why?

"Why is he so nice?" I said outloud.

"Because of what I said before... I don't want someone to go through what I went through alone."

"GAH!" I yelled as I saw Midoriya sit up and stretch.

"Oh, I was awake the whole time. I'm not 100% with you yet, but I'm now 67%." He said as he patted the spot on the bed next to him, "Wanna sit and chat? Midnight is the best time for heart to hearts."

...

...

I dropped the knife and sat down. "Why? Why are you so keen on helping me?" I asked.

"Guess we can chalk short term memory loss in your list of problems." Midoriya commented.

"Answer the question." I said.

"Well do you want the strategical reason or the emotional reason?" He asked.

"Both." I said.

"Well the strategical reason is... as you figured out, is that so we would restore trust in U.A if we convert a member of the League to our side. As well as we gain a new member in our ranks. And your Quirk will be valuable to us." I said.

"And the emotional reason?" I asked.

"Like I said before, I don't want people who have gone through what I have alone. I was lucky, I have my Mom to help me. But you, you had no one. And besides... you may be emotionally unstable, but you're not broken. We just need to reinforce the foundation with good food, bad laughs, and nice friends. I want to help you." Midoriya said, "And besides... like it or not you're a part of U.A, and I did yell into Shigaraki's face that U.A is under my protection, so you're bound by the contract. You have no choice."

"But how can you trust me? Like Uraraka and Asui said, I tried to kill them-"

"Tried, past tense. Sure I'm a little peeved by that but it's not like you were the one who did the most damage. All you did was prick Ochako's thigh and sucked some blood. It's not like you were going to murder a child, willing to set a forest on fire, resort to cannibalism, or poison my girlfriend." Midoriya said, "I'll be honest, I was acting out of blind anger so we're both at fault there."

"But-"

"As for why I trust you... I know a fake face all too well. You can tell a person's true intentions through their eyes, and I could tell your reactions were genuine. Unless you were acting, and if that's the case, then you truly deserve a 'Quirky'." He replied.

...

...

"I don't understand you..." I muttered.

"That's okay, literally no one does, not even I know how I work." He replied before spreading his arms out, "Want a hug?"

I looked at him like he was a complete moron... because he was. Offering to hug a murderer? Why-

"I'm not getting any younger here..." He muttered, "Besides, don't think of yourself as a murderer. You're one of us now, you're family. We take care of our own, the others will warm up... eventually."

I couldn't hold back any longer.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

She slammed herself into my chest and started crying, constantly asking 'Why' over and over and over again. While the rehabilitation process is going in all honesty, faster than I would have ever hoped. I expected this to happen. A girl, who is our age at that, was ostracized at such a young age, and I'm almost certain has never faced kindness in her life. Heck she was working for the League, which is the farthest from the word 'kindness'. To then suddenly be overloaded with kindness and support, it's to be expected that she would break down and start crying.

As I wrapped my arms around her as a protective shield, I glanced towards the open door, Mr. Aizawa was standing there, his arm around his scarf but it was slightly loose now, I flashed him a thumbs up and mouthed 'It's fine, go back to bed'. He nodded and left.

We stayed like this for a few minutes... and after I was certain my shirt was coated with tears she pulled away to wipe her eyes, "Y-You're an idiot you know that?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm a lot of things. Crazy, insane, prone to jumping face first into things, lazy, but an idiot isn't one of them." I rebutted.

She laughed, a genuine laugh, "If you can figure out my disguise, then you're not an idiot." She said before standing up, and looking at the knife, "Can't believe I couldn't kill you." She said before heading towards the door.

"See you in the morning." I said, which made her stop in her tracks.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow." She said before walking out and closing the door behind her. I couldn't help but smile.

Hope... has been restored, even if it's a little bit.

* * *

"Alright, the first step in the 'United Alliance Rehabilitation Program' or UARP, is now underway." I said as I sat across from a tired Toga, and a pissed off Mr. Aizawa.

"It's 5 in the morning." Mr. Aizawa said.

"I know isn't it great? It's so nice in early mornings." I commented. And hey, you were the one who said that you needed to be present should she try something, and class is starting up again, so we're working with what we got." I added, "Now, the first step. Is to get you a hobby." I said.

"A hobby?" Toga asked.

"Yes, a hobby, something to keep your mind off of things while your rehab process is underway." I said, "Your purview is knives, for better or for worse, so let's turn that bad habit into an awesome and productive hobby. I would suggest something nice and simple, Ice Sculpting or Cooking are my current options."

"You can't be serious." Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Yes, I'm serious, stop asking that." I said.

"Can I do both?" She asked.

"Over-Achieving I like that." I said, "Sure we'll start right no- Oh... we need ice. Be right back."

I bolted towards the elevator and entered the fourth floor, I sprinted to the end of the all.

"SHOTO WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" I yelled banging on his door.

He opened the door, visibly angry. "Izuku... General. It's 5 in the morning."

"I know, but we need a block of ice" I said.

"Can't this wait till later in the morning?" He asked.

"No, because this also constitutes as your punishment for failing the exam. No, ands, ifs, or buts about it." I said.

He sighed, put on his slippers and followed me down stairs. Once we were down stairs I led them outside where the Ice Sculpting station was placed... I didn't want to be held responsible for cleaning up the water the ice would leave. So once we were outside Shoto made us one ice block before heading back up to sleep a few more hours.

"Alright, the first step of Ice Sculpting is the shape. It help to know before hand what you're trying to make. What do you want to sculpt first?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." She muttered.

It's the first day, so give her a project me. "How about... the U.A logo?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Alright, now to start, we need to shave off the ice we don't need. Knives won't be efficient, so there's a chainsaw over there." I said.

"You can't possibly be giving her a chainsaw." Mr. Aizawa said.

"I'll be there to stop her should she get any ideas. She won't, but I have every potential option covered." I said.

"I knew you didn't trust me." Toga said.

"I'm giving you a chainsaw ain't I?" I asked, "And besides the Principal gave me the go ahead, he only asked that I be there next to her. So it's not my call, but the Marshal's."

"... Fine." She said as she picked up the chainsaw, "It's... a bit heavy."

"Good, it counts and physical training too." I said as she heaved it up. "Alright, so to start, what width do you want it to be, want it to be super thick, or thin?"

"I want it to be... thin." She said.

"Alright, then cut off... this much." I said as I sliced a but of it off to give her a place to cut off.

She gased up the chainsaw and cut the area I suggested, and then she stood on standby.

"See? Nothing to worry about." I said nonchalantly, before turning back to Toga and the ice block.

"Now it's time for the design aspect of it."

* * *

It was a little bit wonky, but it's fine for a first attempt. "Excellent work Ms. Toga." A voice I know all too well said behind us, we turned to see Principal Nezu standing behind us. "This will go great as a visual piece for today's semester orientation." He said.

"B-But I didn't-"

"Good work Toga." I said as I lifted it up and placed it on a 16x16 dolly we have around here, "See, your hobby is helping others. Where does this go? Shoto's ice doesn't melt as fast, lasts about 4 hours before it starts melting." I said.

"Oh I'll take it from here." Ectoplasm said as he took the dolly.

"Great, time to head inside Toga, time for your cooking lesson with the best of the best." I said.

"You're teaching me how to cook?" Toga asked.

"No I said the best of the best. My mom is, I'll be there for emotional support." I said.

"B-But she doesn't trust me-"

"Sure, she doesn't, but make her trust you." I replied, "Trust is like a glass house, hard to build, but is easy to destory. So, what you gotta do is build up that trust and don't destroy it. Easy."

"E-Easy for you to say, you're their General." She said.

"What did I say last night? You're a part of U.A, you're a part of our squid squad of a family known as 1-A. There for I'm not 'Their' General, you're a part of the 'Their'." I said, but she didn't look convinced, "Listen, I know that you think this is a waste of time and it's never going to work. But just know that what you're doing is important for you and important for us, they just don't see it yet. So stop moping around thinking you'll never gain their trust, and head inside and work towards that trust. Who knows... you might save their lives, and you might save my life one day." I said while heading inside. I heard her follow suit.

Their cooking lesson went well, all the while I was making food for Itake. We haven't interacted much due to the exam, but now that it's over, we can finally do... couple things. What do couples do?

"What are you making Midoriya?" Toga asked while I was stirring the pot.

"Mushroom curry, along with other mushroom related food. My girlfriend loves mushrooms." I said.

"Ohh... who is your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Her name is Kinoko Komori, but I call her Itake." I said.

"Is she pretty?" She asked.

"Of course, she's also funny, sweet, cute as a button, a lot of things." I said, "Hmm... maybe we'll find you a significant other."

"H-Huh?" She asked.

"A significant other. A guy, a girl, whoever really, I could care less." I said.

"You could care less. That means you do care." She said.

"Well duh, if I didn't care who you got with then I wouldn't have brought it up." I said, "Or are you asexual/aromantic?"

"No it's just... why?" She asked.

"I thought the reason you were asking is because you want a significant other. I want to help so your rehab process will speed up." I said, "But thinking about it now, maybe getting you friends would be the better first step."

"Yeah... it should." She muttered her face a light tint of red.

Deciding to change the subject I looked at what she was cooking, "So what are you cooking over there?"

"Eggs and bacon. Your Mom told me a good first test is to cook for everyone." She said.

"Good... did she tell you how to make them?" I asked.

"Yeah, 1 minute on each side. The eggs are easier." She said.

"Good, look at you. You're already a better cook than half the class." I said before letting the curry set, "Let me tell you, Shoto is a shit cook. He decided that in order to make it faster he'd use his fire side. But due to him not knowing how to use it properly, he lit the cookies and half the kitchen on fire."

"R-Really?!" She asked.

"Yeah, he had to do cleaning duty and is officially banned from cooking. Hence that plaque over there." I said pointing to the plaque on the other wall.

"Shoto Todoroki is hereby banned from anything cooking related, any attempt at such will be faced with serious punishment. Tenya Iida." Toga read.

"'Serious Punishment' is really just a one page essay about why using a fire Quirk indoors is a bad idea. And that was for Shoto calling Tenya's bluff." I said.

We shared a laugh as I continue to share stories of most of the class trying to cook and failing spectacularly. Momo was the second worst ahead of Shoto, at least she didn't light the kitchen on fire.

"Ahem." A small cough was heard. We turned to see everyone from 1-A... shit.

"Hi... How you doing?" I asked with a smile.

"Good good... can't help but overhear your... critiques of our cooking." Momo said.

"Oh thank goodness, that way I don't have to tell you individually." I said, "Don't worry about it. But there's a reason why Rikido and I are the cooks of the class." I said before my eyes widened, "Oh and since you all are here, I would like to re-iterate something. I'm not asking you to forgive her right now, that's something for you all to do if that's what you all want to do. But, I would appreciate it if you didn't ostracize her for something she did in the past. Unless you want to pull a Yoarashi and Shoto, then by all means." I said.

They all were silent by my request... before Ochako stepped forward, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Ochako..." Tsu muttered.

"I don't forgive her... yet. But I'm willing to move past it if she's working to redeem herself." Ochako said.

Everyone slowly agreed to it, even Katsuki... the last one left is Tsu.

"I always speak my mind... you know this." She started, "And I still don't trust her."

"But...?" I asked.

"But, I'm willing to work with her." She said.

"Great! Look at you Toga, it's only been a day and you've gain the blessing of 1-A." I said.

"We're not marrying her." Rikido said.

"Hush, you're ruining this milestone." I said before working on the curry. "So hurry up, eggs, bacon, and mushroom curry. Get them while they're steaming." I said as everyone lined up.

Thankfully things are going smoothly.

* * *

"Got it, everybody?! Don't break the line! Move swiftly! We're heading to Ground Beta!" Tenya yelled leading us in the direction of Ground Beta.

"You're hte one who's breaking the line." Hanta muttered.

"The dilemma of vice rep." Tenya replied.

And then... the inevitable happened, Monoma was standing in our way.

"I heard, Class 1-A. One person! You have one person fail the provisional licensing exam!" He yelled.

"Class B's Monoma!" Hanta yelled.

"He's crazy, as usual!" Denki muttered.

"So were you the only one to fail again? Like with the final." Eijiro asked.

Monoma was about to speak, but I decided to be a jerk and cut him off. "No they all passed."

"H-Hey!" Monoma yelled.

"I'm sorry... it's my fault." Shoto muttered.

"They're the ones who are turning this into a competition. It's no big deal." Eijirou said.

Monoma was about to say something... before looking at Toga, "So you're the villain they brought in."

"EX villain, and watch your mouth." I said as Kendou smacked him aside the head.

"She's trying to become a hero, show her some respect Monoma!" She yelled.

"According to teacher Vlad we'll have classes together this semester, doesn't that sound like it'll be fun? I'm looking forward to it." Tsunotori said.

"I can't wait to test out my skills!" Eijirou said as Monoma leaned over to whisper something into her ear.

"Touch me and I'll pummel you till yo mama doesn't know ya!" She yelled.

Everyone was stunned... and there was only one logical reaction to that. Laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!" Monoma and I laughed, "Damn, she giving out the roasts!"

"Stop filling her mind with crazy." Kendou said chopping Monoma's neck.

"And don't encourage him!" Momo yelled at me.

"Okay fine." I said before walking towards Tsunotori, " **When he tells you to say something, don't.** "

Her eyes lit up, " **You speak English?!** "

" **Yeah, my mom gave me a Japanese to English dictionary when I was 4. Wanted to learn the language since. It also helped that my Mom loved music that was mainly in English** " I answered.

" **Really, what bands?!** " She asked.

" **Mainly British Rock. The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Queen, the such. RnB Though I have a soft spot for Country.** " I replied.

" **You like country?!** " She asked.

" **Mainly mainstream Country Artists of the past century. Like Carrie Underwood, Old Dominion and the such.** " I said.

She leaned towards Itake, "Good choice." She said.

"P-Pony!" She exclaimed.

"Oh that reminds me." I said before handing her a small lunch bag, "I made you lunch." I said.

"W-Why?" Itake asked.

"Because Lunch Rush banned me from the kitchen. Says I should 'Use my dorm's kitchen for romance schemes'. A pile of bologna if you ask me." I said, "And I read it in one of Momo's romance novels that the guy should cook for the girl. It also said that I'm supposed to shower you in expensive gifts. I don't remember what the book is called... 50 shades of something."

"YAO-MOMO?!" All the girls yelled as she blushed.

"I-I have no such book!" She yelled.

"Yes you do, it was on your desk-" I said before she covered my mouth with tape.

"L-Lies and slander." She said.

Itake told me to bend down to her level, only for her to rip off the tape. "OWW!" I yelled as I covered my face.

"Don't read those books anymore, and don't do anything it says... except cook for me." She said as she took the bag to look at the contents, "What's in it?"

"Hmm..." I said, "Grilled mushrooms with garlic herb butter, I remember you saying you loved it. Stuffed mushrooms, and a mushroom curry."

...

...

"What?" I asked.

"He's literally relationship goals." Kendou muttered.

"What? Am I supposed to have goals?" I asked.

"D-Don't worry about that, just keep being you." Itake said.

"Hey, we're trying to get through here." A voice said.

"I'm sorry!" Tenya exclaimed, "Come now, everyone, save your chitchat for later. You're causing problems for other people!"

"Don't show me how uncool you are." The purple haired boy, I recognize as Shinso said.

"Shinso." Fumikage said.

"He's the one made it to the final 4, before losing to you, Tokoyami." Kyouka muttered.

"That guy looks... like he bulked up a bit." Hanta said before walking up to Toga, he just nodded and walked away... glad he didn't comment on this.

His classmates on the other hand... did.

"Don't think just because you got in on an ultimatum means you're better than us." One girl said.

"Yeah, unlike you we had to work to get to where we are. Don't think a villain like you will get fa-"

"Okay... that's enough." I said as I stood in front of Toga, "I don't know who the fuck you all are, but I'm only gonna say this once. She WAS a villain, and she isn't one now. And you say that she won't get far... well she sure as hell getting farther than you ever have."

"She was admitted by a bullshit rule, what has she really do-"

"She took a full powered punch from me and lived to tell the tale." I said as I removed my weights and charged up Glass Cannon to 100% and One for All at 15%, "Now if you're telling me that you can take a full on punch from me then you can talk."

They all looked at my classmates, "I wouldn't recommend it, he hits like a nuclear missile." Katsuki said.

They scoffed before walking away. "Pretentious Gen Ed students." I muttered, "The only one of them I respect is Shinso."

"'Preciate it." He muttered before walking away with his class.

I sighed before looking at Toga, "Don't let whatever they say get to you."

"... I know."

* * *

"MIDORIYA WAKE UP!"

"Snk! Huh?" I asked as I looked around.

"Did you seriously fall asleep standing up?!" Denki asked.

"Yeah... it's not my fault orientations bore me to sleep." I muttered, "Besides he's talking about Hero Internships and stuff like that."

"Correct, how did you come across that information?" Principal Nezu asked.

"Some 3rd years were talking about it." I said as the entirety of the 3rd years, excluding three tensed up.

"I see." He said sounding completely neutral, "Nothing gets passed you does it?"

"Nope." I said with a shrug.

Principal Nezu then smiled, "You're a frightening boy, you know that?" He asked.

"I'm not the only one who is frightening here." I said, "You're not the only one cursed with knowledge. Power is power, but nothing can bring the world to it's knees than the power of intellect. If I wanted to I can do just that." I said which intesified the atmosphere. "But I won't, too much work."

Principal Nezu began to laugh manically, "That's why you're my left hand man."

"Uhh..." One student asked, "Shouldn't it be right hand man?"

"No." I answered, "Because the General of 1-B, Kinoko Komori is the right hand. I'm his lesser dominant hand. Even though he ambidextrous. There's a reason for that, that girl, now she is something to be feared."

"Why her?" A third year asked.

"Because she's the one who I respect the most." I said.

"It's because she's your fucking girlfriend!" Katsuki yelled with a smirk on his face.

"That... is also true." I said feeling my face heat up, "B-But she's still threatening!"

"Isn't she the one who blew it the first round to Yaoyoro-"

*FWOOSH*

"I'm sorry, say that again?" I asked as I zoomed from my spot to his.

"Izuku, stand down!" Itake yelled.

"... Fine." I said, "You're lucky she's here to stop me. But if I hear you or any of you talk bad about with my class and my friends, then I'll make the 9th level of Dante's Hell feel like a flower field, got it?"" I asked as he nodded. "Good." I said before walking away.

"Why did you do that?" Ochako asked.

"I sent the message." I said.

"Like we needed your fucking message." Katsuki commented.

"I know YOU didn't." I said, before looking at Toga "But just an added precaution."

Everyone knew what I was implying. She'll warm up to the people that matter, mainly 1-A and 1-B. Which is what matters mainly.

* * *

Classes wasn't eventful. Aside from the Hero Internships, which will be revolving around the field trainings we did after the Sports Festival. We will be using our connections we built through our offers. Meaning, whomever you chose for your field training... odds are you're sticking with them, or you can ask for a good pitch from them to go intern with other heroes. He would have gone further into detail, but he had something to take care of today. So he left us to Present Mic.

After our eardrums being blown out by an excited Present Mic and the other classes, we were just lounging about and asking about whom we're interning with.

Hmm... maybe Best Jeanist would want me back? ... BAHAHAHAHA! Of fucking course not, that dude hated me. Not that I blame him. Oh well, time to ask All Might for advice. Nah, Mr. Aizawa will probably explain it indepth tomorrow, I should just chill for a whi-

"Arf, arr..." A small whimper was heard, I looked down to see Polterpup holding her leash.

"Oh, I'm sorry for neglecting you for these past two weeks." I said as I put her leash on, with the test and all that I couldn't really spend time with Polterpup. "We'll go for a walk."

She barked happily and we headed out the door. Did I mention me adopting Polterpup was one of the best decisions of my life? Yes? Well I'm saying it again.

Adopting Polterpup was one of the best decisions of my life.

* * *

It's the next day, and Mr. Aizawa has an announcement.

"Now that I have a free schedule, let us formally talk about the Internships." He said before looking towards the door, "Come inside. Let's hear firsthand from those with personal experience how these internships are different from field training." He said as the door opened, letting in three different students.

"They have made time out of their busy schedules to come and talk to you all, so please listen to what they have to say. These third-years rank among the top of U.A students."

One was a tall blonde boy with a goofy face.

Another was a blue haired girl with a curious smile.

The last one was a black haired boy who looks like he would much rather be stuck in a ditch than be here.

"They're known as the Big Three."

*End of Chapter*


	32. Chapter 32

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The Big Three huh? I remember seeing them from the vod of the Third Year's Sports Festival. If I remember correctly, I saw the girl use shockwaves. The black haired guy transform his hands into animals? And the blonde? I didn't see his Quirk, but I saw his clothes phase through his body. So his Quirk involved phasing, his entire body most likely.

Applications of each?

We don't know how the black haired boy's Quirk works, either he has to touch the animal, or eat food related to that animal? Either way it involves animals.

The girl sends out shockwaves. Either she manipulates the air around her? Or it involves energy of some kind. Either way she sends Shockwaves no and, ifs, or buts about it.

Now the blonde, is a big wildcard. I saw that he can phase through stuff, but can he phase through the ground? Can he phase through attacks? Can he phase through walls? Can he make certain parts of his body phase and others not?

"MIDORIYA!"

"I'M THEORIZING! LET ME WORK!" I yelled.

"Hmm, theorizing about what little dude?" The blonde asked.

"About your Quirks." I said.

"Our Quirks?" The girl asked.

"Y-You know them?" The black haired boy asked.

"To an extent." I said, "I was bored and decided to watch the vod of the third year Sports Festival. I saw your Quirks in action, and worked it out from there."

"I see... well what did you find out?" The blonde asked.

"How about we fight and see if I'm right." I said.

"Izuku you can't be seri-"

"HAHAHAHA!" The blonde laughed, "I like you, I like you a lot." He said with a smirk, "Well, I am not one to shy away from an honest challenge." He said before turning towards the other two, "You two wanna fight too?"

"N-No. L-Let's just talk to them." The black haired boy stuttered.

"I'm with Amajiki, we shouldn't fight." The girl asked.

"Well if you two aren't going to fight, I might as well say what I figured out about your Quirks." I said as she, and even Amajiki turned away from the wall to face me. "First, the only one I know the name of, Amajiki. I saw your arm transform into a cow's hoof, then a fish's tail. Now I figured that it involved transforming into parts of animals. But the question is how. I have two theories why." I said which really got his attention, "Theory 1: You need to come into contact with the animal. The nearest zoo is 30 miles from here so it theoretically could happen, however what I believe is the most likely, is theory 2: It requires you to injest the animal. Beef and fish, common foods here in Japan."

"C-Correct." He said.

"Now, the girl." I said.

"The name is Nejire Hadou." She replied.

"Now, for Hadou. I saw you unleash a golden Shock wave for a split second, as well as fly. Now how this works is a toss up. She could either convert the energy around her to use those shockwaves, or use her own stamina to use the shockwaves." I said.

"Man you're good. I see why Nezu likes you." She said.

"Well I am very loveable, now I would say your Quirk." I said turning towards the blonde, "But I'm itching to fight."

"Well, it's all up to Mr. Aizawa." He said as Mr. Aizawa shrugged.

"Do as you like."

* * *

All of us were in the TDL. The blonde, who's name was 'Mirio Togata', was stretching in front of us. As for me I was stretching as well, "You guys wanna join too?"

"Hey you challenged him man. It's your battle." Eijirou said.

"Great, I always wanted to fight against my natural counter." I replied.

"Your natural counter?" Shoto asked.

"Yeah." I said before looking at Togata, "You ready bud?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He said.

I rushed after him... well I ran after him, once I got close his clothes flew off... like in the Sports Festival.

"AAAAHHH!" A shrill yell... that I think belonged to Kyouka echoed through out the TDL. Okay, theory 2. I kicked him in the face, only for my kick to phase through him. Kinda confirmed? Once I turned he was gone... the ground! I jumped up and I saw him pop out of the ground, theory 1 confirmed.

"Not bad, you really did figure out my Quirk." He said as I landed across from him.

I'll just pretend he's not currently naked right now. I glanced back to see most of the students covering their eyes, Tenya covering Ochako's eyes... only for her to try and remove his hand, and Toga has this deadpan expression but there was a slight redness to her fa-

"Pay attention!" He yelled as I heard him rush towards me, I dodged and gripped his arm tossing him into a rock pillar, he phaned through it only for him to pop back out. Theory 3 confirmed. "A feint?"

"Not really my intention, but I saw an opportunity to counter." I said.

"I see, not bad." He said as he got ready to fight back.

So far theory 2, 3, and 4 has been confirmed, time to test the last one, theory 1. I flashed towards him, and punched his chest, my hand phased through, I sent my second hand through his arm, phased through, my legs into his legs... both phased through.

...

...

"Well um, I'm out of stuff to hit you with." I said.

He laughed, "I can see that." He said as he headbutted me causing me to stagger away... well theory 1 is confirmed at least.

"Well... all 4 of my theory are confirmed. I can't believe I found someone with my natural counter." I said.

"Your natural counter?" Shoto asked.

"Yeah, what's the point of having being strong if one can just phase through it." I said, "But if my attacks can phase through..." I said as I flashed back and placed one arm in his chest, "Then air have to phase through as well. So say he takes in a breath of air, sure it'll go through his head... but his chest? It'll phase out and he'll sufforcate." I said.

"B-But that'll kill him." Hadou said.

"I know." I said as I pulled out my arm, "But that's for you to think about bud. And it's for me to have a counter for my natural counter."

"I see... good job youngin'." He said as he extended his hand, and I shook it.

"Now can you please put on clothes."

* * *

After that enlightening... and mentally scarring experience, we all reconvened to discuss what happened.

"You're pretty strong and smart." Togata commented.

I smirked, "I am 1-A's General for a reason." I replied.

"But to figure out all three of our Quirks after watching our few minutes of screen time?" Hadou asked.

"And come up with a way to counter Mirio?" Amajiki asked.

"Par for the course really." I commented.

"Between his strength and speed, and his natural intellect, he's a force to be reckoned with." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Aww, you mean it Uncle Zawa?" I teased which earned me a Quirk glare.

"Don't call me that." He said.

"Jeez, lighten up a little." I replied as his Quirk deactivated.

"So was what you said during the orientation true?" Togata asked.

"Oh yeah." I said, "But my reasons as for why I don't is also true. And it'd be a hassle to lead all 195 different countries, I'd rather bridge relations and let other figure heads lead. But the minute space travel is a thing. I'm totally creating a intergalactic empire."

Togata laughed, "Just don't make a giant space station that could destroy planets." He said.

"Heck no. Do you know how much that would destroy the intergalactic economy if it's destroyed? Luke Skywalker and the Rebels are clearly the bad guys because they ultimately brought the economy to ruin." I said.

"They destroyed two." Togata added.

"That's even worse! I mean it's also the Empire's fault for making it so damn easy to destroy but still-"

"Will you two nerds shut up!" Katsuki yelled.

"We're discussing the economy of fictional movies of the last century!" I yelled.

"Exactly what's the fucking point!" Katsuki yelled.

"The point i-"

"Arf!" A small bark was heard.

I looked down to see... "Polterpup? Why are you here?" I asked petting her head, "Oh Togata, I found your kin. She has your Quirk." I said.

"She does?!" He asked.

"Well kinda. She can just phase through walls. Hence why I call her Polterpup... so why are you here? Mom is supposed to take care of you." I asked.

She began barking, I looked up to Koji... who turned red. "Do I even want to know?"

He nodded and walked over to whisper something into my ear.

...

...

"Oh hell no."

* * *

I stormed over to our dorms and threw open the door, only to see All Might and my mom cuddling on a couch, and looking at my direction.

"I-Izuku?! Why are you here?!" Mom asked.

"I'm here, because Polterpup was lonely. But that's not the point. What the hell is this?!" I exclaimed.

"E-Easy there Young Midoriya... your and I... We're..." All Might looked to my Mom for help.

"We're dating." She said simply.

"I-Inko!" All Might yelled.

"You are?!" I exclaimed... before a smirk formed on my face, "Damn Mom you got game."

"Thank you." She said with an equally big smirk.

"Y-You're not mad?" All Might asked.

"Oh I'm furious as all get out. But if Mom's happy then I'll let it work." I said, before walking over and gripping the collar of his shirt to bring him down to my eye level, "But you keep going on and on about your glory days in America, so stay there. Stay, on the Western Hemisphere, and north of the Equator got it?" I said placing his hand on her back.

"Y-Yes sir!" He said.

"Good... and don't let Polterpup out of the house next time." I said before walking towards the door, "And another thing."

"W-What?" All Might asked sounding terrified, good.

"Mom loves Disney movies." I said before walking out the door and closing it behind me.

"T-That's it?!" Mina asked.

"I thought you were gonna kill All Might or something?" Hanta asked.

"I'm training an EX villain not to kill and be a hero. If I go around killing people then I'll be a hypocrite." I said, "And besides, Mom deserves a decent man in her life... but if I see him push the boundaries, then I'll invent a 10 level of Dante's hell for him."

...

...

"You really love your Mom." Ochako said.

"Yeah... she's all I got."

* * *

Classes went by, and we were now working on homework while conversing about Internships.

As for me, I'm currently on a call with Best Jeanist.

"Hey, it's me Izuku Midoriya, I was wondering if I could have an internship?"

"No." He said before hanging up.

...

...

*SLAM*

"The prick hung up on me!" I yelled, before collapsing on the couch, "And after the very little I've done for him, this is how he treats me?!" I sighed, "Well, looks like I'll have to resort to blackmail."

"Let's not resort to blackmail." Momo said.

I smiled, "And that's why you're one of the Major General." I said.

"What's my rank?" Toga asked.

"Well you're new here, so you're a Private, but you'll soon work up the ranks and become a Major General." I said.

"Who else is a Major General?" She asked.

"Momo, Tsu, Rikido, and Koji." I said pointing to them in that order.

"Oi! When am I getting promoted?!" Katsuki asked.

"When you've done something worthy of being promoted. But if it makes you feel better, you're above Shoto." I said.

Shoto looked down in shame as Katsuki smirked, "Well that was a given."

I sighed and stood up, "Well, maybe All Might would know someone."

"Wait a minute Izuku." Shoto said as I turned to look at him, "Now that your Mom is dating All Might, does that mean you're their secret love child?"

*WHACK*

"Ow!"

"I'M ALREADY BORN!" I yelled, "That's now how birth works."

"Jeez, can't take a joke?" Shoto asked.

...

...

"Oh my God it's a miracle. Shoto is capable of humor." I said while wiping the tear away, "I almost regret whacking you upside the head. Almost." I said before returning back towards the door.

Here goes absolutely nothing.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T INTRODUCE ME TO SIR NIGHTEYE?!"

"I'm not saying that to be mean. There are three reasons." He said holding up three fingers, "Number 1: During yesterday's meeting, I was a part of the faction against the internships. Thinking about the villains recent invigoration, I believe the first years should, at the very least, conduct the internships at a later time."

"Same here." Thirteen chipped in.

"From the very beginning, it's not like there wasn't any risk involved. If you ask me, if the kid wants to go that badly, the school should back them up on it." Midnight said.

"Now she's talking sense." I commented, but he ignorned me.

"Number 2: I think it would be fine for you to just start off by strengthening your Shoot Style." All Might added.

"I think the kid's already doing his best don't you think?" Ectoplasm asked Cementoss.

"But there's still plenty of room for development for that technique before he can call it his own." Cementoss replied.

"Semantics, and I think my Shoot Style is coming along very well." I threw in.

"Number 3: We broke up, so it's kinda awkward." All Might finished.

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!" I yelled, "I can get by the other two, but that's just stupid. And besides, I'm 1-A's General, their newly appointed leader after Momo and Tenya nonspokenly passed the mantle to me. So if I start falling behind then how will they treat it?"

...

...

"I by no means dislike this side of you, but... as I said, you won't be getting an introduction. Not by me anyway." All Might said.

"I'm sorry what?"

* * *

This ultimately led to Togata, All Might, and I sitting in the teacher's lounge having a meeting about Sir Nighteye.

"Yoouuu Arreee Here! Heh, just kidding. Sorry 'bout that! After being called in by All Might, I'm just feeling so merry!" Togata said.

"I'm... for once, having trouble grasping the situation here." I muttered.

"What a coincidence! Truth it, the same goes for me Midoriya!" Togata replied.

"Young Togata is currently serving as an intern under Nighteye, as it happens." All Might explained.

I whistled lowly, "Not bad."

"Yep! I've been lucky enough to be with him for a whole year now!" Togata explained.

"So that mean you're almost guaranteed to be his sidekick." I pointed out.

"As long as Sir doesn't have a change of heart that is." Togata replied.

"Young Togata... from your perspective, do you feel that Young Midoriya is fit to work under Nighteye?" All Might asked.

"Hmm..." Togata pondered, "I get it now! This is what you wanted to talk to me about! To have me introduce Midoriya to Sir, am I right? But why do you feel obligated to use me as the middleman? If he were to hear from you directly, he'd be overjoyed! He's always watching your videos, after all." He asked.

All Might's face fell, "To be perfectly honest... I just can't bring myself to meet with him. Because in the end... I became exactly what he warned me I would after all..." He muttered, future sight Quirk? "Anyway! What do you think of Young Midoriya?"

"Hmm... well he's certainly intelligent, and strong. But I must ask... what sort of hero do you want to become?" Togata asked.

"Oh you want to hear my life story eh?" I asked before leaning back, "Well at first, when I was 4 and got my Quirk. My goal was to become the top hero to make Mom and Dad proud. Then Dad left and rent was skyrocketing for our old apartment, so my goal then changed to become a pro hero to make a lot of money to move us out of that expensive dump. However, things changed when Mom got a job at U.A and the dorms happened. We didn't really need money as much as we did before and I'm truely grateful for that. But now I have a new goal. Not only continue to become a hero to protect others, but to protect and help my friends... no, my family grow." I said.

"I see... but they could take care of themselves. They're big boys and girls." Togata said.

"I don't deny that part, they are powerful kids. But they're just that. Kids." I said, "The League is out to get me, I'm their biggest threat now that All Might has officially retired. How long until 15 million Nomu's storm the gates of U.A to eliminate me and everyone else with in it's walls. I can't let that happen because the League has a bone to pick with me. They view me as their leader, even if all of them don't say it." I explained before looking at him, "I promised them that I would help them, and defeat the League with all of them at my side, and I damn well keep my promises."

...

...

"Your goals are all over the place. But I've got no reason to refuse, so sure!" Togata exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"Wait really? You'll take me to see him?" I asked.

"That is what I said right?" Togata asked.

"I... thanks." I said.

"No problem!" He said.

"... Oh, and one more thing." I said.

"What is it?" Togata asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone who is interning with Fatgum right?"

* * *

"You want me to what?" Amajiki asked.

"You want him to what?" Momo asked.

"Introduce her to Fatgum. Was I talking too fast or something?" I asked.

"N-No you were talking fine... but why?" Amajiki asked.

"Well let me tell you something." I said, "She had field training with Uwabami, othee wise known as 'Medusa'. Needless to say she's a shit person to have an internship under, objectifying... whatever. Anyway, now Fatgum! That's someone suited for her talents... but it's not my intership." I said pushing Momo forward, "So knock him dead Major General."

She took a deep breath, regaining her composure... I may or may not have dragged her out here to meet with Amajiki because Togata, may or may not have told me he was his intern.

"What Izuku has said is 100% correct, I would like to intern under Fatgum." She said.

"Yes, I got that much. But why? What would Fatgum gain by taking you in?" Amajiki asked.

"My Quirk is 'Creation', it allows me to create anything I know the chemical composition of, and all it needs is my body fat." She explained as Amajiki's eyes widened a tad bit, "Word on the grapevine is that Fatgum's agency has many high in fat snacks. If you would have me, I can make anything you require." She said with a bow.

Amajiki looked at me, "What can I say? She's invaluable to have. And no one is a better fit than Fatgum."

Amajiki nodded, "I'll introduce you to him, it's up to him if you are in or not." He said.

"T-That's fine." Momo stuttered a little.

"I'll take you this weekend. Goodbye." He said as he left.

"See that? I knew you'd knock him dead." I said with a smile as I held out my balled up hand, to which she responded with a fist bump.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you for telling me this." Momo responded.

"Of course, we take care of our own." I said, "And besides, even if they said no, I could always... pull some strings-"

"Don't even think about it." Momo said with a stern voice.

"Haha, fine." I laughed, "Now let's head on back to the dorms, it's getting late." I said.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

It was the weekend. Togata was going to take me to see Sir Nighteye while Shoto and Toga after some negotiating, are heading to their provisional licensing classes.

"Okay, I packed our lunch, and don't forget to make some friends k?" I said as I dusted off her shoulders.

"I get it..." She muttered sounding tired of my shit.

"Good, now go and get that license." I said as she left.

Alright, now it's my time.

* * *

Togata led me to his agency, but first thing's first.

"What are you doing?" Togata asked as I put my blindfold on.

"A precaution." I said.

I could hear him laugh, "Alright, follow me."

*Shatter* *Crash* *Thud*

"Okay maybe I should have put this on... right outside his door." I muttered.

Togata laughed, "Yeah, you should have."

Togata opened the door, and the sound of shrill laughter was heard. "What the fu-"

I lifted up my blindfold, only to see a girl being tickled to tears.

...

...

"I already regret every life decision I've made that led me to this point." I said, while pulling down my blindfold, leaving a small opening on the bottom. "And I'm pretty sure this constitutes as cruel and unusual punishment. Mainly the unusual part."

I could feel Sir Nighteye glaring at me, "Mirio, who is this?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," I said extending my hand out, intentionally moving it a few inches to the left of him. "I'm here to be your intern."

...

...

"Uh, Midoriya, move your hand a little to the left." Togata said.

"... I knew that." I said as I moved my hand slightly to the left.

"What's with that ridiculous blindfold?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"I heard briefly while talking to All Might that you warned him of his retirement. So I figured you had some sort of future sight Quirk. I don't know whether or not it depended on sight or touch, so I gambled on sight."

...

...

"I see... well let's get this over with." He said as I heard him walk towards his table. I bumbled around a bit before I felt a chair, I then took a seat. "So about that contract." He said.

"Right." I said as I leaded down, tilting my head away from him, pulled up my blindfold, and looked inside. Once I found it I pulled back down my blindfold and put the contract on the table. I heard a tap on the table. "Great." I said as I grabbed the contract and looked at it... only to see no stamp. "Uhh, I think your stamp is out of ink."

But he's still stamping the table?

"I just have one question... what would I gain from hiring you? What would you bring to the table?" He asked as he keeps stamping the desk... I'm sure he's drilling a hole into his desk.

"Well, I'd say my intellect would be useful." I said looking at his chest.

"Many interns say their intellect would be useful, what makes you stick out from the others?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"Aside from figuring out your Quirk from one, eleven word statement from All Might? Or figuring out Togata's and his other Big Three friends from a few minutes of screen time? Or being praised by Nezu himself for my intelligence? Togata can back me up on all of those because he was there for all three of those happenstances." I said.

"That is true." Togata said.

"Be that as it may, intellect can only get you so far... what would I gain from you joining my agency?" Sir Nighteye reiterated.

Okay... my second point. "I don't know if you saw the news, but All Might and I took down the big villain, All for One. So I'd say I'm pretty stong and fa-"

"As far as I saw, which was the tail end of it. All Might was the one who took him down you just happened to be there to help. So I saw you, as a liability than an asset in that battle." He said.

"Well want me to prove my worth?" I asked.

He smirked and stood up, dangling the stamp in his hands, "3 minutes. I challenge you to take the stamp from me in 3 minutes. If you wish to work at my company as a hero. Then stamp the paper-"

*FWOOSH*

"Great, thanks." I said as I held up my stamped contract.

"Yourself..." He said before smirking, "Okay, valid. He's employed Mirio."

"Woah! That was so fast!" Mirio exclaimed as Bubble Girl looked shocked as well.

I just smiled with a small sense of pride.

"We'll start tomorrow at Noon. Don't be late." He ordered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

I headed back home victorious. Once I scanned my ID to the gate scanner I began heading back home, only to see a familiar black ponytail. "Hey, Major General!" I called out. She looked up at me as waved with excitement, "I assume you got it?"

"Yes! I was hired!" She exclaimed.

"Well I mean that was a given, if he didn't accept you I'd write him off as a complete moron." I said.

She smiled, "So what about you and Sir Nighteye?" Momo asked.

"He didn't like me, and then he tested me by holding out a stamp, saying I had three minutes to get the stamp. I grabbed it in a fraction of a second." I said.

"Impressive, but I didn't expect anything less." She replied.

I nodded, "So when do ya start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, you?" She asked.

"Same day." I replied, "Anyway it's getting late, let's head on inside." I said.

"Right."

* * *

The four of us met out in the metropolis. We are tasked with patroling and finding ANY proof of criminal activity from a man named Kai Chisaki and the 'Eight Precepts of Death'. This Kai Chisaki fellow wears a weird plague doctors mask. So at least he's distinguishable.

After that explanation Togata and I split from Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl. Got us some time to talk about whatever.

We decided to talk about random stuff that was semi-relevant to what we're doing. Togata and I talked about our hero names, and how Togata's goal was to save a million people, hence his name Lemillion.

(A/N: It's Lumillion during the beginning of the arc, then it's Lemillion during the moments that matter... I'm sticking with Lemillion, because it looks cleaner than Lumillion if you ask me.)

I told him my name is 'Aspirations', mainly I wanted an easy out of that assignment and made my Mom give me that name. He laughed at how I slowly became that.

"Huh... I reall ha-"

*Thud*

I felt something collide into my leg. I looked around... only to see a little girl with a little horn on her head.

"I'm sorry... are you okay?" I asked as I kneeled down to her. I could see it in her eyes... fear.

"We musn't be causing any problems for our heroes, now... let's go back Eri." A voice said that made the girl shudder, I looked up to see who it was... it's him.

Kai Chisaki.

*End of Chapter*


	33. Chapter 33

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Keep a straight face, don't let him know we're after him.

"My apologies on behalf of my daughter, hero. She gets carried away with her games sometimes and hurts herself. Such a troublemaker, this one." Chisaki said.

His eyes... he's lying. He's hurting her I don't know how or why, but he is. No, don't make a face, stay straight as straight faced as po-

"We should be the ones apologizing." Togata said stepping in. Good, he'll do the talking, I'll do the planning.

We don't have ANY evidence to peg this guy to a crime, especially child endangerment. For all we know she could have fell into a cactus or something, either way we can't peg him to a crime without hard evidence. But still, I'm not abandoning her, she's scared of him. She reminds me of me when I was younger. Like hell I'm letting her go back.

But what's the play here?! I could run, but that would leave Togata behind with an angry Yakuza member. I definitely won't let her go. All I can do is wait, find an opening, then fucking book it, once I get that opening, I lift Togata onto my shoulders and run the fuck away! If we take her with us, we'll not only save her, but we can get her account for evidence against Chisaki.

That's about as good of a plan as I can get out.

"So let's get going!" Togata said.

... Shit, I don't have an opening... then fucking make one!

"Excuse me... but your daughter here, she's shaking, she seems scared." I said which made Togata look nervous... I'm sorry, but I'm doing this.

"That's because I just scolded her, you know how kids are, doing actions and yet are scared of the punishments, but they must learn after all." He said placing his hands behind his head. My opening.

"That's what I thought it was." I said as I lifted her up and began shuffling towards Togata, "Now let me offer this as a rebuttal." I said as I hoisted Togata over my shoulders, gave him the middle finger, and fucking bolted!

I ran, I ran and ran and didn't stop until I was certain I took us far away from him to talk.

Oh I'm in so much trouble, but it's fine, as of now she's sa-

"WHAT'S A MATTER WITH YOU?!" Togata yelled smacking me upside the head. "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DRAW ATTENTION TO US! YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Hold that thought." I said as I set the girl down, "Are you okay? You're safe now. I'm pretty sure I put 30 miles between us and him."

"A-Are you sure... h-he's gone?" She muttered still shaking.

"Yes." I said as I gently patted her head, she tensed up for a second, before reverting back to normal realizing I'm not going to hurt her, "Sorry about that. I know of any other way to save you than run as fast as I can."

She looked at me for a few seconds... before hugging me, "T-Thank you." She muttered before she started crying.

I turned back to Togata, "Look, what I did might have jeopordized the entire mission. I get that, but I'm certain she's the evidence we need. At the least, child endangerment, at most, something bigger. What thing is that? I don't have that info yet, and I can't pull a sensable theory if I wanted to."

He took a deep breath, "I understand that... but why did you act out of instinct?"

"It wasn't instinct, I thought about it. This is the evidence we needed. At the lowest, we have child endangerment and abuse, at most... something bigger. Look at her arms, you're telling me that needing to bandage her entire arm is the result of a simple fall?" I asked, "Assuming it's the worst possible option, leaving her with them was the worst thing I could have done. So I took her and you, and ran as far as I thought I needed to."

"But Sir-"

"I'll take the yelling, hell I'll even take being fired. But I'm certain what I did was right." I said as I lifted the girl up.

"So let's go find Sir Nighteye."

* * *

"You did what?!" Bubble Girl asked.

"I rescued this girl from the target." I said.

"But why? What warranted the need to do that? He and the Eight Precepts will be after you and the girl." She said.

"Even better. I'll wipe them out myself." I said.

"Mido-"

"That aside I had perfectly valid reasoning to take her and Togata and run." I said.

"I looked at you two... and saw this happening. So tell me Midoriya, what was the valid reasoning?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"Gladly." I said, "The first reason was the mission. You wanted us to get evidence of a crime, right? Well here she is. What we have here is a witness for, at least child endangerment and abuse, at most something big."

"And what is this 'Big Thing'?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"I don't know, and I don't think I could know. It's not like I could have asked 'Hey, you doing something big?' That would have been recieved with a slap to the face. But I'm almost certain they were using her for something." I said.

"That's not valid enough reasoning, and how can you be so certain she was abused in the first place?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"She was gripping onto my shirt and begging for dear life! How can that not be a tell tale sign of abuse?" I asked, "And plus, I could tell from their eyes."

"That is not valid evidence. Anyone can fake eye gestures!" Sir Nighteye yelled.

"That's not humanly possible! And even if it was, you're telling me, that a little girl can do that? She has the eyes of a scared abused girl, and Chisaki has the eyes of an abuser with ulterior motives." I said.

"How can you possible tell what those eyes are?!" Sir Nighteye asked.

"BECAUSE I HAD THOSE SAME EYES!" I yelled.

That silenced the room, "I know damn well what the eyes of an abuser looks like, and I know damn well what the eyes of a scared abused kid looks like. So sorry! I jumped the gun! But at the end of the day I saved the life of a little girl! I saved the life of a child who was going through the same torment I did!" I yelled before looking at Togata, "And you! Mr. 'Oh I'm going to save, a million people', YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO SAVE THE LIFE OF A LITTLE GIRL! There was your chance to practice what you preach, and you squandered it!" I yelled.

No... take a deep breath, breath...

"I'm sorry... it's just tha-"

"No, I'm sorry." Togata said, "I was so caught up with the mission... that I forgot my promise to myself. I apologize... to both of you." He said with a bow.

"But still... with you three at the scene, and with you specifically running off with Chisaki's 'Daughter' he'll be after you three in particular." Sir Nighteye said, "What's your plan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, "Take her to U.A."

"You can't be serious." Sir Nighteye said.

"U.A is too high profile. And there are 12 pro heroes there on standby. If they were stupid enough to storm the beaches, then they'll be walking into their own deaths. U.A is the safest place she can be right now." I said.

He looked at me, then back to Togata, then right back to me. "Fine." He said throwing his arms up, "Fine, by all means. Take her with you."

"Awesome." I said while kneeling down to her, "You're going to be safe, I'll make sure of it... oh silly me, I never got your name."

"E-Eri." She muttered.

"Okay Eri, we'll keep you safe. If those evil bird mask people come to get you, well I'll beat them up myself." I said with a smile.

I can see some tension fade from her as she nodded.

"But we need to make sure she gets out of the city and to U.A without any goonies spotting her." I said before turning towards Togata.

"Give me your cape."

* * *

"This is as close as we can get." I said as we stepped out of Nighteye's office. Eri has my jacket and Togata's cape as a hood. As for Togata and I we stole some of the spare clothes that was lying around. I was wearing a grey cardigan a pair of formal pants, a pair of shades, and a cap. While Togata sported a three piece suit, a pair of shades, and a fedora. Togata's hair was slicked back, and my hair was braided thanks to Bubble Girl, as well as some concealer for my freckles. Eri's hair was put into a bun.

At least from a glance none of Chisaki's croonies will recognize us.

"Can't you just run us back to U.A?" Togata asked.

...

...

"Look, sometimes you can't help stupid. But we're too far gone now." I said, as I picked up Eri and carried her in my arms.

Togata sighed, "This isn't going to work."

"Hush. Now let's head out."

* * *

This feels like a moment from some terrible spy movie. But it's working, aside from some weird judgemental looks from snobby people we made it to the train station. Except the trains are fucking delayed from a villan fight that happened literally 10 minutes ago. All we can do is wait.

...

...

It took 45 minutes for it all to go wrong. Kai Chisaki was right there.

"What do we do?" Togata asked.

"Act natural." I whispered as I put my hat on Eri to at least hide her horn and her face slightly. Because he came over to us.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl, a boy with green hair, and boy with blonde hair?" He asked.

"No sir, we haven't." I said, "But I do believe Issac and I saw a trio like dat down by da bakery a few blocks down." I said trying to do the best accent I can imagine... sorry Ochako.

He looked at us intently, thankfully Togata and Eri didn't move a muscle, even though they really wanted to. "Wait a minu-"

"Now boarding, we apologize for the delay." The announcer said.

"We do apologize sir, but we must be goin'. Ma would be rather sore if we miss dinna." I said as we stood up and bowed, "Good luck on ya search mista."

"... Yes, I apologize for wasting your time." He said before leaving.

We boarded the train and gave a heavy sigh. "That... was close."

"Too close." Togata replied.

"Mm-Hm." Eri nodded.

"That was the worst accent I've ever heard." Togata muttered as we took a entire seat.

"Lay off me, I couldn't exactly practice." I replied, "Anyway we're safe. Chisaki doesn't seem to have caught on. He had slight suspicion but nothing else." I said.

"So we're good then?" Togata asked.

"Yes, we should be able to get Eri to U.A without anymore altercations." I said, before looking towards Eri, "You're safe now."

She didn't say a word... but I can tell she's relieved. We eventually made it back to U.A, and it's nighttime once we were in the safety of U.A's walls. Now, the big challenge.

Introducing Eri to the others.

* * *

"Izuku, welcome ba-" Mom said, then she saw Eri... who hid behind my leg in fear. I didn't see anyone in the common room, probably studying in their rooms or something.

"It's okay Eri... she's my Mom." I said.

She didn't leave from behind me... but peeked out a little bit.

"B-But why is she here?" Mom asked before looking at her arms, "What happened?" She asked went from worried to angry.

I looked at Togata, he shook his had.

"We can't explain, I hope you can understand.." Togata said.

Mom nodded in understanding, there is only so much she can know.

I led Eri to the couches, only for her to yelp and jump.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked looking at her, she shakily pointed towards the ground... she's scared of Polterpup. "Oh Eri, that's Polterpup, she's my puppy, she's really sweet and affectionate, give her a chance. Just stick out your hand."

She fearfully nodded as she moved her hand towards Polterpup. Polterpup sniffed her hand before nuzzling her head onto her arm. Eri went from scared to confused.

"She wants to be pet." I said as I took Eri's hand gently and began moving it slowly down Polterpup's neck. She went from confused to curious as she kept petting Polterpup in that same motion.

I'm so glad Koji is here training her, remind me to make him a feast for my gratitude.

"So what are we doing with Eri?" Mom asked.

"We're keeping her in our custody until the thing we're doing blows over." I said, she knows it's a hero thing considering I just came back from an internship, "She'll be staying in my room. I'm a light sleeper and should someone comes to get her by force I can beat them before they can lay a finger on her."

"That's good... but what about the others?" She asked towards the stairs, "They'll probably freak out over her."

"I'll... handle them." I said as I pulled out my phone.

IM: Okay, this may seem weird. But keep an open mind.

TI: Izuku, you're scaring me.

MY: I must agree I am rather frightened by your statement.

IM: Just come to the common room, and for the love of all that is good, don't freak out.

IM: Mina, Denki, Tooru, Ochako I'm looking at you 4 specifically.

MA: Wow!

DK: Called out...

TH: I'm offended.

OU: Actually that's valid.

MA: Ochako!

DK: Uraraka!

IM: Just come down stairs.

"I'll explain it to them."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What part of 'Keep an open mind' did you not understand?" I asked while pinching the bridge of my nose, "All the steps forward we made... have immediately been erased." I muttered before kneeling in front of Eri, "Don't be scared, they... for better or for worse, are my family you can trust them."

"Aww... you see us as family?" Tooru cooed.

"Yes, congratulations." I said as I turned to face them, "So this is Eri, she's under my custody, so I would appreciate it if you didn't scare her with your... you-ness." I said.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Mina asked as Eri hid behind my legs again.

"That's what I mean... so for the time being, can you... not be you guys. Especially you Minoru." I said.

"She's a kid!" Minoru yelled, "Like heck I'm going to act out in front of her, I may be a pervert, but I have standards."

"I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing you've acknowledged it, but I'll hold you to it." I said, but an unaccountable factor has come. Fumikage Tokoyami.

"B-Bird people!" She yelled as she hid behind me.

"Shoot!" I said as I turned over to hug her, "It's fine, Eri. Fumikage is a good bird person. He won't hurt you. If anything he'll help me protect you." I said before looking at Fumikage, "Right?" I mouthed 'Play along'.

"Yes. I will do whatever it takes to make sure those 'Bad Bird People' won't hurt you. You have my promise." He said.

She isn't 100% comfortable... but she knows I trust him. So she stopped crying. Phew...

"So you brought... a puppy, an ex villain, and a little girl, what's next?" Denki asked.

I know it was a joke... but I genuinely gave it honest thought.

"Probably an abused adult, complete the cycle."

* * *

...

...

*Creak*

I woke up at the sound of the door opening, I saw Eri walking out into the hallway... where is she going? I slowly got out of bed and glanced at the analog clock on my desk... 1:42 AM. Rubbing the gunk out of my eyes I followed Eri down stairs, she and Polterpup were sitting on the couch. Polterpup is probably there to comfort her... as for Eri, it was probably a nightmare that woke her up. She was rustling a little next to me... but I thought it was she trying to get comfortable.

"Eri? What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her. She didn't respond. "... Bad dream?"

She nodded.

"Bad bird people?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Was Fumikage one of them?" I asked.

She shook her head... thank goodness.

"I know you're still scared, just know... that I won't let them hurt you. Ever." I said, pulling her into a hug, "I'll protect you."

She's still trembling with fear... how did Mom help me when words weren't enough. Right.

Sing.

* * *

 ***Jirou's P.O.V***

"Stupid Present Mic and his stupid English homework..." I muttered to myself as I began heading down to the common room for a drink. I'm subjecting myself to an all nighter to work on Mic's stupid English Homework.

"My father wasn't around..."

Huh? Who's that?

I descended down the stairs to see a mop of green hair, "I swear that I'll be around for you... I'll do whatever it takes, I'll make a million mistakes. I'll make the world safe and sound for you."

He's... singing?

"... will come of age with our new nation. We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday, yeah, you'll blow us all away. Someday... someday..."

The song ended... that was... actually really good.

"Is there something you need Jirou?"

This went from really good to really bad.

"Uh... Hi." I said, just here to get a drink." I said as I headed into the kitchen.

...

...

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

Don't lie to him, "The 'My father wasn't around' part. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes... might as well say it since you already heard it." Izuku said.

...

...

His hatred for fake smiles... makes too much sense now. But why didn't he tell us?

"Because I'm not 100% with you all." He said... wait, was I talking outloud?

"No, but I can see your eyes, and the turmoil they're in. The eyes are the gateway to the soul. They tell all." Izuku said, "I love you all, you're like the brothers and sisters I never thought I wanted. But forgive me for keeping a few things close to my chest." He said as he gently stood up with Eri sleeping in his arms, "I'll tell you all when I'm good and ready... but I would appreciate it if this stayed between us." He said before leaving.

...

...

This stays between us.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It's been several days since Eri's rescue and my temporary suspension of work. Eri still has nightmares, but they've dwindled in severity, of course I had to wake up to comfort her, singing the song I sang to her the first night because it's her favorite, but she's slowly getting better. As for school, I had to bring her with me. Not because I'm worried for her, but she's worried about being somewhere without me there. Mr. Aizawa... took a little bit of convincing, but he agreed to it.

However, today is important. Sir Nighteye texted me, we have an important meeting regarding Chisaki and the Eight Precepts.

"I'll be back soon Eri. I have to go take care of something." I said.

"Okay." She said as I began heading towards the door, "Bye Dad."

*Thud*

I tripped and fell face first into the carpet.

"I-Izuku?!" Mom exclaimed as she helped me up, while all of 1-A started laughing at me.

"She's imprinted on you!" Mina exclaimed.

"S-She's not an animal!" I yelled.

"Are you okay dad?" She asked.

D-D-Dad?!

"I'm a grandma?!" Mom exclaimed.

I was about to say 'I'm not your Dad' to her face... but that would be a horrible thing to say me! Jesus!

... My father wasn't around... I swear I'll be around for you. Yeah... that does imply that I'm her father. I should have sang 'Take a Break' instead.

But I can't say no to that, it'll make her sad.

...You know what? I'm taking it instride! I'll be a way better dad than he ever was!

"I'm fine." I said as I kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon." I said before exiting the dorms before the others could make fun of me any further.

Itake is probably going to jump to all sorts of conclusions... that's going to be hell to explain.

"What happened in there Izuku?" Ochako asked as she, Tsu, Momo, and Eijirou waited for me. It just so happens that we have to go on the same train so we decided to go together.

"I'll... explain on the train."

* * *

"PFBT!" Ochako said before exploding into laughter.

"S-She called you Dad?" Momo asked at least holding in her laughter.

"Yeah..." I muttered feeling my face reach an internal temperature of 1 million degrees.

"W-What caused that, ribbit?" Tsu asked long since regained herself from her laughter.

"I-It was because of a few days ago. She had a nightmare and headed down to the common room. So I did what Mom used to do, sing to calm me down." I muttered.

"Daw!" Ochako teased, "What a good dad!"

"H-Hush, and don't say that in a public train!" I yelled.

"But how does that make her think you're a snrk, dad?" Eijirou asked.

"One of the lines was 'My father wasn't around... I swear I'll be around for you'." I explained.

"Yeah... that would do it." Momo said, "But more importantly... does that make me her aunt?"

"That makes me feel old." Ochako said.

"That makes me feel manly, I'll be the best uncle she has ever had." Eijirou said.

"As far as I know, you're her only uncle. If she has one, well I'll going to kill him and hide the body." I said.

...

...

"Yup, protective dad." Ochako said.

"H-Hush, anyway we're here."

* * *

We got off the same station, walked down the same path, turned the same corner, and met up at the same building. The entirety of the Big 3 stood outside waiting for us.

We entered to see a bunch of pros. Including but not limited to; Fatgum, Ryukyu, Bubble Girl, Centipeder, Rock-Lock, Mr. Aizawa? And that old guy from Hosu too?

"By virtue of the information everyone provided me with, I was able to make substantial progress with my investigation." Sir Nighteye said, "I have called this meeting for none other than to share the information, as well as to discuss how to proceed in dealing with the plots of a certain small organization named the 'Eight Precepts of Death'."

This is it... time to end this 'Organization'.

*End of Chapter*


	34. Chapter 34

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Well then let's begin." Bubble Girl said as she stood up, "Since about two weeks prior, we at Nighteye offices have been independently observing... a certain villain group... known as the 'Eight Precepts of Death'." She explained.

"What's the hook?" One pro, who I don't recognize, asked.

"There was an accident involving a thief gang known as 'Reservoir Dogs'. The police cleaned everything up as just an accident, but there were many points that made no sense and we began to track them." Bubble Girl stated.

"I am a sidekick, Centipeder. I have been conducting the tracking and observation as per the instructions put forth by Nighteye." Centipeder explained, "With this one year period that I have been investigating, there has been a rapid increase in contact between members of the underground organization, as well as people outside the group. They appear to be an organization moving with the intent to expand and accumulate funds. Also, shortly after the commencement of the investigation..." He said as the screen changed.

It's Chisaki... with Anti-Deadpool.

"He made contact with one Bubaigawara Jin. Villain name 'Twice'. They were particularly cautious about being followed and I was unable to continue tracking them, but here I was able to cooperate with the police. They were able to confirm that during this meeting some kind of skirmish occured." Centipeder explained.

"So the Eight Precepts and the League are... as far as we know, working together." I said.

"Which is why you called on Tsukauchi and myself." Gran Torino said.

"And where is Tsukauchi?" Another pro who I don't know the name of asked.

"There was other information from witnesses, so he's checking on that." He replied.

"Continuing on..." Sir Nighteye said.

"Uhhh, we have this kind of process! We wanted to request everyone's cooperation on HN." Bubble Girl said but Centipeder shook his head.

"You can skip that." He said.

"Okay!" Bubble Girl replied.

"HN?" Ochako asked.

"That's short for the 'Hero Network'." Hadou explained. "It's an internet service that those with a 'Pro License' can access. With the HN you can see reports and even apply for help from Heroes with Quirks that suit the need nationwide."

"Hey, even if they're U.A students, what's with the brats? Can't talk with them around. We're burning daylight just gettin' to the real issue of what they're plotting." Rock Lock commented.

I decided to be snarky, "With all due respect... which is very little, Pop and Lock, these 'Kids' are useful witnesses, me included."

"Exactly, 'specially these three!" Fatgum exclaimed pointing to Eijirou, Momo, and Amajiki.

"The three of us...?" Eijirou asked.

"Really?" Momo asked.

"Enthusiasm... Smothering..." Amajiki muttered.

"Besides, I think there's a ton of people who're meetin' for the first time, so better get to it! The name's Fatgum, pleasure to meet y'all!" Fatgum exclaimed as he held out some candy, "Oh! Here's some candy!"

"So round and cute!" Ochako and Tsu exclaimed.

"We have reason to believe the Eight Precepts of Death, have made the dispersal of unlicensed goods a part of their livelihood. As such I have requested help from heroes familiar with that line of work." Sir Nighteye said.

"Long ago we smashed those kinda things to pieces! Then, yesterday, in Red Riot's debut battle! Tamaki was shot by somethin' new, the likes we've never seen before!" Fatgum exclaimed while crushing the candies in his hand, "A drug... that erases Quirks."

The others were conversing, but I was in too deep a thought to care. A drug that erases Quirks... it's safe to assume that the Eight Precepts are the manufactures of said drug. But ho- Oh my God.

"Fatgum, what's the stuff made of?!" I asked shooting out of my seat.

Fatgum looked uncomfortable... but answered anyway, "What was inside... something truly sickening came out..." Fatgum said, "It contained... human blood and human cells."

It's true... Eri.

"Midoriya... are you oka-"

*SMASH*

I destroyed the table in a fit of blind rage. "Those sacks of scum and garbage..." I muttered.

"What did you figure out?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"The blood and human cells... belong to Eri." I said out loud.

"Eri?!" Ochako, Tsu, Momo, and Eijirou asked.

"Lemillion and I saved her from Chisaki himself. Her entire arms were bandaged, I knew it was either child endangerment, or something bigger... and this was the bigger." I said.

"Well if she's already rescued, then they can't make anymore right?" Rock-Lock asked.

"Yes... eventually." I said.

"What do you mean eventually?" Ryukyu asked.

"Quirks manifest at age 4, more or less. On rare occasions they can manifest at birth, but for now, let's stick with the age 4." I said, "That means the Precepts had... at most, two years to develop this drug. And even so, odds are they have extra samples of her blood on standby, so they have, hypothetically, more material to perfect this drug to make it permanent." I explained.

"Jesus..." Rock-Lock commented.

"And if they're working with the League... this this game just got a lot more dangerous." I explained, "But the League holds grudges, they'll use that perfected drug to eliminate any loose ends."

"You are one of them." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Exactly. And since Chisaki probably told them my appearance, they'll know that I'm an opponent in this sick chess game." I said, "Which means they'll supply Chisaki with muscle for protection. I can think of 3 people they would send."

"Why 3?" Fatgum asked.

"Last I remember, which was the Forest Attack, the League has 12 people within it." I said, "With the arrest of All for One, the death of a chainsaw and drill Nomu, and Toga in U.A working on her rehabilitation, there are 9 left... 8 since Moonfish lost all his teeth and is pretty much useless since teeth don't grow back." I said, "So it'd be stupid to bet the farm when they could just sent these three."

"Which are?" Gran Torino asked.

"Muscular, Twice, and Mr. Compress." I said, "One is literally muscle, another can make clones so they can multiply Muscular, and Mr. Compress is their getaway person since Kurogiri is a indespensable asset to them." I said.

"Are you sure it's those three? They could send anyone." Rock-Lock said.

"Well Shigaraki won't go, that'd be stupid. Kurogiri wouldn't go for the same reason. The gas guy can hurt his teammates in a closed enviroment, and Blue Dormammu same reason his flames would hurt their allies." I explained, "And Muscular probably wants to kill me for taking him out in one blow. He'd go even if the League said no."

"But why go after you?" Fatgum asked.

"Because of three reasons. They view me as the biggest threat to them at the moment. Considering I wiped out their vanguard during our training camp, and was able to hold my own with their leader 'All for One', I'm too dangerous to their goals to be left alive." I explained, "Secondly... they want a total victory."

"A victory?" Ryukyu asked.

"Yes, with all of our interactions with the League there's never been a complete win and a complete loss, it's always a trade. The USJ incident they lost the Nomu meant to kill All Might, but in turn they weakened the trust the media had for us. Next, the mall incident with my talk with Shigaraki, he got the idea of having allies, while I got the information about All for One. Then the camping trip. They lost their leader, but we lost the Symbol of Peace. It's been trades after trades. They want a complete win over us, and with those drugs, they'll get that win." I explained.

"What's the third reason?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"To send a message." I said.

"A message?" Togata asked.

"Let's go into hypotheticals. The news saw me and All Might fighitng off All for One. All Might is officially retired due to the fight taking a massive toll on his body. If the League eliminates my Quirk then kills me, that will send the message of 'Hey, we may have lost our leader but we took out the two that beat him.' That would instill fear into the public and make them a real threat. But that won't be the only purpose of that message."

...

...

"That message will also lure other villains to their side." Mr. Aizawa realized.

"Exactly. They will gain new allies, while the good guys will lose... arguably, their biggest asset." I said.

"Which leads to our goal." Sir Nighteye said, "Eliminate the Eight Precepts, and destroy these Quirk Erasing Drugs."

"As much as I would love to punch Chisaki into the sun and put Shigaraki and co. into the depths of Tartarus, we don't know their locals don't we?" I asked.

"No, we don't know for certain." Sir Nighteye said.

"Well then they could be long gone then." Gran Torino said.

"No, I'm certain they won't bail." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Hadou asked.

"This drug... if perfected, will be their biggest money maker." I explained, "And even if they can perfect it, they can just sell knock off ones like those thugs used on Amajiki. They can keep the good stuff for their big clients, but I'm getting off topic. If they perfect it well they'll have to produce more right? How will they do that if they don't have Eri? They'll need her in order to make more of the stuff. Like hell I'm going to let that happen, but it's the reality of the situation." I said. "We have something they need. They won't leave it without a fight."

"So they won't leave behind Eri?" Ryukyu asked.

"No they won't. And Shigaraki probably told Chisaki who I am, what's my name and where I got to school. Thankfully my Mom is within U.A walls, the won't storm the beaches of Normandy, that'd be suicide." I said, "So as of this moment... we have the the chips on our side."

"Chips?! Where?" Fatgum said.

"It's an expression Fatgum." I said, "It means we have the advantage. As of right now."

"So what? What does that get us?" Rock-Lock asked. "Even if we have the advantage, that gives us nothing in terms of information."

Before I can respond... my phone started ringing. "You kids and your technology!"

"Hush." I said as I pulled out my phone... Mom? I answered the call, "Hello?"

"Izuku? There's a letter for you... it's from someone named 'Kai Chisaki' is it a friend?" Mom asked.

"Stay there and don't open it, I'll be there soon." I said.

"What happened?" Ochako asked.

"Chisaki... sent me a letter."

* * *

I zoomed over to U.A and entered the dorm. "Where's the letter?" I asked.

"Here, I didn't open it." Mom said, "Who is it from?" Mom asked.

"A bad guy... that's all I can say." I said.

"W-What?" Mom asked.

"Don't worry, Sir Nighteye and I are working on it... but don't tell Eri please." I said.

"I... Okay, I trust you." She said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I said as I hugged her before running back to the meeting place.

*Slam*

"I'm back." I said as everyone stood up.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, open it!" Gran Torino exclaimed as I headed over to Sir Nighteye's table to open the letter.

"To Izuku Midoriya: You have taken the key component to my greatest work. To that I am utterly displeased. However, I am more than certain that you will not return her by any means necessary, as such I would like you to come and have a meeting with me, a 'Sit down' if you will. Please come to this location at 6:00 PM. You may bring 3 pros with you as protection. But no more. -Kai Chisaki." I read out loud, "And the address to the Sit down is at the bottom." I said.

...

...

"He can't possibly be serious." Ryukyu said.

"Well budda bing. We all stage an attack and take him down." Fatgum asked.

"Uhh... I don't think that would net us a good result." I said, "Just looked up where this address is... it's an old warehouse. I'd say that's not where they would manufacture the Quirk erasing drugs. Probably just for the sitdown."

"But still, we catch him and the deal is closed." Ochako said.

"Like I said, that's most likely not where they're manufacturing drugs. It's most likely where we'll have the Sit Down." I said, "Even if we capture Chisaki, and that's a big 'if'. They can still manufacture the drugs. He may be the leader but I'm 100% certain he's not the head researcher." I said.

"So what's the call here? Do we go? Do we capture him?" Ryukyu asked.

...

...

"Sir Nighteye, Eraserhead, and Fatgum." I said, "Those are my three."

"You're seriously going to the Sit Down?" Rock-Lock asked.

"That's what I said no?" I asked.

"Why? Isn't that dangerous?" Eijirou asked.

"But we can get information out of him, one way or another." I said, "Either we get info straight out of him, or Sir Nighteye uses his Quirk to get info that way. Eraserhead is there so he can erase Chisaki's Quirk if need by, and Fatgum I figured he'd be the most calm in that situation." I explained, "And IF they met with Shigaraki, they'll know how much of a threat I am, so they won't try something. It's just a talk, probably about Eri."

Mr. Aizawa spoke out, "There's no stopping you isn't there?" He asked.

"Nope. I don't know if you have noticed... but I've done way dumber things." I replied.

"That's what worries me... fine, I'm in." Mr. Aizawa said.

"I'm comin' too." Fatgum said.

"Then we're in agreement then." Sir Nighteye said.

"Meeting adjorned."

* * *

"Are you seriously going Izuku?" Momo asked as she, Ochako, Tsu, Eijirou, Togata, Hadou, and Amajiki met with me in the common room.

"Well yeah, we'll get information out of him, or at least figure out where they're hiding." I said, "Besides, Sir Nighteye told me that he hasn't used his Quirk yet, he'll use it during the Sit Down to see if there will be any danger, and where their location will be."

"I'm still worried for you." Ochako said.

"Well don't." I said, "I'm not going to die, Eri and Mom will be sad... oh and you guys too." I said.

They laughed, "Well if he can joke around then there shouldn't be much to worry about." Tsu said.

"Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa called out, "We're leaving now."

"Right." I said before waving to the others.

"See you all at the dorms."

* * *

Remember... stall, don't agree to any of their terms, give Sir Nighteye enough time to analyze the future he'll see from Chisaki's eyes.

"Izuku Midoriya..." Chisaki said as I saw his three cronies. A giant buff dude, a person with a white cloak, and one with a black skin suit... oh and they all had bird masks.

"Kai Chisaki." I said.

"I no longer go by that name... refer to me as 'Overhaul'." He said.

"Works one way or the other for me, Overhall." I said, "So what matters would you like to discuss?" I asked.

"I have one matter to discuss, Eri." He said, "It's safe to assume you are well aware of what Eri is used for?"

"Your Quirk Erasing Drug?" I asked.

"Precisely." He said as he nodded to the white cloaked minion. They walked over and laid out a case... with way too much money, "Within this case is one million yen. I do believe that's worth handing her over."

I was half tempted to smack him across the face, 1 million yen? That's like 1% of what she's worth. But I need to regain composure. "I decline." I said as I turned the briefcase around and pushed it back, "For the sole reason that... we are well aware that you're either working with, or employed the League into your ranks." I said.

"That is true." Overhaul said.

"So I'm certain Shigaraki has told you that I'm a big threat to his 'Goals' whatever they may be." I said.

"That is true." Overhaul said again.

"So are well aware as to why I don't want to hand over Eri to you. Because should you perfect this 'Quirk Erasing Drug' should the League get their hands on this drug, they'll use it on me, and I ultimately lose in this scenario." I said.

"I understand your concerns... which is why I have a new deal." Overhaul said, "Hand her over to me, and I will personally guarantee that Shigaraki won't use that drug against you and your allies."

I'm sorry Eri for what I'm about to say.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, and I do apologize for what I'm about to say... but with that kind of deal, all we have to go off of is your word. Say, I give Eri to you, there is nothing stopping you and Shigaraki from using the Quirk Erasing Drug on me. I lose everything in that scenario, and you two gain everything. So I apologize... but I'm not handing Eri over." I said.

"Then we are done talking." Overhaul said as they took their money and left.

...

...

"Did you get the info?" I asked.

"Yes, I know the location of their hideout." Sir Nighteye said.

"Excellent." I said as I stood up, "From General to Mafia Boss... I like it. So when are we doing this?" I asked.

"Two days time. 8:00 A.M. Rest up and be ready." Sir Nighteye said.

I cracked my knuckles.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

We returned to the dorms, Eri hugged me the minute I entered. Once I made it to the common room Momo, Ochako, Tsu, and Eijirou were looking at me. I mouthed 'We'll meet at 1 in the morning to them'. They nodded in agreement.

Once Eri was sound asleep I went out into the hallway where they were waiting for me.

"So what happened?" Momo asked.

"We got his location. This is going down in two days. 8 'o clock sharp. " I said.

"So just so we're clear. We're going in to capture them and retrieve the Quirk Erasing Drugs right?" Ochako asked.

"That's the plan, we eliminate the Eight Precepts, their drug, and take out any members of the League who are there as backup." I said, "So rest up, I want your A games tomorrow."

"Right." They all said as they left to go to bed.

...

...

"Toga, come out." I said.

I heard a small shuffle behind me, "H-How did you know I was back there?" She asked.

"I heard you gasp, but that's not the point." I said before turning towards her, "Now that you're armed with this information... what do you plan on doing?"

"I-I don't know-"

"If you follow us there, that would put you in danger." I said, "And I don't want to lose one of our own, especially one that's on the League's radar."

"All of you are on their radar." She said, "So why can't I go?"

"Okay, I'll give you that, that was a stupid thing for me to say, but how will the pros treat you?" I asked as she looked down, "They'll see you as a member of the League, they'll think you're a spy or something. Plus you're on thin ice as is right now, if you act out without a license you'll be thrown back in jail and there will be nothing I can do to get you out. So please... don't follow us." I said as I re-entered my room.

Do I think she'll come anyway? I wouldn't put it passed her. But she doesn't have her license, and if she does, they'll definitely throw her back into prison. She's on thin ice right now like I said earlier.

I really hope she doesn't come for that reason.

*End of Chapter*


	35. Chapter 35

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

8:00 AM. We are currently in front of the police station going into a briefing, the rather rude detective came in to give us a list of the known Quirks the Eight Precepts and their cronies have. We were told to memorize them. After that we were going over the actual plan.

Our attack will have to be fast. If Overhaul and the Drugs escape there will be next to no hope of tracking them down again. This is our only chance. If my theory is correct... which they somehow always are, we should expect Muscular and Twice for offense, and Mr. Compress for the getaway. Along with the other members of the Eight Precepts. Overhaul will be somewhere deep and somewhere safe, I'm almost certain that this 'Office' isn't all that it seems. Surely there is underground passages.

"Momo, can you do me a favor and stay with Ryukyu's team?" I asked.

"Why?" Momo asked.

"Because I'm almost certain we're dealing with some sort of underground complex, this 'Office' doesn't look big enough to hold a drug making facility." I said, "While your close quarters combat is second to me, we need your artilery outside." I said, "And plus, I want as few of my friends in there as possible... especially if we're dealing with Muscular. He wants blood, mine specifically. I'm not saying he'll beat me, I won't let that happen, but you get what I'm saying."

"R-Right. Okay, I'll help Ryukyu's group out." Momo said.

"I owe ya." I said before walking over to the direct assault group.

"You know why I'm here with Sir Nighteye's group right?" Mr. Aizawa... I mean Eraserhead asked.

"Yes, to make sure I don't bite off more than I can chew, don't get myself killed, and make Eri an orphan immediately." I said... Like I would let that happen, I'm going to kick Overhaul's ass and go back to Eri victorious.

"... Right." He said before looking forward, "You already have two of the most powerful people out for your head, you can handle them one on one, but if it's a 2 on 1 scenario you're not going to do very well."

"Then I won't have them 2 v 1, or at least I won't be alone when I face them." I said.

Eraserhead didn't question what I meant by that... it's a shot in the dark, but I think Overhaul will separate me with the group, either by his or Muscular's request. With Togata's permeation, I won't be alone.

All that's left... like always, is to execute.

* * *

We arrived at the location at 8:30 on the dot. Like I predicted, their 'Office' is really small. Underground tunnels most likely, makes sense to transport illegal goods. It's time.

Mission Start.

"The moment I'm finished reading the warrant, that's your cue to gallop in! Please be quick about it." The rude detective said as he walked over to the door.

"Keeps sayin' the same damn thing. What, he doesn't trust us?" Rock Lock muttered... my sentiments exactly.

"C'mom Rock-Lock, let's concentrate." One hero said.

"Don't be like that, he don't mean it that way." Fatgum said.

"Hmph." Rock-Lock huffed.

The second the detective push the door bell, a gigantic minion, the same one from the Sit Down broke the door down to fight us. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! SO MANY VISITORS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

Mr. Aizawa and I saved the soliders the giant knocked away one he broke down the door. Once we brought them safely back down Ryukyu's group began fighting off the big boy. We used that window to rush into the building.

Once we made it inside some small fries came to confront us, the police officers and other pro heroes we brought with us rushed to fight them off, giving us an opportunity to rush the builidng.

* * *

*SLAM*

"This's an urgent situation, sorry for trackin' in dirt!" Fatgum exclaimed.

"We had the Sit Down, so surely they must have expected this attack, but they're still here so they probably want us to come after them. It's a trap almost certain of it." I said as continued running down the hall, "They want to eliminate the biggest threat to them."

"Makes sense considering Chisaki nor his top brass has shown themselves even with the commotion. They must be in the basement waiting for us." Eraserhead said.

They're waiting for me... I would be surprised if they weren't.

"Here it is." Sir Nighteye said as we stood in front of a vase. "Under this vase is a mechanism to open a hidden pathway. If we push these wood panels in a certain order, it'll open."

"It's like a ninja house!" Bubble Girl exclaimed.

"If we weren't looking for it we'd never notice. Everyone be wary of the Quirks that have yet to show themselves." Centipeder said as the passageway slowly opened, revealing three thugs, "Bubble girl!"

"Who the fuck are you!" One of them yelled.

"I'll leave one to you!" Centipeder yelled while using his Quirk to capture two of them. While Bubble Girl used her Quirk to pop a bubble in one of their eyes.

"Sorry about this!" Bubble Girl said as the thug screamed in pain. "I'll make sure to make him behave; he won't be giving chase anytime soon! Please go on without me, I'll join you in no time!"

"Wow that was fast." Eijirou commented.

"Let's go!" Sir Nighteye yelled, "It's not far now! Come, hurry!"

We descended down the stairs to see... a dead end.

"We were going the right way, right?!" One pro asked.

"Explain yourself, Nighteye!" Rock-Lock yelled.

"If you would like to pass... the green haired boy and the blondie have to come alone." A voice said.

"Probably the source of the wall." I said as I walked towards the wall... it opened up, "They do want Lemillion and I... well let's go." I said.

"You can't be serious!" Eijirou yelled.

"Well what's another option? If they can remove a wall then they could put one up... we're wasting time debating, it was obvious from the start that they want to eliminate me from the equation, it's petty, but it's their goal." I said, "They know I will track them to the ends of the earth to take them down, so they want to take me out right here right now... well they can have me... let's go Lemillion." I said.

"But what about Eri?! She sees you as a dad!" Eijirou yelled.

"Well looks like Dad has to confront his daughter's bullies." I said, "And I promised that I would be there for her... and I haven't broken a promise yet, nor do I plan to. Now let's go Lemillion." I said.

He looked hesitant, but he followed me.

"Lemillion!" Amajiki yelled.

"I'll be fine... see you after this." Togata said as we walked through the hole, only for it to close behind us.

"Looks like it's just us and a straight away to the final boss." Togata muttered.

"Yeah... looks like it."

* * *

 ***Amajiki's P.O.V***

Mirio... you better make it.

Once Midoriya and Mirio walked through the wall the floor beneath us opened, causing us to fall into some sort of hall. The hole above us opened, we were transported to another room.

"We only fell about a single floor down... not enough to kill us on impact." Eraserhead said as he took a look around, "A hall?"

"We're getting farther and farther from our objective! They've got us right in their hands!" Rock Lock exclaimed.

Then smoke entered the room, "Well well well, what do we got here? The authority of the government, fallen from the sky." The smoke cleared, revealing three of Overhaul's allies, "But stranger things have happened!"

"Looks like you're itching for an all-out war here... all right then, I hope you pros'll show me their strength!" The one with long hair and a black beak mask, Setsuno, said.

Fatgum looked ready to fight but I held out my hand, "I'll show you the strength of a pro to achieve our goal! The only one who's needed to take care of these time eating pawns... is me." I said, "As for this attempt for them to buy time... I can handle it alone."

"What the hell're you saying?! Let's work together!" Eijirou yelled.

"Yeah you heard him. Work togehter. I'll make quick work of you all." Setsuno said.

"It's Setsuno! We won't be able to shoot with this guy around! Heroes it's up to you!" The detective said.

"The secret's out eh? Well, no matter. It just makes it easier for me to run wild!" Setsuno said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Drop the sword." Eraserhead said using his Quirk on all three of them.

"It's not working?!" Setsuno asked as he and the others pulled out a sword and guns, only for Fatgum to stand in front of their line of fire.

"Your blades and guns won't work on me! They'll sink right into my body! So give it up, for your own sake!" Fatgum ordered.

"Empty threats like that only work on people who hold their own lives dear!" Setsuno exclaimed.

"Now that Eraser is holding them down, our weapons will work! Admit defeat, and surrender immediately!" The detective exclaimed.

I decided to take the initiative and launched towards them, with a clam husk around my whole body as a method of defense, once I was behind them I wrapped tentacles around their stomachs to trap them. "'Larceny' Setsuno. 'Crystalization' Hojo. 'Meal' Tabe." I announced as I used my left arm to grab thier weapons, "I'll be your opponent. I ate my fill of Takoyaki at Fat's office so my octopus proficiency levels are at their peak... and I'm also wary of weapons like these, now that I've been shot once." I stated while shifting my left hand into a lobster's claw to crush the sword and the guns, "It's pointless to waste our time taking these guys on. We've got plenty of pro heroes on the premises. This situation... is exactly what we wished for."

"But Amajiki!" Eijirou yelled.

"This is a contest of speed! We cannot afford to waste even a single second! You should keep the pro's Quirks in reserve for what's to come! Especially Eraser's! You'll also need the power to break through these twisting underground passages! And the police with their guns! Fatgum! I can shut these three out myself!" I yelled.

"Let's get a move on! Through that door!" Fatgum yelled.

"FAT!" Eijirou yelled.

"Hey hey hey! Wait up, wait up!" Setsuno yelled, but Eraserhead erased their Quirks again, "Again...!"

Eraserhead then gripped into Tabe's head and elbowed him, "I just looked at all three of them! Seal their movements while my Quirk is effective!" He said as they all left, leaving me with these three. These guys have the role of eliminating all intruders before they reach their destination. And there haven't been any signs in particular of that Irinaka guy's Mimicry ability. Did he prioritize the remaining police officers up above? At any rate it doesn't seem like he has precise control over the entire labyrinth at any given time.

Either way, my job is to hold these guys back!

"I still can't use my Quirk! And this feels gross!" Setsuno yelled.

I talked a big game, but if I could manage to knock them all unconscious before Eraser's erasure wears off... "I'll clock all three of you at once. Sorry, but it's time for you to go to sleep."

Then Setsuno rushed me and sliced one of my tentacles, "You were so surprised, you pulled back without thinking, hmm? I get that you're in a hurry, but don't get impertinent now. Don't forget you're, taking on human trash here... You never know what could be hiding under out masks." He hid a knife under his mask...

Then Hojo began to crystalize, "Looks like time's finally up on that sloppy lookin' dude's Quirk." He said as he broke out of my grip to rush at me. I formed a clam husk around my shoulder to block, but Setsuno grabbed it and pulled it off my body instantly. Even my husk counts as being on my person?

"Not being able to kill us is quite a nice handicap, eh?! Now make sure you sort your trash properly!" Setsuno exclaimed tossing the husk aside. I dodged Hojo's attacks but Setsuno continued ranting, "We all threw our lives away long ago! When I tried to jump off a building, and some hero caught me, well... I didn't like that at all! We're all who can no longer see a purpose in being alive! But you'd never understand!"

Then Hojo started talking, "But the young boss, he picked up trash like us! He recycled us! Even trash has pride, you know... the boss has high hopes for us... so we gotta deliver!"

He landed a firm blow to my chest.

'You've got amazing talent. And the truth is, you're actually a bright, fun guy. So if I were to use your own words, you could say... that you burn more strongly than the sun itself!' Mirio!

"Give it up. I am..."

'The sun ain't nothin' compared to you! You'll over shadow it completely. I guess all I'm saying is... have some confidence in yourself, Tamaki! You're...'

"Suneater!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I gripped his fist with a mixture of lobster, squid, and clam all in one attack.

"You've got a smart approach going for you... but that's enough of that!" Hojo yelled.

With this Quirk... that I've spent two and a half years at U.A honing it. Size variation... concurrent maifestation... feature selection... I'll do whatever I can do to bring this to an end! "Mized Conflageration! Chimera Kracken!" Massive tentacles shot out of my arms as I began to attack Setsuno and Hojo in a flurry of hits.

"Hey hey hey hey! Is this what you were talking about?!" Setsuno exclaimed, "Tabe, wake up! Meal time!"

Tabe then came back from the dead... and began eating my tentacles!

"Octopus... yum!" Tabe exclaimed as he began eating my tentacles nonstop.

"Hahaha! Teeth and jaws that can consume anything in an instant! And a stomach that digests it all! Tabe's hunger knows no bounds!" Setsuno yelled, "That looks so painful! But it looks like the two of you are quite compatible, huh!"

Man he's annoying! But it's okay. Right now, I can move well! I can outmaneuver this guy!

*SNAP*

"Hahaha... you were the the one who wanted to fight 3 against 1... right, Suneater?! You couldn't possibly have thought that you could swing one of those huge octopus legs around to shut us down, right?!" Setsuno taunted his hand on my face mask. Hojo followed up my punching me with a crystalized punch. To make matters worse, Tabe keeps eating my tentacles... wait, there's neurotoxin in octopus's saliva, I'll manifest it in my arms. If you eat it... then you'll no longer be able to mo-

*Fwip*

"If an object is too big, I'm not able to steal it... but it's a different story when it's small." Setsuno said as he held my half eaten tentacle arm in his hands, leaving me open for Hojo to slam into the wall.

"Gack!" I sputtered, drops blood shooting out of my mouth.

"We may be trash, but... like trash, we've got hardened bonds that tie us together." Setsuno boasted.

"...All of you will be captured. Even if you win against me, that's as far as you'll go!" I threatened.

"So what?" Setsuno asked.

"There are those who are unable to conform to society and have been discarded. There are those who have been betrayed by their lovers and incurred great debts. Left for dead, to pass the days drinking from muddled waters... there are those who are used like tools by money-mongers. And when they realize that the resulting jewels are worthless fakes... they are completely overwhelmed by the realization they are worthless." Hojo stated.

"We don't care about the consequences of what's ahead! For the man who gave us birth... we'll kill anyone that stands in his way." Setsuno exclaimed.

They're not obeying him out of fear, they're obeying him out of a warped sense of loyalty... like they're brainwashed, "You're satisfied with being used and thrown away?!"

"A hero like you will never understand! Now die! No more funny business!" Hojo yelled rushing at me for one final attack. I have no choice...

I have to take it an counter attack. "He's not going to try and block the attack?!"

My attacks would just get eaten, and my defenses would just get taken by Larceny. The only way to win... is to take out Setsuno's eye sight.

I transformed my leg into a chicken foot, I then grabbed onto a rock and launched it at Setsuno's eyes.

"OW!" He yelped while clutching his eye. Without his vision, Larceny won't work. Now it's time to deal with Hojo's Crystalization.

"Impossible! My crystalization!" Hojo exclaimed as I gripped his entire body with my chicken foot.

"That's right!" I yelled, "The trust you all have in each other... makes for truly impressive cooperation!"

"I'll eat you! Eat! Eat! Eat!" Tabe exclaimed rushing towards me.

"I might not be able to understand your circumstance, your anger, nor your sorrow, but those hardened bonds of yours, I understand them! They show that you're just 'using' each other!" I yelled as I turned my legs into octopus tentacles to push Hojo into Tabe and Setsuno, "Friendship... is a powerful thing."

I... did it.

I doused then in neurotoxin. Not enough to kill them, far from it, but enough to make sure they won't wake up until this whole mission is accomplished. I also took off their masks, I don't know what was under them, and frankly, I didn't want them to keep those on. I tossed them to the side and began heading towards the door. Time to catch up with the o-

H-Huh? M-My face...

N-No... of... all... times.

*Thud*

* * *

 ***Kirishima's P.O.V***

"Senpai... is he gonna be okay...? Damn, I can't help but worry..." I muttered.

"When a comrade shows you their believin' in 'em is what it means to be a man!" Fatgum yelled.

...

...

"Senpai'll do just fine! He's our senpai! I'm still worried, but there's nothing for it, we gotta believe in him! We can't waste a single second of the time Suneater's giving us to work with!" I yelled.

"Let's go back up. Take those stairs!" Sir Nighteye yelled.

"Something's not right..." Eraserhead said which got all of our attention, "It's strange that the villain who was warping the basement hasn't shown signs of movement."

Now that you mentioned it... It's not twisting up like before." Rock Lock pointed out.

"We're charging ahead to no obstacles. If he's not going to come try to impede us now... then it may mean that he can't exactly grasp what happening across the entire basement floor to warp it." Eraserhead explained, "There's also the police squad that was left behind above Suneater. Maybe it's them... his attention is probably focused in that direction."

"So the range he's aware of is limited?" Rock Lock asked.

"Ultimately that's just my guess. He entered the underground and is manipulating it. He hasn't become it. If he's just moving through the walls, all the while watching and listening." Eraserhead said, "When he changes things to hinder our progress, there's a possibility his real body is somewhere nearby. And then, his body may be out, his eyes and ears probing..."

Then a sand spire shot out of the wall directly into Eraserhead! "Eraser!" All of us yelled as the sand spire pulled out to attack again. I took this time to jump into the blast to take the hit for Eraserhead.

"Sorry!" Eraserhead called out and sent his capture scarf towards me... but it was too late.

"Don' worry 'bout it!" I heard Fatgum yelled as I was sent through a tunnel and into another room.

"Ghhhh..." I moaned as Fatgum rolled off of me, "I can breathe!"

"What are you, a baby chick?! What are you doin'?!" Fatgum asked as he got off of me.

"I tried jumping to take the hit for sensei too cuz I thought if it was me, I wouldn't take any damage! But then I got sucked into you..." I explained.

"Oh well, whatever! You best be bracin' yourself!" Fatgum yelled as two of Chisaki's men walked out of the shadows. I activated Unbreakable Mode, as the big one knocked me back into a wall while he was unleashing an onslaught against Fatgum.

M-My Unbreakable Mode... he shattered it with one punch. H-He was able to break me...! I couldn't weather his blows! It hurts!

"RRGGH!" I yelled in frustration.

"Don't let up Unbreakable Mode! If your spirit also breaks then ya really lose!" Fatgum yelled as he stood ready to take down the big guy.

They exchanged a flurry of punches. Fat kept taking them, while the big guy kept dishing them.

He's... taking all the hits for me.

"Don't disappoint me now fatty. Stay on your feet." He said as he delivered a powerful punch to a weakened Fatgum, "Cuz I'm just startin' to warm up here!"

Do something! There's gotta be something! Something I can do now! Fatgum is going to die if you don't! And it'll be all your fault! Is there nothing you can do you useless bastard?! Is there nothing you can do when your armor's down?!

Is there seriously nothing you can do...?

"You gotta be shittin' me! Please tell me you can keep goin'!" The big guy yelled, but Fatgum curled wihtin himself. He's preparing something.

"Rappa! He's clearly plotting something! You must desist quickly!" The shield guy yelled but the big guy, Rappa didn't let up.

"You got me at the edge of my seat! Show me you're alive or ain't you!" Rappa yelled.

I-I have to buy Fat time!

I jumped in front of Fatgum and activated my Unbreakable Mode, taking every single hit Rappa dished out.

Whenever Unbreakable breaks, I activate it again! Don't let up no matter what!

"You! You're excellent!" Rappa yelled driving forward for one final punch!

"AAAAHHH!" I yelled getting ready to meet his fist with mine... only for a shield to appear between us.

"You didn't..." Rappa said.

"Of course I would."

I... I can't hold it any longer... Fatgum... Suneater... Izuku.

Win.

Please...

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Togata and I were walking down the hall... and at the end of the hall, was a lone door. "Overhaul is probably on the otherside of that door... ready?" I asked.

Togata took a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be. You?"

"More than ready." I said.

And with that... we entered.

Once inside we were met with a large empty room. With Overhaul... and Muscular standing in the middle of it. "Well... if it isn't my old friend, Muscular." I greeted as we walked up to them.

Muscular just chuckled, "You may have gotten me good that one time... but I'm more than ready to kill you now." Muscular said.

"Well who am I to shy away from an honest challenge... but how can we prove that you're really Muscular and Overhaul, as far as we know... you could just be Twice's clones." I said.

Then... the sound of clapping was heard, it's Bizarro Doctor Strange, "If you are worrying about us pulling the wool over your eyes... then look here." He said as he held out a pearl... it had Twice. "Truth be told, the original plan was to have two Musculars over power you... but he wanted to kill you with his own hands. Not some hands of a clone."

Bizarro Doctor Strange then broke the pearl, freeing Twice.

"Oww! **Ahh!** Why did you do that?! That was super uncomfortable! **It was soothing!** " Twice said.

"He's here in case you defeat Muscular again, we still need to kill you to appease the boss." Bizarro Doctor Strange said.

"Fine by me... just stay the fuck out of it." Muscular stated.

"Looks like you'll have to take on the big bad." I said.

"...Seems like it." He said as he and Overhaul walked far away from Muscular and I. I took some time to stretch everything. I then activated One for All at 18% my current limit. All the while Muscular cracked his knuckles and buffed himself up with muscle.

"After you came along I was itching for a rematch." He said as he got into stance as well.

"Well here I am, come and get me!" I yelled.

And then, we rushed.

* * *

 ***Toga's P.O.V***

*Creak* *Creak* *SLAM*

I'm in.

I know Midoriya told me to not come, so I won't be thrown back into jail... but I couldn't. I made a promise.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _*Sniff*_

 _It's that girl... the one Midoriya brought with him. She's been crying ever since he left. Should I leave her alone?_

 _... No, I should help her._

 _I walked over and sat beside her, "Hello." I said._

 _She looked towards me tears still in her eyes, "Y-You're the lady who Dad helps." She said._

 _I nodded, "Yes, I am."_

 _"T-Then you have to help him!" She yelled gripping onto my shirt, "Please... help him, I-I don't want him to die." She said._

 _..._

 _I looked at my arm. I knew the minute they gave it to me there was a tracker in this... but._

 _Fuck the rules._

 _"I'll be back with him." I said._

 _She hugged me the moment that sentance escaped my mouth. "T-Thank you... sorry, I never learned your name." She said._

 _"Himiko. Himiko Toga." I said._

 _"T-Thank you Auntie Himiko!" She said hugging me._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I love this kid._

 _I hugged her back before we let go. I waved by as I headed out the back door of the dorm and headed towards the nearest wall. I then pried off the bracelet and tossed it to the side, I scaled the wall and began running._

 _As I was running, I checked the news... thankfully news travels fast, because there's already a live broadcast about the current attack._

 _I'm on my way... even if you don't want me to._

 _Because someone does._

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

I began descending down the stairs. They clearly aren't above ground, the dragon lady's group didn't have Midoriya in it... he's inside somewhere, probably at the deepest point.

*Boom* *Boom* *BOOM!*

The sounds are getting louder, I must be getting close.

"You're weak!"

That voice... Muscular.

I ran towards the noise and made it to the door, it was opened, and inside was Midoriya and that blonde kid fighting off Muscular and the guy who was hurting Eri. And Muscular has his hand around Midoriya's throat.

"Where was that spark from earlier ey?" Muscular asked as Midoriya was trying to pry his hand off his throat, "Maybe you've gotten soft... after babysitting those kids."

"Leave them out of this!" He yelled.

"Struck a nerve have I?" Muscular taunted, "Let me give you some free advice before I kill you. You shouldn't submerge yourself with lost causes. The little girl, but especially Himiko Toga."

I tensed up at the mentioning of my name.

"Word on the grape vine, is that you've brought her in to help her become a hero. Well if you ask me... that's a gigantic waste of time, energy, and money, even if it is a publicity stunt." He said, "No matter your intentions... she was, is, and always will be a villain."

...

...

H-He's ri-

"That is bullshit!"

Izuku...?

"You're a complete idiot if you think humans are that black and white. Himiko, she's doing eveything she can to become a hero, a person like her is one of the greatest gifts a friend could ask for. She is not a waste, she's not a villain. She's a part of my class, she's a part of my family! And I am proud of her and her progress!" He yelled as he started to push Muscular's arms away, "Say whatever you want... but when the cards on the table! I will do whatever it takes to protect them!"

I-Izuku...

"Yes, that's nice, so beautiful. Makes me want to hurl." He said as he pulled back for a punch, "But I'm tired of this nausiating bullcrap. Time to die!"

"No!" I yelled as I tossed a knife directly into his eye.

"GAAH!" He yelled as he let go of Izuku to pry the knife out of his eye.

"H-Himiko?" Izuku asked as I lifted him up.

"Get up General!" I yelled.

He looked at me, before smiling, "I think this is the first time I'm ever happy someone didn't do what I said." I said as I stood up.

"Impossible! **It's possible!** " Twice said before jumping into the battle. We stood back to back. An angry Muscular and twice stood in front of us walking closer.

"Give me your hand!" Izuku yelled as I gave him my right hand, He pulled me to kick Muscular in the face before tossing me into Twice knocking him into the back wall.

"Himiko! Good to see you! **I hate you!** " Twice yelled as he pulled out his measuring tape that acts as a weapon. The edges are sharp... but not as sharp and durable as my knives.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" I yelled as I kicked Twice in the chest, only for him to let go of the tape to block it.

He's fast, but I have to be faster. I have to beat him so I can help Izuku and the blonde. But as I was fighting, off the corner of my eye I saw someone inching out of a hole in the wall. Probably one of the big bad's allies to assist in the fight... wait, he has a gun... and it's aimed right at Izuku! He can't dodge, he's currently holding back Muscular to notice, if I scream it out, then he'll just shoot at whomever is closer, which is the blonde.

I have no choice.

*BANG*

Izuku turned towards the source of the noise... but I stood in front of him, I felt something sharp pierce my chest.

"H-Himiko?" Izuku asked.

"She's been hit with the perfected Quirk Erasing Drug. She'll never get that back, ever." The gunner said.

"A-Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

I just smiled, "I'm fine." I said as I threw a knife at the gunner, he dodged, but the blonde took the opportunity to knock him out and throw the gun away from the big bad guy. "I didn't like my Quirk anyway. Besides... it's not like I need it to fight." I said as I rushed back towards Twice, "I'll be a hero without it!"

"No you won't! **Yes you will!** " Twice yelled.

"Shut up and come on!"

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I punched Muscular and sent him reeling back. "Ggh... not bad... but you're still too slow!"

"Is that so?" I asked which made him stop. I pulled up my sleeves revealing my weights, "Then how about I shed some weight."

I dropped the weights, cracking the floor below me.

"You were holding back the whole time?!" Muscular yelled.

"Duh, it's my special move. Shed Weight. It's designed to give the enemies a false sense of security, before I kick them to the curb." I said as I rushed behind him in a flash. He turned to face me, but I zoomed to punch him in the face. Causing him to fly backwards.

"W-Where did that speed come from?" Muscular asked.

"I always had it... it's just under three tons of weight." I said, "So remember how you said you never fought for lost causes?" I asked as I rushed up to him, "Well trying to beat me was a lost cause from the start!" I yelled as I punched him square in the face, then in the chest, then in the stomach, then finished him with an axe kick. "And stay down."

As I finished off Muscular, Himiko took down Twice while he was shocked by my surge of speed. "Now, let's help Lemillion-"

*SLAM*

"Aspirations!" I turned to see, Eraserhead, and the others.

"About time..." I muttered before I turned back towards Overhaul. "Give up, you're surro-"

*SLAAAAMMM*

All of us turned to see Ryukyu drop from the sky with the big guy they were fighting outside. While we were distracted Overhaul touched hte ground causing it to shatter, staggering us while giving him an opportunity to rush over to the big guy that's under Ryukyu. He touched them, causing them both to explode, and in turn... causing Overhaul to transform.

It as a goliath of a transformation. Overhaul himself was in the mouth of the beast, while it was sprouting 9? Arms. If I could describe it in one sentence.

"That's some new-age kind of ugly." I said.

"You..." He growled at me, "You ruined everything... you took the key component of my plan!"

"Eri! Is not an item!" I yelled out as I rushed over and kicked him in the face, causing him to fly out of the underground. "Don't follow me... this is personal now." I yelled as I jumped out after him.

"You fool... do you even know her power?" Overhaul asked.

"No, but I don't care." I said as he attacked me with his arms.

"It's 'Rewind' it allows her to rewind a person to a previous state!" He yelled, "But that's not all... with her power, she can rewind back to before these mutations! To return mankind to normalcy! To destory this world, built on top of Quirks! SHE IS NOT A PRODUCT MADE FOR BRATS LIKE YOU WHO CAN'T APPRECIATE HER VALUE!"

"SHE'S NOT AN ITEM!" I yelled as I knocked away his arms and jumped towards his face, kicking him straight into the air, "SHE'S A HUMAN BEING, AND DOESN'T WANT TO BE A PART OF YOUR FUCKING AGENDA!"

"EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IS MISSING THE BIG PICTURE! WHAT I'M TRYING TO DESTROY IS THIS 'WORLD'! THE VERY STRUCTURE THAT MAKES IT SO! AND INSTEAD, YOU FAKE HEROES... IRRATIONALLY FIXATED ON THIS TINY NOTION OF JUSTICE THAT SITS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!" He yelled as he aimed an attack at me, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

I dodged his hit with a flick of my finger, I was behind him. "Forget you and your 'Perfect World'!" I yelled as I lauched myself towards him and rapidly punched him in the face, then gripped one of his arms. "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER OUT OF IT!" I yelled as I slammed him into the ground, causing a road to crumble, and Overhaul to stop moving.

I landed on the ground watching him in case he got back up again. But he didn't move.

I... did it. Eri is safe.

Wait... Himiko!

I rushed back into the hole and jumped back in. Once I landed I saw the police surrounding her. "Take her awa-"

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked standing in front of her.

"You remember the deal. She would remain in U.A, unless she has permission to leave. She took off her bracelet." One of the police officers said.

"And she saved Lemillion and I. Had she not come, then I would have been shot by the Quirk Erasing Drug. And had that happened, then Overhaul would have succeeded." I said, "She saved us, We should be thanking her if you ask me."

"Be that as it may-"

"Be that as it is." I said, "So broke the rule, because she promised my daughter, the one I saved from here, to protect me. And she did. So I repeat... what's the problem here?"

They looked at Eraserhead and sir Nighteye, they both shrugged, "What can we say? He has a good point." Sir Nighteye said.

"But." Eraserhead said as he walked over to us, "This is your first and only warning. Should that bracelet come off again, you're out."

Himiko blinked with shock, before smiling, "T-Thank you!"

"No... thank you." I said before wearing a proud smile, "But look at you! Bagging your first villain. I'm so proud of you all. I remember bagging my first villain... good times."

"And when was this?" Eraserhead asked a glare in his eyes.

"Uhh... right now obviously!" I yelled... he didn't buy it. But he sighed.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Eraserhead asked.

I laughed and looked around... Muscular is on the floor... but Twice and Bizarro Doctor Strange wasn't.

"Where's Twice and the other guy?" I asked.

Their smiles fell. "During the commotion, the magician known as Mr. Compress took Twice and left. He only had time for one, so he took the one that wasn't as injured." Sir Nighteye explained.

"... Well, we took down one. That works for me." I muttered, "And he's their main muscle. So that works for me."

We all nodded and began heading out of this dreary place.

* * *

We all met at the front with ambulances waiting for the wounded. Eijirou was carried off on a stretcher, but was wearing a full smile. I walked over to him, "I'm proud of you Colonel. You worked your butt off our there... very manly."

He was on the verge of tears, but gave me a thumbs up. As for the rest of us, we were taken to the hospital anyway. A check up won't hurt.

I was told that I had nothing wrong with me... aside from a few bumps and bruises, but nothing major. Neither did everyone else, excluding Amajiki, Eijirou, and Fatgum.

Eijirou has immense bruising and lacerations all over his body, but nothing life threatening. He's currently wrapped up heavily and refers to himself as a mummy.

Amajiki has a fissure like wound on his face, but as I'm told it'll heal up without a trace with time... he's currently sleeping.

As for Fatgum, he's suffered numerous bone fractures... but is doing fine. But is apparently hungry.

Muscular lost his right eye due to Himiko's knife, but that barely matters to me.

As for everyone else... they barely had any injuries. Aside from a few scrapes. Thanks to us beating the big bad guys like Overhaul and Muscular, the others were able to take down the small fries with relatively low injury. Phew.

Himiko however... lost her Quirk. But she's taking it in stride. She said she didn't care for her Quirk anymore, and will become a hero without it. Looks like weapon training will have to be added to her rehab process. However... something on the news was far from great.

"The incident in which the police escort carrying the criminal, Chisaki, was attacked, was an unprecidented failure. It has also been confirmed that an important piece of evidence was lost, and the police are taking heavy criticism." The news caster said.

That's when it hit me.

"The League has the Perfected Quirk Erasing Drugs." I said out loud.

Mr. Aizawa nodded, "The League just got more dangerous."

"Damn it. Just when we were about to get a complete victory. The League gained something big out of this." I said, "Well... they don't have Eri, and it said an not multiple, so they probably don't have the blood serum thing. So they're limited with how much they can do with it." I said.

"But they still have it, so be on your guard. Odds are, you're the one they'll use it on." Mr. Aizawa said.

"... Right."

* * *

We made it back to the dorms that night, we had to go through some processes but we eventually made it. And the 6 of us were swarmed by the class, Mom, and Eri. Well Eri ran to hug me.

"They're back! Th-They came back!" Minoru yelled.

"Are you guys alright?!" Mina asked.

"We saw it all on the news!" Kyouka exclaimed.

"Everyone was worried about you!" Hanta exclaimed.

"You've been through a lot!" Denki yelled.

"In any case, have some chocolate cake!" Rikido said holding a plate with a cake on it.

"You trouble makers." Yuuga said with a pose.

"You guys always come back after getting mixed up with some crazy business! Quit scarin' us, darn it!" Denki yelled.

"We're glad you're all okay." Mezo said.

"Okay...? Are they okay?" Kyouka asked as Tooru rushed over to hug Ochako and Tsu.

"Ochako! Tsu!" She yelled.

"I-I thought you wouldn't come back... I thought you would lea-" Eri said sounding like she was in tears... yeah no.

"Of course I wouldn't." I said as I picked her up, "We just beat those evil bird people. So they won't come and bother you again."

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Heck yeah, and be sure to thank Aunt Momo, Ochako, Tsu, Himiko, and Uncle Eijirou." I said as I set her down, only for her to run over and hug each of them. "And we're fine guys... we came, we saw, we beat them into the ground." I said before grabbing the cake on Rikido's plate, "But I will eat some cake."

*SLAM*

"Where is he?"

I tensed up... and dropped my cake, but I had bigger, more angrier problems at the moment. "Itake, hey... how are you this fine evening?" I asked seeing the rest of 1-B behind her as well.

"Good... it could be better if I didn't see my boyfriend appearing on the news!" She yelled, "What were you thinking?! Taking on a mafia group, especially if the leader can transform into a gia-" She said before she looked down to see Eri tugging at her shirt.

"Who are you? And why are you yelling at Dad?"

...

...

Plucking a hair off me right now... just in case.

"DAD?!" Itake and every member of 1-B asked.

"I-I can explain!" I yelled.

She looked at me with a mix of fear and anger. I explained Eri's situation... and the events that led to her calling me 'Dad'. She instantly calmed down. "Okay... that's adorable." She said.

I smiled, relieved that I'm still alive. I then looked down at Eri, "Eri, this is Kinoko Komori, my girlfriend." I said.

...

...

"What's a girlfriend?" Eri asked.

Oh lord help me.

"A girlfriend... is a girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said which made Itake laugh.

"Good answer." She replied as I took a drink of water.

...

...

"So she's Mom?" Eri asked.

*PBTTT*

I spat out the water I was drinking... and drenched Katsuki. Well I'm going to die, not at the hands of my girlfriend... but at the hands of Katsuki.

"E-Eri, we're-"

"Married obviously!" Kendou yelled pushing us closer together, a demonic grin that I never expected to come from her of all people across her smug face.

The rest of them... joined in on the joke. Except the quiet ones like Shiozaki, Yanagi, Kodai, Mezo, Koji, and Fumikage. Bless their souls.

You know what? Turn their joke against them. I pulled Itake close, "Yeah, that's right. I have an amazing wife. But a better question. What are taking you all so long?" I asked with a smug face... and an embarrassed Itake.

"Uhh, Izuku... about that." Itake muttered as Monoma stepped forward.

"I'll have you know I have a wonderful girlfriend!" Monoma bragged while slinking an arm around Pony. It was then that Tetsutetsu shuffled towards Shiozaki, and Tokage to wrap an arm around Rin.

...

Wait a minute.

"When did all this happen?" I asked.

"A week after our confession. I told Tokage to practice what she preached, when she confessed it started a domino effect. Tetsutetsu confessed, then Monoma." Itake explained.

"Oh..." I said before bowing before Pony, "I am so sorry."

*WHAM*

"OW!" I yelled rubbing the back of my head.

"Be nice." Mom said.

"Y-yes Mom." I said, before pointing towards Itake. "Anyway, yes, Itake's your Mom." I said.

Eri nodded and walked over to hug her leg. I then leaned into her ears, "Sorry about this..."

"It's fine... better I be the mother and not anyone else." She said as she stroked Eri's hair.

"Well, as much as I like these friendly interactions. I'm tired, and I have things to do tomorrow... so everyone out." I said as I booted 1-B out... except Itake, who left with a kiss on my cheek and a hug for Eri.

Once 1-B and Itake left, I decided to turn it in early.

I have a meeting tomorrow.

*End of Chapter*


	36. Chapter 36

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Okay let's go! Onward!" I yelled pointing towards the bus.

"Onward." Eri said flattly mimicking my movement... we'll get to the point where she can show excitement soon.

"Arf!" Polterpup barked raising her paw up in the air.

I love them so much...

"Why are you coming?" Himiko asked as she stood next to me.

"I've been asked personally to come today. Present Mic asked me to come for some reason." I said as we walked towards the bus, "Eri's coming because I can't trust them to babysit for anything."

"... Valid." Himiko joked as we made it to the bus.

"Eri look, it's Grandpa All Might." I said as Eri looked at the skinny man known to the world as All Might.

"Grandpa!" She yelled which made him cough up a little blood.

"M-Must you do this?" All Might asked with slight embarrassment.

"Of course, you will be the Grandpa right?" I asked as I walked closer, "You won't break my Mom's heart... right?" I asked.

"N-No sir!" He exclaimed which made Present Mic facepalm. "W-What, he's scary."

"As I should be... anyway where's the other one?" I asked.

"Right here..." A monotone voice said behind me, Shoto walked up to us, "And why are you here?"

"Mic wanted me to." I said.

"That's right!" He yelled, "Now come on trouble makers! We're gonna be late!"

We all nodded and boarded the bus.

* * *

"Bye! Good luck! If push comes to shove, take out the other students first!" I yelled before taking my hands off Eri's ears.

"Why did you say that and cover her ears?" All Might asked.

"She's 6, she can't be taking up my bad habits." I said.

"Then why not change?" All Might asked.

"No, I'm too far gone now. Those are my character traits." I said as I began walking towards the stairs, "Anyway let's go-"

"Well well... if it isn't the Former #1 Hero... and his student." Sadly... a deep familiar voice said.

It's Endeavor great... Just who I wanted to spend 5 and a half hours with.

"My thanks for lookin' after Shoto." He said.

"Endeavor!" All Might said surprised.

"Good timing... I wanted to have a proper chat with you." He said.

Mic bolted, "I'ma go buy coffee, bye!" He said before running away.

Don't leave me...

"Dad, who is that?" Eri asked.

"Dad?" Endeavor asked.

"He's... Endeavor. He's a hero..." I said. Technically it's not a lie. He's a garbage excuse for a hero. But he's a hero by license.

"Aren't you a little young to be baring children?" Endeavor asked.

"She's my daughter by custody/adoption." I said as we walked passed him towards the bleachers. All Might... thankfully sat next to me, and Endeavor sat next to him.

* * *

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Oh no... Himiko found Real Camie. I thought they interacted before this... but they clearly haven't. "All Might, take care of Eri. I'll play mediator." I said as I jumped over the railing and ran in between them.

"Izuku, thank goodness, she's angry at me." Himiko said.

"I forreals have like, the right to be angry at her. She like stabbed me in the arm for my blood. Totes uncool." She said.

I hate her already.

"Okay, I won't deny that she did that." I said.

"Then why is she he-"

"I said 'DID' which is past tense. She's here to pass this program, to DO what she wants to do NOW. Be a hero." I said, "So I'd appreciate it, if you left past beef where it is... in the freaking past!"

"She stabbed me in the arm!" She yelled.

"I'm not telling you to forgive her! Just move past it for now! Take those two for example! Their beef caused them to be here!" I yelled before taking a deep breath, "If you want to hold a grudge, fine. But keep in mind, Himiko is going to ignore you to get her license... so by all means, be angry and fail again. July is a long time fro now though." I said before jumping back onto the bleachers. "I see why Mic wanted me to come." I said as we looked around, only to see Mic isn't here, "Where... is Mic?"

"AWWWRIGHT!"

Oh lord, "Be right back."

"Let's get some good vibes goin' you dro- Gah!" Mic yelled, but I gripped his shirt and dragged him away.

"Sorry about that." I said as I dragged him back down to the bleachers, "For the love of all that is good. Can't you go one minute without blowing people's ears off?" I asked.

"NO- MMPH!"

"Don't. Yell. In front of. Eri." I said as he nodded frantically. I let go of his mouth and he sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" All Might asked, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know what to say to you in my current state..."

"Are you aware? Over the past month, the crime rate has risen by three percent compared to the average year." Endeavor started, "I... throughout my career, I have resolved more incidents than anyone else... and recently, more so than ever. And yet... I can hear it. I can hear the sound of that invisible 'something' you've built over the years... crumbling away. Tell me, former number 1 hero. Just what is... the Symbol of Peace?"

...

...

Going for the kill huh?

"I've entrusted everything to Shoto. When I was twenty years old, I had already climbed my way up to the number 2 spot. And because I climbed this far... I understood almost immediately. That I would never be able to reach the summit." He said, "If all I wanted was the title, I could have foolishly smiled to everyone like you, and just played crowd pleaser. But I wanted to be stronger than anyone else."

"... This isn't like you at all." All Might said which made Endeavor flare up.

"Just shut up and answer me!" Endeavor yelled.

"To be honest... I have no idea what to say." All Might started, "I simply believe that this country was in need of a symbol, and I ran at full speed chasing my goal. A powerful light... it can serve as a beaconof hope for the people, and a warning for villains. I swore to myself that I would become that light, and kept running until I made it that far. The people out on the street were always making such anxious faces. No matter how many heroes there were out there, crime would not decrease. The people were afraid... much more than they are even now. I ignored the kindness of the people around me... and pushed most of them away. That is the path I chose."

"... Your former sidekick, huh?" Endeavor asked.

"Endeavor. I know full well the kind of situation you are in... and what the world is saying about you. There are many people out there who compare the two of us to one another. But you and I are different. There's no need for you follow in my footsteps and become the same Symbol of Peace I aimed to become. You simply need to find your way of doing things. And there's no need to rush it." All Might said.

...

...

"That's horrible advice." I said.

"Y-Young Midoriya-"

"Sure, don't be another All Might, I agree that much. But he's the Symbol of Peace... emphasis on SYMBOL." I said, "Meaning he's supposed to reassure the people he's protecting while instilling fear on his enemies. So far... he's doing half of those two requirements." I said.

"But he shouldn't be like me-"

"I'm not saying be like you. I'm not telling him to smile every 15 seconds and yelled 'I AM HERE' everywhere he goes. But become a person who actually looks like he gives a dang about the people he's protecting." I said.

"I do care-"

"Then why do you use your Quirk in a busy metropolis where people can get hurt? I should know, because I was a victim of that such action." I said, "But that's beside the point. Your job as the 'Symbol of Peace' is to reassure the public. Make them see you and say 'Endeavor! We're saved!' and not 'It's Endeavor... great'." I said.

...

...

"Then what would you suggest I do?" Endeavor asked.

"Well gee, I don't know... how about start being a decent human being!" I said before tossing him an apple, "But first, can you wash that for me?"

He blinked a few times, before standing up to wash it in the water fountain before handing it back to me, I then chopped it up and handed it to Eri, whose eyes widened as she salavated for the precious fruit known as the apple, "See? You made a little girl happy. Being a hero isn't all beat up and arrest people. It's a big part of it, but it's not all of what being a hero is." I said before looking at All Might, "Some wise old man once told me something. 'Being a Hero is all about volunteer work. No matter how unglamerous'. That ideaology has died with the rise of Quirks. So that's a good place to start. Help clean places, donate stuff, some small stuff that may seem small to you, but would make a big difference to someone else." I finished my speech... then I got an idea, "But if you want to start somewhere... your family is a good place to start... specifically your wife?" I asked.

...

...

All Might stayed silent, he must have figured it wasn't his place to question this. "If you are asking what I think you're asking... then no." Endeavor said.

"Why not? She's been in there for 10 years. And besides, your son has forgiven her already." I said.

"She hurt him-"

"10 years ago." I countered, "And your son already forgave her, and visits her often... well not as often due to the dorm thing, but the point still stands." I said, "Want to be the Symbol of Peace, well shine yourself in a positive light. It's a start, but if your family is behind you, then others will follow close behind. But that's just me. It's not like I'm a father or anything." I said, "But if you're worried about her still being... mentally stressed, then if you ask me... giving her friends her age... goes a long way." I said.

Endeavor was silent.

"That... and my Mom needs a friend." I added.

...

...

"Fine." Endeavor said, "Your words... they make sense."

That worked?! I didn't think it would be that easy! Man, this silver tongue thing is amazing!

"If you want some moral support, All Might and I can come." I said.

"That... won't be necessary." Endeavor said.

We just nodded and continued watching. Shoto, Yoarashi, Real Camie, and Himiko finally made some progress with the freaking kids. Shoto and Yoarashi collaborated to make a large ice slide, while Himiko played to her strengths and made hand sized ice sculptures of the kids, and all of the kids love it.

However, all good times must come to an end, as their time with the kids was up. Shoto used his flames to melt the ice, but Himiko gave the kids their ice sculptures, that they will keep forever... or until they melt.

Either way, we all reconvened outside. All Might and Present Mic were conversing with the people from Shiketsu.

"Hey, Himiko?" Real Camie said as Himiko turned towards her, "I'm... totes sorry for getting all up in your grill about that whole stabbing thing. I'm still mad about it, but you're trying to be a good hero! So I mad respect that." She said.

"O-Oh... thank you." She said with a bow.

Aww, she's making friends.

"Long time no see, Shoto." Endeavor said, "You've changed a lot." He said extending his hand out, but Shoto knocked it away.

"Shut up." He said with anger... and reasonably so.

"Shoto. I am proud of you, son." He said, "So... I will become a hero you can be proud of too. Your father is the Number 1 hero... the greatest man."

"Do whatever you want..." Shoto muttered.

...

*WHAM*

...

"Endeavor! I'll be cheering you on." Yoarashi said.

"Thank you... you're bleeding a lot." Endeavor said before leaving.

"Well then. Let's go." All Might called out before walking over to me, "She'll be there tomorrow." He muttered before walking away.

...

...

Shoto looked away before he said those words... but I can see it. He's smiling, even if it was small.

He... probably, knows he doesn't have to forgive him for what he's done. But the past is in the past... and he's letting him change.

That's my soon to be Colonel again.

* * *

We made it back to U.A, but I had something to do first.

"Hey All Might." I said as he looked at me.

"What is it Young Midoriya?" All Might asked.

"I'm heading to the mall for a quick errand. I need permission to go." I said.

...

...

"Okay? Sure?" He asked.

"Great, be right back."

* * *

I have returned with my two part gift for Mama Todoroki. I hid it behind me much to the curiosity of the others. All that's left is to wrap it up... then proceed with phase two of Operation: Welcome Mama Todoroki! And Possible Children Coming to Celebrate Too!' Man we need to shorten the operation names.

After shoddily wrapping the gift, I put it inside my drawer. Now it's time to figure out phase two. The Banquet. What to make for the feast? How about something basic? No, it's Mama Todoroki, we need to go all out.

... Italian! Been a while since I made Italian... and I want some freaking Cannolis. Oh! We can watch the Old Godfather movies! Man... I'm a freaking genius!

But where am I going to get those antiques in the movie world?

... I know who.

* * *

*SLAM*

"GAH!" A shrill yell was heard... "Midoriya?! What are you doing here?!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"And why did you break down our fucking door?!" Kamakiri asked.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said waving them off, "I need the Pony."

Then Pony walked up to me, " **What movie do you want?** " She asked in English.

" **The Godfather series. Oh and Episodes 1-6 of Star Wars... and Rogue One if you have it.** " I said.

" **Hmm.. well you're in luck. I just bought the Godfather series that has been dubbed in Japanese. Star Wars too... but why not add Episodes 7-9?** " She asked.

 **"We must never speak of those movies.** " I said.

...

...

"Okay... be right back." She said as she walked upstairs to her room. Then Kendou walked down.

"What was that sound-" She said before looking at the broken down door.

"Hi Kendou." I waved.

...

...

"Put it back up." She ordered.

"Fine..." I muttered as I grabbed the screwdriver and put it back up in record time. Then Pony came down with three D. .

"Same payment?" Pony asked.

"Yes... I'll make you lunch tomorrow." I said penciling her down, right beneath Itake and Eri's lunch. They have priority. "Anyway I'm leaving." I said before leaving the dorms.

Okay, prep has been accomplished. And tomorrow.

It's showtime.

* * *

Thankfully today was Sunday, meaning I have all day to prepare for Mama Todoroki's arrival. I also may or may not have started once Eri was fast asleep... which was 2 in the morning, but who is keeping count? Literally the minute I finished tabling out the food it was 9:00 AM. A.K.A the time no one is reasonably up. Even Tenya sleeps until 9:15. Yes... I kept track.

And the minute I finished tabling out the food, the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door, "Yes-"

A woman with pure white hair was on the other side of the door... with two people, a woman and a man... 22 and 20 respectively.

"Good morning... is Shoto here?" The woman asked.

"Uh yeah... give me a moment." I said as I closed the door a little bit... well so much for a surprise.

I pulled out my phone and went to the 1-A group chat.

IM: YO JERKS! And Momo, Tsu, Tenya, Koji, Mezo... you get the point.

IM: WE HAVE VISITORS! UP AND ATTEM!

ST: Izuku... it's 9:00, who could be possibly that important?

IM: Your mother and your siblings are here, Shoto.

ST: On my way.

That's all he said as I heard his door slam open and the sound of footsteps slamming towards the elevator. Well... here goes next to nothing.

"Come on in." I said as I let them in. As I led them inside they saw the massive feast on the table.

"What's this for?" The 22 year old woman asked.

"It was for Mama Todoroki, but I was expecting to have a little more time... literally just finished right now." I said.

...

...

"Is this italian?" The 20 year old boy asked.

"Nah, it's German. Yes it's italian." I said.

"Oh I love italian." Mama Todoroki said.

"Perfect... just like I planned it."

*Ding*

The elevator door opened, as Shoto walked out to see his siblings and his mother.

"M-Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to hug her. A hug she returned.

"Your father. He let me out." She said.

"H-How?" Shoto asked.

"He must have had a change of heart. Isn't that wonderful Shoto?" She asked still hugging him.

I walked behind Mama Todoroki and mouthed, 'I managed to convince him... but don't tell her that'. He nodded in response but a smile still present. "So are you staying here?" Shoto asked.

"Yes. Your father allowed it." Mama Todoroki said as she let go, "And your classmate went through the trouble to cook for us."

"Really Izuku?" Shoto asked.

"Well yeah. Gives me an excuse to cook Italian." I said, "But most of Italy's dishes are pasta related... and bread related. So it's hard to get some variety in this feast. So I made like 20 different pastas and lasagnas... oh and a bunch of garlic bread, and like 30 pounds of Cannolis. I really like cannolis." I said.

"H-How did you get the money for the ingredients?" The 22 year old- you know what no.

"Before I answer that, what are your names? It's getting taxing thinking of you as 22 year old woman and 20 year old boy." I said.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask, he always figures those things out." Shoto chimed in.

"W-Well I'm Fuyumi, and this is Natsuo." Fuyumi introduced.

"So anyway, I... cut a deal with the devil."

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"You want to what?" Principal Nezu asked._

 _"Mama Todoroki is coming to stay, and I want to welcome her in with an italian style feast. While she had 10 years to recover, she may not be 100% yet. So this is me helping. So please?" I asked._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"I will approve of this... on one condition." Nezu said._

 _"Which is?" I asked._

 _"I and some of the teachers can come... Midnight loves your cooking." Nezu said._

 _"Consider it done."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"So looks like we're having dinner for breakfast." I said, "Which means we'll have breakfast... for dinner."

...

...

"Izuku... when did you start cooking all this food?" Shoto asked.

"Uhh..." I muttered before biting the bullet and answered truthfully, "2:00 AM?"

"Go to bed." He said.

"No. And besides, I stayed up all night during the Training Camp with no more than 4 hours of sleep for both nights I cooked. This is nothing." I said with a smile, before rubbing my eyes. "Anyway I'm going to wake up the other fools. Be right back." I said before running up the stairs and banging on everyone's doors, I then ran back down the stairs to yell "Wake up! I made Italian food!"

Mom was the first one down. She does love italian food. Then slowly everyone else came down. I allowed Eri to sleep in, she came at 10:00 on the dot. She was the first to speak up.

"Dad... who is these people?" Eri asked.

Shoto introduced them. "This is my Mom, and those are my siblings. Fuyumi and Natsuo."

...

...

"So is she my grandma?" Eri asked.

So precious.

Natsuo and Fuyumi look surprised, but Mama Todoroki just giggled, "Yes, I am." She said with a warm smile. Eri responded with hugging her.

"She calls everyone who is older than us by a decade 'Grandma and Grandpa'." I explained.

"But why did she call you dad? You're what 16? And she's 6?" Fuyumi asked.

"Adoption... well more custody, but I call it adoption." I said, "Her home life was horrible, but she's here to have an actual childhood. So she has the whole faculty as her grandparents. My girlfriend and I as her parents, and everyone else as aunts and uncles. Anyway I'm rambling." I said as I headed over to the table.

"Come eat."

* * *

We all began eating... but before I started to eat my mound of carbs, I came to a stunning realization.

"Guys... Mom Squad." I said.

...

...

"What are you on about?" Katsuki asked.

"Think about it. We have Mama Todoroki, my Mom, we have the Mom Squad." I said, "We need jackets for that though."

"But there are only two." Mom said.

"Hmm... you're right." I said... "Hey Katsuki!"

"No." He said.

"Darn..." I muttered.

Then Eri tugged on my shirt, "Would Mom count for the 'Mom Squad'?" Eri asked.

"You're a genius." I said, "Perfect, that's 3, the Mom squad has been created."

...

...

"Is he always this excited?" Mama Todoroki asked.

"He wasn't always, but he is now." Mom replied.

It took 10 minutes... until the door slammed open. It was the teachers... and 1-B. "Thanks for the invite." Itake muttered.

"I was going to. But right when I finished, Mama Todoroki and his not as cool siblings arrived." I said.

"Was that a pun?" Itake asked.

"Of course it was." I said with a smirk, "Oh, and congratulations. You're a part of the Mom Squad." I said.

"Mom... Squad?" Itake asked.

"Well it was Eri's idea to add you in." I said.

"What does one do, in this 'Mom Squad'?" Shiozaki asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, "You sit in a circle, have some tea, and talk about how stupid the men in their lives are, and talk about how awesome and handsome the guy in your life is." I said.

She blinked before she bursted out into laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHA! Haah... oh that's a good one." She said.

"Wow, Izuku you got roasted." Eijirou commented.

"I know... I'm so proud." I replied as I continued eating.

It was brief... but I saw it. Kodai was looking at Himiko, granted I couldn't get a good read at first because she has the same flat face, but her eyes tell it all. Himiko was also sending glances towards Kodai... but hers were more obvious. Momo and Kendou are eating togther... but while Momo was laughing, Kendou has the same eyes as Kodai. Same with Momo whenever she makes Kendou laugh. Interesting... and convinent. Almost as if the universe wants them to be together.

(A/N: Yeah, *Ahem* it's clearly the Universe that wants them together. Totally wasn't me banging my head against the wall to figure out something for a later chapter... no of course not. It also totally isn't me being bored and putting all of the known students, boy and girl alike, into a randomizer and seeing what it would spit out. And it's totally wasn't Kodai. No, you're just imagining things.)

But, that's a quest for another day. Can't fix everyone's problems in a few weeks now can I?

After we finished eating... and still have half the food I made left over, we decided to binge the Godfather trilogy. And it was amazing, a timeless trilogy. But, sadly we could only watch Episode I of Star Wars, the really bad one... but it was fun to point out the problems it has. But one thing is for certain... it's not as bad as Episode 8.

After that 1-B and the teachers left, Itake left after giving me a kiss goodbye and Eri a hug, she hasn't reached that point with Eri yet. And after wrapping the remaining food in an ungodly amount of aluminum foil, and storing it in the fridge for two days worth of lunches. We were going to turn it in for the night. It was currently ten... and I'm running on 4 hours of sleep. So I could use a nap.

Well I could use a nap... but that doesn't mean I will.

There's still a surprised face I need to capture for the highlight reel.

* * *

 ***Rei Todoroki's P.O.V***

After that nice gesture from Shoto's friend. I returned to my room to relax for the night... but something caught my eye. A present... with quaint snowflake wrapping paper... and a note.

'To Mama Todoroki' I can already figure out who this is from, 'I heard about your struggles with your family and home life. While I'm not telling you to forgive him by any means, because lord I struggle to forgive him, but acknowledge that he is trying to better himself for the public and for his fmaily, I sure as heck acknowledged that when he was willing to listen to my advice. Though 10 years might be too little to late, but I digress. Inside is kind of a care package to help you recover fully. The items inside has helped me with recovering from my problems as a kid... and even though you're not a kid, I'm sure it'll help. -IM.'.

I set the note aside and opened the present, it's... what is it?

"It's a game console." A voice behind me said, I turned to see, Shoto's friend, Izuku Midoriya was it? IM... now it makes sense. "My Mom's 3DS helped me get through my childhood struggles, and while this game isn't my all time favorite, it still helped me through those years." I said.

I looked at the game, "Animal Crossing New Leaf?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a game where you basically become the mayor of your own village of animal villagers. You can do a lot, but I think you should find out for yourself." Midoriya said, "So have fun playing it, or not it doesn't matter much to me." He said before leaving my room.

...

...

Might as well give it a try.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Okay team let's go-" I said before I looked over at the couch, Mama Todoroki is playing her 3DS, and has a light smile on her face.

"Izuku... are you okay?" Tenya asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking at Tenya, before nodding, "Oh yeah." I said as I headed towards the door.

"I'm doing great."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: I feel like, after fighting my way through the Overhaul Arc, we needed some fluffiness, so here is the pre-requisite fluffiness.)


	37. Chapter 37

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

A few days have passed since Mama Todoroki's arrival... and we're currently in Ectoplasm's class.

"It's not particularly elegant... but calculate the integral equation. Whoever has the answer, raise your hand." Ectoplasm said.

I looked down at Eri's notebook, "Eri, want to tell Ectoplasm what's you got?" I asked.

"O-Oh... um, 107/28?" She asked.

"C-Correct." Mr. Ectoplasm said.

"H-How did you?" Momo asked but I tapped the side of my head.

"She learned from the best. I've been tutoring her for the past few days, mainly because she was reading my opened textbook and wanted to learn." I said before ruffling Eri's hair, "Work hard and you'll be smarter than me." I said.

"Y-Yes dad!" She exclaimed with a determined look on her face.

I laughed, "That's my girl."

...

...

"She's going to be a force of nature." Hanta said.

"Of course she is. Who do you think I am? And who do you think she is?" I asked, "She don't need a flashy power, all she needs is a big brain to succeed. That... and I'd think it'd be funny to see a 6 year old beat most of you at math... sorry Momo." I said.

"And yet you refuse to tutor us." Mina muttered with a pout.

"Of course... I was tutoring the people I like the most. Favoritism and all that." I said with a smirk.

"Dad has been teaching me... all kinds of stuff." Eri said, "Auntie Momo helps me too. Mom does too... and Grandpa Zawa helps me train my power." She said.

"How did you convince Eraserhead to help you?" Mr. Ectoplasm asked with genuine curiosity... it happens once in a blood moon, but Mr. Ectoplasm does derail the class if his curiosity is high enough.

"I said please." She said, "And Dad promised to make him the best coffee."

"To which I delivered." I added, "And I'd say it's some dang good coffee."

"I don't like my power... but Dad told me my power can save many people... so I'm going to be a hero. Just like Dad and Mom." She said.

...

...

*Sniff*

"I'm so proud of you!" I yelled before hugging her.

"Okay enough of that, moving on to the next question."

* * *

Lunch was uneventful, Yuuga looked lonely, so we invited him to eat with us... Okay, 'invite' is stretching it a bit, I meant we hoisted him over my shoulder and forced him to eat with us. You know... like family does. As for the next few days... we were training our 'Ultimate Moves' A.K.A training my Shoot Style, as well as supplementary classes after school. However, what happened the next few days... was more interesting.

"We have a Culture Festival." Mr. Aizawa said.

"SO SCHOOL LIKE!" Everyone yelled... while I covered Eri's ears defensively.

"Is it really okay for us to be so carefree at this point in time?!" Eijirou yelled... he has a fair point.

"Kirishima, you've changed." Mr. Aizawa stated.

"But it's valid isn't it?! Especially during this 'Proliferation of Villains' Period!" Kirishima added.

"That's an excellent point. However, U.A doesn't revolve around the Hero Department." Mr. Aizawa said, "If the Athletic Department is sponsored by the Hero Department, then the Culture Festival is in the domain of the other departments. The level of exposure isn't comfortable, but to them, it's an exciting festival. Moreover, the truth of the matter is that there is a considerable number of students who are stressed out from the daily activities of the Hero Department and the new boarding system." Mr. Aizawa explained.

Kirishima sat back down, "Since you put it that way... I don't have much else to say..." He muttered.

"That is also why you shouldn't apologize so easily. This year will be different from past years. Part of the staff will be cut, and the Culture Festival will only occur within the school. I've already said we're not the main drivers of this event, but as a rule, each class has to pick a program. Today we'll be deciding that." Mr. Aizawa said as Momo and Tenya stood in front of the class... they are class Reps after all. Time for some peace and quiet.

For all of one second.

Everyone screamed out their idea... some were decent, some were boring, one was edgy, one was violent, two were perverted. "And none are good." I said.

That got everyone's attention. "Well what's your idea Izuku?" Mina asked challengingly.

"I will tell you." I said before turning towards Eri, "What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Umm... how about... you know those things, where people sing and dance, and there's lights, and wows?" Eri asked.

"You mean a concert?" I asked.

"Yeah! I want a concert." She said with a nod.

Even with all the progress we've made to open up her shell, she's not completely open yet. More over, something I have the displeasure of noticing... she hasn't smiled. When she heard Overhaul was captured, her eyes glinted with happiness and relief... but no smile, she just hugged me. Which is to be expected, we did only just save her from years of torement two weeks ago. This should be the big boom she needs to shed the lingering remains of that dirtbag Overhaul.

"Then we're doing a concert. The General Commands it."

* * *

Supplementry classes... suck! They weren't bad for the first few days... But it's over as of today... great!

I wanna na-

"Izuku!" Kyouka yelled as I was swarmed at the door.

...

...

"What?" I asked.

"We need you to sing for the concert."

...

...

"What?!" I asked, for a different reason.

"We were going back and forth between who should it be, we wanted Kyouka, but Eri said that you should do it." Kyouka said.

I looked at her... oh no, puppy dog eyes!

"Who taught her the dark arts of puppy dog eyes?!" I yelled as I covered my eyes.

... No, put your foot down! You're the Dad! Act like o-

"Please?" She asked.

...

...

I'M CAVING!

"Fine..." I muttered.

Eri hugged me. "Thank you." She said.

"But why you? It could be familial bias." Tenya asked.

...

...

As much as I would love to agree and push it onto Kyouka's hands... it'll make Eri happy.

"Pass me a mic."

* * *

I decided to sing 'Drive My Car' by the Beatles... mostly because it was the first song that played when I hit random. After singing that song to the best of my ability... well, everyone was stunned... except Eri and Mom.

"H-How?!" Minoru yelled.

"Natural talent?" I asked.

"That was amazing!" Kyouka yelled, "Please sing for the concert." She said.

"Well I already agreed, but I have two stipulations." I said.

"Which are?" Momo asked.

"One. I get to pick the songs we're singing." I said.

"Done." Kyouka said.

"Second... you have to sing with me." I said.

...

...

"What?!" Kyouka asked.

"I heard you sing when I pulled that Pop Song prank, don't think I didn't. You sing well, and the songs I have in mind... require a second voice. So welcome to the singing crew." I said.

"B-But what if I refuse?" Kyouka asked.

"Then I refuse, and then you have to sing by yourself, so if you ask me... my deal is better." I said.

"But that's... but I don't... fine." She agreed.

"Sick wit it!" I exclaimed, "I'll draw up the list and hand it to you tomorrow... but for now." I said as I began walking towards the stairs.

"I'm really tired."

* * *

The next day was Saturday, a day off... meaning we're practicing.

"So this is the crew." I said as I looked at them. Fumikage, Denki, and Kyouka on guitar and bass, Katsuki at drums, and Momo on the Keyboard. "Well alright, here's the list." I said handing the gigantic stacks of paper over. It's made for everyone. So everyone gets a packet.

"All of these songs are in English." Kyouka said.

"Of course, what did you expect?" I asked.

"I don't know, Japanese songs?" Kyouka asked.

"Well think about it. I'm currently in supplementary classes, meaning I can't divert my time to learning new songs. All of these songs are songs I know the lyrics to by heart, so while you all practice during my study hours, I can practice on my own time." I explained.

...

...

"He has a point Kyouka." Momo said.

"But what about me?" Kyouka asked.

"You're not singing much, all the highlighted lines are the ones you're singing with me." I said pointing to the lyrics that are highlighted, "In case you haven't noticed... that's not a whole lot."

"Fine." Kyouka said putting the lyrics aside for now. "Anyway, let's practi-."

"MIDORIYA!" A loud voice yelled as the door slammed open.

"Oh, Togata, how you doing?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Good, how is Eri?" He asked.

"She's working." I said as we looked towards her practicing her dance moves with the others, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, wanted to see if you and Eri wanted to walk around and see the festivities." He offered.

"Hmm... I should practice. Let's do it." I said, "Hey Eri!" I called out as she walked over to me, "Togata wants to take us for a walk around the school, to see the stuff people are working on, wanna come?"

"Umm..." She said before looking towards Mina.

"Go 'head." She said with a thumbs up. Kyouka nodded as well, to me specifically.

Eri nodded before looking at us.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

We were walking around, and after stopping by the business course and hearing some... comments. We finally headed outside to see the progress.

"Even though it's still a month away, it's so busy! Everyone's bringing a 'Plus Ultra' attitude to their tasks even more so than last year!" Togata exclaimed.

"GAAH! DEMON!" Eri yelled as she hid behind me.

"'Scuse me! Wait, it's Midoriya from Class 1-A!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Scaring Eri? Not cool man." I said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wha?! Chit-Chatting in a place like this? You got that much time on your hands?!" Monoma yelled... but I promptly ignored him.

"Are you okay Eri?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah... I thought it was that one dragon from that game with the robot lady." She said.

Is it bad that I'm proud that she knows that reference? Well to bad because I am.

"Oi, oi! You ignorin' me?! You think that's okay?!" Monoma asked before putting on a smug face, "You guys are putting on some kind of live performance, I hear?! I wonder how that'll go! This time I'll tell you straight up: we of Class 1-B are gonna be better than you. 'Romeo, Juliet, and the Prisoner of Azkaban: The Return of the Kings' Class B's completely original super special fantasy play!"

"Romeo and Juliet is bad because it's about two stupid teenagers getting horny for each other, then killing themselves when one dies." Eri said.

I tensed up as I felt all of 1-B's eyes fall on me. "I-I can explain!"

"What are you teaching your daughter?!" Shiozaki yelled marching over to me.

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" I yelled which caused her and everyone to back off.

"Okay, it all started in Cementoss's class. We are doing a unit about plays of the olden age."

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Good day class. Today we will be doing a unit on a famous play of the olden age. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." Cementoss announced as a bunch of the students cheered._

 _"Romeo and Juliet, a staple of romance and tragedy." Momo muttered estatic about this unitl._

 _"Oh my goodness Romeo and Juliet is horrible!" I yelled outloud which silenced the crowd._

 _"And why is that Midoriya?" Cementoss asked._

 _"Because it's literally about two stupid teenagers, who don't even fall in love, they get horny for each other and then kill themselves because they couldn't have sex with each other! No really, Romeo, is actually in love with 'Rosaline' so much so that he goes to the Capulet Party in hopes of crossing paths with Rosaline, but instead meets Juliet. Which paints Romeo and a 'Hopeless Romantic' character. As the story goes on, you can tell that Romeo and Juliet aren't really in love, there was some dashes of love equited dialogue, which is what saves this tragedy from not being complete garbage for me there is some pretty deep stuff in the dialogue between Romeo and Juliet but I'm getting off topic. Romeo and Juliet aren't even in love, Romeo was in love with Rosaline, but he wants to get over her, Juliet is literally an outlet for him. And to make matters worse, the deaths. They are so stupid. After Romeo kills Paris he lays him next to Juliet. Then Romeo kills himself after THINKING Juliet died. Then Juliet wakes up, sees Romeo has died, then kills herself over him. And for what? Absolutely frick hell nothing."_

 _"Hold on, can you repeat all of that?" Denki asked, as he pulled out a piece of paper._

 _"I'm not doing your report for you." I said._

 _Then Eri tapped my shoulder, "What does... horny mean?"_

 _I tensed up... I forgot to cover Eri's ears for my rant, "Uhh... nothing, don't worry about it." I said._

 _"Oh, okay. I'll just look it up online later-"_

 _"NO!"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"And that's what happened." I said.

"So this all happened... because you went on a rant about how much you hated Romeo and Juliet?" Awase asked.

"Yeah, I get pretty heated during rants." I said, before looking around, "Where's Kendou? She would be efficient in helping you all haul this stuff."

"Oh, she's running for Miss Con." Awase explained.

"Oh cool... what the heck is Miss Con?" I asked.

"Miss Con. Or Miss Contest. It's the annual beauty pagent." Togata said.

"... And why the hell does she need to run in that?" I asked.

"No idea to be honest." Awase said, "All I heard was 'Impressing'."

...

...

Then it clicked. Not a bad idea if you ask me.

"Speaking of Miss Con. She's also running too." Togata said.

"Okay, you say that like I know her, there are 500 'Shes' in this school." I said.

"Oh sorry. Here, let me take you to her."

* * *

We made it to the equipment room... and inside was Hadou floating in the air.

"Oh Eri and Midoriya! Why are you here?" Hadou asked as she floated towards us.

"We're giving Eri a tour. I heard you are running for Miss Con." I said.

"Yeah, I was last year's second place. In fact I entered on my first year too and never won since!" Hadou said with a pout.

"Then who beat you?" I asked.

"There's this amazing girl... The champion of Miss Con! Third year Class G Support Team. The dazziling Zaki Bibimi." Hadou explained.

...

...

"Excuse me for a moment." I said as I pulled out my phone and quickly looked her up.

... How did she lose to her?!

"This year she's gonna appear in a commercial that'll make her fanbase blow up. Kendou will be there as well. Nejire is getting fired up for it, too." Amajiki said before kneeling on the ground, "To perform in the presence of the public... just thinking about it... ow, oww my stomach starts to hurt."

Poor kid.

"Like Yuyu says the first step is just about making an appearance... but one way or another it becomes both exciting and terrifying..." Hadou commented before smiling, "That's why, this year, I'll definitely win! It's my last one after all!"

"You can do it!" Togata exclaimed.

Our next stop is the Support Room. There was the loud noises of mechanical tools, and the horrid smell of body odor and oil. And it's all coming from a Mei Hatsume.

"Mei, honey, take a freaking shower!" I yelled while plugging my nose.

"No Izuku! Getting into the tub is a waste of time! Especially with these ideas gushing forwards. This is the time where we get to show off and be the main attraction!" She yelled before slamming her newest baby, Baby 202, "A ton of companies will get a good look at my child! I better raise him to not be shy!" She said before looking at me, "More importantly, how are the iron soles doing? If anything comes up let me know asap!"

"Yeah sure... should your baby be smoking?" I asked.

*BOOM!*

"B-BABY?! WATER WATER!" Mei yelled.

"WAH! HATSUME AGAIN!?" One of them yelled as a water hose came in. I escorted Eri and Togata out, we don't want to lose our lives due to 'Mechanical Negligance'.

We had one more stop... and hopefully it's not life threatening.

* * *

"Midoriya? What are you doing here?" Kendou asked wearing a dress while holding another.

"I'm here to confirm the words from the grapevines. You're competing for Miss Con?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, I... wanted to get in touch with my feminine side." She stuttered, her face turning light pink. Looks like I'll be finishing the quest sooner than I thought... literally a few days after.

"Oh I see... so for what a guy?" I asked trying not to smile.

"N-No!" She yelled, her blush deepening.

"Oh... so a girl then." I said.

She didn't respond, but she tried to attack me with an expanded fist.

"How did you know?" Yanagi asked while I was dodging her attacks.

"It-Was-Obvious!" I yelled before grabbing her hand, "So, let me help you. You did help me and Itake together." I said as I untied my hair and adjusted it to look like a douchey fashion designer... now all I need is that hat! "Okay zen darling. Let zus work on your dress darling." I said, speaking in a purposefully horrible accent, "Now, ze dress... it fits your figure darling. It vill truly impress who you vant to impress... but the color darling... it tis garbage darling. It does not suit you darling, awful, I hate it." I said as I walked over to the dress rack. "None of zis dresses vill work darling, but fear not, I shall return with a proper dress for you, but first I require your measurements... Yanagi what are her measurements?" I asked breaking character.

Yanagi just shrugged and handed me a paper. "R-Reiko!" Kendou yelled with slight betrayal.

"What? He offered to help you." Yanagi said, "And it's not like you have to wear it."

...

...

"Fine, but it better be good." She warned.

"Of course darling. Now come, we have much work to do."

* * *

*SLAM*

"IZUKU! WHY MUST YOU BREAK DOWN OUR DOOR!" Tenya yelled flailing his arms around at the destruction.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Momo!" I yelled which made her flinch but walk over.

"Y-Yes?" She asked.

"I need a favor." I said as I handed her Kendou's measurements, "I need a dress for Kendou. The specifications like color, design, all that are on the back."

She gave the measurements, and specifications a once over. Before pulling out the dress I envisioned from her stomach. She neatly folded it and handed it to me.

"Perfect, onwards darlings. We has a delivery to make." I said before looking at the door, "Right after I fix ze door."

* * *

"I has returned darling." I said as I handed Yanagi the dress, "We shall see ourselves out."

It took a few minutes, but Yanagi told us we can come back inside. Once we entered, Kendou was bashfully showing off the dress.

"I like it." Eri said.

"Indeed, fits you perfectly." Togata said.

"But of course darlings. Tis my work after all." I said as I took off the hat and put my hair back into a ponytail.

Kendou's new dress is a strapless dress glittery silver, with a short front to show off her legs, with a long back, because it looked cool. By the way the short front wasn't in the specifications. That was all Momo's idea. I did however, take some ideas from the old dress. Specifically the part where it started from the very top of the dress and flowed around to the back. That was fancy.

"With zis dress you vill surely win ze heart of Momo." I said which made her tense up.

"H-How did you?" Kendou asked as I smirked.

"What can I say? It was pretty obvious. But that's not my battle to fight, I just offered my assistance." I said before walking towards the door, "But here's my advice. She really likes reading, specifically Illustrated Encyclopedias... for some reason. I noticed after breaking into her room to read her romance novels for ideas for Itake, and I saw she has 36 volumes... however she was missing 17. I did some research... and I learned that said volume is pretty rare, only 5 remaining after the dreaded '17 Destruction' of 2047, and 4 of the owners wouldn't just hand it out or refuse to sell it due to the rarity... but I know someone who has one." I said as I bumped Togata's shoulder.

His eyes widened in realization.

"You really think Sir Nighteye would just give his away?" Togata asked.

I smirked,

"I have something he might want."

* * *

"You are asking me to just give you my 17th Edition Illustrated Encyclopedia?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"I mean I would appreciate it, but I'm sure you won't without something in return." I said.

"Smart. And I saw your future... and what you're about to say shocks me... if it does I'll hand it over." Sir Nighteye said with a smirk, "But since I know it's shocking... I will try to stay as emotionless as possible."

...

...

"My Mom is dating All Might, give me the encyclopedia and I'll invite you to the wedding."

...

...

"WHAT?!" Sir Nighteye asked, "I-Impossible. He wouldn't date anyone because it would put her at ri-"

I pulled out my phone and dialed my Mom, "Hey Mom."

"Oh Izuku... why are you calling?" Mom asked.

"I'm with Sir Nighteye, All Might former sidekick, he... and I wants to know how good of a boyfriend All Might is." I said.

"Oh he's amazing, such a sweetheart, he took me on this trip to an amusement park and then we watched the sunset on Dagobah Municipal Beach Park it was wonderful." She said.

"Oh wow, that sounds nice... thanks for the invite." I said, "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Love you." She said before I hung up.

I then called All Might to fully confirm it, "Oi All Might! How are you and Mom? Did you break anything?" I asked.

"N-No Young Midoriya, nothing is wrong, but I did take your mother-"

"On a date to an amusement park then watched the sunset at Dagobah Beach, I know. You cliche romantic. Oh and Sir Nighteye wants to talk to you."

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE A RELATIONSHIP AND NOT TELL ME!" Sir Nighteye yelled while snatching the phone.

"N-Now, Nighteye, let's calm down." All Might said knowing I'm not letting him go.

"I invited him to the wedding, you can have your chat then, I have things to do, so bye." I said as I hung up, "So about that encyclopedia."

"Take it, you shocked me. Now go, I have... things to think about." He said as he handed me the encyclopedia.

I grabbed it and rushed back to U.A. I entered the 1-B dressing room. "Mission accomplished." I said as I handed it over.

"H-How did you get it?!" Togata asked.

"I told him All Might is dating my Mom." I said.

"H-HE IS?!" Everyone in the room asked.

"What can I say? My Mom got game." I said with a proud smirk. "Now I helped you out, if you somehow screw this up... then I can't help you. This time for real team... let's roll." I said as I exited the building.

...

...

"How do you know that this 'Momo' likes girls?" Togata asked.

"I saw Kendou look at Momo. I saw Momo look at Kendou, both had similar reactions, and I could tell from their eyes. I put two and two together." I said before shurgging, "But I've noticed whenever 1-A and 1-B hangs out together, is that Momo and Kendou woudl gravitate towards each other, more so now than at first. I passed it off as friendship because of their field training due to them having the same one... but it started to look like even more. I only just figured it out a few days ago."

"I see... so what now?" Togata asked.

"Now? Wait and see how it goes." I said as we made it to the dorm, "It's not my place to force a relationship. They have to grow some courage to work out a relationship." I said.

We said bye to Togata and re-entered the dorm. Well time to see how that goes.

* * *

*Bzz* *Bzz*

I was about to go on my morning jog... when my phone starts ringing. Probably a telemarketer or so- No. It's All Might?

"What's wrong All Might?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how your training is going?" All Might asked.

"Give me a second." I said as I stepped outside. "Okay, pretty well. I can use 18%." I said.

"Impressive, and in 6 months of U.A." All Might said with a hint of pride.

"The weights really help." I said, "Shoot Style is coming along, but I would like to have a range attack. My finger flicks are fine, but they aren't concentrated, so they only really work when I'm moderately close... which isn't good for a ranged attack." I said.

"I see... well I'm right here, so I can help with that." All Might said.

I looked up... and there he is. "Hey." I said hanging up and putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Good morning, let us go somewhere more secluded."

* * *

He led me over deep within the forest near U.A. It was just All Might and I. "So you want to know how to use your ranged attacks more effectively."

"Yeah. Like I said, the pressure decreases the further it goes... that's called physics. So I want something to concentrate the blast to make my ranged attack have more reach before the force decreases." I said.

Then I could hear something fly towards me. I pivoted and caught the weapon of moderate injury, before hearing someone yell. "Excuse me! Is anyone hurt?!" Mei yelled.

...

...

"Mei, I thought we came to the conclusion that you can't recreate 'Quidditch'. And if you did, Warner Brothers would sue you." I said but she scoffed.

"But I already made the Golden Snitch!" She exclaimed.

"Anyway I need a favor." I said.

"Sorry busy-"

"I need something that is able to concentrate air blasts that I make from my fingers. Is that too much?" I asked.

"Well if that's all it is, heck no!" She yelled, "I can make that easy, anything else?" She asked.

"Well since you've offered... can you make me two batons that can be stuck together to make a staff?" I asked.

"You mean like Nightwings Escrima Sticks? The ones that have tasers at the tip?" Mei asked.

"Not what I had in mind, but yours sound more awesome, so yeah!" I yelled.

"Well you're in luck, I made something like that because I was bored and was in a D.C fix. I can add the other bits along with your gloves in about 3 weeks to a month." She said.

"You're the best." I said.

"Anything for my Breakout Buddy." She said before her ball weapon flew away, "Wait, where are you going baby!" She yelled as she rushed after her ball.

I waved before looking at All Might... who gave me a weird look, "'Breakout Buddy'?" He asked.

"Power Loader put her in the 'Penalty Box', which was a wooden cage back during the Licensing Exam. I needed something so I smashed the cage and let her out. She called me her 'Breakout Buddy'." I explained.

"I see..." He muttered.

"Anyway, let's get to work."

* * *

After training, a shower, classes, and practice, we were resting in the common room.

"I'm beat." Hanta muttered stretching his limbs.

"YO ASSHOLE, YOU'RE PLAYING TOO FAST! FOLLOW ME!" Katsuki yelled.

"No, it's because you keep improvising on your own, it's messing everything up!" Denki yelled back.

"Kyouka, you teach just like a professional. You got Kaminari, the amateur, to finally learn the chord progression." Momo commented.

"It wasn't that impressive." Kyouka said before taking in a deep smell, "Hey... today's tea smells really good."

"I know right?! I got it from my mother! It's the Phantom Black Tea, Imperial Golden Tips! Please try it everyone!" Momo yelled.

...

...

That sounds like it could kill a man. Phantom Black Tea...

"I don't quite understand what that is, but thanks as always!" Rikido yelled out.

"I don't quite understand either, but it's so bourgeois." Hanta yelled as well.

"You're not having any of Momo's tea, Izuku?" Ochako asked.

"Anything with 'Phantom Black Tea' in the name, off puts me. But I see Fumikage is chomping at the bit to try some." I said as he paused as he was halfway to Momo's kettle, "I ain't judgin' man." I said as he continued walking... though slower.

I however was on my phone, absent mindedly searching videos on 'Youtube', but there was one that caught my eye, mainly the like ratio... there isn't any likes. But that's not the important part... the content was what mattered most. The closing line in particular was what caught my eye the most.

"The next video coming out... will be a wake up call. Not just to listeners but to society as a whole. I sincerely hope you wait." He said before tuning off. I hear a feminine sounding voice from the background say his name was 'Gentle'. Anyway... all I know, is that this spells trouble. And knowing the universe and it's balancing act, he's probably going to come to U.A and ruin everything.

... Interesting. I'll have to keep my eye out for them.

We have a month till the concert.

Time to good off until then.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: Yeah I added a few things. Mainly because I was working on the second chapter, which starts with Izuku training with All Might, and then right when the chapter ends... is when the month timeskip happens. So I decided to tack it on and do some filler fillers for the month interval. Because I feel like... this story is lacking in something... and I've cracked the code as to what it is. Clearly we need some more bad humor, romance, and family moments. Clearly those are the biggest areas of need, I don't know what yous talking about.)


	38. AFC III Gold Filler (Chapter 38)

***Komori (Itake)'s P.O.V***

"Itake!" A voice that I recognized as my... lovely boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya yelled as he slumped on my left side. All the while Eri, who Izuku took in as his daughter... and begged me to be the mother, slumped on my right. Polterpup whimpered next to Izuku.

"What?" I asked not taking my eyes off the script.

"We miss you!" He called out as he laid my head on the table. "I took down a door for you."

"Yeah, a door you kicked down 5 times before." I replied, an exasperated smile growing on my face.

"Yeah, but the one time it fell on Monoma was funny." He said, I can feel him internally giggling at the memory.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Monoma yelled outside.

"Anyway, we haven't done any relationship stuffs... and we've been together for 3 months." He said, "Man... time flies by fast."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I need to memorize my lines and practice." I said.

"... You're going to make me do it aren't you?" He said.

"Do wha-"

"We came all this way, all this way. Take a break." Oh goodness he's singing.

"Izuku stop."

"Run away with us for a while, practice can wait!" He continued.

"I have to study my lines."

"We can both spend time with our daughter. I can cook us lunch, while you two bond, we all can go. Take a break and get away! Run away with us for a while, practice can wait. Where we can staaaaaaaay! Ohh! Look around look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now! Close your eyes and dream, till the night gets dark! Take a break... please?" He asked.

...

...

"Fine, you're lucky you're a great singer." I said as I set the script aside.

He jumped and cheered, "Awesome!"

"Lunch better be delicious." I added. Izuku laughed and went to the kitchen

"When is it ever not?"

* * *

Izuku made us a simple, yet delicious, lunch. Egg salad sandwiches, and some watermelon. After eating our fill and discarding the shell of the watermelon, I was curious, "So what now?" I asked.

Izuku replied with a smile, "Take Eri, Polterpup, and yourself to the couch, I'll be right back." He said as he zoomed away. I did as told as all three of us sat on the couch waiting for Izuku to return... what did return is the giant blanket and pillow kaiju from the west. Oh no, it's Izuku carrying a lot of blankets and pillows. "I have returned." He said as he set the blankets, pillows, and a beam? On the couch.

"So what are you planning to do?" I asked curious as to his plan.

"Watch this." He said as he moved the table I was reading my script on a ways away, picking up the script and setting it on the pile of blankets. Only for him to push the couches closer together. He then placed the beam in the middle, tied some blankets around it then draping said blankets over the couches, making a roof over the couches. He then placed two thirds of the pillows on the floor to act as a balance for the beam. Oh and he did this in a few seconds because super speed. "I call it... the Fortress of Comfortude!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Was all this necessary?" I asked.

"Of course it was!" He yelled as he crawled in, "Nothing is too much work for my girls."

I smiled warmly and kissed him on the nose, "I'll remember that."

We then laid down on one of the couches, Eri was in the middle of us and Polterpup laid on top of Eri. I was getting sleepy... until a loud voice was heard.

"WOAH! What's this?!" Tetsutetsu peered into our Fortress of Comfortude.

"It's the Fortress of Comfortude." Izuku said simply, "Do you mind, we're trying to comfort."

"Shouldn't you be practicing for your preformance, and Komori, shouldn't you be practicing your lines?" Ibara asked.

"Don't feel like it." I said, I'm too comfortable.

"No." Eri said, comfortable as well.

Polterpup barked in disagreement.

"Haha!" Izuku laughed, "Those are my girls."

Ibara looked like she was about to rebut... but Tetsutetsu climbed in, "I wanna join." He said.

"Go ahead, comfort away." Izuku said.

"T-Tetsutetsu!" Ibara yelled.

"Come on..." He pleaded, "We deserve a break."

...

...

"Oh fine, but we're working extra hard tomorrow." She said as she climbed in.

Okay, this time for rea-

"A blanket fort!" Oh great... "You invited Tetsutetsu and Ibara and not me?!" Setsuna asked, "I feel betrayed."

"There's still room, comfort away." Izuku said, there are more couches and more room.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't let us in." She said, "Let's go Rinny boy!"

"O-Okay." He stuttered as Setsuna dragged him inside.

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Okay, time to rela-

"Do I even want to ask." Oh, it's Itsuka, the Class Rep is here.

"It's our Fortress of Comfortude." Izuku said, "Want to come in? I can call you know who." He said with a smirk.

"I-I'm good!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, who is this mystery person?" Setsuna asked, wanting to learn the latest gossip.

"Nothing I want to say, I don't want Itake to be a single mother." Izuku said.

"As you should! Anyway, shouldn't you all be practicing? You especially?" Itsuka asked.

"Don't feel like it."

"No."

Polterpup barked with disagreement.

Itsuka sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're a bad influence."

"Excuse me, I'm an amazing father." Izuku said, "And climb on in, everyone is welcome into the Fortress of Comfortude."

...

...

"You know you wanna." Izuku said.

"Oh, fine!" She yelled as she entered.

"Welcome, to our new comfort cult. Here's a complimentary pillow and blanket." Izuku said.

"Where's out blanket?" Tetsutetsu and Setsuna asked.

"You should have picked one up from the pile of blankets and pillows at the entrance." Izuku said as he sent pillows and blankets over to their directions.

I sighed out loud, "Anyone else want to come in?" I asked outloud.

"... Yes." As another person crawled in, it was Yui.

"Pillow/Blanket?" Izuku asked.

"... Yes please." She said as she grabbed one of each before laying near the middle, the couch and the pillow ballast was holding her up well.

"We need a bigger fortress..." I muttered.

"I'll take it to the R&D department next time, and expand and create the 'Fortress of Comfortude 2.0.'." He said.

"That would be appreciated." Setsuna commented.

Surely this is the last of them-

"Ooh! A blanket fort! That looks like fun!" Nevermind, Pony wants in, "Come Monoma." Pony said dragging her boyfriend inside.

Izuku and Monoma shared a look, before Izuku handed them a blanket and two pillows, "Anyone can come into the comfort." He said.

He didn't say anything as Pony dragged him to an unoccupied spot. We waited a minute, and no one else climbed in or said anything.

Some piece, quiet, and kinda... alone time with my boyfriend, our adopted daughter, and Polterpup.

Finally...

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"What is thi-" A voice boomed, but I woke up and glared at the source of it, 1-B's teacher Mr. King.

"Wake them, and you die." I muttered, he tensed up slightly.

"Y-Yes sir." He said before walking away. I glanced at the clock, barely 5:00.

I looked around to see, everyone else is asleep.

... A little longer won't hurt.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: A short boy, but ehh, a short chapter won't hurt nobody.)


	39. Chapter 39

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Oh Midoriya." A mellow voice behind me said, I turned to see... Mama Todoroki?

"Good morning Mama Todoroki, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I could not help but notice that you go out early in the morning to jog. And I would like to come with you." She said.

"Ahh I see, why?" I asked.

"Because." She said as she held out her 3DS, "I need more of this 'Play Coins', we get some by jogging." She said.

"Okay makes sense... but you know you can just shake the 3DS like 200 times to get coins that way." I said.

"Oh I am well aware... but I also would like to get back into proper shape." She said.

"Ah, okay, we'll come on then, I'll go easy on the first time."

* * *

We slowly jogged through the early morning air... "So, how is your Animal Crossing town going?" I asked. Might as well spark a conversation.

"It's going well." Mama Todoroki said keeping up with me, "I have paid off my first home expansion. I also built a bridge, as well as gained access to an island."

"Not bad, you can make a lot of money on the island, there is also some minigames you can play to get some furniture and other things." I said.

"I know, I'm really liking the Mermaid Series." She replied.

"Same." I said.

"So question." She stated.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you ask Endeavor to let me out of the hospital?" She asked.

...

...

I slowed to a stop. She did too. "Want the doting son answer, the good friend answer, or the serious answer?" I asked.

"All three." She said.

"We'll start from the top." I said, "I felt like Mom needed a friend her age within U.A walls. Bakugou's Mom can only visit so much with her job and all that. So I scrolled through the mental rolodex of Mom's I know, and you're the only one I know or heard of so I went with you." I said, "Second, Shoto talk about you during the off hours... a lot. It was nice at first... but it then became mildly irritating. So I decided the one good way to shush him was to drag you into the dorms with us." I added, "And finally... staying cooped up there... won't cure you of your mental illness." I said.

She opened her mouth, but I held up a hand.

"Take it from me, friends help a lot. And unless you're going to tell me that the nurses there help you for a reason aside from it's their job, or you're the wife of the number 1 hero, they aren't real friends. And before you say that you have friends with the other patients. Shoto rambles during his speech about how he's going to get you out of that hospital, that you stay cooped up in your room staring out the window." I said, "Turns out I have a fourth reason."

"Which is?" She asked.

"Moms rule." I said simply, "Don't get me wrong, I met some cool dads, Katsuki's dad is the one who taught me a thing or two about fashion, but that's beside the point. Mom's almost never give up on their child. Mainly because they went through the trouble to carry and birth them. While the dads 30-40%% of the time, are just dirtbags who get a woman pregnant because they felt a pulse from down under, and others just birth children for their strong Quirks. But my point is, a child needs their Mom." I said, "I was blessed by whatever God is out there to still have my Mom, she's one of the planets in my mental solar system. Shoto, hasn't. So, I decided to convince Endeavor to bring you in. For those reasons."

...

...

"Now let's get back to jo-"

*Thud*

She hugged me... rather roughly if I may add, "Thank you... you don't know how much that means to me and my family." She said shakily... she's crying.

I hugged her back, "I can take a guess as to how much this means to you and your family." I said while patting her middle back, "And while what you know who did was unforgivable, give him a chance k? Just because one shirt has a stain doesn't make it unwearable... you just need a boat load of Arm and Hammer to clean it out."

She laughed at my terrible joke, "I will. I just hope my children will too."

"Fuyumi is a sweet heart, she'll accept his attempt to reconcile in a heart beat. Natsuo... will take a lot of time. Shoto? I think he already sees his father trying to work towards reconciliation. He'll give him a hard time, that's to be expected, and recommended. But your children will get there in time." I said.

She let go and wiped her eyes, "Okay... let us continue." She said as she turned around, "I will get stronger too."

"Atta girl." I said before something came into my brain, "Oh, and do me a favor?"

"Anything." She said.

"Shoto's ice power sucks, can you train him to be better?" I asked.

...

...

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"But first, can you stand up straight, arms up? In a T pose?" I asked.

"... Okay?" She said as she did just that, I then began to feel her arms, "H-Hey what are you- that tickles!" She exclaimed.

"Not bad muscle mass." I said with surprise, "What did you work out in the hospital?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah... it was for physical therapy." She said.

"Any Quirk Training?" I asked.

"... No, aside from little exercises within my room." She explained.

...

...

"A little difficult, but nothing too bad." I said, "Especially since you're what? 35? 36?"

"42." She siad.

"See? Just... 11 years after your prime. You're fine." I said, "With my help, you can be pro material soon!"

"P-Pro?!" She asked.

"Yeah of course. Villains will quake with fear when they hear Mama Todoroki is coming into the field. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. And besides..." I said as I gently knuckle punched her shoulder, "You're pretty deep in this too. And we need all the help we can get if we want to destroy the League of Villains once and for all. Though I'm not forcing you... this is strictly to ask for your permission." I said.

She looked down for a second... before looking at me with determined eyes, "I... I shall join you in this fight." She said.

"Best news I heard all morning." I said with an excited smile, before looking at my watch, "But it's 6:30, we should head back. Tomorrow is when training officially starts."

"Y-Yes sir." She said.

"Haha." I laughed, before getting serious "It's General."

She laughed.

"Yes General."

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing up so early, and with Izuku?" Shoto asked.

"Oh, Izuku offered to train me to join the fight against the League of Villains." She said with excitement.

...

...

"I probably should have said that." I said.

"No way-"

"Hear me out." I said.

"No, she is not fighting." Shoto said.

"Dude, we need everyone we can get if we want to beat the League. And she said she has been exercising during the 10 years she's been in the mental hospital." I said.

"But she could get hurt." Shoto said.

"Yeah, it comes with the job." I said, "And she's in U.A, she's not exactly free from danger at the moment."

"She's not fit for the job."

"She needs training, hence why I offered to train her and Himiko." I said.

"But it's dangerous-"

"Yeah it is." I said, "The League is getting more and more powerful, with the League having the Quirk Erasing bullets, it's even more dangerous than ever. But that's why we need more allies to counter that." I stated, "And I didn't force her, I asked if she wanted to, and she agreed."

"Mom?" Shoto asked.

"I did Shoto." She said, "I-I don't want you all to fight and die for me while I'm just sitting around here worrying for you all. As such... I want to join the fight. Please." She said.

...

...

"Tch, fine." Shoto said, "But if she dies... I will never forgive you."

"Like I would let any of you die on my watch. Since I am the General, I won't let any of my soliders die in battle." I said, "I will lead you all to victory, and then... we'll go out for smoothies."

...

...

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"Alright women." I said as I dawned my General Uniform for this exact purpose. "Today is the first official day of our open training regimen. It's open because others can join too but they decide that the Culture Festival is more important."

"IT IS!" Voices from inside yelled.

"Ignoring them, let us begin with something simple." I said before pointing to Rei, "You, work on your Quirk, small exercises in your hospital room isn't effective in the long run. Quirks are like muscle fibers, the more you use them, the stronger they get, and weaker when they are under-used. While you did use your Quirk in your room, it's not enough to keep your Quirk's power consistant, it has most likely weakened over the past 10 years." I said, "But worry not. We shall improve your Quirk by leaps and bounds."

"And how do I do that?" She asked.

"With continuous use." I answered.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Here at U.A we adopted a credo. 'Go beyond, Plus Ultra'! Meaning we smash beyond our limits and go beyond them. Same goes for you. You may be 41 years old, but as far as I care, you're a student." I said as I pulled over a cart, "But, your ice will lower your body temperature, that just makes sense, so I brought with me a bunch of electric blankets and a few heating pads to speed up the warming process." I explained before looking at Himiko, "As for you Himiko, you don't have a Quirk, which allows me to focus on Rei Rei's Quirk." I said.

...

...

"Rei Rei?" Rei Rei asked.

"Yeah. Calling you 'Mama Todoroki' gets draining after a while. And Rei Rei is 2 syllables as opposed to the 6 Mama Todoroki has." I said, "What? Do you not like it?"

"... No, I like it." She said.

"Great!" I said with a smile, "Now, right now we'll stick to weapon training. You have your knives... but that will only get you so far, we need options." I said as I pulled out another cart, "Who says you need a Quirk to kick ass? I may or may not have stole all of these from the Support Department... they were in the back and as far as I'm concerned... they aren't going to miss them. So here we have 3 different weapons. A bo staff, dual batons, and a pair of gauntlets, your knives too. So we have 4 different styles, you already mastered one, so let's start with in my opinion, the easiest one to master, the gauntlets." I said as I handed them to her.

"But why Gauntlets though?" She asked as she looked at them.

"Back in the olden days, gauntlets were made of iron and encompassed ones whole hand. Needless to say they were heavy and pretty much hard to use. Gauntlets have been etched out for brass knuckles, but to that I say bologna." I said, "However, these are different, with the discovery of light yet durable titantium, the Support Department has made these nifty gauntlets for someone to use... I.E you. They have a titanium outer shell with leather on the inside, so they pack a mean punch while you feel good using them. They are black and the finger parts have been cut off, always a good touch. Go on try them on." I encouraged.

She nodded as she put on her gauntlets, "Wow... they fit perfectly."

"Awesome. Now we in business." I said, "Now... who would be willing to take a gauntlet to the face... oh yeah. Me." I said.

She tensed up, "Y-You can't be serious." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't use my Quirk until you get a grasp on the proper form. And don't worry, I can take a few punches to the face." I said, "I'll be keeping an eye on you Rei Rei, feel free to shout of you need a break, k?" I asked.

"Yes General." She said.

"Okay, are you ready Himiko?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed while getting ready, "Let's rock and roll."

* * *

"Okay... I think that's good for today." I said as I looked to see the sun slowly setting. I then see Himiko breathing on the floor, and Rei Rei shivering with a few blankets wrapped around her.

"T-That was difficult." She shivered as Himiko nodded in agreement.

"Well of course, the first day is always the worst one. Especially for you Rei Rei since you haven't been training your Quirk as intensively as you did today, but give it time and you'll see results." I said before handing each of them a folded up slip of paper.

"What's this?" Himiko asked as she and Rei Rei unfolded their papers.

"A workout regimen." I said, "You two are pretty fit, however as your Quirk grows, and as your knowledge of fighting style grows, your body should grow with you too. I'll update them over time, but those are good starting points. Follow it to the T, any deviation will have the opposite affect of what we want. As for your meals... I'll take care of them-"

"No that won't be necessary-"

"As your General. I will take care of the meals... that and you'll be eating the same food I will be eating so it saves time." I said, "Follow the workout regimen to the letter, and meet me out here at the same hour for more training, understood?" I asked.

"Yes General!" They both yelled.

"Good, now take a hot bath, especially you Rei Rei, we don't want you getting sick." I said as they both nodded and headed inside.

...

...

"So how long were you planning on observing?" I asked as Principal Nezu walked out from the bushes in a camo disguise.

"Long enough to notice how well you are at training those two." He said.

"I am their General. They enlisted in this war, they need to be in tip top shape." I said.

He nodded with approval. "Remind me to hire you as a U.A teacher."

"Only if you pay me more than Aizawa- mmph." I said before Mr. Aizawa's cloth wrapped around my mouth.

"Not on your life." He said before removing the capture device.

"... Fine." I muttered, "But in all seriousness, even though it's the first day, they've shown resolve. Especially Rei Rei. She'll be a good asset to us, along with Himiko."

"Even though she's Quirkless now?" Principal Nezu asked.

"Especially that." I said, "That means she doesn't need to Quirk train, she can focus on mastering the 3 different weapons. And so far? Her gauntlet stances is coming along nicely. But I do mainly fight with fists, so that's a given."

Principal Nezu hummed with satisfaction, "Well I shall leave them to you." He said as he and Mr. Aizawa returned into the Dorms.

Look out League of Villains... we're not just going to sit around and twiddle out thumbs.

We will win.

*End of Chapter*


	40. Chapter 40

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"As I expected. IZUKU!"

I turned to see... Mei, covered in mud and grease stains... only one of those is what I'd consider normal, "Mei, honey, you're a mess."

"Hehehe... it's lack of sleep plus dirt! I figured you'd be here, even on our big day!" She said before pulling out two boxes, "The new items you wanted me to make! They're usable now! So I have come to pass them on to you." She said handing the boxes to me. My batons look slick, and they are really light. But what caught my attention are those gloves.

I whistled with a sense of amazement. "These look cool." I said, "Though after the Culture Festival would have been ideal."

"I'm sleeping for 36 hours after so it's all good!" She yelled.

All Might picked one up, "They can make things this compact now...?"

"I've made it so that it doesn't clash with your costume design! I'm a designer who addresses my clients needs at once." Mei boasted.

"Well I like it. Remind me to put my vote for you at the Quirkys." I said.

"The Quirkys are rigged. It's all about the Nobel Quirk Prize." She said with a smug smile before holding me a rather thin booklet, "Now here is the manual for both the Escrimas and your glove, but the escrimas are easier to understand, welp gotta go work on the Festival, later!" She said before running off.

"Bye." I said before looking at All Might, who was smiling with excitement.

"Let's try it out!"

* * *

Today was the day of the Culture Festival. I gave Himiko and Rei Rei the day off, they've been working hard during the past two weeks, they deserve a break day, and it's not like I can oversee their training since I'm going to be performing.

As of right now... it's 7:30. But something felt... off. A rule of thumb when it came to this school. Whenever there is some big event, something bad happens. Our first trip to the USJ, the Sports Festival, the Field Training, the Training Camp, the Provisional Licensing Exam, the Internships, and finally the Culture Festival... long story short, better safe than sorry.

I dialed up Principal Nezu on my phone.

"Yes Mr. Midoriya?" Nezu asked.

"Yeah... just a hunch, can you give me periodic updates to the alarm/security system?" I asked.

"... Whatever for?" He asked, his tone now more serious.

"Like I said, a hunch. But whenever something moderately important happens... something bad happens afterwards. Needless to say I would like to prevent something going wrong and having the Culture Festival be cancelled after my soliders have worked really hard on it." I said.

"Understood... I shall call you should something go wrong." He stated.

"Thank you." I said before hanging up. I've never been wrong before.

And like many times before... I want that streak to end.

* * *

Why do I have to be right!

"Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa said walking up to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, the security system has been breached." He said.

...

...

"So a hacker..." I said, "I'll take care of it. Kyouka!" I yelled as she rushed over to me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have to go, something came up." I said.

"W-What?!" She asked.

"The U.A security system has been hacked. And unless one of you is a skilled hacker... I'm the only one who can do something at the moment, so... I'm sorry, but you're going to have to sing on your own." I said.

"B-But we can just cancel the Culture Festival-"

"And let the months worth of prep go to waste? No." I said, "And besides... these villains might be good. You all stay safe, and more importantly... keep everyone calm." I said, "Can I trust you with that?" I asked.

...

...

"Yes General." She said.

"Remind me to promote you to Major General after this is over." I said before walking to Mr. Aizawa.

"Let's roll."

* * *

Mr. Aizawa and I rushed out, he said that everyone was ushered inside under the pretenses that we're ahead of schedule. I ran over to the U.A's front gate and plugged my laptop in.

"Time to fight hacking with hacking." I said, "I can keep them at bay... for as long as I can, you rush out there and fight back. Our goal is to apprehend... but keep quiet."

"Got it." Mr. Aizawa said as he and Ectoplasm rushed outside the gate as I locked it. And who said reading was pointless at this day and age? Also remind me to yell at whoever made this security system so easily hacka- And this person's good. But, they aren't attacking anything else as far as I can see... their main objective is to deactivate the main gate. After a lot of inputs I locked the door again. While I waited for this person's next move I pulled out the camera feeds of each of the events. The live preformance is going well no one is freaking out, 1-B's play is the same, as is everyth- Damn it!

"How are things on your end Eraser?" I asked.

"Not good!" He yelled as I heard the sound of something a thud, "You?"

"This person is good!" I yelled as I managed to regain control, "It's a constant back and forth!"

"Well keep at it!" That was Ectoplasm.

"Got it!"

It's a constant back and forth between me and this hacker... until they managed to lock me out of the system.

"Shit!" I yelled as I pulled out the walkie talkie. "I've been locked out, I'm coming out to join the fight." I said as I rushed outside... to see the two villains standing in front of me. "So... that was what you meant by bringing society down." I said.

"So you saw that video?" He asked before bowing before me, "You may call me Gentle, and this is La Brava."

I looked at him, then the girl... she has a laptop, "So you're that hacker? Top notch. But I bought my classmates precious time." I said getting ready, "While I will at least give you props for being ambitious and having the skill to back it up... I would appreciate it if you didn't ruin the Culture Festival."

"Then it would seem we are at an impass... La Brava, be sure you capture this, at a safe distance." Gentle said.

"Of course Gentle!" She exclaimed.

"It would seem we have a new challenger to thwart our mission to enter U.A." Gentle boasted into the camera. I decided to rush towards him... only to be met with rubber?

"W-What?" I asked.

"You let me form it whilst I was conversing with the viewers. If you are a listener, you're probably already aware. My Quirk is 'Elsaticity'. I can bestow Elasticity to things I touch. For example, if what I touch is air." He said before sending me back, "Gently rebound!"

I skidded to a stop right before the door. So he's going to play hardball huh? I hope no one will come out here, I need to beat him before the preformances are over! At the same time though...

No, battle first. Scheme later. Stall, you're good at that!

"So tell me Gentle, La Brava." I said as I rushed back into battle, "Why do you devote yourselves to villany?"

"So you would like to know my life story... I would have preferred if we did it when we reached a milestone... but I shall enlighten you." Gentle said, "It started when I was in High School."

Should have seen that one coming. But he has stopped fighting, so we're good for now.

"I had numerous failing grades and had to repeat a few grades. Later on that same day, I witnessed a man falling as he was fulfilling his duty as a window cleaner. I rushed in to save him... but alas, I was too late. I got in the way of a pro, and as such I was expelled from my high school. My parents, angrily kicked me out, and I was a freeter for a few years. My parents no longer supported me... and as such I gave up my dream of being a hero-"

"So what's stopping you now?" I asked.

"Pardon?" Gentle asked me.

"What's stopping you now?" I asked again, "From my understanding, you had dirtbag parents who abandoned you when you messed up. Sure you deserved to be reprimanded... everyone does when they mess up, but abandoning you? That's horrible parenting if you ask me. But you're what? 30?" I asked.

"32." Gentle confirmed.

"32, and what you were kicked out at age 18?" I asked.

"Correct, how do you know all this?" Gentle asked.

"Blind guessing... I should buy a lottery ticket later, but that's not the point. You had 12 ish years, and instead of giving your parents, the school, and everyone who has wronged you the middle finger and become a hero anyway. You decided to become a Youtube villain?" I asked.

"My life choices do not conern you-"

"Your life choices is what brought you to my school in the first place! I think they concern me, just a tad bit." I said, "And besides, I decided to research your channel on an off day, your like to dislike ratio is 1:1000. I only saw 30 likes and 30,000 dislikes across your videos. So clearly something is wrong here." I said.

"Then tell me, oh intelligent boy, what should I do?" Gentle asked.

"Were you not paying attention?! Become a fucking hero!" I yelled, "Your whole move naming scheme is 'Gently', hell your name is 'Gentle', that's as far from a villain name and I've heard of some stupid villain names."

"That's impossible-"

"Is it?!" I asked, "U.A is currently adopting a rehabilitation program, as of right now, we have 1, it's in it's demo phase. Surely we can add in 2 more."

...

...

"I apologize... but I'll have to decline." He said as he rushed over and pushed me back closer to the building, "Heroism... is not place for someone like me."

"That's a shame... because I'm not giving up." I said as I got ready. Even if I can somehow get close, he can just touch the air and push me away... his reflexes are fast enough to see me coming. I'll just have to keep pounding. Elastic can still be destroyed.

I stripped off my weights and rushed in, my sudden change in speed was enough to catch Gentle off guard and allow me to get a clean hit off.

"Gentle!" La Brava yelled, as Gentle was sent back outside the gate.

"This kid... is powerful." He muttered as he shakily stood up, but I brought him down again.

"I'm impressed... not many villains can take a full powered punch from me and stay conscious. But it's over... I'm sorry Gentle." I said.

...

...

"I love you... Gentle." La Brava whispered.

"Thank you, La Brava." He said as he began to get up.

"W-What?!" I asked as ie began to force me off of him.

"It is unfortunate young man... Solving problems with brute force is not something I enjoy." He said as he lifted me up, "I tend to cut out, moments like this!" He yelled as he tossed me towards the building, with such great force that I can't stop.

W-What is this power?!

*Slam* *Slam* *Slam*

I am hurdling through numerous walls of the school, until I soared onto what feels like a stage.

"Ow..." I muttered as I struggled to get up... then I looked around.

I'm in 1-B's play.

"M-Midoriya? What are you doing he-"

*Boing* *Boing* *Boing* "There you are... let us finish this."

...

...

I smell opportunity.

"Romeo, my liege!" I exclaimed, "I have been fending off one of Smaug's hypnotised minions, he doves himself Gentle!" I exclaimed out into the crowd. I looked at Gentle... and mouthed 'Roll with it'. I then looked at La Brava, 'Keep filming'. "But alas! I have failed to keep him at bay... and crashed through many a wall, he is just too powerful."

Gentle decided to give me this, "How utterly foolish to send this weakling to face me, Gentle!"

"Roll with it, I'll explain later, but keep the crowd entertained." I said.

He looked at me like I was a complete moron... which is his natural face, but he nodded. "You cannot even do something as simple as take down a minion?" Monoma asked.

"But my liege, it t'was not entirely my fault, for he has a power, a power unlike any other." I said.

"What is this power?" Monoma asked.

"The power... of love." I said with exaspiration, at that moment Gentle air hopped on stage. Monoma and I stood back to back, He faced the Tetsutetsu wizard, and I turned towards Gentle. "But what of them? Art thou injured?" I asked.

"Yes sire, the wizard has wounded him, but I has suffered but a graze of his full power, and yet my legs... they will not respond to my commands." Awase said as he kneeled next to Bondo.

"Woah, the production value is insane." One watcher commented.

"I know, and that new villain, he looks badass!" Another said.

"Isn't he the guy in those videos? The villain?" One asked.

"... Probably not, why is he here then? And why is he so cool?" Another asked in response.

"Now then, sir Gentle. I did not wish to unleash this, especially within the confinds of the castle, but I must." I stated.

"And what power may that be?" Gentle asked.

"My ultimate technique... Glass Cannon." I said as I activated 3% of One for All and about 15% of Glass Cannon... no need to go all out and destroy everything... I already create a bit of collateral damage at this point. After charging up I began to zoom around the stage, getting the attention of everyone, before jumping back down onto the stage. "With this power my speed and strength have increased... at the drawback of my vitality, my last resort." I said before getting ready, "Now then... let us see who is stronger, your love or my glass cannon." I said.

"Yes, let us do battle!" He yelled.

Gentle and I have engaged in the 'Battle of all Battle', though it was dramaticized for visual effect, Gentle then used his Elasticity to create a air wall. "What is this? You know the dark arts of Force Wall?" I asked.

"Of course, twas a skill passed down by my family for generations! Give up!" He yelled.

The play, eventually ended. Gentle and I's intrusion wasn't planned... but it added that shock value that the viewers needed, because they stood up and applauded. All of the cast members stood in a line, as we bowed before them.

"You see Gentle?" I asked him, "Being a villain for views... while your decision, I do believe your talents will be better used somewhere else. Like, acting?" I asked, "Better pay, and doesn't land you in risk of being sent to jail." I said.

...

...

"You might be right." He muttered as he was reveling in the applause of the crowd.

* * *

I led Gentle and La Brava outside. Where Mr. Aizawa, Ectoplasm, Hound Dog, and many police officers stood.

Gentle noticed what was going on... and got onto his knees, "I would like to surrender."

"... That was easy." Mr. Aizawa said simply.

La Brava rushed over to Gentle's side, begging for him to not go to jail. I heard La Brava whisper that she loved Gentle... yeah, I'm going to step in now.

"Okay, let's not get to pushy now." I said.

"Midoriya... before you say anything, look behind you-"

"I know, I was the one who was used to create those holes. But, he then found his true calling. Acting." I said.

...

...

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to say..." Mr. Aizawa muttered.

"I am going to say that we should add Gentle and La Brava into the rehabilitation program." I said.

Mr. Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I understand why you'd want to add Toga, but what would we possibly gain from bringing them in?" He asked.

"Well first off... La Brava's hacking skills is off the charts, she beat me in a hacking battle in just 6 minutes. Companies always hire hackers to find exploits in the system so they can fix it, and goodness we need a security system overhaul." I said, "Not to mention her Quirk... at least as far as I know, gives someone an insane strength buff if she whispers that she loves them." I explained.

"And what about him?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Gentle will be a big asset to us. His Quirk 'Elasticity' can do so many things, a motive of transportation, methods of mobility, and a defensive measure. He's a pretty good fighter, and not to mention took a full powered hit from me and still got up to knock me through 20 something walls. He's also very intellegent. The only reason we were ready for him was because of a hunch, and only that. We would have been none the wiser and who knows how many would have gotten hurt." I said "Imagine those two on our side?"

...

...

"Before you ask, absolutely nothing will stop me." I said.

"I figured as much... fine. We can let them stay." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Sweet." I said, "Congratulations, you are officially here under United Alliance Rehabilitation Program, or UARP."

"Midoriya... I thank you." Gentle said, as I felt something wrap around my leg.

"T-Thank you." La Brava said.

"It's fine... but I do need something in return." I said.

"W-What?" She asked.

"A hacker would be useful in our fight against the League of Villains, along with both of your Quirks, and Gentle intellect. While you don't have to, I would appreciate it if you would help us?" I asked.

...

...

"It would be no trouble to us." Gentle said.

"Awesome. Welcome to our platoon." I said.

Mr. Aizawa sighed, "Are you going to bring in every villain you see?"

"No, just the few I like."

* * *

"Where have you been?!" A loud yell was heard behind me. Well... time to face the music. Pun intended.

"Hey guys... how you doing?" I asked with a smile.

"Pretty fucking good, since we had to do the concert all by ourselves! What were you doing?!" Katsuki asked.

"Uhh... recruiting?" I asked.

...

...

"Don't tell me." Momo muttered.

"Yup, meet the newest members of the United Alliance Rehabilitation Program. Gentle and La Brava." I said as they bowed.

"Good day." Gentle greeted.

"Hello." La Brava greeted as well.

"Isn't he the guy who made those crime videos?" Denki asked, "Why did you bring them in?"

"Reasons, their Quirks, hacking ability, intellect, combat prowess, and I figured their affinity to being in front of the camera would be better suited for an acting career, along with heroism. They aren't exactly mutually exclusive." I said, "I have faith in them."

...

...

"Okay I have to ask... how old are they?" Kyouka asked.

"Gentle is 32, and La Brava is 21." I answered.

"And are they brother and sister... or?" Denki asked.

"No, they are a couple." I said.

"And that's fucking okay... how?" Katsuki asked.

"What? It's only... 11 years." I said, "And besides... there is this one actor in America who is currently 43 and is dating a 21 year old, and people think it's only slightly bad, so their age gap is half of that, so by that logic, it's fine." I said, "And love comes in many shapes and forms. I dig it. Speaking of which..." I said as I nudged Momo's arm, "I do believe... there is a certain someone you want to see at a certain place? Nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more say no more."

She tensed up and her face heated up, "H-How did you?"

"I see all! Now go! It's going to end is 20 minutes!" I yelled as I pushed her in the general vicinity of the beauty pagent. "Now... let's follow her." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"I haven't had a video for the highlight reel in a while."

* * *

I still do not understand how Hadou lost to her... but Kendou's chop was awesome. Hadou floated in the air with elegance and grace... and the other one, whose name I forgot, built a giant robot in her likeness... I'll give it that, it was a cool looking robot. But it's time to vote.

I voted for Hadou, just because it's her last time running. But it's time... for the moment.

Momo and Kendou stood across from each other. "H-Hey." Kendou muttered.

"H-Hello." Momo greeted as well.

Kendou held out her book, looking down in embarrassment, "I-I got you this." She said.

Her eyes lit up as she took the book, "T-This is the 17th edition of my illustrated encyclopedia collection. T-There are only 5 in existance now, where did you get it?!" She asked with excitement.

"I... know a guy." She said glancing at me, I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"T-Thank you." She said as she gave it a little hug... before awkward silence.

"So uhh... there is something I want to sa- mmph." Kendou said before Momo just planted her lips on hers.

Well damn! I didn't think Momo would take the lead here!

There were a few oohs and aahs, and a lot of awws. They broke after a few second and they were both blushing messes.

"*Sniff*" I sniffled as everyone looked at me, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." I said as I hugged both of them, "I'm so proud of you two!" I exclaimed before letting go, "But dang, Momo, taking the lead! I'm so proud." I said, "But Iida... I'm sorry bud, those Class Rep meeting about ta get awkward bud." I said.

"H-Hush!" Momo yelled a shade of red equal to her costume.

"W-We're professional!" Kendou yelled.

*Snap*

"D-Don't take pictures!" Momo yelled.

"Well, my job is done. I shall take my leave, and remember lights out is at 10:30, there's a rule against couples but Principal Nezu doesn't give a shoot, and above all else... have fun... but not too much fun." I said.

"And where are you going?" Kyouka asked.

"I have... a project to do."

* * *

"Dad!" Eri yelled as she rushed towards me, "T-The festival was so fun! I was scared at first because it was super loud, but then everyone started dancing like 'hop hop', and the light went 'flash', and then the cold went 'fwoosh', and the lady's voice was like 'waaah'! And I went 'waaah' too." She said with a big smile on her face.

...

...

I wiped the tears and smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." I said as I hugged her.

"But... I wish you were there singing..." She muttered with slight disappointment.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I think this... will make up for it." I said as I held out a candied apple in front of her.

"A candy apple?! Were they selling those?! I looked everywhere!" Togata... no Mirio yelled.

"Nope. This was hand made. I had a few spare minutes." I said as she bit into it... a satisfied smile on her face.

"It's even sweeter." She said.

... Mission accomplished. But something was missing... no, someone, was missing.

Where the hell is Himiko?

* * *

"And then he was like 'She's will always be a villain'! And I then threw a knife directly into his right eye." Himiko said, to an enthralled, and slightly scared Kodai.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he lived, and Izuku, Togata, and I fought off all of the villain in the underground. And then I yelle-"

"Wow, I didn't even have to intervene here." I said outloud as the two of them tensed up and looked at me.

"I-Izuku?!" Himiko asked.

"Aww, sharing a crepe... I wish I had thought of that." I muttered... which reminds me... I should go see Itake.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kodai asked.

"I was mainly looking for Himiko, mainly because I haven't seen her all day, but I think I"m interrupting, so I shalll take my leave have fun you two!" I yelled before leaving.

Man, the best kind of relationships are the ones where I don't have to wingman... Kendou's took a lot of work.

Anyway, as I was walking down the stalls, I got a text from Itake.

KK: Can you meet me in front of 1-B's dorms?

IM: Sure, alone or with Eri?

KK: Alone, preferred.

IM: Okay, I'll be there in 5

* * *

I headed over to the 1-B dorms, where Itake was waiting in her school uniform. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Listen, before I talk about what I wanted to talk about, I must say... that I appreciate what you did for Kendou." She said.

"Of course, I always look out for my soliders, that... and it was kinda annoying see them glance and not do anything. Guess that's now they felt about us." I said.

"Yeah, probably." She said.

We shared a laugh... before she looked at me again, "So... who was that villain from earlier?" She asked.

"You mean Gentle and La Brava?" I asked.

"Sure." She said... right, she doesn't know them... at all.

"They were here for a Youtube video, a prank video at best." I said, "But I must say, they are really good. Their skills are amazing, La Brava's hacking, Gentle's intellect and fighting skill, as well as their Quirks. Then Gentle told me he wanted to be a hero, but was denied that dream by... literally everyone. And then... he kicked me through a billion walls and I landed in your play by pure luck. And due to that luck that we managed to help them be admitted into UARP. Oh... I'm sorry for stealing the show, it was all I can think of without raising a pani-"

"God you talk to much." She quipped.

"O-Oh... sorry..." I muttered.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it, just teasing you. In fact... I love that about you." She said as she snuck in a kiss on my nose.

"S-So, why did you want me here?" I asked.

"Well... to be honest, I felt kind of robbed because you didn't sing at the concert." She said with a smirk.

"R-Right, sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be." She said, "But I do expect to hear you jam out soon."

...

...

"Why not tomorrow?" I asked.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course, it's no problem... but more importantly... Kodai and Himiko? They making progress." I said.

"No way..." She muttered in disbelief, "Toga and Yui? That's something I never expected."

"To be honest neither did I." I said, "But I think it's cute, and they were sharing a crepe while Himiko was telling her the events of our battle against Overhaul... until I interrupted."

"W-What?! Why did you interrupt?" She asked.

"I-I didn't think she and Kodai would be bonding! I was just looking for her because I haven't seen her around at all. Need to make sure she hasn't been jumped by any mean Gen Ed Students." I said.

...

...

"Fair enough. But really? Tomorrow?" Itake asked, "Aren't you like... in pain after taking a few walls to the back?"

"Oh my back is burning in agony." I said, "I just focused on the other things I did before coming here."

"... Go to Recovery Girl." Itake ordered.

I bowed, "Yes Itake." I said right before I kissed her on the forehead and began to hobble my way to Recovery Girl's office. Yes, she did yell at me for somehow getting hurt in the Culture Festival. Yes, she did heal me. And yes, she did whack me upside the head for the first reason.

Afterwards I tiredly hobbled my way back to the dorms. Walked upstairs to my dorm and crashed onto the bed. So let's recap. I fought La Brava and Gentle, I then took 20 walls to the back, afterwards crashed 1-B's play, then managed to get Gentle and La Brava to join our crew thus bolstering our numbers, afterwards watching Kendou and Momo get together... still so proud of my Major General taking the reigns, then walked into Himiko and Kodai's bonding time like a complete jerk, and promised to perform tomorrow. All and all?

Today is a good day.

* * *

"Whatever it takes! 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins! I do whatever it takes! 'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains! Whatever it takes! Yeah, take me to the top I'm ready for whatever it takes! 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins! Whatever it takes..."

A chorus of applause and a whistle was heard in the common room, we decided to invite 1-B into this as well, "Thank you! Now, next so-"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"I got it." Eijirou said as he vaulted over the couch and rushed to the door.

...

...

"Izuku? Someone's here for you." Eijirou said at the door.

Confused I set the mic onto the stand and walked over to the door.

Oh... great.

"You have some nerves coming here... Dad."

*End of Chapter*


	41. Chapter 41

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

My dear oh wonderful dad managed to get into U.A, how? I don't know. But he's hear, and I have the right of mind to tell him get lost. But I'll hear him out, give him a chance. I can't tell Rei Rei, Shoto, and the other Todoroki kids to give Endeavor another chance only for me to not take my own advice. Take a deep breath...

"Why are you here?" I asked in the most neutral tone I can possibly give.

Dad just smiled, "I am here because I heard your mother got a decent job... I need some money." He's lying... I could tell.

... He took his chance, stabbed it right in the heart, and twisted the blade 7 times. "That's, what you came back for? Money?"

Mom however, had other plans, "How much do you need?" She asked.

"Inko?" All Might asked.

"No, stay back, don't give him what he wants." I said.

"Who do you think you are? I'm your father-"

"Oh lucky me..." I said with the most sarcasm I can muster, "Such a blessing to be put into this world by you of all people. Besides... you broke that."

"Dad... who is this?" Eri asked.

"Eri get back." I said.

"Dad?" Hisashi asked, "Odd how, you're a little young to be having children-"

"Odd how you're suddenly caring about what happens in my life." I said as I stood directly in front of Eri, "Now leave. I don't know how, or who let you in, but you're not getting what you want."

"Son-"

"You may have birthed me, but as far as I'm concerned... I'm Mom's son, and you're the one who happened to create me based on feeling a pulse from down under." I siad.

"How dare you-"

"How dare you?" I asked walking up to him, "You leave for 9 years, all because of my stupid Quirk. And after we found out it wasn't what you wanted, you resort to physical violence to appease your frustrations, and after you are satisfied you come back-"

"All because you didn't use my power!" Hisashi yelled.

"Your power?! I don't know if you remember, but you're not Izuku Midoriya. This is MY power, and I will use it how I want to, and like hell I will become like you." I said as I got in inch away from him, "A slimy, abusive, pile of garbage that makes Endeavor's actions look like acts of Go-"

*Wham*

He punched me.

I stood up straight activated One for All at 18% and punched him back, sendng him crashing through the door and outside.

"Midoriya-"

"Don't intervene!" I yelled out as I deactivated One for All and walked outside, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this... but if this is how you want it to go... the come at me, dear Dad."

He stood up, rolled his neck, and cracked his knuckles, "Alright then boy..." He muttered as he stood up straight, "Let's go."

"I plan to!"

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

T-This is insane!

"They're so fast!" Kaminari yelled.

"Inko, what's happening?!" All Might asked.

"Hisashi is Izuku's biological father, but he has always hated that man." Ms Midoriya said.

Gentle set his cane aside, "I will offer assistance."

"No." Ms. Midoriya said.

"But-"

"Izuku wouldn't let you intervene anyway, he wants to take him down himself." She said, "Just have faith in your General."

... I don't like it, but we can't do anything against strength equal to Izuku's. We just have to let them fight.

Hit by hit, blow by blow, kick by kick. Each move is being countered, parried, and dodged in a dance of violence. They are evenly matched, while Izuku is powerful in his own right, his father has years of honing his Quirk.

"Why?!" Izuku yelled while dodging his father's flurry of punches, "Why come back?! Is it my sudden fame? Are you that desparate for money that you would cash in on the son you haven't seen for 9 years?!" He asked as he punched his father back.

"Don't try to comprehend something you cannot possibly understand!" His father yelled as he rushed back towards Izuku.

"Fine! Saves me from your bullshit!" He yelled as Izuku rushed over to intercept him. The combined force sent both of them flying backwards. Izuku collided into trees and struggled to get up, while his father skidded on the dirt, but got up in an instant-

"Eri no!" I turned to see Eri rushing in to grab Izuku's father's arm.

"S-Stop it! Don't hurt him!" She yelled.

"Out of my way!" He yelled as he whacked her away. She tumbled onto the ground... and she wasn't moving.

"ERI!" Komori yelled as she and all of us rushed towards her... but I turned towards Izuku.

His eyes widened... before he started trembling with anger. He tore off his shirt sleeves and pant legs, pried off his weights, a familiar green lightning surrounded his body, this time more flashes of lightning were more intense and prevolent.

"MY BABY GIRL!" He yelled as he rushed towards his father with blinding rage.

"Izuku no!" His mother yelled.

"IZUKU YES!" He yelled as he punched his father in the face, the force sent him flying right into 1-B's dorms. He then rushed after him and sent him flying up hundreds of feet, after a few seconds he launched after him and sent him flying back down, crumbling the building, and creating a massive crater where the dorm building once stood. From the dust and debri, Izuku's father flew out and skidded to a stop. As Izuku walked out from the smoke and stomped towards him. His right arm was bright purple.

He gripped his shirt, "I'm only going to say this once... never, EVER raise a hand to my family. Mess with them, you mess with me. Mess with me, and that will be a mistake you won't live to regret. I will send you the the depths of hell. Do I make myself FUCKING CLEAR?" He asked.

His father slowly nodded. He slammed him onto the ground, "Leave... and never come back."

His father got up and hobbled away... Izuku then walked over to an unconscious Eri. "All Might... call Recovery Girl." He said as he gently picked her up and brought her inside.

Izuku sat next to her clutching his hands waiting for Recovery Girl. She arrived in minutes and checked on Eri, then Izuku's arm. She said she is just unconscious, nothing too serious. She gave her a small kiss to heal her, same with Izuku, then was on her merry way.

Eri awoke in 5 minutes time. Once she did Izuku pulled her into a hug. He started crying and apologized that he couldn't protect her. She hugged him back and said it was fine. He eventually stopped crying, wiped the tears off his eyes, and turned to face us.

"It's... about time you all know what happened."

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I guess I should start with Hisashi and Mom's Quirks. Mom's Quirk is called 'Hope' the more hope she has the healthier she gets. Hisashi's Quirk... he calls it 'Omnipotent', like the cocky scumbag he is. It gives him super strength and super speed, he calls it 'Omnipotent' because he believes his Quirk makes him invincible, stronger than All Might even... but that was just a hyperbole. Anyway, put two and two together, and you get my 'Glass Cannon'." I explained, "The reason I was birthed... was so my dad could have someone succeed him."

"That sounds familiar." Shoto muttered.

"Well it gets worse." I said, "When I was at age 3, Mom begged me to, if I get Hisashi's strength Quirk, to never use it in his presence. I was confused, but did as told. Once I was 4 and the Quirk manifested, Hisashi picked me up to see my Quirk. I told him I got Mom's Quirk. He believed me because I never lied to him before that point, but he was naturally upset. So he came up to my Mom and wanted to make another baby. She rejected of course, the fake reason was that we didn't have the money to raise another kid 4 years after they had me. But Hisashi didn't care. He wanted someone to take his place as the strongest in the world because he thought I was inadequet. The real reason she didn't want to have another kid, was because she didn't want another Hisashi. So she kept refusing, words turned into yelling, yelling turned into violence, but Mom took it all. Everytime I would watch, Hisashi would look at me with this smile... and he would tell me, 'Your mother and I are just talking, go to bed'. I nodded the first few times... but his eyes were what scared me. That's why I hate people with fake smiles... reminded me of that man."

"My only real saving grace was reading. Books and video games, anything to get me into another world and take my mind off of that one, was the best. I liked to learn back then, but also books helped me escape." I explained.

I took a swig of orange juice, Tenya was kind enough to give me one from his stash. "So, after a fruitless arguement, he just left to America to find a woman to create his 'successor'. And considering he came here to ask for money, he clearly didn't do well. But I'm getting off topic. Once he finally left us, I was 6. And I hated that man's Quirk. Viewed it as a curse that was forced on me at birth. But Mom reassured me. She said I can use my Quirk now that he's gone, he won't corrupt me to be like him. She said I can use my Quirk to be a hero." I explained, "I was happy by her words... but the effects of those two years lingered. And I was diligent to make sure no one, and I mean NO ONE knows of my Quirk, at least until I was competent in using it properly should he come back. That's why I never told you Katsuki."

He nodded with understanding.

"And that was why I didn't want to use my Quirk during the Q.A test, but things happen so I roll with the punches. So I spent the past 9 years training, preparing myself for when he would return. And as problem after problem arises, my hope decreased even more than it already is. Rent rising isn't enough to bring my Hope Points to 1, Hisashi was the reason why it was super low. He would send checks... but those were to keep Mom from ratting him out to the police, she would call them 'Alimoney Checks' but I learned the truth a few months ago." I said.

"I-Izuku I-"

"Don't, you were doing all you could to keep me from finding out how even more screwed up that pile of garbage was." I said, "But he must have seen the Sports Festival, and the news, he figured out I had his Quirk all along and lied to his face... I saw it in his eyes when I saw him at the door, he said he wanted money, but really, he wanted me. He probably believed he could take me by force, but I quickly killed that theory." I explained before downing the can of orange juice, "There were some good moments. Mainly holidays. On holidays he would go drinking leaving Mom and Me to celebrate by our lonesomes. We would go to parties with Katsuki's parents... one of the few highlights of my childhood really, I was young and happy... but when I turned 4 those good times rapidly decreased, and when I hit 5, they disappeared entirely. After he left, Mom tried to get my happiness back, but it wasn't very effective."

I took a deep breath, "So, that's my tragedy of a childhood. I apologize for keeping that from you... not exactly something I like to talk about if I can avoid it... but since you all witnessed it, no point in keeping it hidde-"

I felt someone hug me... it was Itake, and she was crying. Eri hugged me too... crying too. That sparked a group hug... yes, even Mr. Aizawa joined in... though Present Mic dragged him in.

Tears began welling up... then fell as I hugged everyone too. Friends...

Friends are pretty cool.

* * *

After our group hug ended... there was a looming question. 1-B's dorms.

"Oh... right, sorry about that." I muttered.

"It's fine-"

"No it's not! our stuff!" Tokage yelled.

"What? They're out back." I said pointing to the glass door that leads to the back training grounds. Everyone walked outside to see piles upon piles of stuff.

"H-How did you?" Kendou asked.

"When I knocked Hisashi up I rushed into all the rooms and set all of the stuff outside before taking him down." I said... all it needed was for me to go at 40% of One for All... it felt like 50 million tiny needles jammed into my legs at once, but it wasn't enough to break my everything. However, I punched Hisashi with 50% it wasn't enough to knock him out... just send a message. Don't fuck with me and my family.

"But that doesn't change our dilemna here." Shoda said.

"Why don't you just room with us? We have like... a few rooms left for you all." I said.

"That's-"

"A brilliant idea Mr. Midoriya." A chipper voice with a hint of malice said... oh no. Principal Nezu, the fuzz is here.

"Uh... I swear that giant crater outside was not... entirely my fault." I said.

"Oh I'm well aware, but still, with the given damages, including to the 1-B war-room it would take, around 2 weeks to repair everything." He said.

"His punch reached all the way there?!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, "So manly."

"But such manliness should be watched... carefully. As such, 10 unlucky 1-A boys will have to get a roommate." Principal Nezu said, "A SAME SEX ROOMMATE!" He yelled as he saw me inching towards Itake.

"Okay, first of all-"

"First of all nothing, you destroyed a dorm building." Mr. Aizawa said.

"I-I was in a state of mass hysteria!" I yelled.

"Then control your emotions." Principal Nezu said.

"I'm sorry my maternal instincts kicked in." I said.

...

...

"I don't think you know what that means." Itake said holding in her laughter.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It, it means motherly instincts." She said.

"... Oh, my faternal instincts!" I yelled.

"Those don't exist." Shiozaki said.

"Well they do now!" I yelled back.

"Moving on. Mr. Midoriya, as punishment for destroying 1-B's dorm, and part of 1-C's dorm-"

"Well they had it coming."

"You, will have a roommate, no exceptions." He said.

"Well jokes on them, I'll be the most insufferable roommate they will ever have."

"Your roommate will be Kojiro Bondo." He said with a smirk.

...

...

"Dang it, I can't be mean to him. He's the Koji of your class." I muttered, being outplayed by my own morality... then it hit me, "Oh my gosh we can turn this into a sit-com. The U.A Bunch." I said, "Here's the story of a boy named Izuku. Who was leading his own group of heroes. They had powers called Quirks, and bizarre attitudes, they're a bunch of weirdos."

Itake jumped in, "Here's the story, of a girl named Kinoko. Who was busy with her own group of students. We were living in a dorm, without a care in the world... until the incident."

"Till one day Izuku destoryed their dorm. And we knew what that meant for us. That this group, must learn to live together, because they are forced to be the U.A Bunch. The U.A Bunch, the U.A Bunch. That's the way these groups became the U.A Bunch." I finished, "That, my friends... is improv at it's finest."

...

...

"Is it bad that I am really down for this idea?" Tokage said.

"No, it's fantastic that you are." I said.

"But who the hell made you the main character?" Katsuki asked.

"I did, I made the theme song." I said.

"I made a verse on the fly!" Itake yelled.

"That's why you're another main character." I replied, "... But wait, we need our stereotypical emo kid and ecentric weirdo to make our sitcom complete-"

*Ding Dong*

I got up to open the door... Mei Hatsume was on the other side... and so was Shinso.

"Umm... are you okay? You kind of destroyed 1-B's dorm and part of ours-"

"PERFECT!" I yelled as I pulled them inside, "I found our emo kid and ecentric weirdo."

...

...

"I'm just going to ignore that." Shinso said.

"Well mine was spot on!" Mei exclaimed.

"What are you all even doing?" Shinso asked.

"Well as you said I destoryed 1-B's dorm, and they are forced to live here for two weeks until they have a new dorm. So we're making a sitcom, the U.A Bunch. Congratulations, you aced the auditions." I said.

"Wait... are we really doing this?" Kendou asked.

"Yeah, you think I would just make up a theme song for a gag? ... Wait, I totally would. But yes, we're making this two week long sitcom. Just because." I said.

"Do I get to show off my babies?!" Mei asked.

"Commercial breaks." I said.

"Deal!" She exclaimed.

"Don't feel like it..." Shinso said.

"Well too bad, eggplant boy." I said.

"E-Eggplant boy?" He asked.

"You're in the sit-com, and besides you're pretty much going to get into the Hero Course anyway, might as well get used to our antics." I said.

...

...

"I'm sorry say that again?" Shinso asked.

"Well I mean, you clearly buffed up, and the year is almost over... so yeah." I said... probably shouldn't mention that I saw Shinso training with Mr. Aizawa... at least not yet. "So come on emo boy, live a little." I said shoving him towards the group of conversing kids. He didn't leave... or more so, the others didn't let him leave. Present Mic wanted to be in the sitcom, as did Midnight, they dragged Mr. Aizawa into it, Gentle and La Brava are there but wanted to be the filming crew, Mei offered to build some cameras in exchange for the designated 8 minutes of advertising that all sitcoms have, Mom and Rei Rei were also dragged into it to be the cool moms every sitcom needs... So that left All Might and I, I glanced to him and the door a few times... he got the signal and met me outside.

* * *

"Are you alright, Young Midoriya?" All Might asked as we stood a few ways away from the door.

"I let off some steam... so I'm good. But the others might not be, so I thought the whole sitcom thing would help." I said.

"... So you did this, for them?" All Might asked.

"That was the idea... and I did kinda destroy their dorm in a fit of rage... that kind of thing isn't good for the kids." I said.

"You amaze me sometimes." He said with a smile.

"I try... oh, and my new limit is 23%." I said.

"Really?" All Might asked.

"Yeah, that's how much I can use without pain, a really light stinging sensation but nothing else. I can reach 40% without breaking anything, but at the cost of feeling 50 million tiny needles stabbing my legs repeatedly. So I plan to use that when I absolutely need to." I said.

"Well I am impressed with your progress." He said.

"To be honest I'm baffled that I can go that far... which means I need heavier weights. One ton each." I said.

"I'll put the order in for Power Loader." He said... before his face tensed, "You know... if you need someone to talk to-"

"I'm fine... but I would appreciate it if you didn't break my Mom's heart k?" I asked.

"I won't." He said instantly... he looks earnest.

"Then we're good then, just wanted to say my new limit." I said, before the back door opened.

"Oi Midoriya!" It's Tokage, "We have the plot for the pilot, wanna take a listen?!" She asked.

"I'll be in there soon!" I yelled as she went back inside, "Do you want to be in on this sitcom?" I asked.

"I'll help Gentle and La Brava with production." He said.

"Works for me." I said as I headed inside.

This sitcom will be a hit.

*End of Chapter*


	42. AFC IV: A New Filler (Chapter 42)

**(A/N: So many of you want a BNHA sitcom... and I am soo tempted to write one. Granted it'll have to be in the distant future because I have to research the fundamentals of a Sitcom, as well as I have other stories at the ready to take this story's place, when this story goes on hiatus when I reach the great wall of weekly shonen updates. Which I'm reaching... very fast. But I'll leave that decision to you all. Oh, and we're incroaching on 100,000, in fact as of uploading this chapter, we only needed 800 left. This story is on the way to overtake Servant as my most successful story. My first... and worst story... is my most popular. I feel like there's a metaphor for that... I got nothing though. Anyway, here's the chapter of the U.A Bunch!)**

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Ooh baby it's time!" I said as I snuggled next to Itake, Eri, and Polterpup. La Brava and Gentle has just finished editing our amazing creation.

"I can't wait to see it!" Itake exclaimed, literally shaking with excitement.

Shiozaki was visibly upset... but was silently brooding. "I said I was sorry." I said to Shiozaki.

She didn't respond. I would say what happened... but that's literally episode 2, you can wait.

Gentle and La Brava popped in the C.D into the player and the screen started.

* * *

 _Episode 1: Pilot_

 _"Bo bo doop bo do doop! Here's the story, of a boy named Izuku. Who was leading his own group of heroes. They had powers called Quirks. And bizarre attitudes. they are a bunch of weirdos." I sang._

Then it's Itake's line.

 _"Here's the story, of a girl named Kinoko. Who was busy with her own group of students. We were living in a dorm, without a care in the world, until the incident." She sang._

Together now!

 _"Until one day Izuku destoryed their dorm. And we knew what that meant for us. That this group, must learn to be together, because they are forced to be the U.A Bunch, the U.A Bunch, the U.A Bunch. That's the way we became the U.A Bunch." We all sang._

 _"Inventions by Mei Hatsume!" Mei exclaimed in the middle panel._

Believe it or not, that was Itake's idea.

The pilot begins with the entirety of 1-B staring at the crater, baffled.

 _"H-How did you manage this?!" Itake yelled as she and all of 1-B stood in front of the crash site._

 _"I-It was an act of mass hysteria!" I yelled back._

 _"You destroyed our dorm, and created a 50 foot crater!" Tokage yelled._

 _"It's 65 don't doubt my power!" I yelled back, "And I have an idea, why don't you just live with us?" I asked pointing to our dorms._

 _"What?!" They all yelled._

 _"Is that even allowed?" Kendou asked._

 _"Of course it is!" I yelled, "Okay maybe not... but better than being dormless. Come on, let's go." I said._

 _"But how? We don't have our stuff." Yanagi said._

 _"But your stuff is right there." I said pointing to the pile of furnature and other knick-knacks next to the crater._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"How did we manage to miss that?" Monoma asked._

 _"I think we were too focused on the GIANT CRATER WHERE OUR DORM WAS!" Shoda yelled._

 _"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked as I stacked their furnature dangerously high and carried it all with one arm, "I was a waiter before coming here, so let's go!"_

 _After not letting the tower of furniture tip once, we all headed to the door, "Welcome, to 1-A's dorm room."_

 _*BOOOM*_

 _"ICY-HOT!" Katsuki yelled as he and Shoto were fighting, while everyone is hiding behind the tipped over couches with military hard hats._

This... was the only wy to get Katsuki in the sitcom, his only demand was he'd get to fight Shoto every ultimately decided to make 5 episodes of our sitcom. Mainly because we won't have time to make a lot of episodes. That... and Mr. Aizawa would only agree to the fight if we limited it to 3 battles max. So it's the pilot, something stupid, and the finale, which is them leaving, which was yesterday by the way, but we decided to have a sitcom movie night.

(A/N: I originally wanted it to be a 5 episode run, but I changed it to three. Can't burn all my ideas for a potential sitcom oriented fanfic on a stupid filler chapter now can I?)

Needless to say, I'm writing the 'Something Stupid' episode. Seemed very fitting.

 _"Again?" I asked as I set their stuff down._

 _"AGAIN?!" They all asked._

 _I walked in and grabbed both of their arms, "At least try to show our new guests a good time." I said._

 _"New guests?" They both asked..._

 _"Yes. I may or may not have-"_

 _"No, you have." Itake called me out._

 _"Fine... I have, destroyed 1-B's dorms, so now they are rooming with us." I said as I flashed their stuff inside._

 _"I'm not having a roommate." Katsuki said._

 _"Neither do I." Shoto said._

 _There was an arguement amongst the boys. Time to be the mediator, "Now calm down everyone... we can settle this in a safe and fair manner-"_

 _"Through fighting!" Katsuki yelled with mini explosions forming in his hands._

 _"Now that's not fair in the slightest... I would beat all of you in an instant, so instead..." I said as I pulled out sticks, "We draw lots. The ones with 1-11 will have a roommate and get to pick in that order, everyone else, congratulations." I said as everyone took a stick, "I got 1." I said._

 _Shoto got 2, Koji got 3, Mezo got 4, Tenya got 5, Mashirao got 6, Eijirou got 7, Denki got 8, Hanta got 9, Rikido got 10, and last but not least Katsuki got 11th._

 _"Hah! No only are you getting a roommate, you're getting the one we all don't want!" Hanta laughed as Katsuki lunged at him, only to be caught by me._

 _"Be a good sport Katsuki." I said as I tossed him aside, "I pick Bondo." I said._

 _Everyone picked their roommate... and by nonspoken collusion, Katsuki got Monoma._

Incoming commercial stuck right after the suspenseful scene because T.V marketing.

 _"Have you ever faced a villain that was... too difficult?" Mei asked._

Once, and he's in jail, but go on.

 _"If you have then Hatsume Industries is the place for you! Support Items, Weapons, a motorcycle WITH CUP HOLDERS!"_

* * *

"I'M SOLD!" Kendou yelled out.

We all shushed her.

* * *

 _"WE HAVE IT ALL! So come on down! To Hatsume Industries!" She yelled._

 _"Warning, most items are prone to explode, use at your own risk." I said as a joke._

* * *

"OI!" She yelled as she threw popcorn at me.

"Hey! It was a joke!" I yelled.

* * *

" _Oh fu-"_

 _"Don't you say that word in front of Eri." I said._

Fun fact, him swearing wasn't in the script... neither was that, that was instinct.

 _"Yeesh, Papa Izuku coming in for the rescue." Eijirou commented._

 _After that agreement, I moved Bondo's stuff inside my room. My barren room. "So, welcome, make yourself at temporary home." I said as I placed Bondo's bed to the opposite side, then his dresser, then his other stuff. As I was placing all the stuff inside, Bondo just sat in his bed twiddling his thumbs. "So, you shy or something... no, that's a stupid question. You're the Koji of 1-B."_

 _"I-Is that a fair comparison." He asked._

 _"Of course, you all are gentle giants, barely speak, and only speak when it's important." I said._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Valid." I said._

 _"But... if you want to do me a massive solid." I said as I pulled out a piece of paper._

 _"Help me think of pranks. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

* * *

That was the end of the pilot episode.

"That was... kinda boring." Denki muttered.

"Well yeah, it's the Pilot. You save the best jokes for the actual episodes." I explained, "But this... is my favorite." I said as I felt Shiozaki glare at me.

* * *

 _Episode 2: Divine Retribution._

 _"Let's see..." I listed off as I saw what was in front of me. "Gun loaded with blanks, check, thank you Hatsume. Rock used to breaking glass, check. Edible ink cartridges used for cake design in both red and black, check and check. Unsuspecting Holy Girl to scare the stuffing out of with my demonic black mouth? Ohoho! Check."_

 _I rushed out of class to set up this prank... this will be so good._

 _I heard the door jingle, as well as an all too familiar voice that belonged to Shiozaki. Thankfully I locked the door. So I silently rushed to the glass door, and simultaneously shot the gun and threw a rock at the back glass door. I then popped open the red ink, and drenched my head with red edible cake ink. I then braced my precious tastebuds and stuffed my mouth with the black edible cake ink, as I laid face down on the ground._

 _"M-MIDORIYA!" That voice was luckily Shiozaki's, "Lord... please let him be okay!" She pleaded as she turned me over onto my back._ _I opened my mouth as I was turning, letting the black ooze leak out onto the floor._

 _"KYAAA!" She yelled as she shoved me away and scooted away, "D-D-D-D-DEMON!" She yelled._

 _I couldn't hold it anymore. "BAHAHAHAH!" I laughed as I spit out the ink._

 _"W-W-What?" She asked._

 _"Oh, it was a prank." I said as Shinso walked in, picked up the gun and looked at it. He then held it up to his head and pulled the trigger._

 _*Bang*_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Blanks?" He asked._

 _"Ding ding ding." I said as I swished water and spat it outside the back. He walked over and picked up the cartridges, "Edible Cake Ink?"_

 _"Yup." I said with a smirk, "Oh that was a work of geni-"_

 _I was shocked when I saw the look of complete and utter rage on Shiozaki's face. "It was at this moment Izuku knew... he done messed up." Tokage said as Shiozaki stood up and walked towards me._

 _I was terrified, and that wasn't scripted, they didn't know that was a part of the sitcom, hell they didn't know I was planning, they thought we were doing this after class. She was legit angry, and I was legit about to piss my pants._

 _"N-Now let's be reasonable Shiozaki." I muttered as I backed up towards the wall. But she followed me to the wall. "L-Let's not get violent now Shiozaki..." I muttered but her look didn't change, "P-Please be gentle?"_

 _She looked at me, her rage cooled... to nothingness. She backed off and turned around... but said this, "Sinners... will face Divine Retribution." She said before leaving._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"That's Christian for... you're fucking screwed." Tokage said._

 _She was right, "I am screwed."_

 _"It was nice knowing you Izuku." Itake said._

* * *

"Shiozaki... of all people, scares you?" Hanta asked with a smirk.

"Did. You. See those eyes?!" I asked, "She was by far the scariest one of you all."

"We're trying to watch here." Yanagi said.

"Sorry..."

* * *

Then it was the Mei's Commercial.

 _"_ _Have you ever faced a villain that was... too difficult?"_

Seriously?

* * *

"Mei, if you're _going_ to hijack our screen time, at least make DIFFERENT COMMERCIALS!" I yelled.

"C-Commericals take creativity and time, so I just reused the same one." She said.

...

...

"You're making my favorite episode look bad." I said.

"Oh, so you liked your punishment." Itake teased.

"Yeah! That's high quality entertainment. We'll have T.V stations lining up to sign my creative genius." I said.

...

...

"Moving on." She said.

* * *

After that 'commercial' it cuts back to Eri sitting on the common room table looking over a notebook. This wasn't a hard role, just give Eri homework, ask for help, and explain it to her helpers. Mina and Denki had to help her with her homework. I made it intentionally difficult, and only those with a 12th level intellect can solve it. So Momo, Mei, Eri, Itake, Nezu, and I can solve it... oh and someone else, but that's for the act. So, hilarity will insue.

 _"Hey Eri." Mina greeted as she and Denki sat with her, "Need help?" She asked._

 _'Yes please..." She muttered._

 _"What do you need help on?" Denki asked as he and Mina looked at her paper._

Eri started explaining her intentionally difficult equation, as she was explaining Mina and Denki looked confused. La Brava was a genius and added a little graphic that caused mini math equations to fly around the screen. Added to their little hand gestures and confused looks, made it all the more hilarious. Denki even took a drink of apple juice, but it was a bit foamy, so it looked like he was downing alcohol.

Man, what a mood.

 _"Do you get it?" She asked._

 _"NO!" They both yelled._

 _"What is this? This is super advanced!" Denki yelled._

 _"What's super advanced?" Himiko asked sitting next to Eri._

 _"Just this math." Eri said as Himiko took a look._

 _"Oh this is easy." She said as she grabbed the pencil in front of them and walked her through it. Mina and Denki were shocked by how fast she solved it._

* * *

"Fun fact, that wasn't scripted, I just gave Eri hard as hell homework that she knew how to solve, but I told her to just ask for help and explain it to those unfortunate to ask. Which were you two." I said, "She's just the few people here with a 12th level intellect."

"Who are these few people?" Shoda asked.

"Umm... Eri, Itake, Momo, Mei, and Himiko." I said, "I'm 13th level. And Nezu is 14th."

"What about me?!" Tokage asked.

"You're like 11th." I replied.

"I dunno, she's our strategist." Itake said.

"I'll believe it when I see it first hand. And you learned from the best, but not everything, so there for you're a 12th level intellect. The Anti-Life Equation is yours." I said.

* * *

 _"Finally..." I muttered as I cleaned the ink out of the carpet, disposed of the gun, had to write a 15 page essay about how pranking a fellow student with demonic implications was bad... oh and the gun too but mainly the demonic implications, and replacing the glass door. I exited my ro-_

 _"Good evening Midoriya." Shiozaki... with the voice that would strike fear into All for One himself, stood in front of me._

 _"H-Hello Shiozaki." I said even more scared. It's not like I can fight back, she's in the right here... and I don't want Mr. Aizawa to kill me._

 _"Forgive me for not noticing that you have a demon inside you." She said... I don't like where this is going, "Please allow me to preform an exorcism on you to... relieve you of your demon."_

 _'I'm screwed.' I thought as she pushed me inside._

 _"Now... I would like you to remove your shirt." She said as she pulled out a incense sticks with the holder, and a 'Holy Bible'. I hesitantly pulled off my shirt._

 _Shiozaki had no reaction, but I heard a wolf whistle behind us. I turned to see everyone that was involved in the prank, walking in to watch._

* * *

"Whose idea was me taking off my shirt?" I asked.

"We needed fanservice!" Tokage yelled.

"It's a SITCOM! Not a reality t.v show! We don't need no fanservice." I said... then it hit me, "How did you get such good footage of this?" I asked.

"We snuck into your room while you were cleaning and turned on the cameras." Kodai said... yeah that would do it.

"Shush, I'm watching!"

* * *

 _She lit the incense and kneeled behind me, she said a prayer "…who prowl throughout the world, seeking the ruin of souls, Amen, it is time. Setsuna, my cross please." She said. I have a bad feeling about that, I feel even worse looking at the terrifying smirk on Tokage's face._

 _"Here you go, demons be gone!" She exclaimed._

 _"Correct, now, in the name of the holy father, demons! Begone from this child!" She yelled as she pressed the cross onto the back of my head._

 _"GAAH! IT BURNS!" I yelled._

 _"IT'S WORKING!" She yelled, and no, that wasn't acting, that was a genuine reaction, "BEGONE, DEMON!"_

 _For once... having long hair was a good thing. Had that been on bare skin, it might have branded me. It took a few seconds, before I fell onto the floor._

 _"I have done a great service for you, Midoriya. Let this serve as a lesson to not fall for the devil's tricks." She said as she and everyone left._

 _"... Ow." I muttered as I rubbed the burned spot. After a boat load of aloe vera, I learned a good lesson that day._

 _Never. Prank. Shiozaki._

* * *

"That's what you deserved for pranking me!" Shiozaki yelled, "And I have blessed you, our heavenly father will surely forgive you."

"I'M AGNOSTIC!" I yelled back... before calming down, "At least we didn't go all 'Passion of the Christ' and busted out the whips. Because I would have actually fought back."

"You had a demon within your body!" Shiozaki yelled.

"So? He was just chilling, minding his own business-"

"Let's just watch the last episode." Itake threatened.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I muttered.

...

...

"I take it back, she is top tier." Kyouka said with amusement.

"See?"

* * *

 _Episode 3: The Ultimate Showdown._

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

 _"I have come with good new-"_

 _*BOOM*  
_

 _"YOU MOTHERFU-"_

 _"FINISH THAT SENTANCE I DARE YOU!" I yelled as I dodged Katsuki's explosions._

 _"YOU MOTHER CLUCKER!" Katsuki yelled back aiming another explosion._

 _"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" I yelled as I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to be sent flying into the couch._

 _"FU-FRICK YOU!" He yelled as he hopped off the couch._

 _"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING ERI'S APPLE PIE!" I yelled back._

 _"I TOLD YOU IT WAS THUNDERDOLT!" He yelled._

 _"I'LL BEAT HIM UP LATER!"_

 _"STOOOOOP!" Principal Nezu yelled as Katsuki and I stopped immediately._

 _"G-Good afternoon Principal." I greeted as I slammed Katsuki onto the ground. "How are you this fine day?" I asked._

 _"I'm doing swell Mr. Midoriya, but I have something that pretains to 1-B." He said with a big smile, "The dorms shall be completed by 8:00 tonight. Please be ready to move in before then." He said before leaving._

 _Katsuki and I stopped fighting... and everyone stood from their crouched positions. A single thought was in all of our minds._

 _"FIGHTING GAME TEAM BATTLE!"_

 _"HECK YEAH!"_

* * *

It was then Hatsume's repeated commercial, moving on to the part people care about.

* * *

 _"Alright alright! Ladies and Gentleman, you could have been anywhere else in the school, but you're here with us here in 1-A's dorm. ARE YOU READY?! FOR A FIGHTING GAME TEAM BATTLE!" I yelled out as everyone cheered, "The issue on the table. 1-A and 1-B are here to settle the differences once and for all to see WHO IS THE BETTER CLASS! Will it be the home team? 1-A?!" I asked as they all cheered, "Or the away team, 1-B?!" I asked as they cheered too._

 _"Wait wait wait, why are we the away team?" Tokage asked._

 _"Because you're living in our home, you're the away team." I said as she quieted down, "Now then, let's get down to the nitty gritty. After... much debate. We decided to stick to the best... and most complicated fighting game I own... Smash Brothers Ultimate! I am exempt from the tournament... because that wouldn't be fair. To even it up I shall make Eri, my sub in." I said._

 _"Your daughter? Does she even know how to play?" Mina asked._

 _"Of course, I gave her a crash course last night, she knows the basics." I said with a smile, "Why? You scared to lose to a 6 year old?" I asked._

 _"Heck no!" Mina yelled._

 _"That's the spirit." I said, "Now since Mei is a part of 1-A and Shinso is 1-B. We'll need someone to join 1-B-"_

 _"I will." Mom said._

 _"Oh snap!" Tsunotori yelled._

 _"The betrayal! The Scandal!" Tokage yelled._

 _"I see you Mom, hope you bring your A game." I said._

 _"When do I ever not?" She asked._

 _"Alright. Now, it's time for the actual tournament brackets. Since there are 44 of you all total... and there is no way an 11 battle bracket can possibly exist without byes, Send in 16 reps each team. Will face each other in 4 fighter class brackets, to figure out... who is the strongest of each class, and those two will face each other to finally confirm who is the best of the Hero Course... in a pointless fighting game." I said._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"That's a complicated way of doing this." Tenya said._

 _"Shush, that's the only way to do this, anyway get to picking." I ordered._

With a really overdramatic yet awesome graphic, here are the fighters for 1-A's side:

Katsuki Bakugou.

Shoto Todoroki.

Mina Ashido.

Kyouka Jirou.

Minoru Mineta.

Denki Kaminari.

Eijirou Kirishima.

Himiko Toga.

Rikido Satou... who subbed for Rei Rei, mainly because she wanted to play and Rikido is too good for this world.

Mezo Shoji.

Mashirao Ojirou.

Eri.

Ochako Uraraka.

Tsuyu Asui, the one I think will make it far.

Tenya Iida.

And finally, their ace in the hole, Tooru Hagakure. If they can't see her button inputs they'll never see it coming.

Then, with another over dramatic graphic, 1-B is up. Here are the fighters:

Hiryu Rin.

Manga Fukidashi.

Shihai Kurorio.

Itsuka Kendo.

Ibara Shiozaki.

Nirengeki Shoda.

Jurota Shishida.

Neito Monoma.

Yui Kodai.

Reiko Yanagi.

Kinoko 'Itake' Komori.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu... seriously what kind of parents name their kid after their last name? Rei Rei works at least because it's fun to say.

Togaru Kamakiri.

Pony Tsunotori.

Hitoshi Shinso.

And Mom.

 _"Alright, let's get this tournament underway... here is the tournament bracket!" I yelled._

Yet another graphic. This time showing the brackets. The results of each match are represented by a fancy graphic of the winner cheering and the loser looking down in defeat. Again... 30 minute show. Anyway, the results are as follows.

(A/N: Fun Fact each player's characters acutally have special meeting behind it. See if you can figure it out. Some are obvious, some... aren't.)

Tooru vs Rei Rei. Rei Rei's Ice Climbers completely annihilated Tooru's Meta Knight, even with her invisible button inputs... though Rei Rei can clearly see what move she was doing so that logic was completely flawed from the start. But she was... really good. Like really really good.

 _"Did I mention that I played this game a lot when I was younger?" She asked._

Which was a valid statement, the Nintendo Switch came out in 2017... which was 60 years ago. So makes sense she would play it.

 _"Mad respect Rei Rei." Was all I said._

Tsuyu vs Tenya... it was a slaughter. Tsu's Greninja... was in complete control of Tenya's Sonic, even if he is the fastest thing alive, Snake's ranged attacks was too much for Sonic's speed... that, and Tenya had no idea what he was doing.

Ochako vs Katsuki... also a murder. Ochako didn't even land a hit with her Olimar, as Katsuki's Snake moved on.

Kyouka vs Shoto. This one lasted longer... because both parties had absolutely no idea what they were doing. But in a relatively close fashion, Shoto took the victory. Mainly through spamming Lucas' side and neutral B, and Kyouka had no idea how to counter it by moving out of the way... then again, maybe picking Jigglypuff wasn't a good idea... but it was all in good novice fun.

Minoru vs Denki. Denki's Pikachu was unstoppable against Minoru's Zero Suit Samus. He was eliminated immediately.

Mezo vs Himiko. His six arm would be impressive and scary... if he actually knew how to play. I gave a quick crash course to those who had no idea how to play... most got it, but to Mezo, it was one ear out the other. He chose Shiek, and Himiko chose Richter. It was actually a decent battle for him not knowing how to play and figuring it out halfway through. He lost because of Richter's range and projectiles, but he was a good sport about it... what a man.

Next was Mashirao vs Eijirou. Mashirao chose Ken and Eijirou chose Ryu. It was a close match, while they don't understand Smash as well, they know Street Fighter, so it came down to who knows the button combinations. In the end, after going to Sudden Death, Mashirao came out the victor.

But those don't matter... the final match of the first round. Eri vs Mina, what a coincidence... totally wasn't rigged by me at all. Eri chose Lucina while Mina chose Ridley, oh poor soul.

And this battle... got into the episode. Because it was so short.

 _"Ready?" Mina asked._

 _"Yeah." Eri said._

The match started, Mina rushed in first, but Eri spot dodged and followed up by a grab, she jabbed Ridley a few times before delivering a forward throw. Then a few neutral air combos followed up by a spike. A 0 to death.

 _"What?!" Mina asked as Eri was emotionless._

Mina tried to be careful around her... keyword being tried. Eri just rushed over to her, and didn't even let her breath and comprehend what's happening. She was beaten... and didn't even land a single hit.

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Keh... hahaha... HAHAHAHA!" I bursted out laughing, which earned me the shocked looks of everyone. "Oh that's my girl! I'm so proud of her!"_

 _"What did you do?!" Mina asked._

 _"Oh I... gave her a crash course." I said with a smirk, "But remember... I was self-banned from the tournement to give you a chance. And she learned from me..."_

 _"You turned her into a MONSTER!" Itake yelled._

 _"I know... and I'm happy for it."_

Next is 1-B's turn.

The first match kicked off with Rin against Kendou. Rin chose King K Rool and Kendou chose Donkey Kong. It was VERY apparent that neither of them know how to play aside from the basics and the buttons. But King K Rool is a better character in this game than the Kongo Bongo... much to my disappointment. But that didn't make the game anyless close. Rin took the match, but he was about one hit away from being K.O'd anyway.

Next! Kodai vs Shoda. Shoda chose Young Link, Kodai chose Little Mac, it was a slaughter, Shoda won, best to never mention it ever again.

Pony against Itake, my favorite to win the 1-B bracket... sorry Mom. Pony chose Yoshi, and Itake chose Princess Peach. Pony didn't do well... but she had fun, and that's all that matters, dang it! But for the winner, it was Itake. Woo!

Kamakiri vs Shinso. Shinso chose Mewtwo, and Kamakiri chose Bowser. Shinso's projectiles, decent recovery, and edge guarding options earned him the victor. And Kamakiri's respect.

Next was Yanagi and Mom. Yanagi chose Luigi and Mom chose Rosalina. I'll be honest, Yanagi put up more of a fight that I expected, she took a stock! Good! But Mom beat her handedly.

Next was Monoma and Shishida. Monoma picked Kirby and Shishida picked Duck Hunt. Kirby is literally a sentient balloon, meaning he was knocked out when Duck Hunt hit him, earning Shishida the victory.

Seventh match. Shiozaki vs Kurorio. Shiozaki picked Palutena and Kurorio picked Mr. Game and Watch, he felt kinship with him. And Shiozaki was brutally beat, mainly because Kurorio got two 9s on Shiozaki... it was tragic. But Shiozaki was classy about it.

Last match of the 1-B side of it. Fukidashi vs Tetsutetsu. Fukidashi chose Toon Link and Tetsutetsu chose Mario. Tetsutetsu ran away with this match, he said he's played this game and is quite experienced... but not as good as Eri or Mom, but Cinderella stories exist.

And with that the first battles are over. Back to 1-A's second round... and it was rather boring. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing people get absolutely annihilated, I find it hilarious, and Eri 3 stocking Mashirao was filling me with fatherly pride.

Eri destoryed Mashirao, Denki sadly destroyed Himiko, and Katsuki destroyed Shoto... and willingly rubbed it in his face. But Rei Rei and Tsu's battle was interesting, and by that, I mean it's actually competitive, but Rei Rei took the crown on that match... and with that 1-A's semifinalists are written in stone.

Next was 1-B's was ever so slightly better. Slightly.

Mom destoryed Shishida. Tetsutetsu forward air'd the crap out of Kurorio. And Itake decimated Shinso.

There was 1 competitive match, and it was between Rin and Shoda. They were as evenly matched in terms of skill as it can get. However, the match needed a victor, and Shoda won with a forward smash.

The final 4 matches are as follows.

Rei Rei vs Katsuki. Denki vs Eri. Itake vs Shoda. And Mom vs Tetsutetsu. In that specific order.

The first match between Katsuki and Rei Rei was an intense one. But in a close high percentage thriller... Rei Rei edged out Katsuki. Earning her a spot in 1-A's finals.

Eri's match... was once sided in Eri's favor, I'm so proud she's made it this far.

Itake vs Shoda, both close in skill, but Itake took him out with Peach's float and air combos. Earning her a spot in the 1-B finals.

And Mom... murdered Tetsutetsu, but he has brought great honor to his family.

So my daughter is facing my student/aunt kinda. And my Girlfriend is facing my Mom. Awesome, emotional rollercoasters.

 _"It's time... for the FINALS!" I yelled as cheers and boos were heard, "Glad we have some good and poor sports in the audience. Anyway, we have the best of the best representing 1-A and 1-B. But since it's the first letter of the alphabet, 1-A's matches are going first! So in the red corner. Weighing in at 132 pounds, and is the last minute substitute for 1-A but is taking this event by storm! REI REI TODOROKI!" I yelled as there was applause in the audience, "And in the blue corner, weighing in at 47 pounds and has been taught by the retired title holder for 7 years! ERI MIDORIYA!" Applause, applause, and more applause._

 _"Midoriya?" Tokage asked._

 _"MOVING ON!" I yelled, "In the 1-B side of the bracket. In the red corner, weighing in at 139 pounds, standing at 5'8, and is showing that Smash Bros skills run in the genes, INKO MIDORIYA!" I yelled as more applause... most of it from All Might was heard, "And in the blue corner. Weighing in at 112 pounds, standing at 4'11 and a half, the cutest, funniest, awesomeist, smartest-"_

 _"Get on with it!" Katsuki yelled._

 _"No, let him finish." Itake said._

 _"Okay. dadada... okay. Clearly able to destroy the world if she wants. KINOKO, THE ITAKE, KOMORI!" I yelled as I clapped the loudest._

 _"HEY! UNBIASED OFFICIATING!" Denki yelled._

 _"ANYWAY! 1-A's match will start in a few seconds."_

Eri and Rei Rei chose their characters... and the match started. Combos combos everywhere. Whenever one would take off a stock the other would take one back. Luck is out the window and has been replaced by pure skill, but a winner had to be crowned... and it was...

 _"ERI MIDORIYA!" I yelled as applaused was heard, "Eri is the 1-A's representative for the battle of the classes... now it's time to see whom she will be facing."_

It was... sadly a blowout. Mom took out Itake without her taking a single stock.

 _"A complete and utter travesty... but she'll be back stronger next year." I said, "BUT RIGHT NOW! IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE RELATIVES. GRANDMA VS. GRANDDAUGHTER! ERI VS INKO!"_

It started out one sided, Mom took out 2 of Eri's stocks and was racking up damage... and then, it happened. The Ultimate Comeback of the century.

 _"Oh these combos! These reads! Inko can't get close!" I yelled as Eri spiked Mom eliminating her second stock, "With 2 minutes and 65% damage, Eri Midoriya is back."_

This last stock match was close. But Eri landed the last spike, earning her the victory.

 _"THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!" I yelled, "The winner of the Battle of the Classes, Smash Bros Edition. ERI MIDORIYA OF CLASS 1-A!" I yelled as she was hoisted up by 1-A celebrating the win... "H-Hold on... what was that?" I asked as the celebration ended with confusion, "O-Okay... okay, I'll tell them." I said as I looked at Eri, "Now you did win, 1-A is the victor... but there is something else. Thug Finals." I said as I picked up the controller and picked 'Chrom'. "Time to see if the student has surpassed the master."_

They set Eri down, as she picked her character, Lucina. Once the match started she got me into a combo, taking out one of my stocks. I then lazily retaliated, but she caught me and took out another stock.

 _"I taught you well... but I guess I will use 15% of my Smash Bros power."_

I then air dodged and combo'd her into the air into a down air spike. Once she returned and tried to combo me, I countered and attacked her over to the right ledge. I then knocked her off, but instead of spiking I grabbed her and tossed her onto the side of the stage, making her bank off of the stage onto death. To finish her, I decided to her her combo me, but at the last minute I spot dodged and recovery spiked her, earning me the victor.

 _"Good try, but you're good." I said as I tapped her nose, "Keep trying... and maybe you can beat me. Probably not, but you could."_

 _Then Principal Nezu came in, "The 1-B dorms are fully built!" He said._

 _"Oh good!" I exclaimed before looking at 1-B, "Now get out of our house."_

* * *

...

...

"Now, if you ask me." I said, "I'd give that a 6 out of 10. It was good out of the fact that we never made a sitcom before... but it feels like. I dunno, like it could have been better?" Kendou said.

"Yeah... I agree." Tokage asked.

"Maybe we should let someone else handle it..." Itake said.

"Yeah... and no offense Izuku, but you don't seem like a sitcom kind of character." Tooru said.

"Oh no I agree." I said, "Oh well... maybe in some Parallel Universe this Sitcom was a reality. But this isn't it." I said, "But it was a success as far as I'm concerned." I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. I smiled before looking at 1-B.

"Now... get out of our house."

*End of Chapter*


	43. Chapter 43

(A/N: Ladies and Gentleman... and those inbetween, we gottem. We cross the 100,000 view range. Never thought I'd see the day, I in all honesty thought this story would get like... I dunno like 10,000. Like I was confident in this stupid story to at least not be a waste of time... and then it blew up in my face and I'm here like... well I gotta take it and run with it now.)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"ACHOO!" Fumikage sneezed.

"Catching a cold? Everything alright?" Ochako asked.

"No...! I'm healthy! Mucus was just acting up." He replied.

"Isn't that the exact definition of being sick?" I asked.

"You're being mentioned in a conversation aren't you?! You're just like Yaoyorozu now!" Denki exclaimed.

"Don't make fun of him for something he should be grateful for!" Momo yelled.

"Tokoyami especially would have a lot of fans, wouldn't he? After all, he interned at Hawk's agency." Ochako pointed out.

"No, I doubt I have any. It's a bit too early for that." Fumikage said.

Then the door slowly and dramatically opens. "Ahah! They're here everyone! A reception!" Tenya yelled.

"Locking on with sparkling eyes!"

"Here to lend a helping paw!"

"Coming out of nowhere!"

"Stunningly cute and catty!"

"We're the Wild Wild Pussycats!" They all yelled.

"Oh great, it's these gaggle of weirdos." I said as Mandalay, Pixie-Bob fell over, while Ragdoll busted out laughing. Tiger... was just Tiger.

"Dad... who are these people?" Eri asked looking from behind my legs.

"D-Dad?!" Pixie-Bob asked.

"It's now how you think." I said as I ruffled her hair, "Eri, these are the Wild Wild Pussycats. A hero group." Her eyes widened in amazement. But then she looked at Kota

"Who is he?" Eri asked.

"That's Kota, where are your manners? Say hi." I said.

She walked from behind me and bowed, "Hello." She said.

Kota looked a tad bit uncomfortable, "H-Hi." He greeted.

Mandalay looked at me and pointed at the two, "Ehh?"

I looked at them and smiled, "Give them time to bond, then we'll see." I whispered back before walking over to Eri, "Atta girl." I praised before looking at Ragdoll, "Oh and umm... sorry you got your Quirk stolen because the League wanted to kill me." I said.

"That's acutally why we came here. We're here to celebrate her reinstatement." Mandalay said.

She just smiled, "It's fine, I'm now their office lady." She said.

"We got a report from Tartarus." Pixie Bob said, "We're still investigating what kinds of Quirks he's taken and how long he's been stockpiling them in his body. Currently the only method to deal with him is to keep him completely restrained."

Well he has hundreds and hundreds of years to stockpile Quirks. And he doesn't have All for One anymore since he gave it to Shigaraki... So Ragdoll isn't getting her Quirk back anytime soon or ever. Time to go all motivational.

...

...

"Boring." I said.

"What do you mean boring?!" Ragdoll asked.

"Just because you don't have a Quirk doesn't mean you're useless. There was this one cool U.S President, and he said to 'Talk softly but carry a big stick." I said, "But what you should do is yell to the heavens..." I said as I pulled out my batons and connected them to form a bo staff, "And carry a big stick. Himiko was forced to be Quirkless too... but she's working her butt off to be an amazing hero. She's mastered knife and hand to hand, tomorrow we're doing dual staves style."

"Yeah!" Himiko said as she threw another knife at a giant dart board, nailing her 15th consecutive bullseye.

Ragdoll's eyes widened as she looked pleadingly at the others, who sighed.

"No knife training." Mandalay said.

"Boo!" Himiko, Ragdoll, and I boo'd.

However Momo veered the conversation back to it's original topic, "Then why rejoin at this time?"

"It'll be broadcasted soon, but this time, in the second half of the year, we were 411th on the JP hero board." Mandalay said.

... Which reminds me, "Hey Tenya, where's your bro at? Surely with him capturing Stain he'll be high up in the ranks." I said.

"He ranked 32nd." Tenya said.

"Not as much as I thought, but good enough." I said.

"Well to be fair it was you who took him out-"

*WHAM*

"Don't say those things out lou-"

"YOU TOOK OUT THE HERO KILLER?!" Everyone... excluding Katsuki, Tenya, and Eri who was confused asked.

"I... Yeah?" I asked with a shrug, "With one punch... but he had it coming!"

...

...

"You, are a beast." Eijirou muttered.

"But I gave him all the credit, 32nd?" I asked.

"He said he didn't want the credit for your victory." Tenya said.

"Victory schmictory." I said but sighed, "Well can't do anything about something that happened 7 months ago." I said.

Everyone nodded before Eijirou's eyes widened, "You guys were 32nd last time. So that's why you're back at it! Because you all dropped down so suddenly! It's a fight!" Eijirou yelled.

"Wrong, meow! We were shocked that, despite being completely inactive, we're still in the triple digits!" Ragdoll yelled.

"In terms of approval ratings, we've always stood out." Tiger said,

"It means there are still fans waiting for us." Pixie-Bob added.

"We can't be complacent where we are!" Ragdoll yelled.

"Is that so? You guys are so manly, Wild Wild Pussycats!" Eijirou yelled.

That's Eijirou.

"Billboard, huh?" Mashirao asked.

"Oh that's right, the second semester ranking haven't been presented yet." Mina said.

"Probably because so much has happened." Rikido said.

"Well I am curious, let's see what are the rankings."

* * *

*SLAM*

"1,000th place?!" I asked as I marched into the hall.

"Excuse me, civilians aren't allo-"

I just flicked my finger at him, sending him flying backwards... maybe 5% wasn't a good idea. I rushed over to catch him. "Sorry about that... I thought you could withstand 5% of my power." I said as I set him down, "Now what was I doing? Oh yeah... 1,000th place?!" I asked as I continued my anger march. "And you're telling me... Mr. Chicken Wings, Ms. Ripoff Squirrel Girl, a Washing Machine... I actually really like Edgeshot, Kamui, Yoroi Musha, and Crust. And Ryukyu helped me out, so they're safe. But after all I've done for this country? You're sticking me at 1,000th place?!" I asked.

"And what exactly have you done? Little man?" Miruko asked.

"I'm glad you asked." I said as I pulled out my scroll and let it loose, it rolled a few ways behind me, "But this is an hour long programming, so I'll highlight the big things. I one shot the Hero Killer, took out All for One with All Might's help, took out 2 Nomus by myself, took out a mafia that was manufacturing Quirk Erasing Drugs, and converted 3 former villains to the hero track. And that was all in 6 months time." I listed off before throwing it onto the ground, "I'm not just pulling all of that out of my butt here, everyone can vouch for me." I said.

"I can vouch for the Hero Killer one." I turned to see Ingenium standing up, "He gave me the credit, but he did most of the work." He said.

"Well to be fair, you did find him for me, also your Bro said hi." I said.

"Oh, tell him I said 'Hi' too." He said.

"Gotcha." I said, but Miruko wasn't convinced.

"You don't seem like a 'One Shot the Hero Killer' type ki-"

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *FWOOSH*

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked as I zoomed behind her.

"GAH!" She yelled as everyone looked at me.

But the announcer looked at me, "The reason you are 1000th place... is that all those previously mentioned feats... were from when you didn't have a license, and had the permission of other pros to help."

...

...

"You know what valid." I said, "But I think Ryukyu should be higher than the washing machine... no offense." I said.

"Wash..." He said.

"Not that you're a bad hero, far from it." I said, "But if I had to rank... assisted with a Quirk Erasing Mafia, to a hero who appeared in a laundry detergent commercial, then I'd go with her... and she helped my classmates, and Eri likes her, so she gets my vote." I said.

She smiled, "Why thank you."

I then turned to see Best Jeanist, "Hey Best Jeanist, how ya doin?" I asked.

He sighed, "Always making an entrance." He said.

"I know, and I'd like to point out... he was my mentor. So I do believe that puts him above Mr. Chicken Wings over there." I said.

"But why are you here?" Best Jeanist asked.

"I was here mainly to question why I am only 1000th when I'm both more powerful, more good looking, and overall a better hero than the 999 ahead of me. Except Ryukyu, and Miruko, so 997th." I said.

"Why is they exempt?!" Kamui Woods asked.

"Well Miruko is snarky and badass so she's cool." I said.

"As I should be." She boasted.

"And Ryukyu, because we fought together on the field... that's a bond one can't destroy." I said.

"Damn straight it tis!" Fatgum yelled.

"He is embarrassing himself." Sir Nighteye said.

"Oh hey boss!" I yelled with a smirk, he glared at me.

"You're fired!" Sir Nighteye yelled, wanting to be spared from the embarrassment.

"Well darn, I'm now unemployed... I need a new mentor-"

"DIBS!" Miruko yelled as she clasped a hand on my shoulder, "He's rude and brash... I dig." She said.

...

...

"Give me a second." I said as I pulled out my phone, "Hey, Tenya... yeah, you're watching? Cool, I want you to record all of this, but that's not why I'm calling, can you pass the phone to Eri?" I asked, "Hey Eri, so this tall bunny lady wants to hire me, what do you think? Uh-huh, you like her ears so yes? Okay. Bye, love ya." I said as I hung up, "Alright, when's this interview going down?" I asked.

"How about tomo-"

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THE RANKINGS NOW?!" Endeavor yelled, about at his limit of my bullshit... but you know what they say, Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!

"I'm discussing business, so shush." I said with a smirk, as his flames grew bigger, "But as much as I would love to add more spice to this boring award ceremony... my time limit of being out is almost up, so I should be going... but first." I said as I turned to the pros.

"Does anyone know a great ramen place?"

* * *

*SLAM*

"I BROUGHT DINNER!" I yelled as everyone looked at me, "What?"

"Why did you crash the hero ranking ceremony?" Mina asked.

"Because I was ranked 1000th and was upset, I thought I made that part super clear." I said, "Oh Tenya, your bro says hi."

"You made a complete fool of yourself." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Well those award shows are boring... but I got an interview with Miruko, so yay." I said... "Oh which reminds me." I said as I pulled out my phone, "Hey Mirio, I got fired, looks like you're on your own to hold the fort." I said.

"W-What?!" Mirio asked on the phone.

"Yeah, I may or may not have crashed the Hero Ranking thing, and he might have fired me... but it's fine, I still invited him to All Might's and Mom's inveitable wedding so it's fine." I said, "Plus I got an interview opportunity with Miruko, so we good."

"Well that's... disappointing." He said.

"Ehh, I got about as much as I wanted out of Sir Nighteye anyway. I need to perfect my kicking, and Miruko is the best one for that department. Unless you're planning to tell me that Sir Nighteye can kick well, then I'm sticking with Miruko." I replied.

Mirio laughed, "Well he can, but not as well as Miruko. Well, it was nice working with ya." He said.

"Same here, see ya." I said as I hung up.

"So who wants ramen?"

* * *

"So you say you're strong and fast... I saw how fast you are, but how strong are you?" Miruko asked.

"Pretty strong, but words can only get you so far." I said.

"Correct, but question... how heavy are those weights of yours?" Miruko asked.

"4 tons total, 1 ton per." I said, "Two on my arms, two on my legs."

"Pretty good for a 16 year old." She said, "But random question... who is the girl?"

"Oh that's Eri, she's my daughter." I said, as she gave me a look.

"She's what? 6?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was from the Quirk Erasing Mafia I mentioned yesterday, I saved her... and she sees me as her dad." I said.

Miruko smirked, "Well I dig that. So what do you plan to get out of this internship?" She asked.

"I'm training to be a mixed fighter, with hand to hand, weapon, and kicking. I adopted my kicking style a few months ago... and it's a little rusty." I said.

"So you want to learn how to kick properly?" She asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Well I must say, I like you in terms of personality, your snark, and your speed, and you walking around with 4 tons without any issue is impressive." She said.

"But?" I asked.

"But in terms of power up Quirk users, they're a dime a dozen. So what do I get out of hiring yo-"

*BOOOOM!*

I jumped out of my seat and rushed towards the window, fire and destruction... and someone flying. "Endeavor and Hawks, they're fighting a goliath." I said as I looked at Eri, "Get as far from the windows as possible, and find a sidekick to keep you safe. Miruko..."

"I got it, let's roll."

* * *

"I'm fast, I'll go on ahead!" I yelled.

"Got it!" She yelled as I rushed into the action. Once I got there Endeavor was laying on the ground, blood spurting from his face.

"Yeesh, and I thought you were ugly before." I said as I stood in front of him.

"Y-You..." He muttered.

"What? Your first action as the Number 1 Hero, and this dude is giving you trouble?" I asked as I extended my hand, towards him, "Get up. Your kids are watching... probably, so don't disgrace yourself by falling here." I said.

He stared at me... before taking my hand. I hoisted him up. Then Hawks arrived.

"Endeavor, are you okay?" Hawks asked before looking at me, "Kid, get out of here-"

"I'll... attack at a range. You out class me in speed." Endeavor said to me, "Hawks, help with evac, then come to back us up."

"Good idea. Operation: Float Like a Firefly Sting Like A Bee, is a go." I said as I rushed at the giant goliath of a Nomu.

"Y-YOU... YOU STRONG HERO!" He yelled as he took a swing at me, but I dodged and kicked off it's face to Endeavor can hit it with a flame blast.

"If we keep him occupied here, then other pros can evac the citizens then join the fight." I said.

"I'm well aware!" Endeavor yelled... yes, this is happening. I am cooperating with Endeavor, the end is neigh. The Nomu has realized that too as he was acting more frantic swinging wildly as opposed to concentrated. Which is destroying the buildings!

"This is getting nowhere!" I yelled, "Our hits are too spaced out, his regeneration is too much!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Endeavor asked as he unleashed his fire to stall him.

...

...

"Something really stupid!" I yelled, "Hot air spinning at rapid speeds creates fire tornados. I'll be the speed, you give me the hot air!" I yelled.

"Are you insane that would kill you!" Endeavor yelled.

"No it won't! Because I won't die! NOW DO IT!" I yelled.

...

...

"You got guts kid! LET'S DO IT!" He yelled as he was unleashing a massive flame blast... now all that's left.

Is for me to jump in.

I put my arms forward and spin jumped into the fire and kept spinning, the flames burned my arms, but my face was safe. It wasn't... as bad as I was anticipating... then it stopped hurting. It's working! As I was spinning... I saw Endeavor rushing in beside me pulling back for an attack, we're leaving nothing to chance here. I brought my arms down and got ready to kick.

"Special Move!" He and I yelled.

"FIRE FIST!" Endeavor yelled

"FIRE TORNADO KICK!" I yelled as well.

His fist and my kick collided onto both sides of the Nomu's face, as he fell onto his back. He didn't move.

I fell onto the ground and Endeavor staggered onto his feet. "W-We did it... time to showboat." I said as I hobbily stood up straight and raised a fist high into the air, "This will send a message to the people, and the villains. That their best... wasn't good enough to beat us."

Endeavor nodded, stood up straight, and raised his fist high into the air as well. "Endeavor! Kid!" Hawks yelled as he flew down to us on the ground. "You both did great."

"That... will definitely scar." I said pointing to his eye, "But... battle scars show you survived."

"Y-Yes..." He muttered.

"But even so, this will surely... DEFINITELY be huge!" Hawk exclaimed, "First things first though, we need to do something about both of your injuries, get some aloe on your burns, and stop Endeavor's bleeding." Hawks said.

"I can't move an inch. Call someone and-"

"Hold up for juuust a minute. A lot of things went beyond my expectations." A voice said as we all turned... it's him, "But well, let's do things in order. It's nice to meet you, I guess... Endeavor."

"Blue Dormammu." I said as I walked in front of him.

"You know this guy?" Hawks asked.

"Kinda, don't know his villain name, but I know he's with the League of Villains." I said.

"I caught wind that both of you would be here, ya' see..." He said.

Endeavor's eyes shot open, "You are the one who murdered Snatch, or so I hear." He said, "The League of Villains' Dabi!"

"Sna- Who?" Well that doesn't matter... and you're half right. I'm not the only one from the League that is here." He said.

*SLAM*

...

...

"Hello, Son."

"Hisashi." I said.

"Your Dad... is in the League of Villains?" Endeavor and Hawks asked.

"He broke the right to bare that title." I said.

"Ooh, entitled." He said.

"Shut up, it's been what? Two weeks since I kicked your ass? You think you're all of a sudden good enough to beat me?" I asked.

"Yes. You are wounded." He said as he rushed towards me, but Dabi shot a blue flame wave in front of him, "What the hell?!" He asked.

"We're here... to pick up that Nomu, not get into squabbles with your son." Dabi said, but Miruko jumped in to kick Dabi in the face.

"Sorry I'm late kid... got wound up in traffic." Miruko said.

"Better now than never." I muttered as she stood next to me.

"Who are these dirtbags?" She asked.

"The big muscly guy is my biological father, leatherface over there is Dabi, both affiliated with the League of Villains." I explained.

"Miruko...?! Man, just when things were getting good..." Dabi muttered, "A little help, Ujiko?"

Black sludge enveloped both Dabi and Hisashi.

"Catch ya later, mister number 1 hero. I'm sure we'll have another chance to talk. But untill then... break a leg out there! But don't go kickin' the bucket! TODOROKI ENJI!" He yelled before they both left.

"... Ujiko huh?" I asked as Miruko looked at me, "They got a new warper..." I muttered.

"What do you mean? New warper?" She asked.

"The League's old warper, was named 'Kurogiri', he got captured by Gran Torino and Tsukauchi's Squad. If the League has a new warper... then who knows what other allies the League has." I muttered.

"Kid... how much do you know?" Miruko asked.

...

...

"More than I should."

* * *

Endeavor and I were ushered to the hospital. All I had were a few burns and cuts, they weren't going to scar luckily. Endeavor though... was a mess. He needed surgery and Recovery Girl came and healed him a tad bit.

As for me... Mr. Aizawa, Tsukauchi, and All Might came in, Mr. Aizawa chewed me out... but after that, I told them all I knew.

"My father, Hisashi Midoriya, is with the League of Villains." I said.

"Are you certain?" Tsukauchi asked.

"I saw him with my own eyes. Dabi even said he was with the League." I said, "But that's not the only new member. Some guy named 'Ujiko' is with them. He has a warping Quirk, like Kurogiri's but a lot less swift, like 7 seconds slower. It requires the warpee to be covered in some kind of sludge. Kinda gross." I said.

"Is that all the new members you overheard?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Yes, but I'm 100% certain those aren't the only new members. But that doesn't make it any less dangerous." I said, "Hisashi has my strength and speed. The only reason I beat him was through hysteria. So... odds are I might not be able to beat him."

I lied... and Tsukauchi noticed, but knows what I'm referring to, so didn't comment.

"Then this just got 10 times harder." Mr. Aizawa said.

"If they're making Nomus like the one Endeavor, Hawks and I fought? Then that's an understatement." I said, "Looking at the way things are now. If we were to fight the League everyone against everyone... we might not win." I said.

"What do you mean?" All Might asked.

"Let's run the numbers." I said, "So far we know the League has; Dabi, Hisashi, Shigaraki, Spinner, Mr. Compress, Twice, the warp guy, and who knows how many other allies they have, but let's say 15 other members since All for One's defeat was only 5 months ago. And who knows how many Nomus would be there, but let's omit them for the sake of arguement." I said, "So if we were to pit all of them, then it woud be difficult. Especially since All for One stated Shigaraki has his Quirk."

"He has his Quirk?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Straight from the horse's mouth, I don't know how, but that's what he said." I said, "Lying or not, better to be prepared for the worst. So with that, Twice would most likely clone either Shigaraki or Hisashi with their abundant speed and offensive capability. I can only take on one at a time. And if one is beaten, Twice can just make another. While the real Hisashi and Shigaraki would attack. So two at minimum, three at maximum, offensive powerhouses on the field. Along with Dabi's flames for range, and Twice's competent fighting skill. It would be difficult to fight them back with where we're at." I said.

"So what do you suggest?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Training... but I have a specific person in mind for said training." I said.

"Who?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Monoma. Clone against Copy, my Glass Cannon x2 against Hisashi's Omnipotent x2." I said.

"His copy only lasts 10 minutes." Mr. Aizawa said.

"10 minutes is a lot of time." I said, "And once it runs out he can tap me again and keep it going."

"And if he hurts himself?" All Might asked.

"That's why we need to train him. I'll add him to my training group. Himiko and Rei Rei are also making good progress. Rei Rei's ice is more sturdy and she's not affected by the cold as easily and as fast as before. And Himiko is progressing through the styles fast. So if I train Monoma, then we could have a counter for Twice." I said.

...

...

"You really think he's the best shot we have to beat the League?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Well everyone does. We need, everyone 1-A, 1-B, and Shinso too." I said, "Fight fire with fire, expansion with expansion. We need everyone." I said.

"... Fine. I'll bring it up with Vlad." Mr. Aizawa said as he left the room. Leaving me with Tsukauchi and All Might.

"Did you really mean what you said? Even with One for All?" All Might asked.

"Yes. Mainly because of the unknown factors. We don't know who the other members of the League are. So better safe than sorry." I said, "I promised I'd be there for Eri. And I promised myself that I would protect everyone. So I will... but I can't do it alone." I added, "A Civil War is coming, we can't afford to lose."

"But 41 kids? That would put them all in danger." Tsukauchi said.

"The whole world will be in danger if the League wins. And besides, 1-A promised they would stand by my side when the inevitable confrontation comes. And I'm sure 1-B wants to get in on this action. Rei Rei, Gentle, La Brava, Himiko, The Big 3, Endeavor, Miruko, Sir Nighteye, just to name a bunch." I said, "They would stand with us and fight oppresors, the Civil War will be messy but now is the time to stand." I said as we stood up, "Stand and fight with out allies and save this world, so that way we can lay a strong foundation, to pass it on to the next generation."

...

...

"Man, that was more heated than I would have ever expected it to." I said as the door slammed open, revealing Miruko.

"Well I'm sure as heck motivated!" She yelled as she slinked an arm around my shoulders, "And what kind of mentor would I be if I left my student out to dry. I'm with ya kid." She said.

I smiled, "Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Well I know who is doing the sound off before the big battle." All Might joked, "Well you have been cleared by the hospital. Luckily the burns were brief, around a second. You may head on home." All Might said as he and Tsukauchi headed out.

"We start next Monday." She said with a smirk. I nodded and began walking.

*Whack*

She hit me in the butt. Really, really freaking hard... don't make a pained face or a pained sound.

"Is that a common thing with you?" I asked feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

She just laughed. "No, that's the initiation." She said with a proud smile, "But you took it like a champ. Welcome to our crew!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Glad to be in the crew."

* * *

Turns out Miruko's sidekick dropped Eri off at U.A, because she rushed over to hug me. "I-I thought you died." She muttered, but I picked her up ahd held her close.

"I'm your Dad... it's going to take an army of those monsters to beat me." I said with faux confidence... I'm going to HAVE to be that strong knowing Shigaraki.

"But dude! Jumping into fire?! What's a matter with you?" Denki asked.

"Uhh... heat of the moment." I said.

"Was that a pun?" Tenya asked.

...

...

"Yes." I said, unintentional, but I'm taking the credit.

"Yup, he's fine." Tenya said, "If he can crack jokes, then it's fine." He said.

"Yeah, but there is something I would like to say..." I said as I walked over to T.V, pushed the secret button, placed my hand on the scanner, and revealed the stairs, "We need a meeting in the War-Room."

We all descended into the War Room, I and Polterpup dawned our General's Outfits. As Mr. Aizawa, Midnight, Present Mic, and all of the staff members came in a few minutes after.

"Okay, everyone is here." I said as I turned on 1-B's screen, "Now we can get started."

"General Polterpup, General Izuku, welcome." Itake said.

"Good afternoon General Itake. I shall keep this emergency meeting brief." I said, "I shall start with this. My biological father, Hisashi Midoriya... has joined the League of Villains."

Gasps flooded both feeds.

"That was entirely my fault. I should have thrown him into Tartarus... but now I'm facing my mistake." I said, "Not only that, I heard of a new member of the League, a name I haven't heard before. Meaning the League is expanding, who knows how many new members they have now since All for One's arrest." I said.

"S-So what do we do?" Minoru asked.

"That's... what I wanted to ask 1-B." I said as I looked at them, "We would like... to ask if you would help us in this battle."

"Izuku-"

"We are on the verge of a Civil War, Ochako." I said, "Our enemy is getting stronger, there was a time where the 20 of us was good enough to take them down... but as the League keeps getting more and more weapons on their side, even as we are getting allies... we need more." I said before looking at 1-B's screen, "But know that you don't have to join us... this is entirely your decision."

...

...

"You mentioned, 'Weapons'. What are they?" Yanagi asked.

"... They recently accquired a drug that erases Quirks... permanently." I said. Which made them flinch. "Granted, they only have the finished product, and they have no means to reproduce them." I said as I brought Eri close, "But that doesn't mean they don't have... 5-6 bullets of Quirk Erasing Drugs. That along with Hisashi Midoriya, one of few men that can rival All Might's power before he retired, they are a force to be reckoned with."

"Then why do you need us?" Tsuburaba asked, "You can handle him just fi-"

"We need ALL of you." I said, "They have a villain. Named 'Twice' he can clone someone so long he touches them. How many he can make? My guess is two, since 'Twice'." I explained.

Tokage's eyes widened, "Oh my God..." She muttered.

"Yes. They can clone Hisashi, and make two of those monsters. I'm certain that while they won't last long... they'll be just as powerful." I said.

"But that doesn't answer my Question... why do you need us?" Tsuburaba asked.

"You all will be important to D-Day, but right now... Monoma, is the most important." I said.

"M-Me?" He asked.

"You can copy my Quirk. We can take down Hisashi and Twice's clones together." I said.

"B-But I'm not powerful enough to withstand your power." He said.

"No, not yet." I said, "We can train you. D-Day isn't here yet. It will come, but not yet. Using what time we have, we can train you to withstand my power." I said, "But all of you, will be needed if we need a chance to win. Defense, Offense, Mobility, Strategy, all of you have at least one of these traits." I said.

Then Kodai raised her hand, "W-What about me?" She asked.

"Defense, and Offense." I said, Your Quirk is 'Size' correct? Anything you touch with all 5 fingers will be in your control to expand and shrink?" I asked as she nodded, "Then you will be incredibly helpful for that mission. Bring a bunch of pebbles, and boom, a weapon, and a wall." I said, "Your Quirk can work well with Yanagi's too. But I'm getting off topic." I said, "I'm going to be straight with you. This will be dangerous, and life threatening. And I know that you are all not ready to save the world... but if we don't beat the League of Villains, there won't be a world to save anymore. But, it's 100% your choice."

...

...

"I'm in." Tetsutetsu said.

"T-Tetsu-"

"He's right." He said, "We can't just sit around twiddling our thumbs while he, 1-A, and thier allies are risking their lives for us. It wouldn't be manly of me to just stand by while they're taking a stand."

Shiozaki sighed, "Then I shall come too. I have to make sure you survive." She said.

Slowly, most of 1-B joined the fight. The only ones left is Shoda, Kendou, Monoma, and Shinso.

"You 4?" I asked.

"I... I will join." Shoda said, "What kind of classmate would I be if I let my other classmates risk their lives?"

"Kendou?" I asked.

"Just promise me..." She said, "That above all else, Momo and 1-B survives." She said.

"I promise." I said, "I promise we're all coming back alive."

"Then I will join too." She said.

"Monoma, Shinso?" I asked.

"I will come too." Shinso said, "You said that I can, and will be in the Hero Course, if all of you are risking your lives... then I will too."

"Monoma? Remember, it's your choice, no one will think di-"

"Shut up, I'm joining." He said with a smirk, "1-A won't steal all the glory. We of 1-B will get the final blow." He said with confident laughter.

"It's okay honey. I believe you can be a hero." I said.

...

...

"How did you?" He asked with shock.

"9 times out of 10 when someone speaks so highly of themselves or their classes, they believe themselves to be inadequet. I read a psychology book back in my day." I said, "And to that I say, just because your Quirk revolves around contact and using other people's Quirks to your advantage, don't mean you can't be a hero. It means you're not limited to one Quirk. So chin up."

...

...

He just laughed to himself, "Praise from the 1-A powerhouse, so confident in your abilites." He said before leaving the shot.

"We start training tomorrow!" I called out.

I heard it faintly, "I'll be there."

"The offer extends to all of you by the way. 1-A, 1-B, Shinso, whomever wants it, by all means." I said.

Everyone said they would attend, even Shinso.

"So that's why you wanted us in here?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Yup." I said, "Times are changing. We need to get these guys in tip top shape for the battle." I said.

"... For once, I agree with your statement." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Then times are really changing." I said.

"Anyway, we start tomorrow, everyone rest up. We're not pulling punches tomorrow. Meeting is adjorned." I said as everyone began to leave.

Our army is growing exponentially, but numbers can only get you so far...

We need to train them.

*End of Chapter*


	44. Chapter 44

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

...

...

Huh? Why can't I speak? What's with this weird dream? Who is that woman? Who are those people, I can only see 5, excluding the brother, the others are too far away for me to see? What is that flaming person... wait, All Might? What is happeni-

"Why do you stand against me? Join me in my conquest. My adorable, foolish, younger brother." A man said. Wait brother?

"Because everything you're doing is wrong! And I can't possibly forgive you! Not a single fiber of your being!" The brother yelled.

This has to be... One for All is showing me it's history via fever dream.

"What a terrible thing to say. And here I was trying to compromise. Isn't there even a tiny bit of open-mindedness in your so called righteousness?" He... who I assume is All for One, said.

"The whole world has fallen into chaos! 'Superpowers' should not be used to fulfill your own selfish desires! You're not thinking of anyone but yourself!" The first holder yelled.

Next was a flash of All for One, taking a Quirk from someone and transfering it to someone else. The man who got his Quirk stolen from was distraught, but the one who recieved the Quirk, was smiling but clearly scared.

"From now on, if I'm ever in trouble. You'll 'elp me, won't you?" All for One asked... as sounds echoed around us.

"Of course aah... Dad, Mom...! Thank you! Thank you! So much...! I will never forget what you've done for me." The voice said, a young voice. A toss up between The original holder and All for One, but that was extraneous information.

"What 'world' do you speak of, brother? What do you see? I see 'People'. And I put my power to use for their sakes." All for One said.

"Coming from you, that's nothing but sophistry...! Just now, what you really did was create two more servants to do your bidding!" The Original Holder yelled.

"I need people who owe me a debt. That way I know they'll come through when needed. But by denying me, you also deny them of their happiness." All for One said, "I have the power to restore order to this world which has lost it's humanity. That said, which one of us is so desparate to force their ego on society here?"

"You call taking advantage of people's vulnerablilites 'Bringing Order'?! You've completely lost count of how many people you've toyed with, used, and thrown away, haven't you?!" The Original Holder asked before someone rushed in and slammed him into the ground.

"Whoa there. Be gentle, now. He's quite frail." All for One said, "I've got a bodyguard now. I've become famous after all."

"I won't forgive anyone who insults him." The bodyguard muttered.

"Aah... you poor thing. How pitiful it is, to be born without a superpower. Without power, one cannot even assert their ideals even so, I still love you, my pathetic younger brother... you're my only family after all." All for One said... before the scene changed. To building... burning destoryed buildings. Quirked people were attacking those without Quirks. But then All for One rushed in and took all of their Quirks.

"I will offer a 'choice' to the powerless. And sinners will be forgiven. I will grant that which you wish. You need only to follow me." He said, as thousands and thousands of people lined up in front of him... all because they were powerless to stop him.

Then the scene changed again...

"Aah... you're still not eating? You poor thing. You've gotten so thin." All for One taunted.

"I refuse... to be manipulated by you." The Original Holder said.

"Isn't it about time you gave up?" All for One asked, "I've united people who wielded their powers for petty crimes in my faction. But there was one group that declined my offer. They refused to accept order. They were a very dangerous existance."

Then an image of people running and a building collapsing appeared.

"So they were killed." He said simply, "But don't get me wrong. I didn't give any orders. My many friends and followers simply translated my thoughts, my desires to bring order, into action. I was happy beyond words...! I simply think it, and everyone takes action on my behalf... it's the stuff of dreams. It's just like the world of that comic we read together, on that day way back then."

"You only read up to volume 3, but there's still more to the story. In that world controlled by the demon king. The Hero of Justice never gave up the struggle and fought through all the pain, and in the end he saved everyone. Did you know, brother? Villains always lose when all is said and done." The Original Holder said... man I wish I knew his name.

Then All for One gripped the Original Holder's face, "Fantasy has become reality! And in reality, things don't go like they do in stories! And now, I will rewrite the reality in which you refused to yield to me!" He boasted, "Because you're so dear to me. I found a superpower that someone even as frail and starving like you can handle! Now join me!"

"Stop it!" The Original Holder yelled in agony... before he collapsed onto the ground.

"I have bestowed upon you, a simple superpower, one that allows you to stockpile within you! Such a small power that can grow to such big heights!" All for One exclaimed before heading towards the door, "Do use it well." Then he left.

The next few images shown the Original Holder training and attempting to fight off All for One, and everytime he fought with him, he failed. That's when... he met with someone.

He plucked a hair from his scalp and handed it to him... but then the image faded to nothingness.

"So you are the ninth holder... I have just about showed you all I wanted to show. It seems you can only use about 40% right now. We've long since passed the point of singularity. But don't worry." He said before grabbing my hand.

"You are not alone."

* * *

"GAAH!" I yelled as I shot out of bed... everything is either trashed or destroye- Eri?!

"What is going on Izuku?!" Yuuga asked with Eri by his side, "Are you bottling up something?! You have frightened your daughter! Apologize at once!" He yelled.

He's right... even though it wasn't entirely my fault... she needs to be reassured. I walked over and hugged her, "I'm sorry Eri... just a bad dream... if you want you can go to Grandma." I offered, but she shook her head.

"I-It's fine... I kow nightmares." She said as she hugged me back.

"Sorry about this Yuuga." I apologized as he sighed.

"Don't pay it a second thought... now go to bed." He said before walking out.

"Okay, let's go to sle-" I said... before looking at the destroyed bed. "L-Let's go to the living room."

And order a replacement bed and comforters... and pillows... and everything else that was destroyed.

Yeah... this warrants a visit to All Might.

* * *

"You saw the first's memories?!" All Might asked.

"Yeah... it was also All for One's memories as well. Did you experience something like this too?" I asked.

"Yeah. After I saw them, my master... the previous holder of One for All before me, taught me about 'Vestiges'. It's also because I saw that vision that I was able to tell you about the origin of that power." He explained.

"I saw up until he was going to pass on his power. I didn't see whom he gave it to though." I said, "Then he spoke to me directly, saying that I can only use 40% of One for All's power right now, and something about a 'point of singularity'... and said in the end 'You are not alone'."

"Well I've never experienced this, and my master never mentioned it, either. As far as I know, you are the only one this has ever happened to. But..." All Might said before he looked deep in thought.

...

...

"All Might?" I asked as he snapped out of his trance with his re-requisite blood splatter.

"OH! You said you accidentally activated your powers and woke up? Are you hurt?" All Might asked.

"No, but I scared Eri 3/4ths to death. She forgave me but is more wary. Oh, and I need a new mattress and comforter." I said.

"Well that's... better than what could have happened." He said.

"Yeah, I'm relieved she was safe. And rushed over to Yuuga." I said.

All Might nodded, "Well, all we know is that this is something that even I have no knowledge of. This point of singularity might be talking about Quirks, or it might not. And we're not sure if this situation was brought about because of you, or some outside force." He said before looking at me, "Anything else of note?"

"No." I said, "I couldn't see two other people, because they were too blurry." I said, "But point of singularity. So with that... I can think of two different things. One more stupid than the other one." I said.

"Go on?" All Might asked.

"One, and it's the stupid one, all of the former quirk wielders will be in control of my body? Like a mental council? But now that I think about it, you're still here, so that wouldn't make sense." I said, "The second one... is what you said earlier, about Quirks. What if I get their Quirks to add with One for All?" I asked.

...

...

"That would make sense with the 'singularity' aspect." All Might said, "If that is true... and you get all of the previous holders Quirks."

"Then I would be more powerful. That's a given. But here's the thing." I said, "You said you were Quirkless, and the First Holder's Quirk is the passing down aspect. So we have 6 other Quirks we don't know about." I said, "What's your master's Quirk?" I asked.

...

...

"I don't remember." He said.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?!" I asked as he flinched.

"Ease up on me!" All Might yelled in defense, "She mainly used One for All, she didn't give her other Quirk a second thought because it would be suspicious of her to have two Quirks." He said.

"Valid I guess..." I muttered, "So 6 we don't know about. For all we know, they could be something that is not useful for combat."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see... for now, you should get going the big training session is today." All Might said.

"Oh right." I said as I got up and headed for the door, "Aren't you coming too?" I asked.

"I-I need to come too?" He asked.

"Duh!" I yelled, "That... and Eri wants to see her Great Grandpa."

All Might spat out blood, "Y-You can't possibly be serious!" He asked.

"Of course I am, so hurry up."

* * *

"Alright, everyone." I said as I began pacing back and forth, "As you are all aware, a Civil War is brewing. Between us, the Heroes, and the League of Villains. The League is growing not only in ranks, but in weaponry. As such, we must work harder than ever before if we would like to defeat this growing threat." I explained, "As such, we shall be training not only your physical bodies, but also your Quirks. We don't know when the Civil War shall happen... so we must train hard and efficiently." I said as I glanced at All Might, who handed out a stack of papers to everyone. "Our esteemed teachers have worked around the clock last night to give you all these workout regimens, along with meal plans, etc. As you can see... they are pretty freaking strict. Follow them to the T, no over training or under training, any deviations will have the opposite effect of what we want." I said.

"Yes General!" Everyone, even 1-B yelled.

"You shall start those tomorrow, for now, we shall focus on Quirk training." I said, "I'm not going to lie to all of you. For the next... I don't know how long, training will be hard, I would also like to reiterate that while I promised that I would protect all of you, it's not 100% certain you will survive. So I would like to ask one final time. If you would like to still fight against the League. Please step forward." I said.

Everyone stepped forward.

"We're with you all the way General." Itake said as everyone agreed with a salute.

"Thank you..." I said with a salute.

"Then let's get started then."

* * *

"Good work today everyone!" I exclaimed as the 3 hour time frame allotted for training was up.

"While what we did may seem small, it's necessary steps, so rest up. We're having a practical tomorrow. 1-A, 1-B, and Shinso will be there." Mr. Aizawa said before looking at Gentle, La Brava, and Rei Rei. "As for you three, you are free to either train tomorrow, or join to spectate."

After that, we were let out for the day, this was the last thing on the schedule after all. We made it back to our dorms... got me some time to ponder One for All.

Singularity... I'm 67% certain it involves Quirks. But what are the Quirks of the past wielders. All Might apparently forgot. So I have no way of knowing at least until his brain freaking remembers... well let's go through what we DO know. All Might is Quirkless, and The Original Holder, we already know it's to pass down Quirks. So that leaves 5 others we don't know jack diddly about. Well... I got nothing new out of that thinking session.

Looks like we'll have to wait and see. Because tomorrow is a practical, that way we can see what the others need to work on... but no point in fretting about it now.

Time to rest up.

*End of Chapter*


	45. Chapter 45

***Komori's (Itake) P.O.V***

All of 1-A, 1-B and Shinso arrived at Field Gamma. Once we arrived Mr. King started explaining the practical.

"Combat Exercises!" He yelled, "This time around it's a battle between Class A and Class B! And the stage will be this selection of training Field Gamma! Each side will be split up into groups of 4, with one team having a group of 5 for Toga and Shinso. And one team from each will battle it out at a time!"

"Four to a team, eh? Sounds fun!" Setsuna said.

"Yeah... wait a minute..." I said as I looked around, "Where's Izuku... and why is Polterpup here?"

"Oh that... there is a problem." Mr. Aizawa said.

"A problem?" Mr. King asked.

"We have a slight change of plans. Instead of fighting each other, you will join together... to fight..."

*SLAM*

"I am here... to fight!" Izuku said.

"To fight Midoriya." He said.

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including Mr. King and I asked.

"I ran this activity by Midoriya. He said that while this might be fun and a way to handle different situations, he asked that what they should do is learn how to cooperate against a super boss." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"The super boss... being me." Izuku said, "If you want any hope of beating my father, and Twice's clone of him. Then let's see how you stack up against the man who beat him."

"B-But all of us, against you?" Ashido asked.

"Yup. 42, against me." He said, "Which leads me, to my next point. Meet your newest team member." He said as he picked up Polterpup, "Polterpup!"

...

...

"Why?" I asked.

"I had Koji and Tooru train her in the art of stealth. She is our newest member of the recon team." Izuku said, "So here's the mission. You all, against me. Your objective... is to catch me 5 times."

"Only 5?" Bakugou asked.

"Yes, 5 times and you win. But I'm not going to be standing still, and you shouldn't either." Izuku said.

"But how can we hit you?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Anything goes. Long range, close range, sneak attacks, ganging up, trapping me, hurting my feelings, whatever will help you in the battlefield. Be creative, because I won't fall for the same technique twice." Izuku explained with a smirk, "This will teach you all to work together to defeat a big enemy. So bury your pride!" He yelled looking at Bakugou and Monoma, "Because if you can't hit 5 times in... 45 minutes, then we're doubling Quirk training tomorrow."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yup. So for all of your sakes, you better do well." He said before zooming into Field Gamma.

... We need a plan.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Hmm... should I stick to the rooftops? Or stay down here? Koji's got his animals..." I said as I looked up to see a bird sitting on a pole, only to fly away once I saw it, "So they have eyes on me practically at all times. Impressive. But knowing where I am is different..."

*Fwoosh* *Fwip*

"Not bad, I see why you got in on recommendations Tokage." I said outloud.

"H-How did you know?!" She asked.

"I felt a small gust of wind from your arm flying towards me, next time go slower... but you're a master strategist, 11th level intellect... so odds are..."

*BOOM*

"That this is a bait and switch." I said as I dodged out of Katsuki's blast. "Since I'm so generous though... I'll count me grabbing your arm a point."

"We don't need your fucking pity!" Katsuki yelled.

"I'm counting it anyway." I snarked as I dodged out of Shishida's grasp, "While that form is powerful, it makes a ton of noise. Save that form for when you're in an altercation... k?" I asked before jumping back up to the rooftops and zooming away. Though I must say... that was an impressive first go. Granted they only got a point because I gave them one, but it was well earned, but that one mistake costed them. I may have a 12th level intellect, but I'm not psychic. But, I'll tell them about that in detail later, for now...

*FWOOSH*

I have large bolts and screws to dodge.

* * *

 ***No One's P.O.V***

"He's dodging everything." Kodai yelled as Yanagi is sending out the projectiles.

"They're not supposed to hit him... just box him in." Yanagi said as Midoriya was surrounded by massive bolts and screws, boxing him in... with Iida.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Midoriya said as Iida rushed after him. Throwing out punches and swipes in hopes of hitting him, but Midoriya was dodging all of them with ease.

"Got you Izuku!" Behind him Ochako began swiping at him as well. But slower to not hit Iida.

"Uraraka! Iida! DODGE!" Iida and Uraraka moved out of the way, as a bunch of purple balls surrounded Midoriya's shoes. Mineta landed in front of him. "Hahaha! Give up!"

"Not bad, but one thing you should do next time..." Midoriya said.

"What?" He asked.

"Make certain that I can't escape." Midoriya replied as he broke the concrete below him and jumped out of the trap, "BUT I'LL STILL COUNT IT!"He yelled before bolting far away... only to remove his shoes, "Barefoot it is... but still, it's been what? 7 minutes, and they've already gotten two points. Not bad, I might have to step up my ga-"

*FWOOOSH*

Midoriya dodged out of two ice waves going towards him. He smashed them both with ease. "I WAS MONOLOGUING!"

"Villains don't monologue anymore." the two Todorokis said as they encircled Midoriya in a cage of ice. "So does this count as 2 points?" Shoto asked.

"Technically I can still get out, unlike Minoru, Tenya, Ochako, Yanagi and Kodai, I was stuck and they could have captured me had this been a life or death situation, so I gave them the poin-"

*BOOM* *CRASH*

"UNLESS YOU HAVE CANNONS!" Midoriya yelled as he saw 15 cannons perched on top of the buildings.

"The Battle of Bunker Hill." Yaoyorozu started, "It was declared a loss for the Colonial forces of the United State's Revolutionary War."

"However the British Forces recieved heavy losses because of the Colony's onslaught with their cannons. The only reason they lost was because they went through their ammunition supplies. I'll give you a point for the historical reference, and for having a decent set up. If I were any normal person this could be a guarantee surrender... but I'm no normal person." Midoriya said.

"Then take this!" She yelled as she and other students fired off the cannons. Midoriya however caught all of the cannon balls and set them aside. "W-What?" Momo asked.

"Like I said, I'm not anyone else." He said as he tossed the cannon balls back at the cannons, destorying them. Once he finished he turned back towards the Todorokis, "You know... that was a perfect opportunity to catch me." He said before jumping away, "KEEP YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME NEXT TIME!" He yelled before rushing away. "Okay... 3 points in 20 minutes. Enough pity points, they catch me fully or bust. But still... these plans are pretty good, if this were a villain fight, and their minds are solely on capturing and not points, then I would have been caught a long time ago, and they're taking the idea of 'I won't fall for the same thing twice to heart' because their plans were different, if not some small things are similar."

"Aww, I'm so glad you think so highly of us." Midoriya turned to see Ashido and jumped out of the way. "Indescriminant Shock 1.3 Million volts!" He yelled, but Midoriya jumped out of the way the moment he heard 'Indescriminant'. Causing Kaminari to short his brain.

"Maybe yelling your plan wasn't a good idea-"

*Tap*

Midoriya turned to see Monoma has tapped his back, "He wasn't there to catch you, just distract you." He said.

...

...

"There are times where bait is necessary." Midoriya said.

"But we had others in hiding, so should he need back up we would have supplied him with reinforcements." He said.

"... Not bad. You got 4 out of 5 points needed. Oh, and don't go above 5%." Midoriya said before running off.

"... Okay, they have 10 minutes to get me once more. All I have to do is stay away for unti-"

"Izuku!" Midoriya turned to see, Komori standing on the rooftop.

"... All alone? Gutsy." Midoriya said as he turned to face her.

"Don't think I can't take you on by myse-" She took a step, but the side of the building crumbled below her, causing her to fall.

"Shit!" Midoriya yelled as he rushed over to save her, 'Come on, catch her!' He thought as he reached out for her... then, something happened.

Black tendrills extended from his hand and caught her from hitting the ground. Midoriya then brought her closer and took the impact of the fall for them.

"What... was that?" Komori asked as she looked at Midoriya... but his face was completely blank.

"I-Izuku?"

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Huh...? Aoh I'm here again?! However, in front of me... instead of the Original Holder, it's that bald dude I saw at the end of that fever dream.

"Huh? Looks like I'm on a time limit here... Alright! Listen up kid! The power you just used is my Quirk!" He yelled.

His Quirk, that black stuff was his Quirk?

"Our Quirk factors merged with the core of this power, and have been inside One for All for a loooong time. It's a very tiny core, like a small point inside a flickering ember, or perhaps on the surface of a rippling water. It's the origin of the power concealed by the cultivating power. And as of right now, that core has begun its quickening. It's expanding and growing larger. My Quirk, Black Whip, fits those feelings perfectly. You're lucky that I was the first one. This here's a great Quirk, I'll have you know." He started, "However! That power being accumilated within One for All has also been added to this Quirk. Which means it's been drastically strengthened compared to when I using it!"

So what? How did I activate it? When I thought 'Catch her'?

"Aah!" He yelped as he started to fade, "Whoops I'm vanishing... I'm starting to feel all floaty. Ya see, I only exist inside your heart. So I'm only going to say this once. Keep control of your emotions. Should you use Black Whip, or any Quirk for that matter with anger, then it responds as such." He said, "It's fine to get angry, anger is one source of power. And that's why you must keep control of your emotions, extreme control of your emotions. Now that it's been handed down through eight people, One for All has become enormously powerful. So listen here, boy! From here on out, you're going to manifest 7 different Quirks, including with yours." He said.

Wait... 7?! I have Glass Cannon, One for All, and Black Whip, so 4 others.

"Control your heart, and master us." He said... before everything faded... and I was back in Field Gamma.

"IZUKU!"

*WHAM*

"OW!" I yelled as I fell on my butt, "W-What happened... oh, and you got the 5th point." I said.

Itake smacked me again, "We're not concerned for the points idiot! What happened?! What was that black stuff?" Itake asked.

...

...

I just stood up and looked at a massive screw on the ground. Okay... I'm going to grab that screw. I extended my hand towards the screw as 'Black Whip' extended and grabbed the screw. I lifted it up, and placed it on the ground a few meters away. I couldn't help but smile... but I have to lie. "Seems dear old Dad didn't tell me all I can use Glass Cannon for." I said.

"But what is that?" Itake asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm concentrating my power to create something that can allow me to grab things." I said, bullshitting my answer, "But I don't care what kind of physical answer." I said as I grabbed Tenya, "Does this hurt Tenya?"

...

...

"No, it doesn't." He said.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I yelled as I set Tenya down gently, "Wait... we can work with this to further our advantage. Monoma, I'm not going to teach you how to do this when you copy my Quirk." I said.

"W-What why?" Monoma asked.

"Because it's a psychological thing. If Dad sees me doing this, and you don't then he'll think you have super strength and speed only, he'll think you have a different Quirk as opposed to Copy. Keep then on edge. If you and I start spewing out black tentacles, then he'll think something is wrong." I said.

...

...

"I see the logic behind that." He said.

"Well, in any case, congratulations, you all got all 5 points." I said.

"But does the last one count? You weren't in the right state of mind." Shiozaki asked.

"Luck is always part of a battle. If the enemy gets a lucky break they won't cripple themselves just to make it 'fair'. If you get a stroke of luck, take it and run with it. And besides... do you really want to fight against this?" I asked as I used Black Whip in demonstration.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then take it and run with it. You all win, congratulations."

* * *

We all returned to the main land, I told the staff what happened... they nodded in understanding, except All Might, he had this smile on his face. We're talking after everyone heads into their dorms.

Once that happened I met him in the teacher's lounge. "So what happened?" He asked.

I explained what he told me... he didn't tell me his name, but I explained it to him.

"So let me get this straight. Another one of the former members of One for All, talked to you, and told you that you can use not only his, but the other users Quirks." All Might summarized.

"Yes. Which makes sense. You said that One for All is a 'crystaline' power. So it makes sense that not only has One for All's power has grown, but the other powers would be there too." I said, "But we don't know all the other Quirks. They could be extremely powerful, or they could be useless in a fight but useful somewhere else." I said.

"Looks like we'll have to find out later." All Might said... until my phone started vibrating. Itake.

"I need to take this." I said as I stepped out, before answering the call, "Yes?"

"I know you are lying." She said.

...

...

Looks like we're doing this now.

"Why? Why are you lying to me?" She asked.

Come clean, but don't say anything pretaining to One for All, "It's important that I Don't say anything about the thing I'm lying about." I said, "It's for your safety that you don't kno-"

"You said I could take care of myself." She said, "Didn't you say that I was on par with you in terms of everything?"

"Yes... I did." I replied.

"Then why can't I know what you are hiding?" She asked... before taking a deep breath, "Is there a good reason?"

"Yes. If other people, villains, know about my secret, then they might come after you... and they might... if we get to that point, our kids. I don't want that." I said.

...

...

"I understand... but I would still like to know." She said.

"Itake-"

"If we both know what's happening, if we both know the stakes, then we can work together to prevent it." She said, "But it's your choice, I just wanted to know if you had a good reason to not tell me about this."

...

...

"I'll call you back in a minute, tops." I said.

"Okay." She said before hanging up.

I need All Might's permission before I can tell her though.

* * *

"So she wants you to tell her, but in the end is fine with what you choose?" All Might asked.

"Yes, but I feel horrible for hiding it from her. And she's been with me for 6 months now, and we've been friends... for 8." I said.

"... If you would like to tell her, then it's fine." He said.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it's fine if one other person knows. That way if words gets out... we know who did it." All Might said.

"That's... very valid. Alright, I'll call her." I said as I stepped out to call her again.

"Izuku?" Itake asked.

"Come to the teacher's lounge, we need to talk."

* * *

A knock on the door, "Come in." I said.

Itake entered the room, "All Might? Why are you here?" She asked.

"All will be explained in time. Please, take a seat." All Might said as she sat next to me, "What we're about to tell you, MUST be kept secret. If word gets out, who knows what kind of danger will befall on you two, and your future family, should you get to that point that is."

"I understand." Itake said.

"Then here goes..." I said.

I explained everything about One for All, the power, the passing down aspect, everything. All Might didn't stop me, so I kept explaining, I added the info we just obtained. "So that's... the secret I was holding." I said.

She looked dazed, overwhelmed by the information, "S-Sorry that's a lot to take in... give me a moment." She said.

...

...

"Okay... I'm good." She said.

"So you know why we don't want this getting out?" I asked, "Should any of that... especially the passing down aspect of it, then villains from all over will come after me, you, my family, everyone just to get that power."

"I-I understand... and your secret is safe with me." She said.

"Good." I said.

"Who else knows?" Itake asked.

"All Might, Myself, You, Recovery Girl, Principal Nezu, All Might's old master, and All Might's closest friend in the police force." I listed off.

"Okay, no one else?" Itake asked.

"No one else." I answered.

"Okay, and thank you for trusting me with this info." Itake said.

"Well it was trust... and that if word gets out then we know who to blame." I said.

"I would say that was rude... but it's a big secret, so it's to be expected." She said.

"It's not that we don't trust you to blab, but as opposed to all of the previously mentioned, you're the biggest question mark. Please understand." All Might said.

"I understand. He is my boyfriend after all, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to him." Itake said.

"Neither would I." I said, I don't even want to know what to do with One for All should I fall...

But that's something to think when that inevitably happens.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: So as of right now, this story is on Hiatus. We have hit the dreaded wall of Shonen Jump Manga Updates, dun dun dunununun. But that means I can FINALLY update my other stories Hallelujah! And I'll need a story to replace this one for now. So when will this story be back? After the next Manga Arc finishes. That would give me a lot of time to work on the other stories, and the new one I'm working on. So until that comes Glass Cannon is officially on Hiatus.)


End file.
